The pain of the past
by HarmoSeriesAddict
Summary: Quand Castle et Beckett enquête sur un crime qui s'avérera plus personnel que prévu, qu'Alexis aura des ennuis rappelant un passé douloureux à Castle et que Josh ne pourra s'empêcher d'être un idiot... Ca donne une histoire comme celle-ci ! Post 3x22 ! Première longue fanfiction Castle je vous laisse juger !
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Everybody !_**

**Tout d'abord, pour celles qui liraient mes fanfictions Dr House, je suis désolée, je ne les arrête pas, mais je suis tellement déçue par la saison 7 que je ne sais plus trop comment les faire :s**

**Sinon, depuis un moment j'_aime bien _Castle, mais depuis cet été, je suis en _totale pamoison _devant cette série ! J'adore Nathan Fillion et Stana Katic... Et bien évidemment je suis une grande shipper du couple Castle-Beckett, et j'adore Alexis :) Les autres personnages aussi, sauf : Tom DEMMING, Josh DAVIDSON, Victoria IRON Gates, Gina (dans le cadre relation personnelle). **

**Voici ma première fanfiction sur le sujet. C'est ma toute première avec une enquête judiciaire aussi alors soyez indulgentes :p**

**Je tiens à vous dire que je suis dans ma dernière année secondaire et que j'ai énormément de travail et que donc je ne serais pas régulière :s**

**INFOS :**

**- Se passe entre la fin du 3x22 et le début de 3x24**

**- Josh est toujours là malheureusement**

**- Montgomery est bel et bien en vie**

**- Malheureusement la série ne m'appartient pas (pauvre de moi)**

* * *

><p><strong>1)<strong>

« Le silence est le remède de tous les maux »

Ce proverbe hébreu était tout à fait juste. Voilà ce que se disait Richard Castle pendant qu'il restait là, assis sur le divan de son bureau, pensif… A vrai dire, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à Katherine Beckett. Le lieutenant Kate Beckett, trente-trois ans, en couple avec ce chirurgien cardiaque nommé Josh Davidson, et, le plus important mais non des moindres, sa muse. Son inspiration, le poumon de son imagination, l'âme de ses romans Nikki Heat ! Oui, Katherine Beckett était indispensable à sa passion, à son écrit. Mais plus que ça, elle lui était devenue indispensable tout court. Richard Castle ne pouvait plus s'imaginer continuer à vivre sans avoir de ses nouvelles, sans la voir, sans lui parler au moins une fois par jour, sans la faire sourire même si elle tentait de lui cacher… Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de ne plus lui apporter son grand café au lait sans mousse avec deux doses de sirops vanilles et sans sucres accompagné de temps en temps d'un beignet aux pommes. Et toutes ces choses qui faisaient désormais partie de son quotidien…

Cependant, quand il repensait à tous ce qu'ils avaient traversé tous les deux cette année, il se demandait s'il devrait rester à ses côtés sur les enquêtes. Non pas qu'il voulait arrêter, bien loin de là ! Mais s'il était sincère envers lui-même et envers ses proches, il avouerait qu'il ne la suivait pas, plus, pour faire des recherches pour écrire des romans autour de son personnage Nikki Heat. Il avait commencé dans ce but, réellement, il voulait réussir à résoudre ce mystère que constituait Beckett, et l'ennuyer aussi accessoirement. Après tout, cette femme l'avait provoqué, repoussé et s'était montré à la fois exaspérée et amusée lors de la toute première enquête sur laquelle il s'était retrouvé. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il la fréquentait, il se disait que jamais il n'arriverait à résoudre ce mystère mais que ce n'était pas plus mal. Il voulait apprendre à la connaître, à connaître cette femme si forte de façade, qui se montrait dur et froide avec les suspect, qui savait se faire respecter dans un monde d'homme, mais qui était si fragile. Oui, Kate Beckett était bien plus fragile qu'elle ne le laissait apercevoir, et ça il l'avait compris dès leur première enquête quand il avait tenté de la cerner pour savoir pourquoi elle faisait ce métier. Au fur et à mesure de ces trois années passées à ses côtés, elle s'était de temps en temps confiée à lui, le rendant fier de cette confiance. L'écrivain avait alors compris que sa muse avait un lourd passer, chargé de souffrance, de malheur et de tristesse et que suite à ça, elle avait forgé une carapace pour se protéger au maximum de toute intrusion dans sa vie.

Mais Castle avait réussir à se faire petite à petit un trou pour apercevoir une partie infime de sa douleur et au fil du jour, ce petit trou était devenue une fenêtre, et maintenant, son objectif était de trouver la clef capable de lui ouvrir la porte cachée non loin de cette fenêtre. C'est en rentrant dans cet engrenage que Rick Castle s'était plus accrochée à Kate plutôt qu'au lieutenant de police sur lequel il s'inspirait pour créer son personnage. Et plus il avançait avec elle, plus il s'accrochait à elle. Il voudrait pouvoir l'aider à souffrir moins, à s'ouvrir aux autres, à ne plus avoir si peur de se confier et de s'attacher à des gens qui l'aimaient sincèrement. Il voulait toujours en savoir un peu plus sur elle sans pour autant la forcer à se dévoiler. Après tout, l'espagnol Baltasar Gracian a dit : « Il n'y a point d'utilité ni de plaisir à jouer à jeu découvert il y en a à user de mystère ». Et c'est tout juste ! Sans mystère, il n'y a plus ni frisson ni surprise. Et c'est justement ce qu'il aimait dans cette relation avec Beckett, après trois en de collaborations, elle le surprenait toujours quand elle dévoilait une toute petite chose à son sujet parce que dans ces cas-là, Castle réalisait que le lieutenant avait de nombreuses facettes et qu'elle arriverait toujours à le prendre de court avec une phrase lancée au bon moment.

Malgré tout, il ne supportait plus de la voir repartir en sachant qu'elle allait sûrement retrouver ce chirurgien… Tout au long de cette année, ils s'étaient rapprochés comme jamais, ils avaient risqués leur vie à maintes reprises, certaines fois de manière extrêmement critique, ils avaient eu des moments de complicité forts en intensité et malgré tout, ils en étaient restés au stade de simples amis. Bon d'accord, ils devaient être de bons amis vu le nombre de fois qu'il s'est confié à elle sans retenue et qu'elle a fait de même, avec plus de retenue. Rick savait qu'elle se retenait encore de se confier à lui sur certains points de peur de trop s'ouvrir et de laisser sa plaie la torturé à nouveau ou même de souffrir encore comme quand il était parti plusieurs mois sans donner ni même demander de nouvelles. Il s'en voulait toujours pour cette erreur monumentale, mais il ne supportait pas de la voir dans les bras de Demming au commissariat alors qu'il venait de comprendre à quel point il s'était attaché à elle ! Il avait préféré prendre ces distances de toutes les manières possibles, et pour ça il s'en voulait parce qu'ils avaient été trois, même quatre à en payer le prix. Gina, avec qui il savait tout avenir impossible mais à qui il a laissé des espoirs vains, ce pour quoi il s'en voulait vraiment. A Beckett qui avait eu l'impression qu'encore une fois une personne qu'elle appréciait l'abandonnait. A Demming, qui avait espéré une histoire avec la détective qui avait vite été écourtée par la rupture due au fait que Beckett se soit enfin avoué ses sentiments à l'égard de son écrivain (même si Castle ignorait tout de cela) et à lui-même. Il se faisait du mal en quittant le commissariat et de fait Kate, mais aussi en restant avec son ex-femme pour qui il n'avait plus de sentiments suffisamment fort pour que ça marche.

Quand il pensait à cette année, il se rendait compte qu'il était tombé bien plus amoureux de cette femme qu'il ne se l'était imaginé et la voir avec Josh le brûlait de l'intérieur. Un feu qui ravageait tout sur son passage, en particulier son cœur, qui, ironiquement, s'était réveillé grâce à elle et qui mourrait à cause d'elle. Pourtant, Castle n'arrivait pas à se persuader de quitter le commissariat définitivement et de garder de simples contacts réguliers à son égard, tout simplement parce que, même s'il souffrait, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner d'elle. L'idée de la perdre était bien plus douloureuse que de la savoir dans les bras d'un autre. C'est sur cette décision finale que Richard Castle se leva pour aller se coucher dans un bon lit.

En montant, il passa rapidement par la chambre de son rayon de soleil, sa fille de dix-sept ans, Alexis. Chaque jour qui passait, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour avoir une fille comme elle. Comment lui, Richard Castle, qui n'avait jamais eu de véritable figure paternelle, qui était un véritable gamin les trois quart du temps, avait-il réussi à élever une jeune fille responsable, mûre, intelligente, sage et d'une gentillesse à faire mourir de jalousie Gandhi lui-même ? Il la vit, endormie profondément, le sourire aux lèvres, dans son lit et cette image lui donna du baume au cœur. Doucement, il referma la porte et se dirigea, enfin, vers sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Hey mon bébé, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il arrivait derrière elle et l'enlaçait tendrement par la taille.

- Salut, répondit simplement la jeune femme, trop absorbée par sa lecture, ou plutôt sa relecture d'un roman.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda doucement l'homme.

_- Storm Fall_ !

Le brun soupira de lassitude avant de lâcher sa compagne pour se rendre dans la cuisine afin de s'hydrater. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à la jeune femme, après tout elle était flic. Elle se raidit et se retourna rapidement avant de lui parler.

- Un problème Josh ?

- Non bien sûr ! répondit-il, sarcastique. Tu passes la plupart de ton temps avec cet écrivain minable, quand tu rentres, que je suis là, tu me parles de ses exploits, de ses conneries, de ses plaisanteries, ou comme maintenant tu lis et relis ses livres ! J'aimerais juste que tu arrêtes de…

- De quoi ? Dis–le Josh ! Tu voudrais que j'arrête de le voir, de le fréquenter ! Mais tu rêves ! Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'en parlais tant que ça et j'en suis navrée, vraiment… Mais il n'empêche que cet écrivain _minable_ comme tu dis, est l'homme grâce auquel, à travers ses romans, j'ai pu surmonter la mort de ma mère ! C'est aussi grâce à lui que je suis toujours en vie ! Je te rappelle quand même qu'en trois ans de collaborations, il m'a sauvé la vie pas loin d'une dizaine de fois, et il a presque à chaque fois risqué la sienne pour ça !

- Mais est-ce que tu t'entends ? Sérieusement Kate, tu penses que s'il n'avait pas été là tu te serais retrouvée dans ces situations ? Mais plus loin que ça, tu devrais t'écouter parler de lui, tu parles de lui avec adoration ! Tu l'admires réellement, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est, est-ce que tu admires l'homme ou l'écrivain ?

- Les deux ! Beckett s'énervait, mais ne voulant pas avoir cette discussion encore une fois, elle essaya d'abréger la conversation. Ecoute, que tu le veuilles ou non, Castle est mon ami, et ces livres m'ont presque sauvée la vie. Mais je te promets de faire des efforts pour ne plus trop t'en parler si ça te blesse. D'accord ?

- Bien sûr Kate, céda-t-il, comme toujours quand elle lui parlait de cette voix si douce. C'est juste que tu dois comprendre que parfois, quand je rentre d'une garde de quarante-huit heures sans sommeil, ou à peine, je préférerais qu'on regarde un film tranquillement dans le divan, blotti contre l'autre et qu'on oublie le boulot…

Sur ces dernières paroles, Kate répondit au baiser de son compagnon, et lui prenant la main, elle décida que peut-être pour une fois elle pourrait céder. Alors, elle se dirigea vers son armoire télé, sortit un DVD Harry Potter. Elle avait préféré choisir un film fantastique pour être sûr que tout deux oublient leurs tracas du boulot pour se plonger dans un autre monde, un monde qui n'existait pas…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez-vous pour un début ?<strong>

**Les trois premiers chapitres et je commence le quatrième...**

**Until tomorrow :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voilà le chapitre 2... IL est beaucoup plus long, mais vous aurez de la lecture en attendant le troisième chapitre comme ça ^^**_

_**Merci à adrian009 et Solealuna pour vos commentaires...**_

_**Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le chapitre 3, je préfère avoir écrit le chapitre 4 avant, mais je promets de faire de mon mieux pour le poster au plus vite...**_

* * *

><p><strong>2)<strong>

« La douleur ne meurt pas quand elle semble épuisée » a écrit Shakespeare dans _Le Roi Jean_.

Emily Anderson ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cette citation qui lui traversa soudain l'esprit en même temps que la lame froide du couteau de cuisine de son agresseur lui transperça l'épaule droite ! Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures que l'homme la frappait, la poignardait, l'insultait !

_Coup de poing !_

Elle souffrait, autant physiquement que mentalement ! Emily avait toujours cru que quand on avait mal, trop mal, on sombrait pour reposer la conscience… Et bien NON !

_Coup de genou !_

Depuis elle ne savait combien de temps, elle prenait des coups partout sur le corps, elle pouvait affirmer avoir un visage méconnaissable tellement il s'était acharné dessus…

_Coup de couteau !_

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la douleur l'empêchait de hurler qu'on lui vienne en aide… Emily était totalement paralysé et muette, elle avait les yeux fermés, donnant l'illusion qu'elle n'était plus consciente, pourtant elle était là, bien présente à l'instar de sa douleur !

_Coup de pieds, de genou, de poing, de couteau, coup de partout !_

La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait à cet instant, ce moment où elle comprit que jamais plus elle ne rouvrirait les yeux, ce fût sa petite fille, sa flamme de vie qui s'éteignait lentement et douloureusement, Faith !

_Coup de couteau ! Inconscience, silence, absence de douleur – ENFIN- froid, immobilité totale, RIEN._

C'était fini, pour le bonheur de l'agresseur, mais aussi de la victime… Emily Anderson, âgée de vingt-sept ans, venait de rendre son dernier souffle sous le énième coup de son agresseur, dans d'atroces souffrances avec une question en tête : « _Pourquoi ?_ »

De son côté, le tueur eu malgré un léger sentiment de culpabilité et de peur, un sourire de savoir enfin cette femme hors d'état de nuire ! Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, il quitta rapidement la scène de crime, couteau à la main, et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres jusqu'à devenir complètement invisible.

Il était six heures et vingt-deux minutes sur son réveil quand le lieutenant Kate Beckett reçu l'appel de son capitaine lui annonçant la découvert d'un corps dans la zone sud du Central Park. Soupirant face à ce nouveau crime, elle se retourna pour voir son lit vide de toute présence… Josh était, encore une fois, partit sans la prévenir !

Kate avait toujours été attirée par le côté instable et passionné de son compagnon, mais depuis quelques temps, elle ne supportait plus de le voir si souvent absent ! A vrai dire, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'est qu'il ne la prévenait jamais ou vraiment au dernier moment pour annuler leur rendez-vous, pour la prévenir qu'il serait ou ne serait pas là… Et puis, depuis que Castle et elle s'était rapprochés après l'histoire du triple tueur, il était devenu possessif et jaloux ! Il s'énervait vite quand Beckett parlait de Castle, il lui disait sans cesse que l'écrivain était amoureux d'elle et lui reprochait de ne rien faire pour briser tous ses espoirs ! Josh n'était plus comme avant, avant qu'il n'y ait l'autre enquête où le lieutenant s'était vraiment rapprochée de Castle, l'histoire de la bombe sale, Josh était doux, conciliant et compréhensif… C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait renoncé à son voyage à Haïti, ce qu'il ne cessait de reprocher à sa compagne au final, pour prouver qu'il ferait des concessions dans le but de faire fonctionner au mieux leur couple. Il était vrai que Beckett aussi devait souvent s'absenter pour le boulot, mais elle tentait toujours de faire un compromis, et si elle savait au début d'une enquête que ça allait être prenant, elle le mettait de suite au courant pour ne pas qu'il ait à se préparé ou autre… Cependant, depuis cette enquête, le chirurgien faisait constamment des reproches à Kate au sujet de son partenariat avec Castle. D'après ses dires, il aurait vu, le peu de temps qu'il a passé auprès d'eux ce jour-là, à quel point ils étaient proches, même physiquement, que jamais elle ne le regardait comme elle regardait son écrivain, que quand ils parlaient ensemble, plus rien n'avait d'importance à leurs yeux ! Josh avait même reproché à sa petite-amie d'être trop complice avec son « équipier »… Et à partir de ce jour, il n'arrêtait pas de se montrer jaloux et répulsif à toutes les fois où elle ne faisait que raconter une anecdote au sujet de Castle. Si elle était franche, Beckett avouerait que son côté possessif lui faisait parfois peur, elle avait vu assez souvent dans sa carrière des cas de femmes battues par un mari ou amant trop jaloux.

Se reprenant, elle sortit du lit pour s'habiller, simplement, un jeans foncé moulant parfaitement ses formes avec une chemise noir dont elle laissa les deux premiers boutons ouvert, sexy mais pas provocateur – enfin si, pour une personne. Se reprenant, elle ressortit son téléphone portable et composa la touche 2. Au bout de trois sonneries une voix enjouée lui répondit :

- Vous aurais-je manqué lieutenant ?

- Keep dreaming Castle, répliqua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. On a un meurtre, je suis chez vous dans un quart d'heure.

- Alexis n'oublie pas pour tout à l'heure ! s'écria la voix de l'écrivain bien qu'elle entende qu'il avait éloigné son téléphone de sa bouche. Ok Beckett ! J'vous attends.

Et la ligne coupa… _Bizarre._ Castle ne raccrochait jamais sans qu'elle ne lui ait dit un mot « d'au revoir ». En faite, quand elle y pensait, l'écrivain avait l'air un peu plus distant envers elle depuis ce qui s'était passé, ou plutôt ne s'était pas passé à Los Angeles lorsqu'ils enquêtaient – illégalement – sur la mort de Royce, l'ancien mentor du lieutenant. Beckett se demandait si c'était lié ou bien si elle se faisait un film et que ce sont les histoires avec Josh et sa peur par rapport aux sentiments qui grandissaient en elle au sujet de Castle qui la faisaient délirée. Décidant de se concentrer sur l'enquête à venir, elle se mit en route vers le loft de son partenaire. _Mon partenaire ? Oui, il l'est devenu depuis le temps et puis il a fait ses preuves dans le domaine. _

Dans la famille de Castle, l'ambiance n'était pas aux rires non plus. En effet, Alexis avait du mal à accepter ce que Tom Williams, le meilleur ami _supposé _d'Ashley, son petit-ami, avait fait à ce dernier. Elle en parlait encore ce matin avec sa grand-mère et son père.

- Franchement papa, comment il a pu lui faire ça ? Il dit être son meilleur ami et à cause de ça, Ashley se retrouve avec un blâme pour tricherie dans son dossier alors que les universités sont très sélectives de nos jours !

- Je sais Alexis, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, mais ne te fais pas tant de soucis pour cette histoire de blâme, les notes d'Ashley ont toujours été excellentes, ce n'est pas une petite note pour tricherie qui va ruiner ses chances d'aller à Stanford ou Harvard…

- Même papa ! Ashley avait vraiment travaillé dur pour cet exposé, et maintenant il doit tout refaire et il est clair qu'il n'obtiendra pas les mêmes points ! Ce Tom mériterait de… l'adolescente s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire.

Le téléphone de son père se mit en route à ce moment là et c'est pour ça que sa grand-mère intervint dans la conversation.

- Ton père a raison chérie, Ashley et toi ne devez pas vous inquiéter au sujet des acceptations des université. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils pour une histoire de tricherie… Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait eu de graves conséquences ou même mort d'homme, plaisanta Martha.

- Je sais grand-mère, il n'empêche que Tom a vraiment été petit sur ce coup là, lui qui se prétend l'ami d'Ashley… Fin, il faut que j'y aille je vous laisse, à plus tard papa, grand-mère.

- Bonne journée chérie, lui répondit l'actrice.

Juste avant de franchir la porte, elle entendit son père lui rappelé qu'ils devaient aller se manger une glace et se promener dans le parc fin d'après-midi pour parler des options d'Alexis pour l'université. Même si elle avait encore un an à faire, elle voulait en parler avec son père, d'abord parce qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait se faire à l'idée qu'elle allait quitter la maison pour les études et aussi parce qu'elle voulait être sûr de son choix et qu'elle savait que son père pourrait la guider mieux que personne. Il avait beau être immature, gamin et joueur, il n'en restait pas moins un père célibataire qui l'avait très bien élevée et qui savait mettre des limites quand il le fallait… Alexis savait pertinemment que si son père pouvait être un gamin et faire l'idiot avec elle, il savait aussi se comporter en adulte responsable et que quand c'était sérieux ET que ça la concernait de près, Richard Edgar Castle redevenait Richard Alexander Rodgers. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle allait devoir l'appelé pour annuler, elle voulait aider Ashley à refaire son exposé. Ces pensées la ramenèrent au problème Tom et c'est d'assez mauvaise humeur qu'elle se mit en route.

Il attendait Beckett en bas de son immeuble, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait le chercher, c'est-à-dire quand son immeuble se trouvait sur son chemin vers la scène de crime. Castle appréhendait un peu de la voir. Maintenant qu'il était sûr des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il ne savait plus comment agir pour ne pas trop se trahir. En réfléchissant bien, c'est en se comportant différemment qu'il se ferait capter. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion de rester comme il l'était d'habitude quand la vieille voiture de sa muse s'arrêta devant lui. Il y monta avec un petit soupir de frustration.

- Sérieux Beckett, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous garder ce vieux tas de ferrailles, se plaignit-il en faisant une tête d'un gamin boudeur de dix ans.

- Ne commencez pas hein ! Certaines personnes n'ont pas vos moyens et ne savent pas s'acheter une voiture de luxe !

- Ouais mais bon, votre voiture à bien dix ans, elle a passé l'âge de servir son pays, elle aimerait sûrement que vous utilisiez une de ses petites sœurs, raconta-t-il, souriant bêtement.

Préférant ne pas répondre à cette remarque puérile, Beckett se concentra sur la route. Un sourire infime sur le visage malgré tout. Elle aimait ce côté de Castle. Il est vrai que toute la journée il en devenait lassant, mais au moins, il amenait une touche d'humour à sa journée. Elle le lui avait fait remarquer quand il lui avait annoncé partir définitivement parce qu'il se sentait coupable de la mort de Coonan, ce qui l'empêchait de savoir qui l'avait engagé pour tuer sa mère. Elle lui avait clairement dit que son travail était dur et que de l'avoir à ses côtés le rendait plus fun. Et, même si son égo devait avoir encore grandit, elle ne le regrettait pas parce que c'était la vérité. Grâce à lui, elle pouvait voir les choses de la vie d'une manière plus positive, il racontait des théories incroyables à propos de C.I.A et tout le toutim, mais au moins, ça la détendait, l'amusait. Reprenant son sérieux, elle se gara devant l'entrée Sud du parc avant d'en sortir prestement et de se retrouver aux côtés de Castle sur le chemin qui les menèrent au corps.

Ils croisèrent plusieurs agents de police qui leur firent signes et leurs montrèrent une zone retirée du chemin tracé. Se dirigeant vers les quelques fougères et buissons présents, ils virent Lanie examiné le corps d'une jeune femme… Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux. La victime était complètement défigurée !

Frissonnant, il rejoignit Lanie et pour faire un peu rire le jeune médecin légiste, il décida de la saluer d'une autre manière…

- Bonjour médecin de mon cœur, qu'est-ce que dame nature vous a offert en ce jour particulièrement ensoleillé ? lui demanda-t-il en faisant un révérence, tenant un chapeau fictif au niveau de son cœur.

- Castle, soupira Beckett alors que Lanie fit un sourire à l'écrivain.

Si elle devait l'avouer, Lanie affirmerait que Castle améliorait ses journées aussi. Après tout, elle passait ses journées entourée de cadavres, la plupart du temps dans un sale état, et avoir un homme comme lui qui plaisantait afin d'alléger l'ambiance, la soulageait.

- Alors, je ne saurais pas vous dire grand-chose vu l'état du corps. Mais je peux dire que c'est une femme, elle a l'air jeune, mais il va falloir que je fasse une estimation à partir des empreintes dentaires, elle a été battue et poignardée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Cependant, malgré la vingtaine de coup de couteau que je compte approximativement, elle n'est pas morte des suites d'un coup de couteau. Je fais remballer le corps et je vous appelle quand j'ai du nouveau.

- Et tu peux nous en dire plus sur l'heure du décès ?

- D'après la température ambiante, et celle du corps, ajouté au peu d'évolution de la rigidité cadavérique, je dirai qu'elle est morte entre trois heures et quatre heures du matin.

- Très bien, merci Lanie. Esposito, toi et Ryan, faites le tour des environs, interroger les habitants les plus proches d'ici, les habitués du parc et bien sûr les SDF que vous croiserez pour savoir si quelqu'un a vu ou entendu quelque chose. Castle et moi on rentre commencez à rassembler des données et voir dans le service des personnes disparues, on ne saurait pas faire grand-chose sans l'identité de la victime.

Castle et Beckett se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la voiture du lieutenant, à peine installés, une sonnerie retentit dans l'habitacle. _I'll stand by you_, la musique que Castle avait attribuée pour sa fille. Beckett remarqua de suite le changement de comportement de son acolyte. Celui-ci, qui avait eu l'air assez chamboulé par la façon dont avait été tuée la victime, était dorénavant détendu, un sourire heureux était apparu sur son beau visage et ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique s'étaient mis à scintiller de milles feux. Elle-même sourit face à cette attitude. Quand elle avait appris au début de leur collaboration qu'il s'était occupé d'Alexis de manière constante, qualifiant ces jours comme étant les plus heureux de sa vie, et qu'elle avait vu par après ce lien puissant entre le père et la fille, elle avait été touchée. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait soupçonné que derrière ce masque arrogant et tombeur de ces dames – description donnée par la presse – il y avait un homme tendre avec un cœur de lion, sa fille étant son centre de gravité… Kate était persuadée qu'Alexis était le centre du monde de son père, et ça l'émouvait parce qu'il était rare de voir un père autant accroché à sa fille et avec une telle facilité de communication. Elle avait compris que Castle avait dû être un père extraordinaire, compréhensif, doux, joueur, mais aussi, juste, confiant et droit. Elle l'admirait pour ça, élevé une fille seul pour un père était difficile, mais lui en plus d'avoir réussi, il avait gardé un lien indéfectible avec une adolescente, ce qui était presque impossible. Elle-même avait eu des relations très difficiles avec son père entre ses quatorze et ses dix-huit ans, mais c'était loin d'être le cas entre Castle et sa fille. Elle démarra la voiture au moment où Castle répondit :

- Hey pumpkin ! Ca va ? Ashley n'a pas eu de problèmes supplémentaires au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Cette partie de phrase intrigua le lieutenant Beckett. Qu'avait-il pu se produire pour que Castle se fasse du soucis pour le petit copain de sa fille ? Elle avait même peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Alexis, puis se ravisa en se disant que l'écrivain lui en aurait parlé si ça avait été le cas. Alors, elle préféra attendre la fin de la conversation téléphonique avant de poser la question. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire outre mesure, elle ne faisait pas suffisamment partie de la vie de la jeune fille, _ni même du père_ pensa-t-elle amer, pour se montrer indiscrète.

- Oh d'accord mon ange. Non, arrête de te tracasser pour ton vieux père, on aura bien d'autres occasions de parler de ça ! Dis à Ashley de ne pas s'en faire, s'il y a vraiment trop de problème avec son _ami,_ on ira trouver la direction pour tirer toute l'histoire au clair. Castle sourit tendrement en entendant la réponse de sa fille avant de reprendre.

- Bon, je suis d'accord mais je veux que tu rentres pour le dîner, si vous n'avez pas fini, Ashley peut passer à la maison, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas te savoir en ville seule après dix-neuf heures.

- …

- Je ne plaisante pas Alexis, si je téléphone à ta grand-mère et que j'apprends que tu n'es pas rentrée, je n'hésiterai pas à te punir ! Tu sais que sur ce point là je intransigeant ! Bon, on arrive au douzième, je te laisse, je t'aime ma puce.

Il eut un sourire soulagé et fier en écoutant Alexis parler et fini par raccrocher, la lueur de fierté pointant fortement dans son regard. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture, Castle se dit qu'il était surement le père le plus chanceux qui puisse être ! Sa fille était exceptionnelle ! Il ne disait pas çà simplement parce qu'il était son père, mais aussi parce qu'il le voyait. Jour après jour il entendait et voyait des jeunes parler comme des chiens à leurs parents, sombrer dans la drogue, se saouler en soirées, sécher les cours,… Sa fille n'avait jamais fait tout ça, et si elle se sentait en danger ou dans une situation délicate, elle n'avait pas honte d'appeler son père à la rescousse. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre d'où elle tenait ça.

Le silence entre les deux coéquipiers perdura jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés à leur étage. Beckett se débarrassa de sa veste pour la poser sur le dos de son siège avant de demander, ou plutôt d'ordonner, à un jeune policier qui passait par là d'aller chercher les dossiers des personnes disparues ces dix derniers jours pour commencer les recherches avec Castle. Même si la victime était méconnaissable, peut-être qu'un détail dans des dossiers pourraient leur sauter aux yeux limitant le nombre de personne que ça pourrait être.

Castle choisit ce moment pour aller préparer deux cafés et les amener dans la salle de réunion cinq minutes après. Beckett l'attendait, les dossiers déjà en main. Le pauvre gamin avait eu si peur de décevoir celle qui était considérée comme la meilleur flic du quartier qu'il avait détalé plus vite que son ombre et était revenu tout essoufflé avec les dossiers demandés. Beckett avait souri d'amusement en voyant ça et pour ne pas mettre le détective Clarks mal à l'aise elle l'avait félicité.

- Alors Castle, demanda-t-elle alors qu'il posait sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il comptait s'assoir. Un problème avec Ashley ? Rien de grave j'espère.

- Oh… Pour nous non, mais pour Alexis c'est un drame ! rigola l'écrivain. En fait, je la comprends.

- Euh… Moi pas trop, lança la muse, perdue.

- Ah oui ! Ashley a, avait, un très bon ami, Tom. Celui-ci a rendu une visite soit disant pour prendre des nouvelles d'Ashley la semaine dernière. Il a juste fait ça pour voler l'exposé de celui-ci et le recopier presque à la lettre. Evidemment le professeur s'en est rendu compte et quand il leur a demandé de s'expliquer, Tom a rejeté toute la faute sur Ashley, qui lui, tombait des nues, n'étant même pas au courant.

- Sympa ! remarqua Kate.

- C'est certain. Résultat des courses, Ashley doit refaire un exposé pour lundi prochain et il a reçu un blâme. C'est ce qui stresse le plus Alexis, elle craint que cette histoire n'entache le parcours scolaire impeccable d'Ashley et que les Universités ne lui accordent pas de bourses. Moi personnellement c'est à Tom que j'en voudrais ! Je ne peux pas comprendre que l'on balance, ou que l'on mente dans ce cas-ci, un de ses meilleurs amis juste pour se couvrir… C'est d'un égoïsme !

- Mais bien sûr Castle, répliqua Beckett sarcastique. Comme si vous n'aviez jamais balancé un de vos amis pour être sûr de ne pas payer les pots cassés !

C'est quand elle vit la douleur et la tristesse traversé le visage et plus particulièrement les yeux de son partenaire que Kate compris qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

Il avait mal tout d'un coup. Mal au cœur ! Cette répartie lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe premièrement à cause du ton utilisé, la façon sarcastique de l'avoir dite. Castle savait que Beckett n'avait pas voulu le blesser, mais il l'était. Le sarcasme placé dans cette phrase lui faisait mal parce qu'il avait, deuxièmement, pris conscience que malgré ces trois années de collaboration, Beckett le prenait toujours pour l'homme qu'il n'était pas, pour l'homme qu'il était lorsqu'il jouait son rôle d'écrivain célèbre plutôt que de Richard Rodgers. Et enfin, les paroles en elles-mêmes lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing… S'il y avait bien une chose à savoir sur Richard Castle, c'est que l'amitié était d'une importance capitale pour lui. Jamais il ne trahirait un ami, il préférerait prendre tout sur lui que de faillir à la confiance qu'on lui portait. Cette pensée le ramena à une histoire vécue pas loin de vingt-cinq ans plutôt. Il avait quinze ans à l'époque, son meilleur ami, Mark, avait, pour se venger des trois caïds de l'école, griffer la voiture du « chef » Lucas Masters. Quand Lucas avait découvert sa voiture, il avait immédiatement soupçonné la petite bande de Castle. Ils étaient quatre, Mark, Derreck, Jerry et lui. Une fois devant eux, Lucas et ses sbires, Steve et Jared, les avaient menacés. Derreck et Jerry n'étaient pas à l'école ce matin-là donc Lucas leur avait foutu la paix, pour une fois. Mais en voyant ça, Mark avait paniqué et lâché que c'était Rick. Castle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il s'était fait tabasser. Il n'avait que quinze ans et eux dix-sept, de plus, bien que bagarreur, il n'avait aucune chance face à trois molosses. Il avait fini à l'hôpital avec trois côtes cassées, deux fêlées, une commotion cérébrale, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et la lèvre fendue, ainsi que de nombreuses contusions. Il était resté deux semaines à St Vincent avant de pouvoir rentré chez lui avec obligation de rester le plus immobile possible encore deux semaines pour ses côtes. Le pire dans tout ça, est que Mark ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole et ne s'était jamais excusé pour ça.

Se secouant pour chasser ses mauvais souvenirs, il se leva de sa chaise et enfila sa veste.

- Ecoutez lieutenant, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi pour la journée, il faut que j'écrive et j'ai d'autres choses à faire pour ma mère, mentit-il à moitié.

Il avait parlé d'un ton plus sec et plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais la rancœur du souvenirs de son meilleur ami le regardant se faire tabasser et du peu de foi que plaçait Beckett en lui à cet instant l'empêchaient de se reprendre. L'écrivain était persuadé que la flic n'avait pas souhaité le blesser, pas volontairement, mais il n'empêche que la façon dont elle avait dit ça… Il ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais c'était comme si elle pensait que, malgré ces trois ans passés à ses côtés, il était encore l'homme arrogant et imbu de sa personne qu'il avait créé pour se faire une image dans le monde de la célébrité. Et cette découverte lui déchirait le cœur ! Castle pensait qu'avec le temps, Beckett avait compris que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, qu'il portait juste un masque… Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

- Attendez ! entendit-il alors qu'il passait devant le bureau du lieutenant, vide.

Il se retourna pour la voir se diriger d'un pas rapide et énergique vers lui.

- Si je vous ai vexé en disant ça, je suis désolée Castle, mais ne partez pas pour une simple histoire d'amitié… Je ne savais pas que j'allais blesser votre orgueil en vous rappelant une erreur commise, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, grave erreur.

- Non lieutenant ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je pense de l'amitié et des trahisons ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous me jugiez capable de balancer mes amis…

- Allez Castle, vous allez me dire que jamais, vraiment jamais, vous n'avez préféré jeter la faute sur un ami pour éviter une punition lorsque vous étiez jeune… Beckett riait en disant cela, mais bien vite son sourire se fana.

Castle avait un visage fermé, dur, impassible. Il s'approcha de Beckett, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou. Et c'est d'une voix froide, que sa muse ne lui connaissait pas, qu'il lança une remarque cinglante avant de partir d'un pas colérique.

- Vous ne savez rien de ma jeunesse Kate ! Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ignorez ! Sur ce, au revoir !

Elle était figée, paralysée sur place. Après la surprise, c'est la douleur et le regret qui prirent place dans son cœur. Son visage ne le cachait d'ailleurs pas. Kate ne comprenait absolument pas cette réaction, et la façon dont l'écrivain lui avait parlé l'avait profondément blessée. Mais elle sentait que lui aussi était heurté, qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond que cette remarque pour le mettre dans cet état. La lieutenant ne voulant pas le laisser partir dans cet état en se sachant responsable voulu le suivre, et ce qu'elle vit lui fit accélérer l'allure… Devant elle se trouvait Josh bloquant le passage à Castle qui commençait à trembler de rage.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme. Rick n'avait plus été dans cet état de colère depuis l'adolescence… Il avait eu une adolescence particulièrement difficile. Le jeune Richard Rodgers était bagarreur, plein de rancœur et de douleur. L'écriture l'avait sauvé, l'avait empêché de glisser sur une mauvaise pente… L'adolescent qu'il était avait toujours souffert de ne rien savoir sur son père ! Il s'était toujours senti différent à cause de ça, abandonné et seul. Sa mère, qu'il aimait plus que tout malgré tout, n'était jamais là, il ne connaissait rien de son histoire et quand sa mère lui avait avoué ne pas savoir qui était son père, Rick avait pété les plombs ! Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, il aimait toujours sa mère plus que personne d'autre, mais il lui en voulait de lui voler son passé. Il en voulait à l'homme qui avait lâchement laissé sa mère après avoir pris du bon temps, la laissant seul avec un gosse en route ! Et à cette colère se rajoutait le sentiment de culpabilité… Il se disait que tout aurait été mieux s'il n'était jamais venu au monde, s'il n'avait jamais existé,… Cette culpabilité s'était transformé en rage, et suite à ça, dès que les jeunes lui faisait des remarques sur le fait qu'il n'est pas de père parce que sa mère devait être une putain et toute autre réflexion, il devenait fou… Il s'était fait renvoyer de nombreux établissements suites à des bagarres. Il avait presque dix-sept ans quand il avait réalisé que la seule fois où il s'était senti bien, c'était quand il avait connu Damian qui l'avait poussé à écrire. Castle s'était alors remis à l'écriture, et c'est à travers ses histoires, ses personnages qu'il créait à partir de personnes qu'il avait connues, même peu de temps, qu'il déchargeait sa colère et sa frustration. Très vite il avait compris qu'en vouloir à sa mère était une bêtise car elle lui jurait avoir aimé son père la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble… Et puis, comme il l'avait expliqué à Alexis, ne pas savoir qui était son père permettait de s'en inventer un qui lui plaisait vraiment. Alors, à ce moment-là, sa colère s'était atténué, il s'était assagi et avait appris que les poings n'étaient pas les seuls à pouvoir faire mal, les mots avait ce pouvoir aussi… Il ne s'était plus battu suite à cette découverte, préférant jouer des mots, de son charme et de ses blagues pour se sortir d'ennui. Mais le rappel de la trahison de Mark et des conséquences, sa colère avait refait surface, depuis un peu moins de vingt ans maintenant, il se contrôlait, il n'explosait plus, mais là… Ce rappel et les paroles de Beckett étaient la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase ! Sans oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait d'aimer cette femme qui, apparemment, n'arrivait pas à lui retirer cette étiquette d'écrivain célèbre charmeur de ces dames. Il devait extérioriser sa colère, et il ne voulait pas que Beckett en soit témoin parce que, même lui, dans ces cas-là, ne se reconnaissait pas tellement la violence s'emparait de lui et sa noirceur l'emportait sur lui. Après tout, pour écrire des thrillers, se mettre dans la peau de tueurs et inventer des meurtres sanglants, il faut être une personne ayant un côté sombre…

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Josh lui barrer le chemin, volontairement. Et il lui rentra dedans…

- Excusez-moi, fit-il avant de lever la tête et de le regretter instantanément, dans son état d'esprit actuel, voir l'homme de la femme qu'il aime n'aidait en rien. Josh, salua-t-il poliment, mais faussement, en tentant de passer. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me laisser passer ? demanda-t-il, ayant du mal à contenir sa colère qui l'étouffait de minutes en minutes. _Je n'arriverai jamais chez moi sans avoir d'ennui, _pensa-t-il.

- Je ne crois pas non ! répondit Josh de manière peu amène. Tu ne partiras pas d'ici sans avoir fait tes excuses à Kate !

- Quoi ? Trop troublé par l'ordre, car il s'agissait clairement d'un ordre, et de l'utilisation du tutoiement, il n'avait pas su choisir un meilleur vocabulaire.

- Tu m'as clairement entendu Castle ! A voir la tête que vous faisiez quand je suis arrivé, et la façon dont elle a eu l'air blessée, j'en déduis que votre conversation n'était pas amicale et que tu lui as dit une chose regrettable ! Alors tu vas t'excuser ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à _ma femme_ ! dit le médecin d'un ton mesquin.

- Wow ! On se calme là, commença Castle, l'énervement perlant dans sa voix. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de _toi_ (insistant sur ce nominatif), je ne m'excuse jamais si ce n'est pas sincère, alors je n'irais pas m'excuser parce que _monsieur_ veut faire son preux chevalier sur son cheval blanc !

- Ecoute-moi bien l'écrivain de seconde zone ! Tu vas aller tout de suite t'exc…

- Non mais ça va pas Josh ! Castle, puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Beckett était arrivée au moment où les voix commençaient à s'élever, et pour préserver le calme dans son commissariat, elle avait parlé sur le ton qu'elle employait en temps que flic.

- Rien d'important. Josh, ou devrais-je dire motorcycle-boy, siffla-t-il moqueur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser, alors lâche-moi les basques et retourne sauver le monde, c'est clair ! Je ne suis franchement pas d'humeur pour ces conneries…

Personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qu'il se passa ensuite, pas même Beckett qui, pourtant, se trouvait à dix centimètre de son petit-ami. Tout ce qu'elle vit, c'est le point droit de Josh s'abattre sur l'œil de Castle et celui-ci reculer, mais ne pas tomber. Elle fut tellement stupéfiée qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter Castle qui s'était précipiter d'un pas rageur, furieux comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu, vers les escaliers, non pas près des ascenseurs, mais bien vers ceux de l'autre côté des bureaux. Sortant finalement de sa torpeur, elle se tourna vers Josh et, d'un ton si calme qu'il n'en était que plus menaçant, elle lui dit :

- Tu prends tes affaires, tu sors de ce commissariat, va prendre l'air pour te calmer, mais si jamais je te revois, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, violent envers lui, je te le ferai regretter ! On parlera de ça plus tard et ailleurs. Non, fit-elle en levant la main droite face à lui de manière stricte quand elle le vit entamé une phrase, pas un mot ! Pars !

Josh ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, il décampa rapidement, sachant que s'il déclenchait une dispute ici, il finirait sûrement derrière les barreaux pour la journée.

Kate, de son côté, s'était mis en tête de suivre son ami, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était monté. Elle remarqua, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, que de nombreux collègue regardait dans sa direction, ahuris, eux aussi, de la scène qu'il venait de se produire devant leurs yeux.

- Le spectacle est fini ! Retournez au travail !

Tout le monde lui obéit, trop effrayé à l'idée de se prendre la foudre de Katherine Beckett sur la tête.

Elle eut l'impression pour la première fois depuis huit ans qu'elle travaillait à la crime que les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur étaient interminables. Chaque marche franchie ajoutait un poids à la boule qui se formait dans son ventre. L'étage supérieur était l'étage où se trouvait la salle d'entraînement du commissariat. Mais ce qui angoissait le plus Kate Beckett, c'était l'état dans lequel était Castle. Jamais, en trois ans de collaboration, le détective n'avait vu l'écrivain dans un tel état de rage. C'était plus que ça, si elle devait le décrire en quelques mots en cet instants, Beckett dirait de lui fureur, rage, désespoir, déception, tension, tristesse, trahison et douleur. Elle avait déjà vu Castle en colère, mais ce n'était jamais bien grave, et il avait toujours su garder le contrôle. La seule fois où elle l'avait vue en colère au point de devoir s'interposer pour l'empêcher de cogner un suspect c'était l'année précédente, lors de l'enquête sur le meurtre d'Haley Blue, la chanteuse préférée d'Alexis. Son guitariste, réputé pour être violent envers les femmes, était suspecté du meurtre, et alors que les deux acolytes allaient l'interroger au hangar où son groupe répétait, ils avaient surpris une dispute entre le suspect et Sky, la sœur d'Haley. Et vu la lèvre fendue de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas été difficile pour l'artiste et sa muse de comprendre que le guitariste, Zack, venait de lever la main sur elle. Richard avait légèrement perdu son sang froid, mais à peine avait-elle posé la main sur son torse il s'était calmé.

_Cette fois, _se dit-elle, _c'est plus qu'une petite colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui arriver ?_

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Castle. Son petit-ami était au commissariat, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais, et il s'était disputé avec son ami, il avait frappé cet ami, et au lieu de se soucier de la présence de son mec, de ce qui avait pu le pousser à cogner Castle, elle ne pensait qu'à son coéquipier.

Kate Beckett était une femme que l'on appelait _forte_. Elle ne se laissait pas abattre facilement, c'était le genre de femme qui malgré la douleur gardait la tête droite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule et qu'elle relâche la pression, en pleurant, en courant, en dansant ou d'autres manières encore. Elle avait traversé des épreuves terriblement difficiles plus jeunes, et c'est ce qui l'avait rendue presque froide. Elle était devenue dure, triste, et remplie d'amertume. Et puis, Richard Castle était entré dans sa vie, avec ses livres pour commencer, et elle avait repris un peu goût à la vie et était devenue une des meilleurs lieutenants de police de New-York, chef d'équipe à seulement vingt-cinq ans. Il était ensuit réellement, physiquement, rentré dans sa vie… Et Kate Beckett avait alors recommencé à sourire, à voir certaines choses du bon côté… Mais elle n'avait pour autant pas perdu de sa force, restant impassible dans les moments difficiles. Même si, elle l'avoue, elle avait déjà eu des moments de « faiblesses » face à l'écrivain. Mais ce que vit Kate Beckett en franchissant les portes de la salle d'entraînement la choqua, la tétanisa sur place ! Elle ne put cacher sa surprise devant un tel spectacle. Elle avait même peur, peur de ce qui avait pu pousser cet homme si calme, qui ne perdait que rarement son sang-froid à agir de la sorte. Mais elle avait, pour la première fois en trois ans, peur de cet homme en cet instant précis…

* * *

><p><strong>Un p'tit commentaire ?<strong>

**Au fait, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'attends avec impatience l'épisode 7 de a saison 4 au vu des photos disponible sur youtube et tout ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Good Evening !_**

**Vraiment désolée, je m'étais juré de vous mettre ce chapitre début de semaine, mais j'avais oublié ma clef USB chez ma soeur alors je ne l'avais pas...**

**Mais la voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne parle pas de l'enquête, mais je pense que vous aimerez la fin :)**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

><p>Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il se défoule pour faire passer la colère qui l'envahissait au fur et à mesure qu'il montait les marches. Il débarqua, fou de rage, à une vitesse affolante dans la salle de sport du poste, tout son être respirant ce mélange d'émotions si envahissantes. Il enleva sa chemise rapidement, la jetant négligemment au sol, non-loin de lui. Il défit sa ceinture pour faciliter le mouvement de ses jambes. Il remercia le groupe <em>Apple <em>d'avoir créé l'Iphone et de pouvoir, facilement, écouter de la musique. Vu l'état dans le quel il se trouvait, il mit en boucle le groupe _Three Days Grace _à fond dans ses oreilles, se coupant du reste du monde_. _Il repéra rapidement le matériel de sport dans un coin de la salle, il attrapa des gants de boxe noire. Castle se dirigea alors vers un punching-ball et là, sans prendre le temps de s'échauffer ou autre, il déchargea toute sa fureur, sa déception et son désespoir dessus. La colère contre son ancienne vie, d'avoir perdu deux femmes dont il n'était même pas amoureux et qui pourtant avait réussi à le faire souffrir, d'avoir revu Kyra et d'avoir ravivé cette douleur enfuie depuis longtemps dans le fond de son âme. Il pensa à la douleur que ses sentiments pour Kate Beckett lui apportaient. Depuis plus de trois ans ils travaillaient côte à côte, passant des journées entières l'un avec l'autre. Plus d'une fois elle l'avait blessé, en le repoussant, en l'humiliant, en sortant avec d'autres hommes, des hommes pour qui elle ne ressentait rien d'autres que de l'affection. Les paroles du refrain de la chanson _I hate everything about you _lui parvinrent alors…

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you?_

Il en était de même pour lui, il avait toutes les raisons d'arrêter de l'aimer, de la détester de le faire tant souffrir à travers ses rejets. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer et de nourrir l'espoir que peut-être elle l'aimait aussi, que peut-être un jour ils auront une chance… Et c'est cet espoir qui, plus que tout, le détruisait à petit feu.

Ne pensant qu'à ce soulager de tous ces ressentis qui grandissaient depuis plus de vingt ans et qui ne demandaient qu'à exploser, à sortir de cette chair, de cette boule de nerfs devenue si insupportable qu'il en deviendrait malade, il frappa et frappa encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, se blessant malgré la présence des gants. Il transpirait, son jeans lui collait à la peau, ses cheveux ne ressemblaient plus à grand-chose tellement ils étaient désordonnés et pourtant, il se sentait presque bien, comme si la douleur physique que lui procurait les coups le soulageait de celle qui était présente dans son cœur et son âme depuis trop de temps.

En vingt-cinq ans, un homme renferme énormément de colère en lui, tellement qu'au moment où il explose, un grain de sel pourrait le faire sortir de ses gongs. C'est pour cette raison que Castle savait qu'il devait très vite trouver un défouloir plutôt que de s'en prendre à une personne. Seulement, les ressentis l'accaparaient tellement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué Beckett, à trois pas de lui, tenté de l'appeler pour le raisonner.

- Castle, l'appela-t-elle pour la cinquième fois. Rick !

Elle comprit vite pourquoi il n'avait pas de réaction, d'une part il était trop plongé dans ce qu'il faisait, et d'autre part, il écoutait de la musique. D'ailleurs, d'après ce qu'elle entendait, ce n'était pas une musique qui pourrait le calmer.

Bien qu'elle sache que ce soit risquer de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle s'approcha de Castle et lui retira ses écouteurs. Il ne réagit même pas. A ce moment, Kate Beckett comprit qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le sortir de sa transe, et elle se dit que si ça avait été elle dans cette position, quelques années plutôt, seuls ses parents auraient pu. Elle réussit, sans savoir vraiment comment, à prendre le téléphone de son partenaire hors de sa poche sans prendre de cou, et après avoir coupé la musique, elle rechercha le numéro de Martha dans son répertoire. Elle appela et au bout de trois sonneries, une voix chaleureuse lui répondit :

- Richard trésor, que puis-je pour toi ?

- Ehm… Bonjour Martha, c'est le lieutenant Beckett à l'appareil…

- Oh Kate, quel plaisir de vous entendre ! lui répondit Martha, de manière théâtrale comme d'habitude. Il n'est rien arrivé de grave j'espère, continua-t-elle, plus angoissée cette fois.

- Non, rien de ce genre Martha rassurez-vous. Cependant, j'aurais besoin de votre aide le plus rapidement possible. Je ne sais pas top comment m'expliquer, mais votre fils est dans un état, je dirais second, et je pense que vous êtes la seule avec Alexis à pouvoir l'arrêter. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'Alexis voit son père dans cet état.

- Vous me faites peur lieutenant. Dans quel état est-il exactement ? Parce que si même vous, vous ne pouvez pas le contrôler, j'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir faire… A moins que… Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria soudainement l'actrice.

- Martha ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis là dans cinq minutes, je ne suis pas loin du poste. Vous êtes bien au poste ?

- Oui tout à fait. Demandez à Ryan ou Esposito de vous montrer la salle de sport.

Martha Rodgers n'était pas du genre à se faire du sang d'encre. Elle prenait la vie comme elle venait et s'en arrangeait, omettant les inconvénients. Cette femme d'âge mûr pouvait certifier avoir vécu une belle vie. Après tout, elle avait débuté sa carrière qu'elle avait vingt-deux ans, elle avait fait la connaissance d'hommes merveilleux, elle avait eu un fils à vingt-huit ans et ce même fils était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Martha avait deux grands regrets, liés quand on y pense. Le premier était d'avoir aimé profondément un inconnu lors de leur nuit partagée et de ne pas avoir eu la chance de le revoir puisqu'il avait quitté son lit pendant son sommeil. Elle n'avait jamais pu lui annoncer qu'il allait être père et plus que ça, elle avait toujours été incapable de dire à son enfant qui était son père, pourquoi il n'était pas là et toutes les questions qu'un enfant se pose. Le deuxième, qui ne la quitterait jamais non plus, était d'avoir parfois, _trop souvent_, pensa-t-elle, délaisser son fils. L'actrice avait aimé son fils dès le premier jour, elle le considérait comme un rayon de soleil, mais il est vrai que Martha Rodgers avait toujours été un peu égoïste et trop théâtrale. Elle avait donc fait passer sa carrière devant ses responsabilités de mère à de nombreuses reprises, ne passant pas assez de temps avec un enfant qui a grandit trop vite. Oh bien sûr elle avait eu de nombreux moments avec ce petit garçon intelligent, farceur et un brin canaille. Martha était même émerveillé de voir à quel point son fils était brillant, il inventait déjà des histoires petits pour s'occuper, jouant souvent tout seul chez lui, et il incarnait chaque personnage, faisant passé le temps. Dès son plus jeune âge, sa mère avait compris qu'il deviendrait un artiste. Un jour, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il fallait qu'elle pense à son fils, Martha avait donc ravalé sa fierté et avait accepté de jouer des rôles qu'elle n'aimait que moyennement ou même pas du tout. Quand Richard avait eu dix ans, elle avait repris sa carrière comme elle l'entendait, le prenant parfois avec elle à des spectacles, lui inventant des excuses pour l'école,… de manière à continuer à passer du temps avec lui. Oh bien sûr, elle n'avait pas été parfaite, loin de là, elle partait parfois plusieurs jours sans le voir, le laissant à des baby-sitters pas toujours très recommandable, mais bon, grâce à ça, son fils était devenu rapidement autonome et responsable – bien que cette dernière qualité se soit un peu envolée quand il est devenu célèbre.

Toutefois, quand il avait eu quatorze ans à peu près, Martha avait vu son garçon devenir violent, renfermé, mal dans sa peau… Elle avait alors pris la décision, une des plus durs qu'elle ait jamais prise, de l'envoyer à Ledgwick Academy. Là-bas, il avait été heureux comme lorsqu'il était jeune enfant. A travers ses lettres, ses coups de fil et ses e-mails, elle avait redécouvert ce petit-garçon joyeux, inventif et taquin. Naïvement la maman qu'elle était avait pensé qu'il pouvait revenir à New-York, reprendre une vie avec elle, mais tout s'était empiré ! Il avait quinze ans à son retour, et même s'il avait semblé plus serein, la reprise dans une école privée de New-York s'était mal passée… Il avait fini renvoyé de toutes les écoles prestigieuses de la ville pour faits de violences envers autrui… Elle n'avait, durant deux ans, cessé de s'inquiéter constamment pour Richard, et à raison vu ce qu'il s'était passé quand Mark avait voulu se venger de gros bras. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où cette colère sourde pouvait venir ni ce qu'il le poussait à être si violent. Et d'un coup, peu après ses dix-sept ans, quand Martha avait complètement perdu espoir, il s'était remis à écrire, écrire comme si sa vie en dépendait ! Il passait des nuits entières plongé dans ses pensées, écrivant de manière frénétique… Et plus il écrivait, moins il se battait. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait encouragé, l'avait poussé et avait tout fait pour l'aider… Elle le voyait se plonger corps et âme dans son travail et jamais il n'avait paru aussi heureux que quand il se plongeait dans son imaginaire, créant un monde qu'il pouvait contrôler, des personnages qu'il pouvait effacer s'il le gênait… Sa violence ne s'exprimait plus sur autrui, mais il l'extériorisait à travers ses écris…

Depuis plus de vingt ans Martha Rodgers n'avait plus vu son fils en colère comme lorsqu'il était adolescent, elle voyait bien qu'il avait des moments très durs, mais il avait toujours réussi à se contrôler, se calmer. Mais aujourd'hui, suite à l'appel du lieutenant Beckett, l'actrice avait compris que la seule raison pour qu'elle, la femme dont son fils s'était éperdument épris et qui savait le canaliser mieux que personne, n'arrive pas à le contrôler était qu'il était en « crise ».

Inquiète comme jamais, elle demanda au chauffeur de taxi de se presser, moyennant un billet vert, et à peine arrêter, Martha Rodgers, femme ne se souciant que rarement, se précipita vers le commissariat. Passant devant les officiers sans les remarquer, elle emprunta l'ascenseur, le priant pour qu'il monte plus vite. Les portes même pas totalement ouvert, elle s'empressa de sortir et se lança à la recherche d'un des deux amis de son fils.

- Madame Rodgers ? s'exclama le lieutenant Ryan, qui venait de revenir du parc, surpris. Vous avez besoin de quel…

- Où est la salle de sport ? demanda-t-elle, lui coupant la parole.

- Euh… Pardon ?

- Je vous demande où se trouve votre salle de sport mon cher, redit-elle, se forçant au calme.

- Euh… là bas, fit-il en pointant les escaliers.

Et sous le regard ébahi de l'hispanique et l'irlandais, elle couru presque vers les escaliers.

- Tu comprends quelque chose ? souffla Ryan.

- Absolument rien Bro !

Secouant la tête, désespérés, les deux acolytes se remirent au travail pour finir au plus tôt leur journée et rentrer auprès de leur compagne.

Quand Martha rentra dans la salle de sport, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur en voyant son garçon, son fils, sa vraie réussite dans un tel état. Au vu de la tête du punching-ball Richard s'était réellement acharné dessus, il devait vraiment être en colère. Mais ce qui rassura l'actrice était qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de s'en prendre à un objet, de combat de plus, plutôt qu'à une personne.

- Martha ! Kate se précipita vers la femme. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée, mais je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit du commissariat ne le voie dans cet état. Et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire, j'ai beau l'appeler et tenté de lui parler, il ne réagit pas.

- Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi s'est-il mis dans cet état ? Je ne l'avais plus vu aussi en colère depuis près de vingt ans.

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment… Nous parlions simplement du problème qu'avait Ashley, et j'ai juste dit une petite blague sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas juger un jeune qui balançait un ami pour ce protéger, qu'il avait sûrement dû le faire lui aussi. Quand j'ai vu que je l'avais vexé, j'ai voulu m'excuser avec humour… Je pense que je me suis bien trompée sur ce coup là, soupira-t-elle, mal à l'aise face au regard de la mère de son partenaire.

- En effet, mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir que cette histoire est bien plus profonde que vous ne le pensez, dit Martha d'une voix douce, pour ne pas que la jeune femme pense qu'elle lui en voulait. Maintenant, si vous m'excuser, je vais essayer de calmer mon charmant garçon…

Il entendait bien quelqu'un l'appeler, il était même presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de Beckett, mais rien ne pouvait le déconcentrer en ce moment. Il n'avait plus de musique, mais même ça lui était égal. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était de décharger cette colère noire, il avait mal au bras, il sentait su sang couler le long de sa main – il avait frappé tellement fort et avec tant d'ardeur, que le gant n'avait pas suffit à le protéger. Cependant, un son, fort et bien distinct, qui n'accepterait pas d'être ignoré le coupa tout net dans son élan :

- RICHARD ALEXENDER RODGERS ! s'époumona sa mère.

Le spectacle aurait été à coup sûr très drôle pour un spectateur externe à la scène. Imaginez une dame d'un certain âge criant comme une démente sur un homme torse-nu assez musclé et très énervé devant une femme terrifiant les pires criminels de la ville. Ajoutez à cela, le fait que cette même jeune femme avait un air incrédule sur le visage d'entendre son aînée hurler de la sorte et de voir que le jeune homme s'était d'un coup arrêté, n'osant plus bouger. Continuez avec ce même homme, les bras se baissant en une version ralenti qui ferait de la concurrence à Pamela Anderson dans Alerte à Malibu, et en baissant la tête à la fois craintif et honteux…

Castle se retourna avec la lenteur d'un escargot, préférant ne pas prendre le risque de lever la tête et de croiser le regard de sa maman. A cet instant précis, tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était de la culpabilité… Coupable de forcer sa mère à assister une fois de plus à sa déchéance.

- Mè…

- Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ?

- Je suis désolé maman…

Pour toutes les personnes qui ne connaissaient pas cette famille, ça semblerait normalement que Castle s'excuse de la sorte, mais pas pour ceux qui le connaissaient. Katherine Beckett n'avait jamais eu autant de surprises en une seule journée, alors pourquoi cela devrait-il s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Elle pouvait jurer sur la vie de n'importe qui qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu son partenaire appelé sa mère _maman_… C'est de cette façon qu'elle comprit qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose dans la vie passée de Castle dont elle n'était pas au courant et que ce n'était pas une chose anodine. Qu'avait-il bien pu se produire dans la jeunesse de Castle pour que sa mère soit si inquiète en arrivant telle une fusée ici ? En quoi les remarques sur les balances entre amis avait-elles de l'importance ? Et surtout, comment est-ce que Rick Castle, maître dans l'art de la manipulation des mots en était-il arrivé à rendre un punching-ball complètement inutilisable ? Beckett avait toujours cru que Castle ne savait pas se battre, qu'il n'avait jamais été impliqué dans des bagarres préférant utilisé les mots comme arme… Bien sûr Kate avait compris qu'il avait une certaine force, Lockwood en était la preuve puisqu'il l'avait bien amoché, l'assommant même. Mais quand elle l'avait regardé, incapable de le stopper, se déchaîner avec force et rage sur ce pauvre objet d'entraînement, elle avait remarqué qu'il maîtrisait des techniques de combats, de combats de rues !

Sortant de ces pensées, elle vit l'écrivain retirer avec prudence les gants de boxe, grimaçant de douleur en retirant celui de sa main droite. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en remarquant le sang s'écouler le long de ses métacarpiens, il avait tellement frappé fort qu'il s'était blessé malgré la présence du gant.

- Mon fils, je ne t'ai plus vu dans cet état depuis tes dix-sept ans ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Pas maintenant mère s'il te plaît… Castle avait un regard suppliant pour sa mère.

- Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer votre main Castle, mais ne croyez-pas vous en sortir comme ça, dit Beckett d'un ton un peu trop doux pour paraître en colère.

Castle se sentait très mal, il n'aurait jamais voulu que sa mère le revoie un jour dans cet état. Il s'était fait la promesse quand il avait cessé ses conneries d'adolescent que jamais plu il ne referait souffrir sa mère de la sorte, il avait failli à sa promesse. Il ne se souciait pas de sa main en cet instant, tout ce qui comptait pour lui était que sa mère avait une fois encore dû s'inquiéter pour lui et que elle et Beckett avait assister à sa perte de contrôle. Il aurait voulu que jamais sa muse ne connaisse ce côté de sa personnalité, de peur de l'effrayer ou de la voire le juger et s'éloigner de lui. Il savait que c'était une erreur de penser ça de Kate Beckett, il avait appris à la connaître et était à présent conscient qu'elle ne le rejetterait pas pour ça, mais même en le sachant, il avait honte de ce passé et ne voulait pas que la femme qu'il aime le découvre… Après tout, elle aussi avait un passé très dur, bien plus que le sien, et elle n'avait pas failli finir mal, au contraire, elle a utilisé sa douleur pour faire le bien autour d'elle à l'inverse de lui.

Ses muscles endoloris le ramenèrent sur Terre, et lentement, il se laissa glisser le long du mur derrière lui, la tête entre les jambes, elles-mêmes entourées de ses bras.

Elle n'avait plus vu son fils aussi mal depuis des années et ça lui déchirait le cœur de voir son bébé dans cet état… Elle alla s'assoir à côté de lui, ne jouant plus l'actrice dramatique qui, dans une autre situation, aurait crié au scandale de devoir s'assoir sur ce sol mal entretenu, son fils était sa priorité dans l'immédiat. L'entourant de son bras gauche, elle le sentit se serrer contre elle, comme lorsqu'il était petit, sa tête se posant dans le creux de son cou qui s'humidifia au contact des larmes de son petit garçon… Car à cette minute précise, Richard Castle était redevenu le petit Ricky Rodgers, innocent et fragile. Se devant de rester forte pour lui, elle le serra du plus fort qu'elle pouvait dans le but vain de le soulager de cette douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais comprise !

- Richard chéri, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive…

- J'ai mal maman, souffla-t-il si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu.

Mais la réaction de sa mère lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait bel et bien entendu les paroles de son fils. Elle s'était figée à ces quatre petits mots sortis avec tant de sincérité qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'appelait maman, plus que ce qu'il n'avait fait en dix ans. Elle comprit alors qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule chose qui l'avait mis en colère… Mais que la douleur qu'il ressentait et un autre évènement avaient était les éléments déclencheurs d'une colère tarie depuis son assagissement datant de vingt-ans… Elle était même sûr à nonante pourcent que cette chère détective Beckett n'y était pas pour rien dans cette histoire !

- Explique-moi mon p'tit trésor, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille tendrement.

Elle ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis qu'il avait neuf ans, et pourtant, il ne désirait pas entendre autre chose sortir de la bouche de sa mère aujourd'hui… Il avait vraiment besoin qu'elle redevienne la mère aimante qu'elle avait toujours été pour lui étant enfant, et il fût heureux de voir qu'elle l'avait compris…

- Je sais qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal dans ces remarques, mais j'en ai assez de me battre pour qu'elle voie que je ne suis pas cet homme décrit dans les médias, que je suis quelqu'un de confiance, surtout en amitié ! Je pensais qu'elle l'avait compris maintenant ! Rick sanglotait un peu, même s'il avait arrêté de pleurer.

- Elle le sait trésor, c'est juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir que pour une fois ces blagues ne seraient pas interprétées comme tel…

- Malgré tout, j'en ai assez de souffrir, elle me donne parfois l'impression d'avoir une totale confiance en moi mais à d'autres moments, on dirait que je ne suis qu'une épine dans son pied… Je ne sais plus comment lui faire comprendre que je pourrais la rendre heureuse, sûrement mieux que cet idiot, dit-il, amer.

- Je te connais Ricky, il n'y a pas que ces remarques, que s'est-il passé d'autres ?

- J'avais l'intention de rentrer à pied pour me vider la tête et essayer d'oublier Beckett, Alexis et son problème avec Ashley et Tom, parce que malgré tout ça m'a rappelé Mark. Je voulais partir pour ne pas faire foirer l'enquête face à un suspect ou en me montrant méchant envers Kate… Sauf que, il souffla un grand coup…

De son côté, Beckett venait d'arriver, et malgré elle, elle entendit la suite de la conversation et, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter…

-…, sauf qu'elle a insisté, et la colère montait, une colère qui n'a jamais disparu mais qui a continué de s'approfondir et de grandir, alors j'ai dit des paroles que je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire de cette façon. Mais l'autre nous a vu, à la manière dont il parlait, Kate comprit qu'il parlait de Josh. _Peut-être que je vais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux..._Je l'ai bousculé sans le faire exprès…

- Richard, le coupa Martha d'un ton sceptique.

- Je t'assure, je ne voyais qu'une chose c'était de partir et de me calmer avant de faire une grosse erreur… Dès que j'ai senti que je bousculais quelqu'un je me suis excusé mais il n'a pas voulu me laissé passer, m'ordonnant de m'excuser auprès d'elle, qu'il ne me laisserait pas faire de mal à _sa femme_! J'ai craqué, j'ai compris en l'entendant insister ainsi et se montrer aussi possessif, pas dans le sens amoureux transi, mais dons le sens propriétaire d'un bien qu…

- Es-tu sûr de ça trésor ? Peut-être que tu as mal interprété ses paroles.

Beckett, elle, était persuadée que Castle avait bien compris… Et son sang bouillonna de rage quand elle comprit que le seul but de Josh était de narguer Castle et de se venter d'être avec elle ! Mais elle ne lui appartenait pas bordel ! Combien de fois devrait-elle lui dire ? Se secouant, elle entendu Castle affirmer qu'il avait bien entendu.

- Et je te l'ai dit, j'ai craqué, j'ai su qu'il fallait absolument que je me défoule au plus vite parce que sinon j'allais m'en prendre à quelqu'un et je ne veux pas revivre ça… Mais bon, la conversation à dégénéré, elle est intervenue et une chose en entraînant une autre, ma colère m'aveuglant, je n'ai pas contrôler mes paroles et Josh m'a frappé…

- Oh chéri, je suis tellement désolée. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis fière de toi…

- Comment peux-tu être fière de moi ? J'ai trahi la promesse que j'avais faite ! J'avais juré que plus jamais je ne laisserai ma colère l'emporter et j'ai failli…

- Non Richard, je t'interdis de dire ça ! Il y a quelques années, c'est sur Josh que tu te serais défoulé, tu ne lui aurais pas laissé de chance et Dieu sait comment ça se serait terminé ! Mais aujourd'hui, tu as eu assez de self contrôle pour continuer ton chemin et exprimer ta colère sur un punching-ball… Avec cette histoire autour d'Ashley et ta douleur, ce n'est pas une surprise tu sais…

- Ma douleur ? fit-il semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Ne me mens as mon trésor, depuis que tu as rompu avec Gina tu ne vois plus aucune femme, tu refuses les avances de toutes les femmes que tu croises… Ca va faire six mois qu'on a remarqué que venir ici te faisait du bien sur certain niveau, mais qu'en même temps, tu souffrais encore plus. Alexis et moi en avons parlé, et on comptait te dire que peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu cesses de te faire du mal…

- Je ne peux pas mère ! dit Castle sèchement, redevenant adulte d'un coup. Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai mal, mais ce n'est rien comparé à l'idée de ne plus venir du tout… Et je lui ai promis, _always_! Je serais toujours là pour elle, même si c'est pour réaliser qu'elle ne croit pas tant en moi, qu'elle est avec un autre homme… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner…

Beckett sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, émue par les paroles de son partenaire… Mais elle se sentait mal, elle comprenait enfin que Castle souffrait par sa faute et que malgré tout, il pensait à son bonheur avant tout. Elle se doutait depuis longtemps qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, surtout depuis le moment dans la chambre d'hôtel à Los Angeles, mais elle venait de comprendre qu'il était autant amoureux d'elle qu'elle ne l'était de lui… Et là ce fut l'illumination totale ! Elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de son partenaire, et ce depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avouerait. Kate comprit alors qu'il fallait qu'elle cesse toute histoire avec Josh car c'était injuste envers le médecin de continuer de dormir dans ses bras alors qu'elle avait un autre homme en tête. Dans cette histoire ils allaient être trois à souffrir et tout ça par sa faute. Cependant, bien qu'elle ait enfin admit ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait se dévoiler maintenant. Elle voulait d'abord faire le point sur sa vie et puis malgré tout, elle avait une frousse bleue de souffrir encore plus ! Après tout, Castle était devenue sa bouée de sauvetage et elle savait que si jamais elle venait à le perdre, elle se noierait définitivement et ne serait pas capable de remonter à la surface comme elle l'avait fait après sa thérapie datant de sept ans.

Décidant qu'il allait sembler étrange qu'elle prenne autant de temps pour aller chercher du désinfectant et un bandage, elle bougea de sa place et se dirigea d'un pas nerveux mais droit vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

><p><strong>Je voulais absolument mettre cette conversation entre Martha et Castle car je pense que malgré tous les piques qu'ils se lancent, ils s'aiment plus que tout et je voulais vraiment faire connaître une relation que je trouve vraiment touchante...<strong>

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DESOLEE :D**_

_**Je sais que j'ai énormément de retard et je m'en excuse, mais avec les cours et le boulot j'ai pas toujours le temps en plus je vien d'avoir Heat Wave (en anglais) alors c'est compliqué de poster...**_

_**C'est pourquoi j'ai pris mon temps cet après-midi de vous écrire une bonne fin de chapitre et de le poster :)**_

_**Par contre, mes exams commencent Vendredi donc je ne posterai pas la suite avant noël :s**_

_**Je vais écrire 3-4 chapitres sur les vacances si je sais pour prendre de l'avance et voue en poster 2 durant les vacances ok :)**_

_**Bonne lecture (c'est un chapitre un peu transitoire, mais il le fallait et je mets des infos sur les sentimetns de Kate qui se précisent :p)**_

**4.**

Le docteur Parish était une femme forte elle aussi. Oh bien sûr elle n'était pas comme sa meilleure amie, le détective Beckett. Au contraire, Lanie aimait sortir faire des rencontres, enfin plus depuis qu'elle était avec un certain hispanique, mais surtout, elle savait relâcher la pression et accepter qu'elle doive savoir se montrer faible devant ses amies et son amant. Sauf dans le cadre professionnel, là, elle utilisait l'humour pour parler aux inspecteurs mais était très concentrée sur son travail et ne laissait jamais ses sentiments se faire une petite place dans son jugement durant ses autopsies, trop de risques de devenir dépressive face à la monstruosité des gens. Mais aujourd'hui, Lanie Parish, meilleur médecin légiste du douzième district, eut du mal à se focaliser sur l'aspect technique de son travail. Allongée sur sa table, une jeune femme qui avait souffert et que personne ne pourrait reconnaître tellement les coups l'avaient défigurée ! Cette pauvre femme, âgée entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, avait subi un passage à tabac ainsi qu'un acharnement au couteau ! L'homme, car seul une personne masculine aurait pu l'amocher ainsi, lui vouait une haine si forte qu'il ne s'est pas contenté de la tuer rapidement et sans douleur, il avait fallu qu'il décharge toute sa colère sur elle. Mais la pire pour Lanie avait été de découvrir que cette jeune femme était une maman. En effet, durant une grossesse, le corps d'une femme se transforme, au niveau des hanches surtout, et cette jeune femme avait tous les marqueurs démontrant une grossesse passée. Vu son jeune âge, elle devait avoir un enfant en bas âge…_Pauvre gosse, comment annoncé à un enfant qu'il ne verra plus jamais sa maman à cause de quelqu'un trop en colère et sans scrupules ?_

Lanie avait déjà vu des personnes en bien pire état que ça, qui avaient encore plus souffert, malheureusement, mais cette histoire la touchait vraiment car Jane Doe devait être une femme magnifique et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire sourire son mari, si elle en avait un, ni son ou ses enfants…

Après plusieurs heures de travail, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que la victime était morte d'un traumatisme crânien suite au coup qu'elle avait reçu, elle avait succombé à ses blessures. Elle avait aussi déduit que le couteau utilisé était un simple couteau de cuisine disponible sur tous les marchés, pour ne pas compliquer la tâche à sa fine équipe d'enquêteurs. Regardant l'heure, elle vit qu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuné et qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Javier pour lui donner les infos et pour profiter d'un peu de temps libre avec son homme. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait… Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être autant épris d'un homme avant lui, et elle n'en était que plus heureuse ! Otant sa tenue de travail, elle alla se désinfecter et se dirigea d'un pas un peu trop pressé que pour paraître tout à fait naturelle et normale vers l'ascenseur. Pressant le bouton d'étage où travaillaient ses amis, le médecin légiste trépignait d'impatience, elle n'avait plus vu son homme depuis hier soir et elle commençait à être en manque de sa présence ! _Ma parole, cet homme est devenu une véritable drogue…_

Sauf que quand elle arriva à l'étage de la criminelle, elle comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose. En effet, Ryan et Esposito étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à leur bureau respectif, mais ils ne travaillaient pas, ils regardaient, intrigués, les escaliers menant à la salle de sport. Pas seulement intrigués en faite, ils semblaient inquiets, et la seule raison qui les pousserait à être soucieux au commissariat quand deux autres personnes manquaient étaient ces dites personnes ! Où étaient passés Castle et Beckett pour l'amour du ciel ? Et surtout que s'était-il passé ?

-Hey les garçons, arriva-t-elle, légèrement moins souriante qu'auparavant, que se passe-t-il ?

-A vrai dire on n'en sait rien… La mère Castle s'est pointée ici et après nous avoir demandé, elle a tracé vers la salle de sport !

-Je l'avais jamais vu dans cet état là, continua Ryan.

-Et Beckett et Castle sont là-haut aussi ?

-Apparemment. Tout le monde nous dit qu'on a raté un truc énorme, mais personne ne veut nous dire quoi que ce soit, râla Esposito.

Lanie n'eut pas le temps de répondre pour leur reprocher de ne pas être monté voir ce qu'il pouvait se passer puisque c'est le moment que choisirent Beckett, Castle et sa mère pour redescendre, non sans se faire remarquer malheureusement pour eux. A vrai dire, le commissariat avait cessé presque toutes activités sérieuses en attendant de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux acolytes de choc !

Beckett soupira en voyant toutes les têtes se tourner vers eux et les yeux s'agrandirent face à la vue d'un Castle débraillé comme jamais il ne l'avait été ! En effet, vu l'état dans lequel il s'était empressé de rejoindre la salle de sport précédemment, il n'avait absolument pas pris soin de sa chemise et celle-ci était chiffonnée comme si elle n'avait jamais été repassée, ce qui ne ressemblait en rien à Rick Castle… Mais plus que ça, on voyait à ses yeux rougis qu'il avait dû pleurer, au bandage à sa main droite qu'il s'était blessé et à l'allure qu'il avait qu'il avait dû se défouler comme un lion enragé. Martha Rodgers souffla quelque chose dans l'oreille de son fils, que seul lui était capable d'entendre, lui faisant un sourire tendre avant de quitter les lieux.

Lanie louchait littéralement sur l'écrivain, des questions plein la tête…

-Ben alors Writer-boy, on avait besoin d'un peu de sport ? dit-elle lascivement, les yeux voyageant entre Castle et sa muse.

-En effet, répondit-il souriant, mais pas de ce genre là, je suis un saint ne l'oubliez pas !

Ryan et Esposito pouffèrent peu discrètement tandis que Lanie lui jeta son regard « seriously » tandis que Beckett leva ses yeux au ciel.

-Bon les gars, je vais ramener Castle et sa mère chez eux, pendant ce temps, continuez de chercher à savoir qui est notre victime. Je suppose que tu as de nouvelles infos qui pourront nous aider Lanie ?

-Un peu, ça permettra tout de même de centrer les recherches…

-Bien ! Au boulot… Castle on y va.

Sans un regard vers l'écrivain, Beckett se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, persuadée que l'homme la suivait de très près. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder pour le moment parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à cacher à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour lui et qu'il lui avait fait peur, pas peur au point de se sentir menacée, mais elle ne le pensait pas capable d'une telle violence et elle avait peur de découvrir se qu'il se cachait sous cette fureur.

Comme s'il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas encore l'ouvrir, Castle resta silencieux, trop même. En réalité, il essayait de trouver une solution pour permettre au scientifique de trouver une formule chimique pour rendre invisible et pouvoir disparaître. Sa mère lui avait glissé à l'oreille qu'elle les attendait dehors et l'avait presque supplié de ne pas se mettre en colère, parce qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé son état normal et qu'il pourrait dire des bêtises. Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se fustiger d'avoir perdu le contrôle de la sorte et surtout, que sa mère et Kate aient dû y assister ! Le pire étant qu'il savait que c'était loin d'être terminé car, la connaissant presque par cœur, il savait que Beckett allait vouloir « l'interroger » pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et avec elle et avec Josh. Il était clair qu'elle allait lui ordonner de s'expliquer sur cet accès de violence si soudain et totalement inconnue chez lui. Un regret qu'il pouvait ajouter à son palmarès était le fait que malgré qu'elle évitait son regard depuis qu'elle était revenue dans la salle avec un bandage et de la crème, il avait vu qu'elle avait eu peur de lui, et c'était insoutenable. Comment pourrait-elle le croire maintenant quand il lui dirait qu'il ne se battait pas, qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal et qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui autant pour la couvrir que pour garder son sang froid face à un suspect trop entreprenant ? Il s'en voulait comme jamais d'avoir perdu le contrôle, d'avoir trahi une promesse faite à sa mère alors qu'il tenait toujours sa parole.

Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il se précipita dehors, voulant à tout pris quitter cette ambiance de gêne insupportable. Rick passa devant sa mère sans un mot et sortit pour respirer de l'air frais, enfin, autant que celui-ci pouvait l'être à New-York ! Un sourire ravi apparu sur son visage toujours marqué par une douleur enfuie longtemps auparavant qui venait de refaire surface et allait laisser des traces.

Beckett et Martha ne purent retenir un sourire attendri face à ce spectacle… Elles auraient pu le comparer à un adolescent qui sortait du cours du pire prof de son année et qui pouvait enfin dire « Je le reverrai plus de sitôt cet abruti ! ». Malgré les questions qui la tourmentaient, la brunette n'arrivait jamais à résister à ce côté enfantin de l'écrivain. Martha, elle, soupira de bonheur en voyant son fils redevenir lui-même et elle priait presque que cette souffrance s'efface avec le temps, et elle jurerait que le lieutenant de police à ses côtés pourraient très bien y être pour quelque chose. D'un comme un accord, les deux femmes se mirent en route et allèrent rejoindre l'écrivain qui attendait à la voiture. Posture droite. Sur la défensive.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence pesant, aucune des trois personnes n'osant entamer la conversation de peur de briser la glace. Mais chacun avait ses raisons… En effet, pour sa part, Martha préférait laisser son fils se reprendre et se perdre dans ses pensées et ses réflexions, espérant qu'il en viendrait à la même conclusion que sa petite-fille et elle concernant son bonheur. Beckett, elle, ne savait pas encore comment en parler, et puis, elle ne voulait pas brusquer Castle, encore moins devant sa mère. Le doute aussi. Elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui avait pu le pousser à une telle violence qui, apparemment, avait été son mode de vie dans sa jeunesse. Et enfin, de son côté, Castle, bien que non pratiquant, priait pour que Beckett n'insiste pas au sujet de ce qui s'était passé… Il n'aimait pas lui mentir, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs fait qu'une fois et l'avait regretté fortement, alors il préférait lui cacher son passé… Quand elle lui avait demandé un an plutôt pourquoi il était devenu Richard Castle, le maître du macabre, il avait réussi grâce à ses prouesses à la lancer sur un autre terrain… Rick ne souhaitait pas qu'elle apprenne son passé, et en même temps, il savait qu'il lui devait des explications… En réalité, il avait peur. Terrifié. Rien qu'à la pensée qu'elle pourrait, non pas le juger, mais s'éloigner de lui, se montrer différente parce que lui non plus n'avait pas eu une vie facile ! Il avait peur de voir son regard changer, de voir apparaître pitié et crainte dans ces si beaux yeux émeraude lui arracherait le cœur.

Le temps semblait être en désaccord avec l'humeur de nos deux héros. Le printemps arrivait et avec lui le soleil et les feuilles vertes colorant le parc et les rues de sa clarté. Quand on pensait au printemps, on imaginait le changement, positif. On se voit assis sur un banc du parc ou encore étendu sr une couverture sur cette belle pelouse. Avec printemps viennent souvent les rires et les amours qui nous donnaient l'impression que tout était possible. Autant l'hiver rendait morose, autant le printemps arrange les choses ! Et pourtant, si il y avait un caméraman sur Broadway avenue, il pourrait filmer une vieille voiture, une Crown Vic grise, et surtout ses trois passagers. Les deux femmes, une âgée et une plus jeune, et l'homme présents dans cette voiture n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que les beaux jours arrivaient enfin et qu'il «était préférable de sourire plutôt que de faire ces têtes d'enterrement ! Tous les trois avaient l'air de se rendre à l'abattoir.

Alexis Castle n'avait jamais eu de problème de comportement à l'école, ses notes avaient toujours été excellentes, la plaçant première de classe dans la plupart de ses cours. Sérieuse et respectueuse étaient les adjectifs qui ressortaient toujours lors des réunions entre ses professeurs. Et en dehors des cours, Alexis était une enfant modèle, ce n'était pas son père qui pourrait affirmer le contraire, et tout le monde le savait. Jamais elle n'était rentrée après le couvre-feu, qu'elle s'imposait. Jamais elle n'avait bu d'alcool avant ses dix-sept ans. Jamais elle n'était rentrée sous l'emprise de tout autre produit illicite. Plusieurs personne pouvaient même certifier qu'elle était la plus adulte entre sa grand-mère, sa mère et son père. C'est pourquoi le directeur de son école, Mr Fitzgerald, fût surpris (et c'est un euphémisme) quand un membre du camp professoral, Ms Salzman, arriva dans son bureau suivie de Tom Foster, Ashley Baumann – tout aussi sérieux que sa petite-amie, Alexis Castle – et celle-ci.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur Fitzgerald, mais je rencontre quelques problèmes avec ces trois élèves... Messieur Foster et Baumann ont, apparemment, un différent, et ils ont commencé à se disputer durant le travail en binôme imposé que je leur ai donné. Tom a fini par se montrer violent envers Ashley et mademoiselle Castle s'en est mêlée.

-Très bien. Merci Madame Salzman, dit le directeur, d'une voix grave et autoritaire. Il se tourna ensuite vers les trois jeunes adultes et demanda, puis-je savoir ce qui vous pousse a avoir un tel comportement messieurs ?

-Je suis désolé monsieur le directeur, commença Ashley, mais il est vrai que Tom et moi avons un problème à régler. J'ai essayer de lui parler durant notre travail de sciences, mais il s'est de suite emporté et vous connaissez la suite... Mais je tiens à dire qu'Alexis n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

-Mytho ! S'emporta Tom, tremblant et transpirant.

-Du calme ! Tonna la voix du directeur. Puis-je avoir votre version monsieur Foster sans que vous ne vous énerviez ?

-Mais c'est lui ! Il se pointe à ma table pour le TP et là, monsieur commence à me dire que je ne suis qu'un connard et qu'à cause de moi il allait devoir faire son travail sur la fin de la Guerre de Sécession et la mort de Lincoln. Je ne me suis pas laissé faire.

-Encore cette histoire de tricherie ? Passons pour l'instant, il est clair que je ne peux pas accepter de violence au sein de cet établissement, je n'ai d'autres choix que d'informer vos parents et, avant de trouver une punition adéquate, trouvez un jour pour se réunir au sujet de cette tricherie afin de mettre les choses au clair. Une bonne fois pour toute !

Durant toute la « conversation », Alexis était restée silencieuse, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle se retrouve dans le bureau du directeur pour mauvais comportement ! C'était surréaliste ! Elle s'était toujours efforcée d'avoir un comportement exemplaire à l'école comme à la maison, il était très rare qu'elle ne s'énerve et se dispute avec son père. En même temps, peu d'adolescents pourraient dire que leur père est vraiment cool, un peu trop protecteur mais drôle, et surtout pas sévère. La jeune Castle savait qu'elle avait énormément de chance d'avoir le père qu'elle avait et surtout la relation qu'il avait réussi à tisser avec elle qui se renforçait à chacune de leurs moments...Alexis avait toujours entendu parlé du côté un peu trop dissipé de son paternel, elle avait toujours vu le côté incroyablement instable de sa mère et enfin, sa grand-mère et son côté déluré et trop théâtral l'accompagnait chaque jour depuis plus de cinq ans qu'elle habitait au loft ! C'est ce qui avait fait d'elle cette personne si mature et adulte dès le plus jeune âge, même si son père, malgré son grand côté gamin et cool, savait se montrer très responsable et adulte. De plus, c'est lui qui dès ses dix ans lui avait dit que oui, il gagnait beaucoup d'argent et qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté de lui payer tous ses caprices, mais qu'il ne le voulait pas. Au lieu de ça, il lui a ouvert un compte sur lequel chaque mois il plaçait une certaine somme d'argent et c'est comme ça qu'elle a appris à gérer son argent et économiser. Encore plus grande, au moment d'entrer dans son lycée privé, il lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était dans un lycée privé, fille d'un célèbre écrivain et qu'elle pourrait atteindre des sommets sans se fouler le petit-doigt qu'elle devait négliger ses études, car il la priverait de beaucoup de choses... Son père avait beau être un véritable enfant, quand ça la concernait, il voulait qu'elle ait toutes les chances de réussir dans la vie, mais qu'elle y arrive par ses propres moyens et qu'elle obtienne le respect d'autrui. Et puis, si elle n'avait jamais fait de bêtises, c'était principalement parce que, dès sa plus tendre enfance, son paternel lui comptait les siennes, et même s'il lui disait que c'était normal de faire ce genre de choses en étant jeune, et qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas car rien de c qu'elle ne pourrait faire serait pire que ce que lui avait fait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette certaines d'entre elle. Elle avait très vite comprit que son père ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse les mêmes difficultés et problèmes qu'il avait rencontré !

Et là, le directeur allait l'appelé à cause d'elle. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose en cet instant c'est à quel point il allait être déçu... Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant monsieur Fitzgerald prendre le combiné de téléphone.

-Je commencerai par vos parents monsieur Baumann.

-Euh... Je suis désolé monsieur, mais mes parents sont en voyages d'affaires et je suis seul chez moi, personne ne répondra.

-Oh, répondit le directeur avant de réfléchir un moment. Et personne ne pourrait servir de «tuteur » pour cette histoire ?

-Mon père sera d'accord, intervint pour la première fois en plus de vingt minutes la voix d'Alexis.

-Alexis je ne veux pas que...

-Il n'y aura pas de problème Ash, le rassura-t-elle. Je vous assure monsieur, que mon père sera d'accord de représenter les parents d'Ashley.

-Très bien, j'appelle donc votre père à votre sujet et ensuite je téléphonerai à vos parents monsieur Foster.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant l'immeuble de Castle, et tous soufflèrent de soulagement en ce disant que cet atroce moment de gêne disparaîtrait bien vite.

La première à réagir fut la plus âgée d'entre eux. Martha se détacha avant de se pencher en avant et de passer sa tête entre les deux sièges occupés par son fils et Kate. Elle leur dit qu'elle montait vite car elle devait se changer avant on rendez-vous avec Lance. Une fois qu'elle eut quitter l'habitacle, la tension grimpa d'un cran. Les deux acolytes se regardèrent en chien de faïence, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé.

Beckett était assise bien droite, les mains crispées autour du volant, la tête tournée à un angle d'à peu près septante degré vers son partenaire, les yeux rétrécis et une moue comprise entre gêne et incompréhension peinte sur le visage. Si maintenant on arrivait à voir son cerveau en activité, ce serait un du genre as de la compétition ! En effet, ses méninges carburaient à une vitesse incroyable. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se décider... Devait-elle faire comme toujours, oublier et ne plus en parler ? Ou bien devait-elle suivre son envie, et essayer de savoir pourquoi Castle avait eu cette altercation avec Josh et ce pauvre punching-ball désormais traumatisé par des gants de boxe ? _Hou là !Faut que j'arrête là, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de plaindre un punching-ball?_ Elle n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer ses paroles « Vous ne savez rien de ma jeunesse Kate ! » Et c'était vrai. Après tout, il lui parlait souvent du temps de sa célébrité et de ses moments avec Alexis, mais elle ne savait absolument rien de son adolescence mis à part qu'il s'était fait renvoyer de chaque établissement privé de cette ville. Autant elle, elle l'avait mis au courant du drame de son entrée dans la vie adulte, et lui laissait sous-entendre beaucoup de choses à propos de son adolescence, autant lui ne lui en parlait jamais. Beckett lui avait demandé une fois comment il en était venu à être le maître du macabre, et lui, il avait répondu par une histoire horrible complètement sortie de son imagination pour éviter le sujet. Alors après les événements de la matinée, il était clair qu'elle nageait complètement dans le brouillard.

Castle, lui, était également assis bien droit – révélant sa carrure imposante – les poings serrés si fort que ses ongles lui rentraient dans les paumes et que la jointure de ses doigts étaient blancs, la tête baissée de honte, le regard tourné vers sa coéquipière et avec la tête d'un enfant se faisant prendre en flagrant délit de vol de cookies par sa grand-mère ! Lui aussi était en pleines réflexions. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de parler de son passé, il savait que si elle le lui demandait, il lui devrait la vérité. Mais bon, il avait honte de lui avouer ses erreurs de jeunesse qui aurait pu faire de lui un tout autre homme s'il n'avait pas eu l'écriture... Et surtout, il se sentait tellement mal de s'être laissé aller de la sorte, il savait qu'il se répétait, mais ça le hantait presque ! Il avait toujours tout fait durant ces dernières années pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans cette violence qui avait failli coûter la... _Non Ricky ! N'y pense plus sinon tu seras ingérable et tu auras des sautes d'humeur ! _Il voulait à tout prix éviter que ça recommence, Castle ne voulait plus que Beckett ait à assister à sa déchéance une fois de plus et surtout, il s'interdisait d'imposer ça à sa mère une fois de plus !

D'un même mouvement il secouèrent la tête comme pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées... Mais qu'espéraient-ils, qu'elles s'envolent par leurs oreilles pour aller ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

Finalement, Castle se détacha et dit d'une vois plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait souhaiter :

-Bon. Merci lieutenant. Vous voulez peut-être rentré boire un bon café ? Il était un gentleman après tout, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans lui proposer de rentrer avec lui.

-Erhm... toussota-t-elle. Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas.

C'est à nouveau d'un même pas qu'ils sortirent de la voiture pour se rendre de manière synchrone vers l'ascenseur et monter au troisième étage, étage du loft des Castle. Le trajet jusqu'à la porte d'entrée était une fois de plus très silencieux et aucun des deux protagonistes ne semblaient enclin à le rompre…

Castle les fit rentrer au loft et ce fut le déclic pour lancer la conversation…

-Voulez-vous un café lieutenant ? demanda l'écrivain une fois la porte fermée.

-Pourquoi pas…

Martha redescendit à ce moment là, vêtue d'une jupe noir très élégante et d'un chemisier orange faisant ressortir sa couleur de cheveux. Plusieurs beaux bijoux ornaient le tout ainsi qu'un maquillage pas trop extravagant, pour une fois. Théâtralement, elle tourna sur ses talons hauts et s'arrêta face à son fils les bras levés.

-Waouh mère, ce rendez-vous ne va pas s'en remettre, la complimenta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh je t'en prie Richard, fit-elle faussement gênée. Je ne cherchais pas à me faire tant remarquée…

Castle et elle éclatèrent de rire devant cette mauvaise foi évidente. Ceci fit sourire Kate qui se dit qu'ils étaient loin de l'image qu'ils avaient montré peu de temps plus tôt, mais enfin de retour à celle qu'elle leur connaissait depuis trois ans. Martha finit par annoncer son départ et leur souhaiter une bonne après-midi étant donné qu'il n'était qu'onze heure et demi. Cette histoire avait eu plus d'ampleur qu'on n'aurait pu le croire…

-Ma mère est de retour, soupira Castle, heureux de revoir cette facette de sa maternelle.

Il y eut un léger blanc le temps que l'homme finisse de préparer le café. L'ambiance était encore tendue, ais l'intervention de Martha et des ses extravagances l'avait alléger quelque peu.

-Voilà pour vous, il lui tendit la tasse et se dirigea vers le fauteuil l'incitant à le suivre, on sera plus à l'aise…

Beckett comprenait que Castle essayait d'échapper à la conversation, mais elle avait fait son choix.

-N'espérez pas trop vous en tirez comme si de rien n'était, dit-elle d'une voix douce, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas là en tant que flic.

-Très bien, abdiqua-t-il, mais laissez-moi allez me doucher et me rendre un peu plus présentable.

Quand elle acquiesça il se leva et tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers il lui dit de faire comme chez elle, lui proposant de se servir dans sa collection de livres ou d'allumer la télé, où le mini écran de cinéma (tout dépend du point de vue étant donné la taille de l'écran).

Mal à l'aise de se retrouver seule pour la première fois dans l'appartement de Castle, Beckett finit son café avec lenteur, sans bouger du divan. Cependant, comme tout bon lieutenant qui se respecte, elle était de nature curieuse… Elle commença donc à faire le tour de la pièce, admirant la décoration et surtout, elle admira ce grand piano à queue qui trônait avec fierté au milieu de la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais fait de piano, mais elle rêverait d'en avoir un, elle trouvait que ça ajoutais une prestance, un côté classique dans la décoration. Elle finit par se diriger vers la bibliothèque, voulant en apprendre encore plus sur les genres de son écrivain préféré. Elle fut surprise en trouvant énormément de livres instructifs sur énormément de thème, d'où la culture assez impressionnante de Castle. Mais la plupart de ces livres étaient des livres policier, des thriller voir même des livres « d'horreur », tous très violents. Apparemment, le crime passionnait réellement Richard Castle. Beckett se fit la réflexion que c'était préférable qu'il soit passionné par le crime, mais de son côté de la loi et pas de l'autre. Elle ne put aller plus loin dans son observation, son partenaire redescendant de la salle de bain. Il arriva devant elle, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

-Alors détective, on essaie d'en savoir plus sur moi ? Les sites de fan ne suffisent plus, vous voulez en savoir encore plus ?

-Mince, vous m'avez percé à jour, fit-elle, faussement affolée.

Après un petit silence durant lequel ils se réinstallèrent dans le divan, la jeune femme se décida à parler.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Josh ? elle regretta instantanément sa question, ce n'était pas le plus important et au vu du regard voilé de Castle, ce n'était pas une bonne tactique d'approche.

-Je…J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop compris moi-même, finit-il par dire. Mais je m'excuserai, il est vrai que mon comportement n'a pas aidé…

-Non, c'est à lui de s'excuser, fit-elle souriant devant la tête penaude de l'écrivain. Mais je ne comprends pas comment vous en êtes arrivés aux mains, continua-t-elle.

-Je lui suis rentré dedans par accident, et je pense qu'il n'a pas apprécié la façon dont nous nous sommes parlé. Devant l'incompréhension de sa partenaire il se reprit, il nous aurait aperçu et il m'a reproché une dispute, et vu mon état d'esprit, je n'ai pas réussi à calmer les choses.

Face à cet aveu de faiblesse, Rick baissa la tête, honteux de s'être comporté de la sorte avec l'homme qu'aimait Beckett.

-Parlons-en d'ailleurs de « votre état d'esprit »… Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a mis tant en colère, ce que je sais c'est que j'ai dit quelque chose qui vous a fait exploser, et j'en suis réellement désolée, même si je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu dire.

-Je…Vous…Ce n'est pas… le voilà qui bégayait comme un débutant lui qui était si doué avec les mots. Soufflant, il reprit contenance, écoutez Beckett, il n'y a pas de quoi vous excusez, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que l'amitié était un sujet très dur pour moi, de plus j'ai sur réagit et n'ai pas su me reprendre, c'est entièrement ma faute.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait réagir ? insista la lieutenant. Devant le mutisme de l'homme, elle continua : Ecoutez Castle, je vous connais depuis plus de trois ans, et je ne vous ai jamais vu autant en colère, je ne vous aurais même jamais pensé capable d'un tel niveau de violence qu'il faille que j'appelle votre mère ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'écrivain railleur et qui s'en sort toujours grâce à son talent d'orateur ?

-S'il vous plaît Beckett n'insistez pas… Je ne suis pas fière de mon passé, je préférerai l'enterrer à nouveau et être sûr de ne pas risquer une rechute dans ce…cette faiblesse à laquelle vous avez assisté, je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise et en parler maintenant n'est pas facile… Je vous en parlerai, je vous le promets, jura-t-il devant l'air sceptique de sa coéquipière, mais pas maintenant… Maintenant, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de me changer les esprits et dans ce cas-ci seule l'écriture pourra m'aider..

-Très bien, je vais vous laisser alors, mais Castle, si ça devait se reproduire, dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous aider d'accord ? Je suis votre amie, et même si ça me tue de le dire, vous comptez pour moi alors n'hésitez pas à m'appeler… Il n'y a pas que vous qui devez toujours me soutenir vous savez ? plaisanta-t-elle.

-Merci Kate.

Il était déjà passé quinze heure, décidemment l'heure filait à une vitesse folle ce jour-là !

Persuadée qu'elle ne saurait pas se recentrer sur l'enquête avant quelques heures si pas demain, Beckett décida de se promener dans le parc près de chez Castle. Elle avait besoin de s'aérer et surtout d'essayer de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Voir Castle comme ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle réalisait seulement maintenant qu'il était la seule chose dont elle s'était soucié dans l'histoire, oubliant complètement Josh qui avait eu énormément de chance que l'écrivain ait réussi à se retenir de le réduire en bouillie. Il fallait être sincère, le chirurgien n'aurait eu aucune chance face à l'écrivain, et bien qu'elle ait du mal à y croire, Beckett l'admettait.

Mais ce qui la tourmentait le plus était les paroles de Castle envers sa mère. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi, autant dans ses paroles que son ton. Elle aurait cru entendre un garçonnet dans les bras de sa mère tellement sa souffrance était forte ! Jamais elle ne l'avait vu s'adresser à Martha de la sorte, l'appelant maman, s'ouvrant à elle… Et cette tristesse, ce désespoir qui l'empêchait presque de s'exprimer correctement lui avait déchirer les entrailles tellement cette détresse était communicative ! Le pire avait été ses paroles… Comment devait-elle agir ? Egoïstement, elle avait laisser les choses comme elles était, ne voulant pas perdre son amitié si vitale à présent. Et ça avait fait souffrir l'homme le plus important avec son père… L'entendre avoué qu'il préférait continuer à souffrir plutôt que de l'abandonné et de trahir sa promesse l'avait tellement touchée que Kate en avait pleuré… Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle savait qu'elle plaisait à la gente masculine, et Richard Castle n'échappait pas à la règle. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais voulu s'avoué que c'était plus qu'une simple attraction que ressentait Castle et maintenant… Maintenant, ils souffraient tous les deux mais pour des raisons différentes ! Lui, il souffrait par sa faute, de la voir avec un autre alors qu'il donnerait sa vie pour elle, qu'il faisait tout pour la faire sourire au moins une fois par jour et elle, elle souffrait de réalisé à quel point il allait mal… La culpabilité la rongeait ! Kate Beckett se reprochait de n'être qu'une trouillarde dès que sa vie privée était en jeu ! Bon Dieu ! Elle aimait cet homme depuis tellement longtemps mais elle s'était tellement habituée à dire que ce n'était pas le cas que la seule chose qui lui avait fait réaliser la profondeur de ses sentiments était de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait malheureux par sa faute !

Les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues rougies, Katherine Beckett se précipité jusqu'à sa voiture, sous le regard curieux des passants. Elle avait pris une décision, elle devait mettre un terme à cette relation factice avec Josh avant que les choses n'aillent encore plus loin et qu'ils n'en souffrent que plus et surtout, surtout, Kate se promit qu'elle ferait réapparaître un sourire sincère sur les lèvres de son écrivain et que les choses allaient enfin bouger…

Sur ces bonnes résolutions, qui lui avaient pris trois ans à réaliser mais deux heures pour se promettre de les concrétiser, Kate Beckett franchi la porte d'entrée de son immeuble, le soleil se couchant derrière elle, faisant apparaître des reflets dorés magnifique dans sa chevelure…

Quand elle passa la porte de son appartement, certaine de devoir rompre mais appréhendant la dispute inévitable, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un spectacle tel qu'elle avait devant les yeux…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Me tuez pas... Je sais que cette fin est vraiment pas sympa, mais que serait une bonne histoire sans tension ? <strong>

**Prochain chapitre mon enquête se précise et surtout... cette enquête va... Nah ! Je peux pas le dire, ça gâcherai l'effet de surprises ^^**

**Laissez-moi vos avis, bons ou mauvais :)**

**Oh j'allais oulier, merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)**

**Bisous !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! **

**Plus que deux semaines d'attentes avant l'épisode 11 :D**

**Alors, me voici avec mon chapitre 5.**

**Je sais que Baumann n'est pas le nom de famille de Ashley, mais comme j'ai commencé avec ce nom, je continue ainsi, désolée...**

**Je reviens un peu sur la victime dans ce chapitre...**

**Un tout grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

_« La peur est insensée, elle craint même les choses dont elle attend du secours »  
><em>

Il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter… Sa fille, son petit ange jouait calmement avec un des colliers en fausses perles de sa mère, rigolant pour un rien. Cette petite ne réalisait pas encore à quel point son père était anxieux ! Depuis la veille, au petit-matin, sa femme n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Il est vrai qu'Emily avait un travail prenant, qu'elle se donnait à fond, mais depuis la naissance de leur fille, elle téléphonait pour prévenir du moindre changement de programme dans son planning et surtout, surtout, elle n'avait plus passé une seule nuit depuis la naissance de Faith, soit deux ans auparavant !

Cole avait beau avoir essayer de l'appeler, il l'avait harcelée même, et pourtant c'était le silence radar total.

La peur était en train de le ronger, et même le fait de voir son enfant rire ne lui remontait pas le moral. Sa femme était ce qui lui était de plus cher. Il l'aimait plus que sa vie et n'avait qu'un objectif dans la vie, la rendre heureuse ! Oh bien sûr, il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un père indigne, sa fille était sa merveille, il l'aimait d'un amour incommensurable, mais il se sentait totalement incapable de l'élever seule ! Faith, il avait lui-même choisi ce nom. _Espoir_, comment ne aurait-il pu appeler cette beauté autrement ? Emily et lui avait parlé bébés dès le début de leur histoire. Lui, travaillant dans la pédagogie ne se voyait pas vivre sans enfant, mais il voulait une femme présente et qui serait une mère comme la sienne. C'est-à-dire une mère douce, aimante, toujours présente pour lui, quelques soit les circonstances, mais une mère stricte, qui savait se faire respecter, qui n'acceptait aucun manquement à son règlement. Cette même mère qui lui avait inculquer ses valeurs, ce qu'il jugeait indispensable dans cette société de fou… Emily, faisant partie du social ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans enfants. Pour elle, qui voyait des familles se déchirer, des enfants malheureux s'était lors fait la promesse que quand elle aurait un enfant, elle le chérirait, le protégerait et l'aimerait comme personne. Cet enfant était leur espoir de bonheur, d'une famille qui pouvait encore se battre dans un monde où le divorce prédominait, où la violence empirait de jour en jour, un monde où l'amour et l'amitié ne signifie plus autant qu'avant devant l'argent et l'image donnée.

Cole était un professeur de littérature dans un lycée public à Chelsea, et tous les jours il faisait face à des élèves allant du démuni au plus gâté, du délinquant à celui qui espérait pouvoir s'en sortir et faire la fierté de ses parents… Il avait des élèves brillant, qui pourrait avoir un avenir prometteur, mais qui en raison d'une vie de famille des plus dur ne vivront pas cette vie… Mais il gardait _espoir _qu'un jour la roue tournerait et que les gens réaliserait à quel point ces gosses avaient du potentiel mais qu'ils ne savaient pas comment l'exploiter et le prouver !

Sa femme, Emily, était assistante sociale. Elle vivait au jour le jour dans ce monde de violence en tout genre conjugale, juvénile, délinquance, bagarre,… Elle voyait des parents irresponsables, qui ne se préoccupaient pas de leurs enfants alors que d'autres personnes, n'attendaient que ça, avoir un enfant à aimer. Elle avait dû séparer des familles qui s'aimaient, mais dont les problèmes étaient trop graves pour laisser des mineures y vivre… Mais elle aussi, elle gardait _espoir_ que la vie prendrait un autre tournant et que le monde ouvrirait ses bras à ces pauvres gens qui avaient décidé de ne plus se battre et de se laisser sombrer plus profondément dans cette vie désastreuse.

Leur mariage n'aurait pu que fonctionner ! Ils avaient les mêmes idéaux, les mêmes valeurs et les mêmes _espoirs_… Bien sûr il y avait eu des disputes, des mésententes, mais leur amour, leur complicité ressortait toujours vainqueurs !

Cole ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'à eux deux, ils auraient pu refaire le monde. Et puis leur petite fille était née, un rayon de soleil dans cette vie. Ils l'aimaient de toute leur âme, lui donnaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Avant d'être mère, il arrivait encore bien souvent à Emily de sonner à son mari pour lui dire qu'elle rentrerait tard ou même qu'elle ne rentrerait pas à cause du boulot. Mais elle avait arrêter dès la naissance de Faith, jugeant sa vie de famille et son rôle de mère bien plus important.

C'est à cause de ça que Cole se faisait du souci. Emily n'avait pas appelé depuis la veille et ça devenait étrange. Et pourtant, il avait peur d'appelé la police et qu'une mauvaise nouvelle ne lui soit annoncée ! Ca le détruirait et pire que tout, Faith deviendrait à moitié orpheline !

Finalement, en début de soirée, il se décida à signaler la disparition de sa femme à la police…

L'après-midi était bien entamée remarqua Castle après le départ de sa coéquipière. Il était sur le point d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau afin d'écrire quelques chapitres très violents qui le soulageraient et l'aideraient à se sentir mieux quand son téléphone portable sonna. Intrigué, après tout Becket venait seulement de partir et il lui avait dit vouloir être seul, et sa mère était avec Lance, il se dirigea vers la table basse pour prendre son Iphone.

- Ricahrd Castle, répondit-il quand il ne reconnut pas le numéro.

- Bonjour monsieur Castle, c'est Charles Fitzgerald, le directeur de l'école de votre fille et d'Ashley Baumann.

- Oh bonjour, il n'y a rien de grave j'espère, commença à s'en faire Castle.

- Non, en faite je téléphone suite à un problème de comportement d'Ashley, et comme ses parents ne sont pas en ville, votre fille a affirmer que vous pourriez les représenter.

- Tout à fait, mais de quel type de problèmes parlez-vous ? Ashley n'est pas du genre à se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur.

- Ca concerne l'histoire de tricherie avec son ami Tom Foster… Il semblerait qu'ils aient tenté d'en parler durant un cours et ils en sont venus aux mains. Votre fille s'en est mêlée, c'est la raison de sa présence dans mon bureau, continua le directeur.

- Encore cette histoire… Ecoutez monsieur Fitzgerald, je ne pense pas que la solution se trouvera via une conversation téléphonique, fit remarquer l'écrivain.

- Je suis de votre avis, c'est pourquoi ces trois jeunes gens seront renvoyés à la maison aujourd'hui, avec un simple avertissement. Mais j'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez représentez les parents d'Ashley demain ? Je ferai venir Tom et ses parents ainsi qu'Ashley et Alexis…

- Ca me convient. Je pense que ma fille finit journée vers seize heures trente, est-ce que ça va si je viens vers dix-sept heures ?

- Parfait, nous disons donc demain dix-sept heures dans mon bureau pour mettre les choses au clair. Bonne fin de journée monsieur Castle.

- De même.

En raccrochant, l'écrivain ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peit sourire mutin en se faisant la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais eu « l'honneur » d'être appelé par un des directeurs d'Alexis. _Elle est bien la digne fille de son père_ pensa-t-il amusé. Si Castle avait une chose à dire au sujet de sa fille, c'est qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas au niveau des études… Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de comportement en classe, et malgré qu'il en soit fière il désespérait de recevoir un appel un jour pour dire qu'Alexis était convoquée…

Se reprenant, il se dirigea vers son bureau où il s'enferma…

Devant son ordinateur, il se lança dans un monde rien qu'à lui avec frénésie !

Elle n'en revenait pas, en plus de dix ans d'études, jamais elle n'avait été renvoyée de l'école une journée…

- Alexis je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa une énième fois son petit-ami.

- Ne t'en fais pas Ash, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Allez viens, on va rentrer chez moi essayer d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à mon père.

A ces mots, Ashley se tendit, et son visage jusqu'à présent désolé se transforma et on pu y lire de l'angoisse. Le jeune homme se rappela de la rencontre avec le père de sa petite-amie… Richard Castle était rentré l'arme au point en s'écriant : « Qui a osé pénétrer ma… demeure ? » Jamais il n'avait eu autant le trouillomètre à zéro… Et même si Alexis lui assurait qu'il n'y avait pas de père plus cool que le sien, lui, il savait que cet homme n'hésiterait pas à le tuer s'il faisait du mal à sa fille. Rick avait parfaitement interpréter le rôle du père de sa copine qui se devait d'être effrayant…

- Euh, commença l'adolescent mal à l'aise, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un bon plan que ton père me voit aujourd'hui…

- Arrête Ash ! Il est tout à fait d'accord avec moi sur ce qu'il s'est passé. En plus, il m'a dit au téléphone que si tu rencontrais trop de problème, il irait lui-même voir le directeur pour régler cette histoire. La rencontre aura juste lieu suite à la décision d'une tierce personne… S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle devant la moue dubitative d'Ashley, viens avec moi, il ne te fera rien du tout, il est vraiment sympa…

Il ne pu que craquer devant la bouille de la jeune fille. Ashley ne résistait jamais à la tête de chien battu de sa petite-amie. _Merci monsieur Castle de lui avoir appris à faire ça !_

Il accepta finalement et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, main dans la main… On pu même apercevoir un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres d'Alexis.

Paralysée sur le pas de la porte, elle assistait à un spectacle que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé… Mais après tout, après cette journée forte en émotion, pourquoi aurait-elle droit à un peu de répit en rentrant ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, tonna la voix de la détective après que le son de la porte qui se claque ne résonne dans l'appartement.

- Ah voilà la maîtresse de maison, s'écria Josh, ivre mort, se levant avec de nombreuses difficultés du divan sur lequel il était affalé.

Il était en colère. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le commissariat, il n'avait fait que ruminer… Josh avait senti la colère monter au fur et à mesure de la journée quand il repensait à la façon dont _sa_ petite-amie s'était comportée ! Quand il s'était mis avec elle, elle lui avait parlé de cet écrivain et de l'amitié qui les liait avant qu'il ne quitte la ville sans jamais téléphoner. Pourtant, quand il était revenu, Kate avait été plus souriante que jamais, elle rigolait plus souvent, elle était plus détendue… A chaque nouvelle enquête, elle rentrait et lui racontait à quel point Castle l'avait amusée avec ses théories farfelues et ses réflexions, mais surtout comme il avait été utile pour trouver le coupable. Au début, Josh avait naïvement pensé que c'était la joie de le voir de retour après qu'il l'ait tant aidé, même sans le savoir, avec ses livres… Et puis, petit à petit, le médecin avait compris que c'était plus que ça. Mais il avait feint de ne rien remarquer, espérant au fond de lui pouvoir lui faire oublier cet autre homme.

Cependant, depuis quelques semaines, un changement s'était produit. Kate était de plus en plus distante avec lui, encore plus depuis qu'elle était partie à Los Angeles pour enquêter sur le meurtre de son mentor. Josh commençait à croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec l'écrivain là-bas, de plus, la jeune femme lui racontait toujours ses enquêtes et là, elle avait écourté son récit et avait détourné l'attention de son petit-copain.

Alors sa jalousie avait repris le dessus, c'est ce qui l'avait amené à aller au precint aujourd'hui. Il voulait montrer à ses collègues mais surtout à ce Castle qu'il était toujours dans le paysage et qu'il ne comptait pas en sortir. Quand il avait vu les deux comparses avoir une discussion qui semblait houleuse, il avait cru faire plaisir à Kate en prenant sa défense. Il s'était complètement mépris, il avait cette splendide jeune femme arriver en colère, mais pas contre le véritable responsable, non, elle était en colère contre lui, son petit-ami. Elle avait regardé Castle avec tant d'inquiétude, comme s'il était une victime et lui, le médecin, était un bourreau ! Et au lieu de se demander comment il allait, elle l'avait foutu dehors, devant tout le monde elle lui avait préféré cet écrivain de malheur !

Et puis silence radio ! Pas un appel, pas un message depuis ce moment-là… Il était véritablement en colère, et avait agi de manière stupide et complètement masculine en noyant cette colère dans l'alcool !

Et maintenant que l'alcool avait complètement désinhibé ses sens, il ne se contrôlait plus… Alors, quand il l'avait entendue claquer la porte et s'emporter devant lui parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de boire un peu trop – ce qui n'était jamais arrivé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, sauf occasion exceptionnelle – il s'énerva de plus belle.

- Josh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de boire comme ça ? demanda la détective, le reproche s'entendant fortement dans sa voix.

- Quoi ? Je redescends encore plus dans ton estime ? Je fais fort alors, moi qui n'est déjà pas une grande place dans ton cœur…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?

- Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comme tu regardais l'autre minable ? Je vois bien que tu ne rêves que d'une chose, malgré le fait qu'il soit bourré, il tenait un discours plutôt clair, te retrouver dans son lit !

- Arrête de suite ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais jamais été infidèle à quiconque… Ecoute, tu es saoul, ça ne sert à rien de parler…

- Jamais ? Je vais te croire peut-être ! Que s'est-il passé à LA ? Ne me dis pas rien ! Je suis sûr qu'il a pris son pied ce connard !

Le ton montait dangereusement. Beckett savait que le fait d'être saoul le faisait divaguer, c'est pourquoi elle voulait écourter la discussion. Sauf que là, il s'en prenait à Castle, l'homme qu'elle aimait (que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir se l'avouer) ! Et malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour quand quelqu'un se mettait à critiquer l'écrivain.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, s'énerva-t-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé ! Et Castle ne m'aurais jamais poussé à le faire, il sait ce que ça fait d'être trompé !

- Faut croire qu'il est incapable de satisfaire une femme, fit le médecin venimeux. T'es sûr de vouloir te le faire ?

- Ça suffit Josh ! Va dormir, on reparlera de ça demain.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Tu ne m'humilieras pas une nouvelle fois aujourd'hui ! Je ne suis pas ton boy, je suis ton mec, enfin plutôt je suis le mec avec qui tu baises !

- Va dormir Josh, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! hurla Kate.

Et de nouveau, elle fut surprise par la réaction de Josh. Elle ne le connaissait vraiment pas, réalisa-t-elle au moment où la paume de Josh rencontra sa joue ! D'abord immobile et sans réaction, elle se reprit au moment où Josh relevait la main. Elle lui empoigna le poignet de sa main gauche et repoussa fortement l'homme de la main droite. Josh, sous l'effet de l'alcool, n'avait pas son équilibre habituel, il tomba alors lourdement sur le sol. Cette chute eut pour effet de le réveiller et de le faire réaliser son geste. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune flic dont l'œil virait violet et la lèvre saignait légèrement, parla d'une voix si basse qu'elle n'en était que plus menaçante. Une voix qui le fit frémir de terreur.

- Je vais sortir prendre l'air et me calmer avant de te mettre en pièce, et quand je reviendrai demain, je veux que tout ce qui t'appartient, où qui prouve que tu as été ici ait dégagé ! Je ne veux plus te voir, n'essaie même pas de m'appeler…

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle quitta l'appartement et libéra enfin les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis longtemps !

Le trop plein d'émotion de la journée l'envahit soudainement et elle ne pu retenir ses pleurs. La brunette couru jusqu'à sa voiture et démarra brusquement. Elle se dit qu'elle arriverait à se calmer en allant enquêter sur le meurtre de Jane Doe.

C'est avec une immense surprise qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne se trouvait pas devant le bâtiment où elle travaillait, mais plutôt devant un immeuble qu'elle connaissait bien… Inconsciemment, Kate avait roulé jusque chez Castle. Beckett réalisa alors que lui seul pourrait la réconforter sans la juger, sans trop insister si elle ne voulait pas lui parler, ce qui ne serait pas le cas ce soir. Ce soir, elle désirait pleinement qu'il soit présent pour elle, qu'il la soutienne et la réconforte.

Joe, le portier de l'immeuble, vit avec stupeur la muse de l'auteur à succès qui vivait ici sortir en trombe de sa voiture, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues et passer avec précipitation devant lui. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se passer, il reprit son poste et sourit à la propriétaire du loft du deuxième étage.

Il avait passé la fin de la journée dans son bureau à écrire, et ça avait eu l'effet escompté. Il était à nouveau lui-même, et était en train de préparer à manger avec sa mère comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. L'écrivain avait eu une discussion avec Ashley et Alexis quand ils étaient rentrés. Castle avait promis à Ashley qu'il ferait tout son possible pour trouver une solution à ce problème, et avait sourit en lisant le soulagement dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Il l'avait vraiment effrayé avec cette arme !

Ashley était rentré chez lui une dizaine de minutes plutôt et Alexis était allé dans sa chambre pour faire des devoirs et étudier.

C'est pourquoi Castle fût surpris d'entendre quelqu'un toquer sur sa porte avec force. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se retrouva face à sa muse, en larme et du sang séché au bord des lèvres.

- Beckett ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Je…Je pe…peux ren…trer ? sanglota-t-elle..

- Bien sûr, il se décala. Mère, termine de préparer le repas, cria-t-il à l'intention de sa mère. Venez, chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de la détective. Allons vous débarbouiller.

L'homme emmena Beckett dans sa salle de bain personnelle et la fit assoir sur un tabouret. Il prit alors un gant de toilette qu'il humidifia et nettoya les lèvres de la détective qui le regardait avec attention sans faire un geste.

- Mon Dieu Kate, dit-il tout bas, que vous est-il arrivé ?

- C'était pas vraiment sa faute, chuchota la jeune femme.

- Josh vous a fait ça ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? s'alarma Rick.

- Il avait bu, on s'est disputé, mais je l'ai repoussé et suis tout de suite repartie.

- Comment a-t-il osé ? s'exclama l'écrivain.

Et à la surprise de la jeune flic, il ne s'énerva pas, il ne menaça pas de le tuer ou autre… Il se contenta de caresser la joue de sa coéquipière et soupira tristement.

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas lui pardonner un tel geste Kate, soupira-t-il… Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre il continua, venez, on va mettre de la glace sur votre œil pour limiter les dégâts et puis vous irez prendre une douche bien chaude et vous dormirez dans la chambre d'ami.

- Non Castle je ne peux…commença-t-elle à protester.

- Si vous pouvez, et vous allez le faire, dit-il avec autorité.

Un sourire apparut lors sur leur deux visages au souvenir de cette phrase déjà prononcée auparavant.

- Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Castle, avide de curiosité.

- Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'en parler… Mais vous, comment allez-vous ? interrogea-t-elle, réellement inquiète.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! L'écriture m'a remis à ma place, sourit-elle. Encore une fois, je suis désolé que vous ayez vu ce côté de ma personnalité.

- Arrêter de vous excusez Castle, s'exaspéra la détective. J'espère juste ne pas vous revoir comme ça, j'aimerais comprendre simplement.

- Pour comprendre, il faut remonter à mon enfance. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance aussi facile que vous ne le pensez… L'absence d'un père à été très dur surtout à cause des reproches faits à ma mère ainsi que toutes ces remarques d'enfants… Les enfants sont cruels entre eux !

- C'est pour ça que vous dites que vous avez honte de votre passé ? Parce que vous n'avez pas surmonter l'absence de votre père ?

- Oh non, je l'ai acceptée cette absence… C'est juste que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien à l'époque ! Sans l'amour de ma mère et Damian, il déglutit au souvenir de cet ami que Beckett avait fait arrêter, je serai soit mort soit en prison aujourd'hui…

Beckett avait baissé la tête quand il avait prononcé le nom de Damian, mais elle releva vivement la tête aux mots de l'écrivain. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Avant d'avoir le temps de lui répondre, son téléphone sonna. Quand elle vit que c'était Ryan, elle recomposa son visage de flic et répondit au téléphone.

- Beckett !

- Un homme vient de signaler la disparition de sa femme, démarra de suite le détective, elle correspond au profil de notre victime.

- J'arrive.

- Des nouvelles concernant l'enquête ? demanda Castle.

- Une femme correspondant au profil de la victime vient d'être portée disparue.

- Allons-y, s'enthousiasma Rick.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans leur rôle d'écrivain et de flic. Les confidences étaient finies pour maintenant. Ils se mirent en route sous le regard bienveillant de Martha.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors que pensez-vous ?<strong>

**Je sais que le fait que Josh frappe Kate n'est pas très réaliste, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait agir sous l'effet de l'alcool. Et je ne voulais pas que Kate sois passive, ça ne lui ressemblerait pas !**

**C'est pourquoi je la fait le repousser et fuir... Désolée si ça ne correspond pas trop, mais il fallait qu'elle se rende chez Castle et qu'on voit à quel point elle compte sur lui dans les moments difficiles, même si elle ne l'avoue pas :)**

_**Encore joyeux noël ! Et le meilleur cadeau c'est... LES REVIEWS :D**_

__Harmonie


	6. Chapter 6

_**UNE BONNE ANNEE 2012 !**_

Pour cadeau, voici la première partie du chapitre 6 :)

Merci pour tous vos commentaires :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

Nerveux comme au jour de son mariage, Cole Anderson traversa d'un pas rapide, sa fille dans les bras, le cinquième étage du douzième precinct. La dame à l'accueil, une femme aigrie et pas agréable pour un sous, lui avait dit que le détective Beckett l'attendait là-bas. Il arrive devant le bureau d'un hispannique assez baraqué, portant un t-shirt noir faisant ressortir sa musculature, très cocentré sur un rapport qu'il avait sous les yeux. Cole se racla la gorge pour marquer sa présence, se sentant palir face aux yeux brun foncé de policier. Celui-ci s'adoucit face à l'image de la petite fille fortement agrippée au cou de son père.

Je peux vous aider monsieur ? demanda l'agent poliment même si un peu durement.

Je suis Cole Anderson, on m'a dit que le détective Beckett devait me recevoir, répondit l'homme d'une voix peu sûre.

Oh bien sûr excusez-moi, reprit le flic bien plus doux et gentil, ce qui ne rassura pas le professeur. Veuillez me suivre, le déective Beckett va venir vous rejoindre dans notre salle de repos.

Esposito laissa le jeune homme et son enfant s'installer sur un banc avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour appelé Beckett qui n'était pas encore monté. En effet, à peine était elle arrivé avec Castle vers dix-neuf heures qu'elle était descendue à la morgue. Comme à chaque enquête, quand Beckett ne savait pas qui était la victime, elle s'impliquait encore plus, son désir de rendre justice à une famille encore plus accru ! Alors quand Ryan lui avait annoncé qu'il était probable qu'ils aient l'identité de la victime, elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de monter à son bureau ! Plus vite elle auait l'identité confirmée plus vite l'enquête pourra avancer… Lanie était donc en train de travailler sous le regard attentif et exigeant du lieutenant, mais également sous celui curieux de l'écrivain.

Quand il y repensait, Javier se rendait compte que Castle était devenu son meilleur ami avec Ryan. Il ne portat peut-être pas de plaque, mais il était un flic dans l'esprit de cette équipe ! Au début, il avait apprécié l'arrivée de l'écrivain, se disant que c'était l'occasion de rigoler de Beckett. Elle qui voulait toujours tout contrôler se retrouvait à la charge d'un gamin incontrôlable ! Et puis, au fur et à mesure des journées, des enquêtes aux côtés de cet homme, Esposito avait vu sa patronne reprendre vie… Elle riait à nouveau, faisait des blagues et surtout, grâce à Castle, Ryan, Beckett et lui se sont encore plus rapprochés, formant une véritable famille ! Il avait aussi remarquer que Castle avait beau être un écrivain, un grand gamin, il était aussi un vrai ami, un homme qui avait le cœur sur la main ! Esposito pouvait aussi dire que cet homme avait été parfois d'une grande aide sur les enquêtes et que même s'il n'avait pas signé pour ces risques, il n'hésitait jamais à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver Beckett ainsi que son équipier et lui !

Quand Castle était revenu après trois mois de silence, l'hyspannique lui en avait vraiment vouu, surtout qu'il avait poussé Beckett à réaliser ses sentiments… Mais maintenant qu'il était en couple avec Lanie, il le comprenait. Jamais il n'aurait supporté de travailler auprès d'elle alors qu'elle s'affichait avec un homme, un collègue qui plus est ! Il avait compris que Castle avait tenté de se protéger de la douleur de voir Beckett avec Demming et que pour ça, il devait mettre des frontières avec tout ce qui pouvait lui rappelé la femme qu'il aimait ! Quand ils avaient vu Josh débarquer ici, Ryan et lui avaient craint que l'écrivain ne fuit à nouveau, mais au contraire, il était resté et avait plris une place de plus en plus grande dans le cœur du lieutenant ! Il était devenu un ami, un confident et maintenant son meilleur ami ! Beckett l'avait dit à plusieurs reprises, et elle ne s'en cacahait pas, elle avait toute confiance en Castle et même si elle ne le reconnaissait pas, Javier était persuadé qu'elle aimait l'écrivain plus que n'importe qui !

Se reprenant, il passa vte un coup de fil à Beckett pour lui signaler la présence du mari de la supposée victime.

Le temps s'était empiré depuis l'après-midi. La pluie résonnaient sur les toits des immeubles et maisons de New-York. Le vent soufflait sur les arbres des parcs. Les klaxons étaient à peine audibles avec tout ce bruit. Les voitures roulant à vive allure éclaboussaient les passants. Les pas précipités des piétons résonnaient le long des trottoirs. Des jeunes se battaient sur un parking de supermarché. Un couple se disputait à la sortie d'un bar. Un autre se promenait tendrement enlacé. Bref, c'était un jour normal pour la Grande Pomme. Normal oui, mais pas pour tout le monde… En effet, c'est ce soir qu'une famille serait détruite. Qu'un mari et père ne sera plus que père. Qu'une petite fille ne dirait plus maman. C'est aussi ce soir qu'un médecin perdra tout contrôle de lui-même. Qu'une détective se rendra compte de la profondeur de ses sentiments pour un homme. Qu'un adolescent comprendra qu'il avait perdu son meilleur ami. Qu'une actrice revivra l'horreur de la jeunesse de son fils la nuit. Qu'une adolescente se fera la promesse de ne plus se faire renoyer de son école. Qu'un écrivain restera auprès de la femme qu'il aime. Et qu'un assassin sourira à l'idée de savoir qu'une personne souffrira pour le reste de ses jours ! Mais tout ça, tout compte fait, fait et fera toujours partie des événements devenus « normals » dans la ville de New-York…

Elle arriva, son ami la suivant, devant la salle de repos de la criminelle. Son regard était assombri par une tristesse et une envie de justice en voyant cet homme, sa fillette sur les genoux, complètement perdu et ne s'attendant pas à recevoir une nouvelle qui changera à jamais la vie de cette famille. Lanie avait en effet fait des recherches et découverts que dans le cadre de son emploi, Emily Anderson avait donné son ADN et ses empreintes et que ces informations conrrespondaient à celles de la victime ne faisant aucun doutes. Emily Anderson avait été assassinée sauvagement dans un parc la veille.

Monsieur Anderson ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Oui…

Bonsoir, je suis le détective Kate Beckett et voici Richard Castle, nous avons à vous parler.

Bien sûr… Euh, Richard Castle comme l'écrivain ?

C'est bien moi, confirma le dit écrivain avec un petit sourire en voyant Beckett lever les yeux au ciel.

Excusez-moi, mais il serait préférable que votre fille n'assiste pas à la conversation, reprit la détective, mal à l'aise de devoir séparer les deux êtres en ce moment qui risque d'être le plus dur à vivre de leur vie.

C'est-à-dire que je suis seul avec elle et que je ne…

Je peux m'en occuper si vous le voulez, le coupa Castle, j'ai moi-même une fille et je serais ravi de me charger d'une petite beauté comme votre fille.

D'accord, répondit le père hagard, se tournant vers sa fille, il lui dit avec tout l'amour qu'un père pour son enfant : Faith, ma puce, tu vas aller avec ce monsieur, il est très gentil tu verras, ta mamant l'aime beaucoup !

La fillette regarda Rick d'un air peu sûr, mais dès qu'elle vit un regard bleu azur très doux avec une pointe rieuse, elle sauta des genoux de son père et se dirigea vers la main tendue de ce grand monsieur.

Tu t'appelles donc Faith… C'est un très beau prénom, lui dit-il d'une voix douce, celle qu'il n'utilisait que quand il parlait Alexis. Moi c'est Rick.

Gick ! essaya de répondre l'enfant, faisant rire l'écrivain.

C'est presque ça ma puce. Et si on allais voir dans cette pièce, dit-il en lui montrant le bureau de Beckett.

Oui !

C'est sous le regard attendri de la détective et le regarde surpris du père que Rick et Faith se dirigèrent vers les bureaux de la criminelle.

Alors, vous avez eu des nouvelles de ma femme ?

Je suis désolée monsieur Anderson, mais votre femme a été victime d'un meurtre, nous avons retrouvé son corps ce matin au dans le sud de Central Park… Toutes mes condoléances, lui répondit-elle d'une voix sincère.

Oh mon Dieu non, pas ça non, je vous en prie !

Cole Anderson s'effondra sur le banc, les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues… Aujourd'hui il mourrait avec se femme, il ne faisait que survivre ! Emily était son plus précieux joyaux, sa perle rare, le bijou le plus beau et le plus brillant qu'il ait ! Et elle était morte ! Un vide incroyable s'était insinué dans son corps, dans son cœur, dans son âme… Il venait de perdre son âme sœur, la détentrice de son cœur, la mère de sa fille… Sa fille ! Comment allait-il pouvoir l'élever alors qu'il ne savait pas comment tenir debout ? Comment allait-il pouvoir être là pour elle ? Lui dire que sa mère ne reviendrait pas à la maison, ni ce soir ni jamais ? Il commença à hyerventiler, les tremblements étaient si forts qu'il ne voyait plus bien, les larmes dévailaient le long de ses joues et s'écrasaient sur sa chemise…

Kate Beckett avait rarement vu un homme autant dévasté par la mort de sa femme mis à part son père. Son cœur se brisait face au spectacle de cet homme qui se décomposait devant elle. Voilà pourquoi elle était devenue détective. Elle voulait donner aux familles ce que la sienne n'avait pas eu. Elle et son père n'ont jamais eu la victoire de voir l'assassin de sa mère enfermé, de savoir pourquoi elle était morte… Quand elle se voyait forcée d'annoncer à des parents, des frères, des sœurs, des maris et femmes ou des enfants qu'un de leur proche, une personne aimée ne rentrerait pas et qu'elle voyait une flamme s'éteindre dans leurs yeux, elle se répétait qu'elle se devit de retrouver le meurtrier et de rendre justice à la victime et à ses proches !

Je vous promets, monsieur, Cole, de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver le responsable et de le faire payer, jura-t-elle avec conviction.

Comment est-elle morte ? sanglota le jeune veuf, ses paroles entrecoupées de soubresauts.

Elle a été battue et poignardée, répondit franchement Kate, sachant que même si elle aurait pu arrondire les angles, le mari méritait de savoir la vérité. Ce genre d'acte démontre une rancœur et un haine envers la victime… Connîtriez-vous quelqu'un qui serait suceptible d'en vouloir autant à votre femme ?

Non ! Ma femme faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider les autres à vivre mieux. Elle aidait des familles entères à trouver un semblant de vie normale ! Je…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un aurat fait ça… A mois que… déclara Cole, songeur.

A moins que quoi ? réagit aussitôt la détective, prenant son carnet de notes et un bic, à l'affut de la moindre information que pourrait lui donner le mari de la victime.

Et bien, commença-t-il soucieux à l'ide d'avoir raison, il y a quelques semaines, le patron d'Emily est mort d'une crise cardiaque, soixante-trois ans. Il a été remplacé la semaine denière par un certain monsieur Keller, Larry je crois…Cole continua, comme si Kate n'existait plus. Quand elle l'a rencontré pour la première fois, Emily n'a eu aucun problème.

Y en a-t-il eu après ?

Il y a deux jours, Emily est rentrée à la fois très mal à l'aise et en colère… Son nouveau patron aurait eu un comportement déplacé envers elle. Elle ne m'a pas tout raconté, mais je n'avais jamais vu ma femme dans cet état ! Ce fumier a tué ma femme par ce qu'elle se refusait à lui ? se mit-il à hurler de colère.

Cole, Cole écoutez-moi, parla Beckett d'un ton calme et rassurant pour apaiser le pauvre homme. Nous ne savons pas encore qui a tué votre femme, nous allons aller interroger monsieur Keller, et je vous tiendrai au courant de notre avancée dans cette affaire, mais vous, vous devez vous calmer, rentrer chez vous et vous occuper de votre fillette, d'accord ?

Très bien…

L'homme devant la jeune flic était complètement perdu, son monde tournait autour de la femme qu'il aime et maintenant il ne pourrait plus la srrer dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, la regarder avec sourire avec un regard tendre, lui faire l'amour, toutes ces petites choses qui étaient pourtant les choses les plus imporatantes de son quotidien ! Il ne pourrait plus regarder sa fille sans se dire, elle a _ses_ yeux, elle est comme sa mère,… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sans sa femme, jamais il n'arriverait à élever sa fille. Il était habitué à gérer des adolescents de quinze à vingt ans, mais là, sa petite puce n'avait que deux ans et il était totalement détruit !

Se levant à la suite de la jeune femme, il la regarda se diriger vers la porte avant de se décider à emprunter le même chemin…

En voyant l'heure tardive pour une enfant de cet âge, Castle avait dix aux garçons qu'ils montaient tous les deux dans la salle de sports pour profiter des tapis. Sauf que lui aussi était épuisé à la suite de cette journée de folie ! Alors après avoir jouer un petit quart d'heure avec ce petit ange, tous deux s'étaient endormis.

Beckett et la sensation de sentir son cœur fondre face à un Castle endormi avec une petite fille plus qu'adorable, profodément endormie égalmement, étendue le long de son torse…Bien que réticente, elle se devait de le réveiller pour permettre au père de Faith de rentrer et de commencer à faire son deuil…

Castle ? Rick, souffla-t-elle d'une exptrême douceur dans le creux de l'oreille de l'écrivain auprès duquel elle s'était agenouillée.

Beckett ne put retenir son sourire en le voyant ouvrir les yeux tel un enfant bougon récalcitrant à l'idée d'aller à l'école aussi tôt…

Moui ? fit-il d'une voix toute ensommeillée.

Je suis désolée, mais Faith doit rentrer et chez elle et je doute que dormir sur les tapis de la salle d'etraînement soit une brillante idée, lui dit-elle en réfreinant la violente envie de posséder ces lèvres divines.

Oh bien sûr, se réveilla Castle. Je suis sincèremet désolé pour votre femme, rajouta-t-il en se levant le plus délicatement possible avec l'aide de Beckett pour ne pas réveiller la petite fille.

Merci, répondit le père en regardant, surpris, Faith qui se laissait vraiment aller dans les bras de cet étranger…

Après quelques dernières paroles, la famille de la victime quitta le precinct et nos deux acolytes préférés se regardèrent, tristes d'avoir eu à annoncer ue telle nouvelle à Cole Anderson.

Bon, commença l'écrivain en regardant Beckett, à cette heure-ci et vu notre état de fatigue, je dis bien _notre_ état de fatigue, précisa-t-il avant de lui laisser le temps de répliquer, nous ferions mieux de rentrer ! Et il est hors de question que vous rentriez chez vous détective, dit-il plus autoritaire que jamais…

D'accord, de toute façon je suis trop fatiguée pour me disputer avec vous, sourit-elle face à cette nouvelle remarque du passé !

Mais alors que les deux compères se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur, Ryan les arrêta, mettant les pieds dans le plat comme toujours…

Beckett ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à votre œil ? s'exlama-t-il en voyant l'œil au beurre noir de sa chef.

* * *

><p><strong>ALORS ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Comment dire à quel point je suis désolée ! Scuzi, Pardonne, Sorry, ...**

**3MOIS SANS POSTER! J'AI HONTE!**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée, malheureusement, je suis dans ma dernière années scolaires secondaire avec 6h de math par semaine et le malheur de comprendre le cours mais de rater les tests :s En plus de ça, j'ai dû faire mon travail de fin d'étude, en anglais, et je me suis focalisée dessus!  
>Ajoutez à ça que je lis ENORMEMENT de fanfictions sur ce site et que je les suis...<strong>

**Mais ça n'excuse pas mon inactivité! **

**Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, mais je vais faire mon nécessaire pour poster encore un chapitre avant le 30:)**

**Parlons de la série, donc pour celles et ceux qui ne regardent pas en streaming, ne lisez pas^^ **

**Je suis complètement retournée par cette saison! Commençons par Stane Katic qui est juste FABULEUSE, elle m'impressionne de plus en plus cette femme! L'épisode 9 m'avait déjà fait flasher mais là, elle est juste trop géniale dans son rôle, elle ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe avec Castle et ça se ressent avec succès!**

**Continuons avec cet aveu, c'était juste horrible! Magnifique dans la série, mais je me sens tellement mal pour lui! Je tiens à dir que je le soutiens dans l'histoire, il est brisé et il tente de s'en sortir! **

**Mais bon, j'avoue que je crains autant que je désire l'épisode 21 et surtout le dernier!**

**Arrêtons là le papotage, **

**ENCORE UNE FOIS: DESOLEE!**

**Bonne lecture :)  
><strong>

**6'****)**

Un silence gêné s'installa au sein du groupe. Beckett, tendue et extrêmement mal à l'aise, avait pour dernier souhait que ses deux subordonnés apprennent la vérité. Si c'était le cas, Josh n'aurait nulle part où se cacher des deux agents ! Ryan et Esposito avaient déjà montré à quel point ils la considéraient comme une petite sœur. Castle sembla comprendre le conflit intérieur de la détective puisqu'il fut celui qui brisa le silence en faisant ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : créer une histoire.

- Un accident est arrivé si vite, commença-t-il. En vérité tout est de ma faute… Dans mon état de tout à l'heure je ne prêtais aucune attention à ce qui m'entourait ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai ni entendu ni vu Beckett et je l'ai bousculée assez fort. Elle s'est cognée contre un chambranle de porte, termina-t-il.

Sous le choc, elle était sous le choc ! Non seulement il venait de mentir pour elle, mais en plus il s'était accusé pour les coups qu'elle portait au visage alors qu'elle savait qu'il se contrôlait au mieux pour ne pas recherché Josh. Le lieutenant lui fit un sourire discret, mais on ne peut plus sincère.

- Bon les gars, on se voit demain ! Soyez la tôt qu'on puisse prendre le patron par surprise au début de sa journée.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le duo peu commun quitta le precint en direction du loft des Castle.

- Vous avez mangé ? demanda l'auteur, désireux de changer de sujet de conversation.

- Non, mais honnêtement je n'ai pas très faim…

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que l'appétit venait en mangeant ? On pourrait passez par Chinatown prendre un plat à emporter et rentrer chez moi, se mettre devant un bon film pour essayer d'oublier un peu les évènements un peu trop émotionnels de la journée si ça vous tente.

L'écrivain regardait sa muse avec ses petits yeux de garçon malicieux, appréhendant sa réponse. Face à ce regard et à cette moue le lieutenant ne put qu'accepter non sans feindre un soupir d'exaspération.

Lanie Parish, au même moment, se rendait à l'étage de la criminelle pour voir son homme et ses amis. Malgré son expérience dans le domaine, ce meurtre la touchait de par le jeune âge de la victime attestant du jeune âge de l'enfant qu'elle devait avoir, tout cela ajouté à la violence dont devait avoir fait preuve le meurtrier au vu de l'état du cadavre. En plus de ça, la jeune légiste s'inquiétait sérieusement pour sa meilleure amie ! Après le spectacle du début de journée, dont les collègues des lieutenants leur avaient fait un résumé, et avoir elle-même eu droit à une scène de l'écrivain très troublante, Lanie se doutait que Kate n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle arriva au bon étage mais ne trouva que son homme et le coéquipier de celui-ci. Elle les salua tout en leur demandant où étaient passés Kate et Rick.

-Ils viennent de quitter à l'instant, répondit Ryan, les sourcils toujours froncés, se demandant si ce que Castle leur avait raconté était vrai.

-Vous avez l'air soucieux tous les deux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je crois que Castle vient de nous raconter une des pires histoires qu'il aurait pu inventé, commença Javier dont la colère augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait une autre version des faits que celle soutenue par ses amis plus tôt. Beckett a la lèvre fendue, ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noir, et la seule réaction de cet écrivain a été de nous dire qu'il l'avait bousculée dans son état de colère tout à l'heure et qu'elle s'était cognée. Je suis presque sûr que la seule explication possible pour ces marques est la rencontre du visage de Beckett avec une main ! Je jure que cet écrivain va entendre parler du pays !

-Javier Miguel Esposito ! s'énerva Lanie, comment peux-tu croire que Castle pourrait ne serait-ce que bousculer Beckett ? Même s'il était bourré, Castle serait incapable de lever la main sur une femme ! Encore moins Kate Beckett. Vous êtes des détectives affutés non ? Alors dites-moi, est-ce que Beckett est descendue avec une seule trace de coup sur le visage, ou même avec les vêtements un peu déplacés attestant d'une chute, tout à l'heure ? Lanie attendit de voir la lumière se faire dans les yeux de ses amis avant de continuer. Pourtant, il me semble que Castle était dans un état assez pitoyable et au vu des bandages sur sa main, il est presque impossible qu'il est eu la force suffisante pour blesser Beckett come vous me le décrivez…

Les deux flics restèrent assis durant plusieurs longues secondes, bouches bée face au discours de détective que venait de leur faire la légiste. Ils réalisèrent que, en effet, leur collègue et amie se portait très bien, physiquement, quand elle avait quitté le precint pour ramener Castle et sa mère chez eux…

-Pourquoi s'accuserait-il d'une telle chose en sachant que nous prendrions le parti de Beckett à coup sûr ? Ca n'a aucun sens, fit remarquer Kevin.

-Pour la protéger d'un aveu trop personnel ou gênant…

A peine les paroles avait-elle franchies les lèvres de la belle hispanique que celle-ci comprit ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-t-elle, portant sa main droite à sa bouche pour étouffer son cri d'effroi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lanie ?s'inquiéta automatiquement Esposito.

-Josh…

-Vous comptez nourrir tout un régiment ?se moqua Beckett face à l'amont de nourriture que Castle ramena dans la voiture.

-Ben quoi ?fit-il, son air de grand enfant de retour.

Le retour jusqu'au loft se fit dans la bonne humeur, Castle essayant de détendre sa coéquipière, de leur faire penser à autre chose qu'aux évènements mouvementés de cette mauvaise journée. Le téléphone de Kate se mit sonner alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur et l'humeur de celle-ci changea du tout au tout en voyant la photo de Josh apparaître sur son fond d'écran. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement rejeter l'appel. Elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui ! La fin du trajet jusque devant la porte d'entrée se fit dans un silence plus pesant, la jeune femme s'étant renfermée sur elle-même.

-Vous voulez en parler ?demanda doucement l'écrivain lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le loft.

-Pourquoi Castle ? Pour que vous vous rendiez compte que vous aviez raison de ne pas aimer Josh et que vous me le reprochiez après ?fit-elle, venimeuse.

Les paroles à peine sorties de sa bouche, qu'elle les regretta ! Elle savait que jamais il ne lui reprocherait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Josh. L'expression peinée sur le visage de Castle ne fit qu'accentuer sa culpabilité… Castle était un homme bon, gentil et surtout compréhensif, elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait le premier à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas responsable du comportement de Josh, qu'au contraire, celui-ci était le seul coupable ! Il serait le seul homme qui arriverait à le convaincre qu'elle n'était pas faible, mais que ce qu'il s'était passé la rendrait plus forte que ce qu'elle n'est. _« Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort. »_

Cette fois, le temps maussade de New-York reflétait l'humeur générale des membres de l'équipe ayant le plus haut taux d'affaires résolues de la police de New-York. Les oiseaux étaient silencieux, trop effrayés par l'orage qui serait inévitable. Le vent masquait tous les bruits de la ville. Les habitants et les touristes se précipitaient, se bousculaient, ne faisaient attention à rien d'autre qu'au fait qu'ils devaient s'abriter au plus vite de la pluie qui commençait à perler à travers les nuages gris à peine visible dans la pénombre…Dans toute cette triste mélodie, un des meilleurs écrivains de macabre se força au calme, comprenant que sa partenaire n'avait rien contre lui et qu'elle cherchait seulement à passer ses nerfs, et qu'il était la seule présence humaine dans son périmètre visuel. Il était donc prêt à s'en prendre plein la figure si ça pouvait l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions. Malgré tout, il ne put se retenir de penser que Beckett faisait une fois encore une remarque sur ce que les médias décrivent de lui…

-Je suis désolée, finit par dire Beckett qui se sentait de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesure que le silence perdurait.

Ils étaient maintenant dans l'entrée du loft et n'avaient pas bougé d'un cheveu. L'écrivain finit par se retourner, l'éclat de ses yeux éteint, mes un petit sourire triste sincère et lui dit :

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça détective…

Savoir qu'elle l'avait blessé un fois de plus, alors qu'il avait déjà eu une journée difficile la poussa à poigner dans le bras de Castle pour le forcer à se tourner vers elle. Kate n'avait aucune envie de détendre l'atmosphère avec une remarque humoristique. Castle dû le comprendre puisqu'il la guida jusqu'au salon. Après s'être assurée qu'Alexis n'était pas là, elle prit la main libre de Castle, l'autre contenant toujours le sachet de nourriture, afin d'attirer le regard de son ami. Une fois fait, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner la courage de dire ce qu'elle voulait.

-Non Rick, ce n'est pas rien ! Je veux que vous sachiez que je suis sincèrement désolée. Vous n'êtes pas comme ça, je le sais parfaitement… Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Castle, un père formidable, un ami généreux et sincère et surtout, surtout, vous êtes le meilleur partenaire dont j'aurais pu rêver ! Alors non, ce n'était pas rien ! Je n'avais pas le droit de me montrer aussi injuste envers vous juste parce que j'ai honte de ce qu'il s'est passé…

Castle était persuadé qu'elle était honnête, mais il pouvait aussi jurer de la difficulté à laquelle elle avait dû faire face pour oser dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. C'est pourquoi il décida de ne pas en rajouter et qu'il lui proposa de manger devant un bon film d'arnaque. La soirée se passa alors dans la bonne humeur, Beckett s'amusant du côté enfantin de l'écrivain devant les arnaques du film. Castle profitant de cette nouvelle chance de découvrir une autre facette de Kate.

-Je vais le tuer !s'énerva Javier quand il comprit ce qu'insinuait Lanie et donc la véritable origine des coups sur le visage de son amie. Qu'il s'estime heureux s'il est encore capable d'exercer après que je me sois occupé de lui !

Lanie n'avait jamais vu son petit-ami dans un tel état de rage. Elle était consciente du lien particulier qui unissait les garçons à Beckett, encore plus depuis l'arrivée de Castle dans l'équipe, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les deux détectives puissent être protecteurs envers Kate à ce point… Quand elle avait compris que Josh était sûrement responsable de l'état de sa meilleure amie, la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pensé était de s'assurer que kate allait bien et qu'elle n'était pas seule –même si elle se doutait que l'écrivain devait le faire. Maintenant, elle essayait avec difficultés de calmer les deux amis de peur qu'ils ne fassent une grosse erreur !

-STOP !vociféra-t-elle.

Les deux compères cessèrent de proférer menaces et insultent envers le chirurgien et se tournèrent, ébahis, vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne pu retenir son sourire face à leur tête. Elle finit par se reprendre et tenta de calmer les deux énergumènes en leur expliquant que la priorité dans cette histoire était Beckett et qu'ils ne devaient pas oublier qu'ils portaient un badge et que ceci engendrait des responsabilités. _« Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. »_ Pour finir, elle leur rappela que Katherine Beckett maîtrisait les arts martiaux, sûrement mieux qu'eux, et qu'elle était donc capable de se défendre comme une grande –même si Josh méritait une bonne leçon. Lanie insista surtout sur le fait que même si elle trouverait ça touchant, Beckett n'apprécierait pas du tout (et c'est un euphémisme) que les gars se mêlent de cette histoire.

-Lanie, commença Esposito, ce mec a frappé un agent de la loi, ma meilleure amie !

-Je sais Javi, mais réfléchis, Kate est quelqu'un de très secret sur sa vie privée, ce qui fait qu'elle repousse Castle à cause de sa célébrité. Si elle apprend que vous êtes au courant, elle va se fermer comme une huître par honte. Réjouissez-vous qu'elle ait déjà eu le courage de l'avouer à Castle et laissez les guérir leurs blessures !

La conversation s'arrêta là, les trois amis quittant le commissariat pour le Old Haunt.

* * *

><p><em>VOILA!<em>

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçue :)

Vous découvriré au travers de ma fanfiction, que j'ai tendance à écrire du drame plus facilement que de l'humour, j'aime que le personnage est un passé difficile, c'est un moyen "d'étudier" les choix d'une personne :)

Bonne semaine à toutes et à tous!

HARMONIE


	8. Chapter 8

**7)**

Cole était complètement abattu, la douleur ne laissant aucune place pour autre chose ! Il avait eu la responsabilité d'annoncer à ses beaux-parents la mort de leur fille unique alors que lui-même n'était pas sûr de savoir comment tenir debout… La nuit était tombée depuis il ne savait combien de temps, sa fille dormait profondément dans son petit lit, inconsciente du manque qu'allait subir sa vie. Il était devant la fenêtre du salon, donnant sur Broadway Avenue, mélancolique, une photo du jour de son mariage dans la main. Ses seules pensées tournaient autour de sa femme, du trou qu'elle avait laissé et dans sa vie et dans son cœur, leur rencontre, leur vie commune et leurs moments magiques ensemble, comme l'attente et l'arrivée de Faith. Il essayait de se reprendre un minimum pour sa fille, de se convaincre de ne pas se laisser mourir… Sauf que la vie n'avait plus aucun sens maintenant que la femme de sa vie n'était plus là… Bien que ça paraisse exagéré et cliché, c'était pourtant la vérité… Il ne faut pas se méprendre, sa fille est ce qui a toujours le plus compté pour lui, mais sans sa femme, il n'aurait jamais réussi à devenir prof, il ne serait jamais devenu l'homme qu'il était… Sa femme avait été sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, la seule à le comprendre lui et son esprit torturé de question. Et même si Faith était toute leur vie, Cole était persuadé de ne pas savoir l'élever sans elle car il était comme un bateau dans la nuit qui avançait vers les rocher sans la lumière du phare ! Sans sa femme, il ne savait pas comment agir et réagir face aux faits et gestes de sa fille… L'horreur de ce bas monde lui revenait en pleine face alors que sa femme et lui avaient toujours tenté, à mesure de leurs petits moyens, de la surpasser et de rendre leur vie meilleure. Malgré la peine, il repensa à ce duo original rencontré au commissariat. Cette lieutenant, le lieutenant Beckett, avait vraiment l'azir de se donner à fond pour son job… Il avait vu le désir de justice dans son regard et d'une certaine manière ça le rassurait, aucun autre flic n'aurait été qualifié pour retrouver le monstre qui avait tué la femme de sa vie ! Cole repensa aussi à l'écrivain qui semblait être très impliqué dans les enquêtes du lieutenant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire en la facilité avec laquelle il s'était mis sa fille dans la poche. Faith avait toujours été très méfiante envers les inconnus, ce qui en soi est une assez bonne chose du point de vue parental. Cependant, avec ce monsieur Castle, elle l'avait à peine regardé et le tour était joué, elle l'avait accepté. Dormir comme elle l'avait fait, affalée sur la poitrine de l'homme, en total abandon, prouvait le degré de confiance qu'elle avait placé en l'homme très rapidement. Ça disait aussi à Cole qu'il ne devait jamais douter de la sincérité de l'homme, _ne fait jamais confiance à un homme dont un enfant n'ose pas s'approcher ou même dire bonjour_, disait sa mère quand Emily était enceinte. Regardant l'heure sur l'horloge pendue au-dessus de la fausse cheminée, il se força à dormir… Sur le canapé.

Le film maintenant fini, Castle se pencha pour prendre la télécommande. Il ne savait pas exactement comment, mais Beckett et lui avait fini plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été à part dans ce congélateur quelques mois plus tôt. Il était maintenant appuyé dans le coin formé par le dossier du fauteuil et l'accoudoir, les jambes étendues sur la table basse devant lui, le bras gauche le long du dossier et le droit sur l'accoudoir, la télécommande dans sa main. Kate, elle, avait l'épaule dans le creux de la sienne, et la tête contre son biceps (ce qui la confirma dans l'idée que Castle était bien plus musclé qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au départ) et sa main était coincée entre leurs cuisses qui se touchaient presque…

Ils avaient peu parlé durant la soirée, profitant de ce moment de calme pour se détendre et pouvoir se reprendre et reprendre l'enquête avec les idées plus claires dès le lendemain.

-Il se fait tard, lui dit-il, incertain. Vous voulez regardez un autre film, parler un peu ou allez vous préparer pour la nuit ?

-Un petit fond musical serait parfait avant d'aller dormir, sourit-elle.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait… Rick se leva pour allumer sa chaîne stéréo et trouver une fréquence qui passait de la musique. La chanson _Amazed_ de Lonestar commença et Castle ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre les paroles du chanteur et ce qu'il pensait de son amie. Souriant, il se rassit, mais non sans leur avoir servi un verre de vin rouge. Le silence paisible, brisé par le son doux de la musique, était réconfortant pour les deux coéquipiers.

Les roues ne cessaient de tourner dans le crâne de Beckett. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle aujourd'hui, et depuis plus de trois ans, la jeune femme se disait qu'elle lui devait une explication. Elle avait tout de même débarqué chez lui le soir, dans un état assez pitoyable, après une journée suffisamment éprouvante pour lui. Castle n'avait pas hésité, il l'avait aidé, sans être trop curieux, sans insister quand elle lui avait dit ne pas vouloir en parler et surtout, elle l'avait senti prêt à se confier sur un sujet de son passé qui semblait le détruire de l'intérieur autant que le meurtre de sa mère ne le faisait avec elle... Se forçant à enfin agir en adulte dans sa vie privée, elle se tourna vers Castle, sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers elle, mais quand il comprit que c'était important, il reposa son verre sur la petite table derrière le dossier du divan et lui donna toute son attention. Elle était stupéfaite de voir que dès qu'elle voulait lui parler, tout son corps était à l'écoute de ce qu'elle allait dire, il l'écoutait réellement, sans arrière pensée sauf celle d'en apprendre réellement plus sur elle. D'habitude, les hommes qu'elle avait connu faisait semblant de l'écouter ou le faisait seulement dans l'intention de faire avancer les choses plus loin, mais pas lui – bien qu'elle soit consciente qu'il désirait que les choses entre eux évoluent – lui, il voulait tout découvrir d'elle et était toujours sur un petit nuage à la plus insignifiante des confidences qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, elle commença :

-Il avait bu, souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise…

-Vous n'êtes pas…l'interrompit-il, comprenant à quel point ce sujet devait être difficile pour elle.

-Si Castle, le coupa-t-elle. Après être partie de chez vous, je suis allée me promener plusieurs heures dans le parc. Je voulais me vider la tête, réfléchir aux évènements de la journée et à ma relation avec Josh qui se compliquait de plus en plus. Il était devenu encore plus jaloux, plus possessif et agressif envers les autres hommes, la preuve en a été faite aujourd'hui avec vous. J'ai réussi à enfin me rendre compte que Lanie avait raison et qu'il fallait que je rompe avec lui… C'est pour ça que je suis rentrée chez moi, je voulais finir notre relation au plus vite après avoir compris qu'il était grand temps, Beckett ne manqua pas la petite lueur qui s'alluma dans le regard de l'auteur avant de s'éteindre en se rappelant de la façon dont elle était arrivée chez lui. Le visage de l'écrivain, bien que presqu'impassible, laissait transparaître sa colère et son inquiétude. Sauf que, reprit-elle, quand je suis rentrée, il était là, affalé sur _mon_ canapé, _ma _bouteille de vodka vide à ses pieds et _mes _bières vides et pleine sur la table en plus de celle qu'il avait dans la main. Quand je l'ai vu ainsi, bourré et instable, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux attendre demain pour discuter, qu'il serait incapable de parler de toute façon… Il s'est avéré que je me trompais ! Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il lui prenait, il s'est énervé et à commencer à m'accusé de choses que je n'ai jamais faites et à me dire des obscénités quand je me suis défendue… La conversation à dégénéré, et, à un moment, je me suis énervée, il m'a giflée ! Je me suis reprise au moment où il allait recommencé… Je l'ai repoussé, lui ai ordonné de quitter ma vie définitivement et je suis partie… Je pensais me rendre au commissariat, puis je me suis rendue compte que je me trouvais devant votre immeuble. Je suis désolée Castle, je n'ai pas pensé à Alexis ou même à Martha, la seule chose que je savais c'est que j'avais besoin d'un ami et que je pourrais toujours compter sur vous dans ces situations là…

- N'osez plus jamais vous excusez pour avoir besoin de mon soutien Kate, lui dit-il…

Elle lui sourit faiblement, honteuse… La réaction de Castle fut instantanée, irréfléchie et totalement lui… Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, il avait toujours agi ainsi avec sa fille et sa mère et n'avait pas pensé avant d'agir. Il s'apprêtait à défaire son étreinte quand il l'a senti se tendre, mais, à sa plus grande surprise, elle se détendit et s'enfonça encore plus dans le réconfort que lui apportaient ses bras et passa les siens autour de son tronc supérieur, posant sa tête au creux de son cou.

-Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, lui souffla-t-il chaudement dans l'oreille, la faisant frissonner. You are extraordinary Kate, never forget it !

-Mais il avait bu ! J'aurais dû garder mon calme, tout indiquait que ça finirait mal si je m'emportais !

-Hey, la calma Rick. Kate, écoutez-moi, Josh est le seul et unique responsable dans cette histoire ! Boire pour avoir le courage de vous parler est une marque de lâcheté… De quoi pouvait-il bien vous accuser de toute manière ?

Beckett sourit tendrement en entendant à quel point il était outré par le fait que Josh aurait pu avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avir un homme aussi fabuleux que Rick Castle à ses côtés quoi qu'il puisse arriver et savoir qu'il l'idéalisait comme elle l'avait fait durant des années avant leur rencontre lui nouait l'estomac de plaisir. Bien que ça l'effraie en même temps, comment ne pas le décevoir si il la voyait de manière si parfaite ? Face au regard interrogateur de l'écrivain, elle sortit de sa rêverie et finit par, difficilement, lui confier les reproches du chirurgien.

-Il m'accuse de l'avoir tromper avec…pfff…avec vous à L.A., durant l'enquête sur le meurtre de Royce, finit-elle par dire, à peine audible tellement cet aveu la gênait de par le fait que ça aurait pu être vrai si elle ne s'était pas comporté comme une poule mouillée face au regard de Castle ce soir-là.

-C'est d'un total ridicule ! s'esclaffa l'homme.

La douleur que lui procura cette remarque lui coupa le souffle… Elle était persuadée qu'il désirait cette relation dont Josh l'accusait. Savoir qu'il trouvait l'idée de coucher avec elle ridicule lui déchirait le cœur.

-Je ne le disait pas dans ce sens là, s'empressa-t-il de dire en voyant la tension augmenter entre eux. Je voulais dire que motorcycle-boy est un véritable idiot de croire que vous seriez capable de le tromper, lui ou n'importe quel homme ! Et puis, penser que vous le feriez durant une enquête aussi importante pour vous et avec moi, qu'est-ce qui lui a fait penser à une telle chose ?

-Il est d'un naturel jaloux, mais il est devenu extrêmement possessif, ça s'est empiré après l'enquête de la bombe sale. Il a toujours profondément détesté que vous soyez mon coéquipier, mais après l'évènement du congélateur, c'est comme si dès que je prononçais votre nom je e trompais ! Je pense qu'il détestait surtout les scènes écrites dans vos livres et le fait que j'ai l'entière collection de vos livres, elle leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant sourire fièrement, la ferme. Le fait que je vous considère comme un membre à part de l'équipe l'horripilait au plus au point et au bout d'un moment il devait savoir où j'étais, avec qui,… Et puis… commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter brusquement, mal à l'aise.

-Oui ? fit-il, intrigué par les rougeurs de la jeune femme.

Décidée à faire avancer les choses, doucement mais sûrement, entre eux, se sachant être le seul obstacle dans l'histoire, elle se lança.

-Honnêtement Castle, pourquoi croyez-vous que TOUT le monde pense qu'on est un couple ? On se comporte parfois comme tel, inconsciemment, mais cette connexion entre nous qui est si étrange aux autres peut les induire en erreur… Je comprends que Josh se soit senti en danger. Ce que je déteste, c'est qu'il ait continué de nous accusé d'être ensemble et de faire des remarques vraiment dégueulasses à nos égards !

-Je comprends qu'il soit jaloux, dit-il, essayant de ne pas bugger sur la dernière remarque de la jeune femme. Je le suis moi-même, et puis, qui ne serait pas jaloux avec une femme telle que vous ? Mais je le trouve idiot de vous croire capable d'une telle chose ! Premièrement, je ne mettrais jamais une femme dans une telle situation, je sais que ça fait trop de mal… Et deuxièmement, vous êtes une femme droite, pas besoin d'être super intelligent pour le voir. Finalement, vous n'infligerez jamais une telle douleur à quelqu'un car vous savez ce que ça fait… Vous n'êtes pas du genre à mentir à vos amis, vos proches… Si Josh ne l'a pas comprit, c'est qu'il ne vous connaît pas le moins du monde !

-Je ne suis pas parfaite vous savez…lui fit-elle remarquer.

A cet instant, la musique se termina et laissa place à la célèbre musique du générique de _Friends: I'll be there for you._

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, la contra-t-il. Je dis juste que vous avez un sens de l'empathie exceptionnel, qui s'est sûrement accru de par les tragique évènement de votre vie. Vous savez ce qui blesse, vous vivez presque non stop dans la douleur... A travers votre métier, vous faites face à des familles endeuillées et qui souffrent de la perte d'un être cher, et ça vous rappelle votre propre perte, dont vous n'avez pas encore fait le deuil par manque de justice. Et quand vous rentrez chez vous, vous êtes parfois trop touchée par la difficulté d'un cas et ça remémore des souvenirs... ALors non, vous n'êtres peut-être pas parfaite, mais vous ferez toujours tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour ne pas faie souffrir les autres car vous savez que la douleur peut gâcher une vie! Et puis, malgré que je sois un homme de mauvaise réputation, jamais je ne pousserai une femme à l'adultère, il n'en ressort que souffrance pour tout le monde!

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il la connaisse si bien, qu'il sache lire en elle si facilement! Quand il lui avait parlé des cas difficiles, de son deuil, elle s voyait parfaitement en ses mots alors qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé...

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, les deux collègues ébahis par la discussion à coeur ouvert qu'il venait d'avoir... Jamais ils n'avaient parlé de la sorte au par avant, leurs conversations se basant sur des non dits. Tout deux comprenaient que leur relation était sur une pente changeante, sans possibilité de revenir en arrière! Bien que ça les réjouissaient de pouvoir enfin s'essayer à une relation plus concrète, ils avaient le trouillomètre à zéro à l'idée de perdre ce qu'ils avaien déjà. Ils laissèrent passer la chanson, les yeux dans les yeux, l'émotion grimpant au fur et à mesure que les sentiments devenaient impossible à cacher sur les traits de leurs visages.

-Je vais vous montrer ma salle de bain et vous passer des vêtements pour la nuit. Ma salle d'eau est pus confortable, vous pouvez l'utiliser sans problème.

Ces paroles coupèrent l'instant de confidences et les forcèrent à se lever pour se préparer pour la nuit. Arrivée dans la chambre de l'écrivain, derrière son bureau (Beckett était toujours impressionnée d'entrer dans ce sanctuaire qui fut l'endroit de création des livres qui l'ont aidée à sortir des ténèbres), et Castle se dirigea directement vers son dressing pour en ressortir, un bas de training gris et un T-Shirt noir à l'effigie de _Naked Heat_.

-_ Seriously? _fit-elle, désignant le T-shirt.

-Ben quoi?

Elle rigola avant de prendre les vêtements et de s'enfermer dans l'immense salle de bain attenante à la chambre de l'écrivain.

Josh nettoyait les restes de bouteilles sur le sofa de sa compagne, totalement déssoulé depuis que Kate était partie.

-Mais quel con! s'insurgeait-il depuis.

Il savait que s'il voulait gardé Kate, il allait devoir la jouer très finement... Josh se sentai vraiment mal après c qu'il avait fait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer cet écrivailon toucher SA Kate, et ça le mettait dans une rage folle. Cet homme ne méritait pas une déesse du sexe comme elle... (Bien qu'elle soit souvent réticente au début des ébats qu'il provoque) Le chirurgien avait toujours détesté partagé ses propriétés! Finissant de ranger, il se dit qu'il irait la voir au precint sur le temps de midi le lendemain pour essayer de lui parler...

Lanie s'allongea auprès d'Esposito, essouflée.

-Waouw, souffla-t-elle, souriante à s'en faire mal aux joues.

-Tu peux l'dire, Chica, rit Javier.

Après un bon repas en tête-à-tête durant lequel Javier avait enfin osé demander à sa belle demménager avec lui, ils étaient retournés chez la jeune femme pour fêter sa proprement! Et ce fut... EXPLOSIF!

Revenant sur Terren le jeune homme demanda à sa compagn ce qu'ils devraient faire par rapport au "secret" de ler patronne et amie. Elle lui répondit qu'elle essayerait d'avoir une conversation seule à seule avec son amie, mais que, Kate étant quelqu'un de très secret, il était préférable de faire comme ci de rien n'était! Bien que réticent, Esposito accepta. Il avait beau jouer les insensibles la plus part du temps, il avait un coeur d'articcos. Jouer les machos était pourtant plus facile à montrer, c'est d'ailleur spour ça qu'il n'avouerait jamais à voix haute à quel point Beckett lui foutait les jetons avec un seul de ses regards. Malgré tout, il la considérait come la soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il l'aimait de la même manière. Et savoir que le chirurgien allait s'en sortir après ce qu'il avait fait le mettait dans une colère sourde, une de celles qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis la guerre en Irak. Même quand il voyait Ryan être noyé dan de l'eau glacée, il n'avait pas été autant en colère! Le seul souhait d'Esposito était que Beckett soit heureuse, c'est pourquoi il espérait qu'elle réalise vite que seul Castle pourrait la combler et la complèter parfaitement!

La nuit à New-york fut assez calme pour l'équipe du douzième, malgré la journée mouvementée qu'ils avaient passée.

Beckett fut la première du loft à se réveiller. Repensant à la fois où elle avait dormi ici et qu'elle et Castle n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de goûter au petit-déjeûner qu'elle avait préparé, elle se décida d'en refaire un pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle. Pour Kate, faire le petit-déj' à Castle, c'était une façon de lui dire à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ces dernières années mais surtout ces derniers temps. Regardant l'heure sur son téléphone portable, elle vit qu'il était 5h30... _"Règlée comme une horloge"_ Se mettant en action, elle sortit du lit, bien plus confortable que le sien (alors que le sien était très confortable) et se rendit dans la salle de bain presque jamais utilisée par les Castle. Elle fut prise d'un fou rire en se voyant dans un T-shirt à l'effigie de son alter-ego virtuelle. Nul doute que Rick avait réalisé un fantasme en la faisant porter une telle chose. Malgré tout, elle remarque la bleu sur le coin de son oeil et sa lèvre légèrement fendue. Même si les marques étaient moins marquées que la veille, il faudrait qu'elle applique de la pomade en rentrant chez elle et avec un peu de chance, les marques ne se verraient plus dès le lendemein, merci à son corps qui avaient été habitué à se remettre rapidement suite à ses entraînements lors de sa formation.

Après s'être changée, se disant de repasser par chez elle pour se changer avant d'aller travailler, Kate se coiffa rapidement et quitta la pièce. Cette salle de bain lui rappelait à quel point son ancienne salle de bain lui manquait. La baignoire en fonte, au milieu de la pièce, un style ancien... C'était la pièce qui lui manquait le plus depuis l'explosion.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle sourit en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas à chercher beaucoup pour trouver ce dont elle aurait besoin pour cuisiner. Elle avait vraiment une connexion étrange avec Castle puisqu'elle ne venait presque jamais dans cette pièce quand Castle cuisinait. Sortant le nécessaire pour faire des pancakes, des oeux et du bacon, elle se mit au travail sans voir le temps passer...

-Oh, bonjour détective Beckett, la surprit une voix légèrement timide. Alexis.

-Bonjour Alexis, tu veux des pancakes?

-Euh... Oui, bien sûr.

-Ca ne te dérange pas que je sois ici au moins? demanda la jeune femme, peu sûre d'elle face à la fille de son partenaire.

Pas du tout, s'empressa celle-ci de répondre. C'est juste que papa ne m'avait pas prévenue que vous seriez là. Je suis contente de vous voir.

Beckett était secrètement rassurée et remerciante envers la jeune fille qui ne fit aucune remarque sur l'état de son visage.

De son côté, Castle émergea lentement, les souvenirs de la veille affluant petit à petit... Souriant grandement en pensant au fait que Katherine Beckett se trouvait dans son loft, qu'elle y avait passé la nuit, qu'elle était célibataire et qu'elle ne semblait pas contre un rapprochement entre eux au vu de la façon dont elle se comportait la veille. Cependant, sa colère envers Josh ne démesurait pas! D'ailleurs, mieux valait qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas car bien que calmé depuis hier, le geste de Josh envers la femme qu'il aimait le mettait dans un état peu recommandable. Le culot dont Josh avait fait preuve en l'appelant le soir lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Se décidant à se lever, il alla prendre une douche relaxante avant de sortir, une serviette autour de la taille et se dirigea vers son dressing. Au bout de cinq minutes, il retourna dans la salle d'eau avec un jean délavé sur l'avant des cuisses, une chemise d'un violet assez foncé et un polo oxford noir. Il avait décidé de changer son style habituel composé d'un jean ou pantalon foncé, et de sa chemise de costume avec le veston. Il s'habilla, laissant les pans de chemise dépassé sous le polo, dans un style légèrement négligé. Il choisit de na pas se raser non plus. Il était décidé à charmer sa coéquipière enfin disponible. Il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance, pas encore! Il se coiffa laissant sa mèche rebelle retomber sur son front et enfin se mit du parfum.

Bouche bée, elle était bouche bée face au charme de Castle. Il était magnifique! Son jean moulait comme il fallait, laissant voir son fessier si attirant! Le polo mis de cette façon lui allait si bien. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé attirant, mais là, il était beau! Sa barbe naissante lui donnant un petit air de bad boy qui la faisait craquer. Maddison disait vrai quand elle lui avait dit que Kate était attiré par les mauvais garçons...

Se reprenant en remarquant qu'il avait repéré son regard, elle lui sourit timidement.

-Hey Castle, dit-elle doucement.

-Kate, sourit-il. Pumpkin! Ca va sweetheart?

-PAPA! s'exclama l'adolescente en se jettant dans les bras de son père, la tête pressée contre son torse. Encore merci pour se que tu fais pour Ashley! Il t'est vraiment reconnaissant tu sais? Je t'aime!

-Moi aussi ma puce! Ne t'en fait plus pour lui ok? On a rendez-vous à 17h et on règlera cette histoire avec les parents de Tom...

- Avec sa mère, papa. Tom a commencé a changer suite au suicide de son père il y a trois mois.

-Oh, je comprends mieux maintenant, fit Rick, l'air plus sombre. On verra tout ça tout à l'heure...

-Merci, bon je vais en cours moi! Au revoir lieutenant, bye dad!

Beckett avait assisté à la scène, attendrie. Le côté paternel de Castle lui donnait l'impression de l'aimer encore plus! Elle espérait pouvoir avoir une telle relation avec son père.

-Woh! VOus avez fait le petit-déjeûner?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, elle vit l'homme se jeter sur son assiette comme un chien sur un os...

-En effet, rit Beckett. Je ne saurais pas en profiter avec vous cependant... Je dois repasser par chez moi pour me changer, lui dit-elle.

-Oh...D'accord, il se levapour la diriger vers la porte. On se rejoint au precint dans une demi-heure?

-Rejoignez-moi plutôt dans une heure sur le lieu de travail d'Emily Anderson. On doit interroger son patron!

-A plus tard, avec le café de madame, lui sourit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Au moment où elle sortait, il lui attrapa le poignet, la faisant se retourner.

-Au fait détective, c'est délicieux...

Sur ces paroles, il se baissa lentement vers le jeune femme et laissa trainer ses lèvres sur sa joue. Beckett, surprise, parti en cessant de se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce retard ! J'ai été pas mal occupé, mais ça n'excuse pas ce temps d'attente ! c'est pourquoi je vous poste un très long chapitre! Malheureusement je n'ai pas d'avance sur le suivant, mais le scénario bien en tête, j'essaierai de le taper au plus vite pour vous le poster..._  
><strong>

**_En attendant, que dire si ce n'est que l'attente de la saison 5 devient très dure ! Enfin! Ai-je crié après cette scène de baiser...  
><em>**

**_Néanmoins, j'avoue que ma scène préférée reste celle de la balancoire sous la pluie, j'adore la musique et la scène est magnifique non ?  
><em>**

**Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>8)<strong>

-Pourquoi ne pas nous dire la vérité tout de suite monsieur Keller ? demanda calmement mais fermement le détective Beckett.

-Je n'ai rien avoir avec la mort d'Emily Anderson !

Depuis plus de 20 minutes ils interrogeaient le patron de leur victime. Sans rien obtenir… Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour dire autre chose que ces mots et les deux acolytes commençaient sérieusement à perdre patience.

-Ca à dû faire mal, commenta l'écrivain de manière nonchalante…

-Quoi ? interrogèrent Beckett et Larry en même temps.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous ou n'importe quelle autre femme, mais quand un mec se prend un râteau, il a tendance à être blessé et puis à prendre ça comme une atteinte personnelle à sa virilité… La plupart des hommes, ceux qui l'assument et l'acceptent d'une certaine manière, ne cachent pas être blessés, mais après un temps d'isolement, on reprend notre vie et on essaie de passer à autre chose. Pour d'autres, ceux qui n'y voient qu'une attaque et sont blessés dans leur orgueil et qui voulaient juste une histoire sans lendemain, prennent le rejet très mal… Parfois même vraiment très mal.

Même si elle voyait où l'écrivain voulait en venir dans le cadre de l'enquête, elle n'avait pu que faire le lien entre les premières paroles et le départ précipité de Castle l'été dernier. Elle sentait que ces mots lui étaient directement désignés. Elle réalisait encore plus comme elle l'avait blessé de par son énième rejet le jour où il l'avait invité aux Hamptons. Ajouter à cela son mensonge pour cacher le fait qu'elle partait en week-end avec Demming, elle comprenait maintenant que Castle était parti cet été là pour panser ses blessures et essayer d'avancer dans la vie, avec Gina. La culpabilité l'assaillit alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait eu aucun droit de lui reprocher ce silence radio alors qu'il était profondément blessé et qu'il essayait de l'oublier pour revenir plus tard et tenter de sauver l'amitié qu'ils avaient créée même si elle ne lui suffisait pas.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ? s'énerva le suspect.

-Emily à refuser vos avances n'est-ce pas ? reprit Beckett.

Intérieurement elle comprenait la victime. Même en étant célibataire et en manque de sexe, Beckett refuserait de coucher avec lui. Il était petit, 1 mètre 60, aux alentours des 85 kilos et avait cet air libidineux sournois. Chauve et avec des dents qui se superposaient par-dessus le marché ! Le pire étant qu'il avait un air supérieur qui montrait à quel point il pensait être beau et attirant pour la gent féminine… Il se payait des costumes Armani pour se donner un genre pédant, sauf que l'état de ses finances et des coutures étaient la preuve que c'était du matériel de seconde main.

-Vous rêvez ma jeune dame ! Pourquoi aurais-je fait des avances à une pauvre employée ? Et puis, vu sa vie, elle n'aurait pas dit non !

-Mais bien sûr, fit remarquer Castle froidement. Le fait qu'elle soit heureuse en mariage et mère d'une magnifique petite fille ne l'aurait pas poussé à dire non !

Castle avait horreur de ce genre d'homme ! Ils ne voyaient les femmes que comme un bout de viande et ils refusaient d'admettre ne pas plaire à toutes les femmes ! S'il y a bien une chose qu'il a appris en grandissant auprès de sa mère et en élevant sa fille, c'est que la femme est sur un même pied d'égalité que l'homme. Un homme doit toujours respecter une femme ! Il avait beau s'être créer une image de « Bad boy » pour les médias, il n'avait jamais pour autant manqué de respect à une femme !

-C'est pas parce que vous avez jamais réussi à vous taper une femme mariée que les femmes sont des anges ! Au contraire, il existe des belles garces qui 'attendent que ça ! réplica Keller, acerbe.

-Vous nous dites donc qu'elle est rentrée un soir, énervée et bouleversée, chez elle, aurait menti à son mari à votre sujet par plaisir et ce serait fait tuée un peu plus de 24 heures plus tard ?

-Ecoutez lieutenant, son statut sorti de la bouche de l'homme d'une telle façon lui arracha un frisson de dégout. Je n'ai pas assez connu cette dame pour vous répondre. Mais d'après le peu que j'ai vu, c'était juste une gamine ! Moi, je préfère les femmes plus…félines. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que dans un lit nous ferions des ravages, lui sourit-il, d'un sourire carnassier.

- Vous êtes pitoyable vous savez ? intervint Castle, le venin coulant dans ses veines. Un vrai homme reconnaît ses défaites et les acceptent, surtout avec les femmes. Vous, vous êtes juste un homme intéressé par des relations sans fond et ça ne fait que vous rendre plus petit !

Beckett avait senti Castle se tendre à l'extrême après les paroles de Larry. Elle y était habituée et n'y portait plus aucune attention, mais apparemment, le flegme de Castle n'y était pas encor habituée. De plus, elle le sentait plus nerveux depuis la veille avec Josh et tous les évènements qui ont suivis la salle de gym. Ne voulant pas braquer définitivement le suspect ou encore Castle en lui demandant de sortir, elle posa discrètement sa main à plat sur la cuisse de l'écrivain et reprit l'interrogatoire.

-Vous savez que ça irait beaucoup plus vite si vous nous disiez où vous étiez la nuit du meurtre.

-Ok, soupira Keller, non sans foudroyer Castle du regard, qui le lui rendit bien. Cette nuit-là, un homme m'a appelé au sujet de ses voisins. Depuis plusieurs semaines, je n'étais pas encore arrivé, il affirmait que son voisin n'était plus capable de s'occuper de ses enfants à cause de son alcoolisme suite à la perte de son emploi. La nuit du meurtre, il s'en ait pris à son fils de 5 ans ! Je me suis rendu sur place avec les flics pour prendre en charge les enfants et faire arrêter le père pour violence contre mineur et mal nutrition envers mineur…

-Je suppose que cette famille ainsi que les agents de police ont un nom afin qu'on puisse vérifier la véracité de vos dires, dit la jeune femme, sa main toujours sur la cuisse de Castle, calmé depuis.

-Sawer, Andy Sawer, c'est le nom du père, quand aux agents je ne sais plus trop, je suppose qu'il y a un rapport dans vos fichiers.

Il s'avéra, deux heures plus tard, que l'alibi était certifié. Les revoilà donc à la case départ. Beckett décida d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur la victime. Elle ordonna alors à Esposito et Ryan de chercher une anomalie dans les relevés bancaires d'Emily et son mari sur la période des six derniers mois. Pour qu'un meurtre soit aussi violent, c'était inévitablement personnel, il devait donc y avoir un lien entre la victime et son assassin.

Après ça, Castle et Beckett partirent en direction de l'appartement des Anderson. Kate supposait qu'à dix heures le père et la fille seraient réveillés.

-Il m'écœure, fit remarquer l'écrivain alors qu'il tweetait avec des fans, repensant à Larry Keller.

-J'ai l'habitude Castle, sourit-elle devant sa tête grognon, il ne faut pas leur prêter attention.

-Ce n'est pas uniquement par rapport à sa remarque à votre sujet, je sais que vous êtes capable de le supporter… C'est juste que ce genre d'homme me dégoute ! Il se prend pour un Dieu et ne considère les femmes que comme des objets sexuels créées pour satisfaire ses besoins, privées d'une once d'intelligence ou d'autre utilité ! Il pense que les femmes lui sont inférieures et qu'il peut les dominer comme il l'entend et qu'elles ne devraient pas avoir d'autorité ! J'ai horreur de cette misogynie. On est au 21ème siècle bordel ! J'estime que les femmes ne se sont pas battues pour rien… Les hommes comme Keller n'ont aucun respect pour elles, cracha l'écrivain.

Bouche bée, Beckett se gara devant l'immeuble de leur victime grâce à son agrégation de lieutenant. Elle finit par sourire, à la fois attendrie et amusée en regardant Castle alors qu'il rangeait son Iphone.

-Je ne vous savais pas aussi féministe…

-Mais moi aussi j'ai ma part de secret détective, lui sourit-il, faisant jouer ses sourcils. Vous ne cessez de me dire que je suis un métro-sexuel, moi je pense jusque que hommes et femmes sont sur un même pied d'égalité et si les femmes peuvent prendre autant de temps pour s'apprêter, alors pourquoi pas un homme ? En quoi prendre soin de soi est dévalorisant ? A ce moment-là, beaucoup de chose ont changé pour rien.

Kate sourit, une fois de plus, face au comportement de son équipier. Elle savait qu'il détestait qu'on maltraite les femmes et les enfants, mais elle le pensait plus machos quand même.

-Maintenant, il ne faut pas oublier que la grande et unique Martha Rodgers est ma mère et je suis sûr que c'est elle qui m'a fait comme ça… Non mais imaginez… Moi, macho, irrespectueux de la femme et bad boy à plein temps, elle en aurait des ulcères et Alexis ne me considérerait pas comme un père !

Ils rirent franchement de cette remarque. Ils finirent par sortir de la voiture et la bonne humeur retomba.

Le trajet jusqu' à l'appartement 6D fut silencieux, les deux complices réfléchissant à ce cas et à la famille qui était désormais détruite. Une fois devant la porte, ils soufflèrent un bon coup avant que Beckett ne frappe à quatre reprises sur la porte. Quelques minutes après, c'est un veuf mal coiffé et les yeux bouffis qui leur ouvrit la porte.

-Détective, monsieur Castle, salua-t-il poliment, vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Bonjour monsieur Anderson, pourrions-nous entrer quelques minutes s'il vous plaît ? Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

Sans répondre, il ouvrit un peu plus sa porte et se retourna pour guider ses deux « invités » dans la pièce de vie. Le silence pesant fut coupé par les rires d'une petite fille qui se dirigea vers eux en criant de joie :

-Giiiiick ! Gick !

-Hey princesse, comment tu vas ? lui répondit Rick, un sourire adorable aux lèvres alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour accueillir l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Ca va et toi ?

-Je vais très bien ma puce.

Les deux autres adultes regardaient le spectacle, ébahit de la facilité avec laquelle cet écrivain avait réussi à se mettre l'enfant dans la poche. Faith paraissait heureuse de le voir alors qu'elle ne l'avait rencontré que la veille. Castle avait définitivement un don avec les enfants.

-Monsieur, préférez-vous que mon partenaire éloigne votre fille ou peuvent-ils rester dans la pièce ? demanda doucement Beckett, ne sachant pas elle-même qu'elle option elle préférait.

-Ils peuvent rester, elle devra bien apprendre un jour ou l'autre que sa maman ne reviendra pas et puis, je pense que monsieur Castle arrivera à la tenir occupé quoi qu'il arrive.

Tandis que Cole s'asseyait sur le fauteuil, Beckett pris place dans le divan en face, la table basse les séparant. Castle lui, s'assit par terre, aux pieds de Beckett alors que Faith se tenait debout entre ses jambes et jouait avec ses cheveux.

-Il faut que vous sachiez Cole que nous avons parlé au patron de votre femme et qu'il a bel et bien un alibi valable.

-Il..Il n'a pas tué ma femme ? demanda-t-il, les larmes perlant déjà sur son joli visage.

-Non… Je voulais vous demander si vous n'auriez pas d'autres informations au sujet de votre femme ?

-Emily était une femme merveilleuse ! Elle a toujours gardé espoir en la bonté humaine. Elle est devenue assistante sociale dans le but d'aider des famille à se retrouver, des enfants à trouver un bon foyer et des femmes à retrouver leur liberté ! Emily croyait dur comme fer que tout le monde avait droit au bonheur et que tout le monde pouvait s'améliorer. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait presque jamais de problème avec les parents qu'elle séparait de leurs enfants, elle leur faisait comprendre que par amour ils pouvaient essayer de quitter la misère et devaient tout faire pour montrer qu'ils étaient suffisamment responsables pour garder leurs enfants ! Elle n'a jamais descendu un seul homme qu'elle a dû envoyer devant un juge car elle espérait que la réinsertion marcherait ! Cet optimisme m'a pris au dépourvu lorsque nous étions ados et c'est ce qui m'a fait l'aimer plus chaque jour ! Elle croyait en l'homme comme personne.

Sur la fin de son discours, Cole craqua et laissa couler ses larmes. Beckett et Castle se regardèrent, mal à l'aise et touchés par ce tableau. Faith, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi son papa pleurait et se tourna alors vers Rick pour lui demander pourquoi son papa était triste.

-Et où elle est maman ? demanda-t-elle, en toute innocence, perdue dans un monde de grand.

-Viens un peu ma chérie, lui dit Rick en se levant et en lui tendant la main. Il les dirigea vers la fenêtre, il posa la petite sur le large appui de fenêtre et lui montra le ciel. Tu vois ma puce, ta maman a été obligée de partir dans le ciel. Mais tu dois savoir qu'elle t'aime plus que tout au monde et que ça lui a brisé le cœur de partir.

-Pourquoi partie ?

-Ta maman aidait beaucoup de gens ici, elle est partie parce qu'elle doit aussi aider d'autres personne et qu'elle le fera de là-haut. Mais ta maman, tu la garderas toujours là, lui dit-il en pointant son petit cœur. Et tu pourras toujours lui parler quand tu veux mais elle ne te répondra pas.

Beckett avait les larmes aux yeux en écoutant cette version de la mort qu'il apportait à l'enfant. Elle savait qu'il avait un grand cœur, mais elle ne le pensait pas si fort que pour annoncer une nouvelle aussi dure de façon si belle à une petite fille. Elle vit Cole avoir un petit sourire, comme s'il espérait, lui aussi, que l'histoire que Castle avait servi était la vérité pour accepter sa mort plus facilement. Ne se sentant pas à sa place après une telle scène, la détective se tourna vers Cole et lui dit d'une voix basse et douce de peur de briser le charme de ce moment qu'ils allaient partir mais que s'il se rappelait d'un problème qu'Emily aurait pu avoir récemment ou même dans le passé, il n'hésita pas à l'appeler, même si ça lui semblait futile. Il lui répondit qu'il réfléchirait, mais qu'elle devrait parler à ses collègues.

Ryan épluchait les comptes de leur victime depuis presque deux heures et rien ne lui avait sauté aux yeux ! Les seuls mouvements sur le compte servait au loyer et les charges ainsi que les courses, et de temps en temps un extra pour un restaurant, des jeux d'enfants,… Mais rien ne pouvant indiquer que le jeune femme ou son mari détenait un secret lourd qui aurait pu amener le meurtre d'une jeune mère d'à peine plus de vingt ans. En se relevant pour aller chercher un café, il s'étira et fit craquer ses doigts au-dessus de sa tête. Il inspira un bon coup, tentant de se sortir l'image d'Emily Anderson défiguré par les coups de poings et de couteaux, et de la remplacer par le magnifique visage de sa fiancée lorsqu'elle lui souriait si amoureusement en lui parlant de leur futur mariage !

-T'as trouvé quelque chose ? lui demanda Esposito qui venait de surprendre un infime sourire sur les lèvres de son partenaire.

-Rien du tout, nada ! Ils n'avaient aucun secret, ou alors rien qui ne touchait à l'argent…

-Pourquoi ce sourire idiot alors ? le taquina Javier ! Le mariage te monte vraiment à la tête bro !

Ryan secoua la tête, désespéré, et se dirigea vers la salle de repos pour e faire un café bien fort et se mettre à chercher dans le passé scolaire de leur victime afin de trouver d'anciens amis qui pourraient peut-être leur apprendre certaines choses sur le passé de la jeune femme.

De son côté, Esposito s'ennuyait, les images de leur victime et toutes les informations, ou plutôt le peu d'information, sur le meurtre tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à trouver un indice qui pourrait le mener sur une piste ! Ils n'étaient nulle part et si ça continuait ainsi, dans moins d'une semaine, ils devraient le classer comme affaire non élucidée et le reprendre seulement quand ils auraient du temps (ce qui est impossible à la criminelle de New-York) ou lorsqu'ils auront une info importante ! Esposito ne voulait pas classer ce dossier et au vu de l'effet que ça avait sur Beckett et surtout Castle, ils n'abandonneraient pas, même si ça devait durer des années ! L'hispanique voulait vraiment trouver quelque chose, même un tout petit évènement…

Le jeune homme se rappela alors d'une chose qu'il avait entendu, quand on voulait se rappeler de quelque chose et qu'on se concentrait trop dessus, on ne s'en rappelle presque jamais, il faut alors se concentrer sur une autre chose et à un moment donné, votre inconscient vous enverra l'image de ce dont vous vouliez vous rappeler. Peut-être qu'il était dans la même situation, à force de tourner et retourner toutes les informations, il ne verrait plus rien. Javier se concentra alors sur sa compagne ! Il n'aurait jamais cru tomber aussi amoureux dans sa vie. Après les marins, il avait décidé de vivre au jour le jour afin de se remémorer que la vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Il avait donc eu des aventures, quelques histoires, mais jamais rien de sérieux car il avait peur de s'accrocher et de souffrir, mais surtout de faire souffrir la femme de sa vie à cause de son travail. Lanie, cette bonne femme, lui avait ouvert les yeux lors d'un de leur rendez-vous au Old Haunt avec l'équipe ils parlaient à cœur ouvert pour la première fois l'un avec l'autre, Javier venait d'apprendre la mort d'un de ses anciens compatriotes de l'armée et il se sentait vraiment mal. Lanie l'avait remarqué et s'était montrée gentille en venant le trouver pour tenter de le réconforter. Avec l'alcool et l'ambiance du café, les deux amis s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre et ça avait entraîné un net rapprochement qui avait alors mené à un premier rendez-vous. Javier avait alors compris que Lanie avait beaucoup en commun avec Kate. Elles pouvaient toutes les deux foutres les jetons à un assassin sans aucun problème, elles étaient fidèles l'une envers l'autre et surtout elles étaient toujours présentes pour leurs amis. La grande différence entre ces deux jeunes femmes était que Lanie avait plus facile à s'ouvrir et à parler de ses sentiments que Beckett qui s'était fermée comme une huitre à la mort de sa mère.

Cependant, Javier ne pouvais nier qu'il était bien plus heureux maintenant qu'il ne l'était avant. Leur histoire avait débuté doucement, par crainte de s'engager et de souffrir à cause de son métier. Ca faisait maintenant presque six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et leur amour ne faisait que se renforcer au fil des jours grâce à leur métier justement. Après avoir vu les horreurs qu'ils voient au jour le jour, se retrouver tous les deux et pouvoir se parler sans peur d'effrayer leur compagnon et se vider la tête les réconfortait plus que tout autre chose ! Quand, hier, Lanie avait accepté de venir vivre chez lui le temps de trouver un appartement qui leur plairait, il avait compris à quel point cette femme pourrait le détruire tellement il l'aimait. Cependant, au lieu de l'inquiété, ça ne fit qu'accroître ses sentiments envers elle car il avait enfin trouvé la personne qui pourrait le rendre plus heureux que personne !

Le fait de penser à sa compagne lui donna l'envie de la revoir au plus tôt, c'est pour cette raison que le détective Esposito pris le combiné de son téléphone et composa le numéro de la morgue afin d'inviter la légiste pour un lunch rapide sur leur temps de midi et commencer à regarder les appartements à louer.

Alexis arrivait à son cours de math forte quand elle sentit deux bras l'encerclé au niveau de la taille. Elle reconnut l'odeur en moins d'une seconde et sourit en se tournant vers son petit ami.

-Hey Ash', comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle, repensant à leur conversation avec son père de la veille.

-Ca va mon cœur, arrête de t'inquiéter, j'ai confiance en ton père. Il avait l'air plutôt sûr de lui quand il nous a affirmé que cette histoire serait vite réglée et qu'on n'aurait plus de problème.

-Je sais, mais bon, Tom et toi étiez amis depuis votre plus jeune âge…

-Je ne désespère pas tu sais, lui dit-il alors qu'ils prenaient place à leur place habituelle au deuxième rang près de la fenêtre donnant sur le parc de l'école. Je crois qu'il a pèté les plombs à cause du suicide de son père, il a besoin d'aide et s'il le faut, je serai là pour lui quand il le voudra.

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Les deux adolescents se turent après ses paroles puisque madame Figgins venait de faire son entrée habituelle avec un salut froid envers ses élèves. Très peu d'étudiants n'aimaient cette prof, premièrement pour le cours qu'elle donnait, mais parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à sympathiser avec eux. Pourtant, Alexis aimait beaucoup madame Figgins. Elle la trouvait très juste, ce n'était pas le genre de prof qui se laissait influencer par la puissance ou la richesse des parents de ses élèves, elle n'hésitait pas à sévir si elle le jugeait nécessaire et c'est cette droiture que la jeune Castle appréciait. Quand elle était jeune, son père lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait jamais se servir du fait qu'elle était la fille de quelqu'un pour se sortir des ennuis. Il lui avait fait comprendre que les profs ne punissaient pas les élèves par plaisir, mais qu'ils tentaient de les rendre responsables et d'en faire des personnes droites et justes. Rick Castle avait toujours expliqué à sa fille que quelle que soit sa bêtise, elle devait l'assumé et en payer le prix pour ne jamais recommencer puis, il lui répétait sans cesse _« Une faute avouée est une faute à moitié pardonnée mon ange ! »_ Alexis Castle était petite, pourtant, son père ne la traitait pas comme une princesse qui pouvait avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait, il lui offrirait le monde, elle en était sûre, mais Alexis avait aussi vite appris que ce n'est pas grâce à son nom qu'elle serait mieux traitée, elle le serait pour les actes qu'elle accomplirait. Son père l'avait toujours traitée comme une adulte, ne voulant pas la pourrir (bien qu'il l'ait bien trop gâtée). C'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'Alexis avait toujours apprécié sa prof de math…

-Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous allons aborder les différentes manières d'appliquer des primitives de fonctions.

Un râle général traversa la classe à l'entente de la leçon du jour et Jane Figgins ne put retenir un léger sourire devant la réaction de ses élèves. Elle remarqua cependant rapidement qu'un élève manquait à l'appel :

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire où est passé Tom Foster ? demanda-t-elle agacée qu'il soit une fois de plus absent.

Les étudiants se retournèrent tous vers Alexis et Ashley, puisque tout le monde savait que le jeune homme avait été très porches de Tom…

-Désolé madame, répondit Ashley, je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être…

Voyant qu'il était absent, Alexis comprit vite qu'il n'y aurait sûrement pas de rencontre entre les parents en fin d'après-midi, mais pour être sûre, elle irait trouver le directeur sur la pause midi…

-Vous vous en êtes vraiment bien sortit avec la petite tout à l'heure, le complimenta la détective une fois qu'ils étaient en route pour le commissariat.

-Ce n'était pas facile, avoua-t-il, mais je me suis dit qu'il était préférable qu'elle croit en une belle histoire plutôt que de penser que sa maman l'a abandonnée… Se sentir abandonner par un parent aussi jeune est pire que tout… C'est extrêmement difficile à vivre !

-J'aurais aimé qu'on m'annonce la mort de ma mère de manière aussi douce plutôt que comme Raglan l'a fait il y a treize ans…

-Oh vous savez, je pense qu'il y a des gens qui ont un don avec les mots… Je me rappelle, on les appelle des écrivains, tout le monde ne peut pas être comme eux, rigola l'écrivain.

Beckett leva les yeux aux ciel, un air faussement agacé sur le visage alors qu'elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas afficher son sourire à l'idée qu'il redevenait lui-même.

-Bon, reprit-il, que fait-on maintenant, parce que si je ne m'abuse, je pense qu'on est de retour à la case départ…

-On va retourner au douzième, voir si les gars ont trouvé quelque chose et puis on ira sur le lieu de travail d'Emily Anderson afin de parler à ses collègues. Peut-être qu'elle a eu un récent problème avec un d'eux ou une des personnes avec lesquelles elle devait travailler au jour le jour...

Le silence reprit sa place dans la voiture, les deux amis n'ayant rien à rajouter au sujet de leur enquête. Beckett, toujours décidée à faire évoluer sa relation avec l'écrivain, tenta de parler une fois de plus de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille afin de savoir ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour le blesser à ce point et ne jamais le refaire, la première fois lui avait suffisamment brisé le cœur !

-Vous êtes toujours décidé à éviter le sujet de votre comportement d'hier ? demanda-t-elle d'un air détaché afin de ne pas le braquer.

-Pas spécialement, répondit-il tout aussi détaché, c'est juste que ce n'est pas facile d'en parler et que je n'aime pas que les gens que je fréquente soit au courant de cette histoire de mon passé, j'en ai assez honte et puis, j'ai tellement fait souffrir ma mère que je ne veux pas blesser quelqu'un d'autre…

-De quoi avez-vous peur au juste ? Je vois bien que vous êtes réticent à m'en parler, et je pourrais l'accepter s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison que votre honte d'en parler… Vous avez peur de quelque chose, et c'est assez étonnant je dois dire… Beckett lui sourit de ce sourire tendre et confiant.

Arrivant à un carrefour, elle stoppa la voiture le temps que ce feu passe au vert. Le trafic était inhabituellement fluide ce matin-là, l'orage de la veille semblait avoir décidé des familles entières à rester blotties chez eux. Voyant sur le petit feu de signalisation pour les piétons que le feu serait encore rouge pour deux minutes, elle se tourna vers son ami et le regarda avec tendresse de le voir essayer de se sortir de cette situation. Il avait une moue assez drôle quand on y pense, son front plissé, le nez froncé comme s'il y avait une odeur d'égout dans sa voiture et les lèvres pincées. Sa main faisait des allers retours entre son pantalon et ses cheveux, signe de nervosité et il n'osait pas la regarder, comme s'il avait peur que son regard allait l'hypnotiser et le forcer à parler sans son consentement. Il fallait dire que les pensées de l'écrivain n'étaient pas bien loin de celles-là, après tout, il l'avait vu faire avouer des hommes extrêmement peu commodes et considérés comme des tombes par les autres criminels. Il finit par souffler de défaite et se retourner vers elle, mais sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-J'ai peur de vous faire fuir, avoua-t-il, honteux. J'ai peur que vous réalisiez à quel point je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, en tout cas, je ne l'étais pas. J'ai peur que vous compreniez que je ne vaux pas grand-chose, que je ne mérite pas l'attention que mes amis me portent, bon Dieu, que je ne mérite même pas leur amitié… J'ai peur que vous sachiez enfin d'où me vient cette violence criminelle que je n'hésite pas à écrire à travers mes livres…

Le temps sembla s'arrêter dans l'habitacle de la voiture, la jeune femme totalement paralysée par cette confession inattendue. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle déclaration de la part de cet homme enfant, présomptueux et optimiste. C'est un coup de klaxon énervé qui la sortit de sa torpeur, lui signalant que le feu était vert et qu'elle devait redémarrer. Elle le fit, toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Malgré la déclaration touchante de l'auteur, elle se sentait trahie qu'il puisse croire qu'elle le fuirait en connaissant une partie sombre de son passé. Après les trois années passées ensemble, comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle le laisserait tomber parce qu'il n'avait pas toujours été lui ? Elle aussi n'avait pas un passé très glorieux, et quand elle lui avait raconté, elle savait déjà, à l'époque, qu'il ne partirait pas en courant parce qu'elle était brisée !

C'est légèrement énervée qu'elle quitta l'habitacle de sa voiture pour se rendre dans l'ascenseur du precinct. Castle était derrière elle, ne comprenant pas ce soudain froid entre eux. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit qui pouvait expliquer l'attitude de sa muse.

-Les gars, s'exclama-t-elle à peine sortie de l'antiquité qu'était l'appareil, dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose pour nous faire avancer, ordonna-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut toute leur attention.

-Désolé, lui répondirent en cœur les deux partenaires. Rien n'indique un quelconque problème lié à l'argent sur leur compte, continua Ryan. Le patron est bel et bien clean, casier vierge si ce n'est une arrestation pour excès de vitesse en état d'ivresse quand il avait vingt-deux ans.

La jeune femme souffla d'agacement en se rendant à son bureau pour s'y appuyer face à son précieux tableau blanc (plus si blanc aujourd'hui).

-Bon résumons, notre victime est une jeune mère de famille sans encombre sur la plan personnel, elle travail pour le service social et n'a apparemment jamais de problèmes avec les personnes au travail puisqu'elle respecte tout le monde, y compris les parents de famille irresponsables. Elle se retrouve pourtant assassinée en pleine nuit dans la zone sud de Central Park. Le meurtre étant si violent qu'on ne pouvait la reconnaitre sans preuve scientifique démontre une haine incroyable envers elle. Elle ne travaille habituellement pas si tard. Alors expliquez-moi ce qu'elle faisait si tard dans Central Park alors qu'elle avait une famille qui attendait pour elle à la maison ?

-Peut-être qu'elle était un… commença Castle avant d'être coupée par une Kate Beckett toujours en colère contre lui.

-si vous me dites qu'elle était agent de la CIA, de la NASA ou même envoyée par les petits bonshommes verts, je vous colle une balle entre les deux yeux Castle, s'écria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel face aux grands sourires de ses deux collègues.

-Ils sont gris ! reprit l'écrivain. Vous m'avez cassez mon scénario, se plaignit-il, une moue d'enfant boudeur sur le visage.

Décidant de l'ignorer, elle recommença à fixer le tableau en essayant de comprendre ce qu'avait pu faire Emily Anderson pour que quelqu'un la tue comme ça.

Lanie, qui venait de recevoir le cadavre d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années afin de savoir s'il s'était suicidé ou non, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa meilleure amie durant l'autopsie. La légiste avait toujours été assez protective envers son amie, surtout depuis qu'elle savait pour l'histoire de sa mère. Savoir que Josh avait osé lever la main sur elle la mettait dans une rage noire, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait rien contre lui. Elle avait vite appris qu'avec Katherine Beckett, il valait mieux s'inquiéter pour elle en silence. Une fois, au début de leur amitié, elle avait essayé de défendre Kate face à une remarque lancée par un ex de la jeune flic, alors âgée de vingt-quatre ans. Au final, c'est elle qui s'est faite engueulée parce qu'elle avait osé répondre à l'ex en question avant Beckett. Depuis ce jour, Lanie se retenait de défendre son amie quand celle-ci était dans les parages. Cependant, elle savait que si Josh avait l'audace de se pointer au bureau de Kate et que Javier ou Ryan, voir même Castle, était là, il en verrait pour son matricule.

Lanie ne connaissait pas tout le passé qu'avaient Espo et Beckett en commun, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient aussi proches qu'un frère et une sœur pouvaient l'être. Seul Esposito osait la taquiner sur Castle au sein de l'ensemble du département de la criminelle, il n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait à Kate et elle avait tendance à l'écouter au bout du compte. Même si depuis l'arrivée de Castle, elle écoutait plus Castle que quiconque, elle savait qu'un lien particulier unissait les deux collègues qu'étaient sa meilleure amie et son petit-ami.

Profitant du silence permanent de la morgue, Lanie sourit à la pensée de son amant, elle avait reçu un message un peu plus tôt l'invitant à manger avec lui. Jamais elle ne lui dirait non, il était tellement touchant et craquant avec elle. Il avait beau jouer les machos de service face à ses collègues, Javier Esposito n'en n'était pas moins un homme tendre et attentionné en privé.

-Définitivement un suicide, déclara-t-elle à voix haute dans son dictaphone.

Sur sa moto, Josh se donnait du courage pour affronter sa petite-amie dans les minutes qui suivraient. En effet, le jeune homme était à l'arrêt, garé devant le precinct et il soufflait à l'idée de monter là-haut. Il avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas être le bienvenu dans cet endroit. Les collègues de Kate le dévisageaient toujours et quand il avait eu la mauvaise idée de les appeler par leur prénom il y a quelques semaines, les deux hommes lui avaient fait comprendre que pour lui, ce serait toujours détectives Ryan et Esposito. Riant de lui-même à la pensée d'avoir peur de rentrer dans un bâtiment, il prit l'ascenseur. _J'affronte des familles apeurées et en colères tous les jours, qu'est-ce que Kate pourrait me faire ici ?_

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et vit les deux hommes plongés dans leurs pensées face à un tableau reflétant des données sur des détails d'un crime. Il chercha des yeux sa copine quand il la vit sortir, souriante avec cet écrivaillon qui risquait de tout faire foirer… Les deux personnes s'arrêtèrent net en le voyant près de l'ascenseur.

-Je vous prépare un café lieutenant ? demanda Castle, voulant détendre l'atmosphère entre eux.

-Je viens avec vous, lui dit-elle.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle, Castle se dirigea comme à son habitude vers la machine à expresso qu'il avait acheté pour eux, et prépara deux cafés, en silence. C'est en lui tendant le sien qu'il se décida à parler à la jeune femme.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? tenta-t-il.

-Franchement Rick, vous pensez que je pourrais vous laissez tomber lâchement après que vous m'aillez raconter votre histoire ? Vous m'en croyez sérieusement capable ?

-Bien sûr que non, s'écria-t-il, ignorant le fait qu'elle l'ait appelé par son prénom. C'est juste que j'ai peur que vous soyez différente avec moi, que vous n'osiez plus me faire de remarque, me reprendre,… Vous êtes la seule personne en dehors de ma mère et ma fille à ne pas avoir peur de me dire quoi faire, me dire que j'ai tort etcetera. Vous imaginez à quel point ça me fait du bien d'avoir enfin une personne dans ma vie qui n'a pas peur de qui je représente ? Bien sûr il y a Esposito et Ryan, mais ce n'est pas pareil, eux ils ne me connaissaient pas avant que vous ne m'arrêtiez à cette soirée, ils ne savaient pas qui j'étais. Mais vous, vous vous étiez déjà une fan, ne le niez pas, et pourtant, ça ne vous a pas impressionné ! C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle je vous ai choisie en tant que muse pour Nikki Heat…

Beckett fit un grand sourire à l'entente de ce petit discours, elle était heureuse et flattée de savoir qu'il aimait qu'elle ne le flatte pas, qu'elle le contredise et le casse parfois. Elle se sentait aussi flattée qu'il l'aie choisie comme inspiration pour tant de raisons.

-Je vous assure Castle, se reprit-elle, que jamais je ne changerai de comportement envers vous. Qui vous êtes maintenant vient de qui vous étiez à l'époque, et vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Rick, lui dit-elle, douce. Vous êtes un père formidable, ainsi qu'un fils aimant et vous êtes un bon ami, n'en doutez jamais…

-Je vous en parlerai, finit-il par dire, touché par les propos de sa muse, mais pas ici, je le ferais dans un endroit privé parce que je ne veux pas que les gars l'apprennent, en tout cas pas tout de suite.

C'est avec un grand sourire qu'ils sortirent de la salle de détente. Grand sourire qui s'effaça dès qu'ils virent la personne les regardant du fond de la pièce. Beckett se tendit, se rapprochant inconsciemment de Castle, à la recherche de réconfort. Tandis que Rick, lui, se tendit sous l'effet de la colère. Comment osait-il se pointer ici après ce qu'il avait fait à Kate. Quand il vit Josh s'avancer vers eux, il sentit la jeune femme s'appuyer contre son torse, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Beckett en lui soufflant que tout allait bien se passé…

S'il savait à ce moment comme il avait tort…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Je sais, je sais, je suis une horrible personne de vous laisser sur cette fin, gna gna gna ! Mais bon, vous serez bien obligés de lire la suite non ? ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit, dites-moi ce que vous en penser, rien de plus simple avec cette nouvelle mise en page non ?<strong>

**A la prochaine,  
><strong>

**Harmonie (qui va voir Hugh Laurie ce soir en concert! )  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Girls!  
><strong>

**Un peu plus vite cette fois :D Voici mon chapitre 9... Alors, rien ne bouge sur l'enquête, mais une petite altercation avec Josh devrait rattraper le coup ainsi qu'une intrigue un peu plus précise au sujet du passé de Castle... Mais surtout, un rapprochement Caskett même si il y a encore du chemin ^^  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)  
><strong>

**9)**

Le temps sembla s'être littéralement arrêté au sein du commissariat du douzième district de New York. L'étage de la criminelle vivait comme au ralenti. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'avait le lieutenant Katherine Beckett et son acolyte, le célèbre écrivain, maître du macabre Richard Castle. Le docteur Josh Davidson se tenait debout, bien droit, un air arrogant cachant difficilement les sentiments qui l'habitaient. En effet, ce jeune homme, au visage magnifique bien qu'assez sévère, dur, à la taille de mannequin de sous vêtement et au look de motard, ne savait pas comment interpréter les ressentis qui l'habitaient. Il avait à la fois légèrement peur de ce que Kate pourrait lui faire, tout en se trouvant ridicule d'avoir peur d'une femme. Il était également un peu coupable de voir la légère trace autour de la lèvre de la jeune femme, cachée derrière du maquillage. Il sentait aussi la colère mijoter en lui à la vue de _sa _copine aussi proche d'un crétin tel que l'homme qu'était l'écrivain, tout en se sentant invincible et supérieur à Castle. Après tout, il était chirurgien, cardiaque de surplus, et il sauvait des vies tous les jours, alors que Castle ne faisait que s'assoir devant un ordinateur pour écrire des histoires sombres afin de satisfaire des esprits simplistes… Soufflant un bon coup, il se remit en marche vers Kate et Castle…

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quel sentiment prédominait en elle : la fureur de le voir ici – il avait un sacré culot après ce qu'il avait fait hier – ou la peur de voir Castle et lui dans une même pièce à nouveau. En vérité, après avoir vu ce dont Castle était capable sur un sac d'entraînement, elle craignait plus pour la sécurité de Josh, surtout que Castle avait une tendance protectrice envers elle et qu'il savait la vérité sur ses coups au visage. Malgré cette peur, elle sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui et lui, la première chose à laquelle il pense c'est de venir la trouver sur son lieu de travail, un commissariat, juste après l'avoir frappée ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Il tremblait de rage de voir cet homme se montrer au precinct sans même avoir l'air de vouloir s'excuser. Il ne semblait même pas être désolé pour ce qu'il avait fait ! Cependant, Castle resta calme, derrière sa coéquipière, et respira le plus doucement possible pour faire descendre la pression et ne pas commettre l'irréparable. S'il devait se battre, il ne serait pas celui qui frapperait le premier, il ne ferait pas cette erreur de débutant. De toute façon, il avait remarqué Esposito et Ryan se redresser et arborer une mine sévère à la vue de Josh, si celui-ci faisait un mauvais pas, il aurait de plus gros ennuis qu'un écrivain en colère. De plus, il savait que Beckett serait extrêmement en colère et gênée de voir sa vie privée étalée de la sorte sur son lieu de travail. Rick savait à quel point il avait dû être dur pour elle de se faire une place respectée au sein de ce métier d'homme.

-Regarde qui a le cran de venir ici, fit remarquer Ryan alors qu'il relevait la tête pour détendre sa nuque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? s'emballa au sitôt son meilleur ami.

Esposito était sur le point de se lever pour aller faire comprendre à ce médecin qu'il ferait mieux de dégager, aussi bien d'ici que de la vie de Kate définitivement ! Mais Ryan l'arrêta, lui désignant Castle et Beckett, faisant ainsi comprendre à Espo que ça pouvait devenir intéressant.

-Euh…bégaya Josh en se plaçant face à Kate, à une distance de sécurité. Bonjour Kate, je pourrais te parler s'il-te-plaît ?

-Je pensais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de toi ? siffla Kate, la mâchoire crispée.

-Allais Kate, demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Ce rapprochement déclencha un signal d'alerte dans le cerveau de Rick qui se plaça de manière instinctive devant Kate, dans un geste protecteur. Sauf que ce geste déclencha la colère de Josh.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas me faire Castle, cracha-t-il. Tu n'as pas à t'interposé entre ma femme et moi !

-Je ne suis pas ta femme ! s'exclama Kate alors qu'elle avait portée tout aussi instinctivement une main sur la taille de Rick à la fois dans un geste de tendresse et pour l'empêcher de trop s'avancer vers Josh. Je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serai jamais ! Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie…

-J'étais bourré Kate, fit-il, énervé de la voir se rapproché encore plus de l'autre homme. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour une aussi bête chose quand j'étais complètement saoul, par ta faute !

-Tu te calmes Josh, ordonna Castle, si tu n'as pas le cran d'assumer ce que tu as fait, tu n'as pas à rejeter la faute sur elle !

Il était clairement irrité maintenant ! Comment Josh pouvait-il prendre ce qu'il s'était passé à la légère et remettre la faute sur Kate par-dessus le marché ! Castle contenait difficilement ses tremblements malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas s'énervé et commettre une erreur. Beckett, qui apparemment avait senti ce qui se passait, se rapprocha de lui au point d'être appuyée contre son dos, la tête entre ses omoplates pour souffler un coup avant de la relever et de regarder par-dessus son épaule.

De leur côté, Kevin et Javier n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient… Quand ils avaient vu Castle se placer devant elle, ils étaient persuadés qu'elle allait s'énerver contre lui, mais au contraire, elle semblait rechercher encore plus de réconfort auprès de l'écrivain.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire Castle ! Ça se passe entre elle et moi et tu ne fais que poser problème ! Alors maintenant, je te demande de dégager et de me laisser emmener Kate dîner afin que nous parlions du léger incident d'hier !

-Elle me semble avoir été claire non ? Elle ne veut plus te voir alors tu ferais mieux de simplement t'en aller avant d'avoir des ennuis avec ses collègues… Je croyais que pour être chirurgien il fallait avoir un minimum d'intelligence, et je ne pense pas que venir au commissariat après avoir giflé un agent de police décoré soit très intelligent, fit remarquer Castle, sarcastique !

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, l'écrivain ! Tu ne fais pas le poids !

-Arrêtes de t'en prendre à lui Josh, intervint Kate agacée du comportement de son ex-compagnon.

La jeune femme se rendait compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout le chirurgien. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel comportement. Il devrait pourtant savoir que s'en prendre à Rick n'était pas une bonne idée s'il voulait remonter dans son estime, ce qui était impossible soit dit en passant.

-Attention, madame se met en colère tout le monde aux abris, se moqua Davidson, le ton élevé, attirant l'attention des autres collègues de la criminelle.

-C'est bon Josh, on a compris, tenta de tempérer Castle. Si tu as un minimum de respect pour elle, je te demande de ne pas faire d'esclandre ici. Tu tiens vraiment à étaler sa vie privée sur son lieu de travail ? Kate est respectée et appréciée ici, mais si tu commences à la ridiculisé, tu vas vraiment comprendre pourquoi ils ont peur d'elle ! Fait preuve d'intelligence et ne reviens pas ici, si tu veux régler tes problèmes, fais le ailleurs !

Beckett était touchée par la façon dont Castle tentait de protéger sa vie privée. Elle était toujours ébahie de voir à quel point l'écrivain la connaissait et la respectait.

-Tu n'as rien à me dire, cria Josh…

Cette fois-ci, il s'attendait à voir le coup venir. C'est pourquoi il réussit à l'éviter. Effectivement, Josh avait une nouvelle fois essayé de le frapper, sauf qu'une poigne ferme l'en empêcha. S'en qu'il ne comprenne comment, il se retrouva sur le ventre, le bras tordu dans le dos, le genou de l'écrivain entre les omoplates, l'empêchant de bouger.

L'entièreté de l'étage regardait stupéfait Castle effectué une technique de combat de la police. Il intercepta le coup de poing avec le plat de la main, d'un mouvement coordonné, il retourna le bras de Josh en le « balayant », mettant efficacement l'homme au sol à plat ventre, le bras immobilisé dans le dos alors qu'il s'appuyait entre les omoplates du médecin.

Kate, Ryan et Esposito n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs yeux… Castle venait d'intercepté et immobilisé un homme comme il l'aurait fait avec un suspect, et il ne souriait pas comme un gosse de quatre ans qui attendait une récompense après avoir réussi un exploit. Non, il semblait en colère, et pas seulement contre Josh, aussi contre lui !

-Tu vas te calmer, reprendre tes esprits et quitter cet endroit ainsi que la vie du détective Beckett, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Quand il vit Josh tenter de lui répondre de manière peu coopérative, il resserra sa prise sur le bras qu'il maintenait, arrachant un cri de douleur de la part de _motorcycle-boy_.

-Est-ce que c'est clair ? insista-t-il.

-Ouais, ouais ! Tu vas me péter le bras, se plaignit-il.

Castle le relâcha, et se releva, contenant difficilement son sourire face à la plainte de son ancien rival. Il commit cependant une erreur en se tournant le dos au docteur Davidson qui eut la lâcheté de l'attaquer par derrière. Il plaqua l'écrivain au sol et eut le temps de le frapper sérieusement au visage avant qu'Esposito n'intervienne et le menotte vigoureusement, serrant plus que nécessaire autour de ses poignets et en le relevant un peu trop violemment.

-Josh Davidson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour agression sur un représentant de la loi et un citoyen américain consultant pour la police, vous avez le droit de garder le silence… lut-il ses droits alors que Beckett se jetait sur Castle pour vérifier que son nez, ensanglanté, n'était pas cassé.

-Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, caressant inconsciemment le crâne de l'auteur.

-Tu t'intéresses plus à ce minable qu'à ton propre mec ? Comment ai-je pu perdre mon temps avec toi, s'emballa le médecin.

Castle se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers Josh, un bras le retint néanmoins. Kate le regardait, tentant de savoir s'il allait mal réagir, ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire rassurant. Elle le lâcha, lui donnant sa totale confiance.

-Tu vas m'écouter Josh, je demanderai personnellement à ce que le détective Esposito te libère sans aucune note sur ton casier à condition que tu lui fiches la paix ! Je suis quelqu'un de très calme, mais ne me pousse pas à bout, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable ! Je peux t'assurer que mon casier judiciaire, en tant que mineur, t'effrayerait… Alors tu vas te reprendre, t'excuser pour tes accusations complètement idiotes de la veille, et surtout pour ton geste que, j'en suis sûr, tu regrettes amèrement et partir d'ici sans encombre et sans causer plus de scandales ! Tu as assez mis le désordre ici tu ne crois pas ? Nous sommes adultes il me semble, pas des adolescents dans une cour d'école ! Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que tu ne veux pas me contredire !

Castle avait parlé d'une voix calme et basse, ne la rendant que plus menaçante et vraie aux yeux des quatre personnes qui pouvaient l'entendre. Josh comprit que c'était sa seule chance de s'en sortir, et au vu de la tête sérieuse de l'écrivain, des deux autres flics ainsi que le regard inquiet de Kate, il fut persuadé que les paroles de l'écrivain n'étaient pas du bluff et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver avec une condamnation, quelle qu'elle soit ! Il hocha donc de la tête et sentit les menottes se desserrer autour de ses poignets avant d'être complètement ôtées, bien que ce soit à contre cœur au vu de la tête d'Esposito. Il voulut s'avancer vers Kate mais Castle l'en dissuada en se plaçant une fois de plus devant Kate, qui cette fois-ci se pressa tout de suite contre lui et le regardait avec une certaine admiration dans les yeux. Josh s'avoua enfin vaincu, pour la première fois, il était celui qui se faisait larguer.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée Kate, s'excusa-t-il, la sincérité peinte sur ton son visage. Je ne suis pas ce genre de gars généralement, je ne bois pas pour dire ce que je pense, et je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce que j'ai fait, je m'en veux vraiment et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Je quitte ta vie définitivement, tu ne me reverras plus, ou du moins, je ne viendrais plus vers toi. Je reprendrai mes affaires après ma garde ce soir et je quitterai ton appartement pour de bon ! Sois heureuse Kate, tu le mérites…

Abattu et toujours un peu amer de cette défaite, il quitta l'étage, baissant les yeux et la tête devant les regards désapprobateurs des collègues de sa définitivement ex-copine.

Beckett était fière, fière de cet homme qui avait pris le contrôle de la situation, puisant au fond de lui pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds afin de la préservé d'une humiliation publique. Il avait su rester calme alors que la rage le traversait visiblement, il avait été en total contrôle de lui-même et avait fait preuve d'un sang-froid incroyable pour s'occuper de Josh. Faire preuve d'un tel sang-froid est la preuve que s'il n'était pas écrivain, Richard Castle serait encore plus un atout au sein du NYPD qu'il ne l'était déjà ! Après l'avoir vu la veille, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il aurait pu rétorquer et se défendre plus vite et ne laisser aucune chance à Josh mais il s'était contenu, voulant la préservé et ça, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait faite pour elle, il s'était mis dans la ligne de mire une fois de plus pour éviter que ses collègues n'assiste à une lecture ouverte de sa vie privée désastreuse ses derniers temps… Voyant qu'il saignait toujours du nez, elle saisit l'opportunité de le voir seul à seule afin de le remercier.

-Venez avec moi Castle, on va soigner votre nez, et sur ce, elle l'entraîna vers les toilettes de l'étage…

-Moi qui pensait devoir intervenir pour aider Castle, plaisanta moyennement Esposito… T'as vu comment il a maîtrisé Josh ? Tu crois qu'il prend des cours ou qu'il a toujours caché qu'il savait se battre ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? répondit Ryan. La chose que je sais c'est que le capitaine nous attend dans son bureau et qu'il va falloir qu'on s'explique et je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut dire par rapport à Beckett. Puis ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est cette histoire de casier judiciaire…Tu crois que Castle disait la vérité ? On n'a jamais entendu parler de rien…

-On se renseignera après avoir vu le chef et Beckett. Parce que, je sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi c'est clair que je ne ferai rien dans le dos de Beckett en ce qui concerne Castle !

Ils soufflèrent de concert avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Montgomery.

-Je vais bien Kate, insista Castle en la voyant sortir la trousse de secours du precinct qui se trouvait dans l'armoire de tasses de café.

-Arrêtez vos enfantillages Castle ! Il faut vérifier que vous n'ayez rien de casser et au moins stopper l'hémorragie.

-Je n'ai rien de cassé, affirma-t-il. Je peux vous l'assurer ! Donnez-moi juste un bout d'ouate pour que je contrôle le reste…

La détective souffla un coup avant de l'écouter afin que son inquiétude ne paraisse pas trop suspecte. Après tout, elle voulait faire évoluer sa relation avec Castle, mais ne voulait pas aller trop vite.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous interposer vous savez, lui fit-elle en posant doucement un bout d'ouate dans la narine de Castle, telle une mère le ferait avec son enfant.

-Je n'allais pas le laisser approcher après ce qu'il s'est passé ! rétorqua l'écrivain. Même si je me doute qu'il n'aurait rien tenté ici, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'interposer. Je ne le regrette absolument pas.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle, et merci pour ce que vous avez dit sur ma vie privée plus très privée…

-_Always _! Pas besoin de me remercier, je comprends votre envie de garder votre vie privée, je m'efforce de conserver celle de ma fille et de mes amis du precinct tous les jours.

Kate le regardait les yeux brillants de gratitude, quand soudain, une phrase qu'il avait dite plutôt lui revient.

-Castle, l'interpella-t-elle alors qu'il se levait pour se nettoyer un peu le visage. Vous avez parlé d'un casier judiciaire avec Josh, à quoi faisiez-vous référence au juste ?

-Au fait qu'il n'en n'aurait pas s'il vous laissait tranquille, répondit-il, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre de quel casier elle parlait.

-Sérieusement Castle, c'est vrai que vous avez eu un casier bien chargé ?

- _It doesn't matter anymore Kate ! _s'énerva légèrement Rick. Je vous ai dit que je vous en parlerai ailleurs, point final!

La jeune lieutenant voulu répondre quand la sonnerie de téléphone de son partenaire retentit, annonçant un appel d'Alexis. Une fois encore, tout le visage de l'écrivain s'illumina à l'écoute de la chanson…

-Alexis, salua-t-il.

-Salut papa, dit je téléphone parce que Tom est absent aujourd'hui et sa mère doit rester auprès de lui. La réunion est ajournée à demain même heure.

-Pas de problème, ça m'arrange, on bloque sur cette affaire…

Beckett essaya de ne pas trop écouter la conversation entre le père et sa fille par respect. Elle ne retint cependant pas un sourire quand elle l'entendit parler de leur enquête librement… Kate avait déjà réalisé que Castle parlait de leurs enquêtes avec sa mère et Alexis tout en cachant les dangers auxquels ils pourraient faire face, réussissant là où très peu de flics y arrivaient : intéressé sa famille sans l'effrayer de trop. Elle finit par sortir quand elle entendit qu'il parlait d'autres choses.

Le capitaine Montgomery avait écouté le récit de ses inspecteurs, souriant légèrement devant leur gêne de lui cacher des informations. Ces deux énergumènes étaient des bluffeurs épatant face aux criminels, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de leur supérieur, ils mentaient comme des Pinocchios… Roy n'insista pas pourtant, comprenant qu'ils lui cachaient une ou deux infos dans le but de préserver Beckett. Comme il la considérait comme une de ses filles, il accepterait d'oublier ce petit imprévu au sein de son commissariat…

Les deux collègues virent Beckett sortirent de la pièce seule, les épaules hautes et tendues, défiant quiconque de venir lui poser des questions ou de la juger… Comme d'un seul homme, ils se dirigèrent vers elle, des sourires de soutien aux lèvres…

-Alors comme ça, votre ex vous bat et vous le laissez partir, lâcha Esposito avec toute sa délicatesse habituelle…

-Il ne m'a pas battue, et je pense qu'il a compris qu'il ne devait plus m'approcher ! Pouvons-nous revenir à notre enquête maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, bien qu'elle sache qu'il y ait peu d'espoir.

-Oh non Beckett, reprit Esposito ! Depuis quand Castle se mêle de ce genre d'histoire ? Depuis quand vous le laissez s'interposer et mettre un homme à terre ? Et surtout, depuis quand Castle est-il capable de le faire ?

-Ca ne vous concerne pas, il a compris ce qu'il c'était passé et s'est comporté comme un ami ! Il s'en est chargé parce qu'il savait que si l'un de nous trois s'en chargeait, ça se serait fini d'une toute autre manière qui aurait fini par étalé ma vie privée au plein jour ! Croyez-moi quand je vous dit que je suis tout autant surprise que vous concernant ses prouesses !

-Justement Beckett, commença Ryan mal à l'aise… On est un peu intrigué au sujet de son « effrayant » casier judiciaire et on aimerait faire une recherche si c'est possible !

-Hors de question, refusa leur chef avec véhémence, réfutant toute contradiction ! Castle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne désirait pas que nous connaissions cette partie de son passé et si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre précieux ami, je vous conseille de respecter son choix !

-Sérieux Beckett ? s'étonna l'hispanique. Vous voulez nous faire croire qu'il pourrait nous tourner le dos parce qu'il découvrira qu'on est au courant pour des petites conneries innocentes, s'il a dit la vérité ?

-Détective Esposito, intervint un Castle au visage de marbre, je peux vous assurer que malgré la peine que ça me ferait, je n'hésiterai pas à vous rayer de ma vie si vous fouillez dans mon passé ! Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas ressortir du placard et celle-ci en fait partie !

Un grand blanc suivit cette phrase dite avec sérieux. Les deux garçons comprirent qu'ils ne devraient jamais touché à ce dossier sans l'autorisation de Castle.

Le mois de mars arrivait à sa fin et avec lui ses averses perpétuelles… Du moins, c'était à espérer, mais avec ce fichu réchauffement climatique, il était maintenant impossible d'assurer l'arrivée d'un beau printemps précédant un magnifique été. Un homme était assis sur un banc, devant un immeuble délabré, et pensait au crime qu'il avait commis deux nuits plutôt… Les effets de cet acte retombaient finalement et il comprenait maintenant qu'il devrait vivre toute sa vie avec ça sur la conscience. Malgré tout, savoir cette femme morte et voir la souffrance de son mari rendait la chose moins difficile ! La seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé était à l'enfant… Jamais il n'avait voulu mettre un enfant dans le même genre de position que lui… Il en voulait à la mère, mais la gamine n'avait rien fait, et il espérait en quelque sorte qu'elle n'en souffrirait pas trop… Se ressaisissant, il se dirigea vers ce bâtiment délabré qui lui servait de « cabane » et où il pouvait s'éclater avec ses connaissances en chimie !

**So ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everybody !  
><strong>

**Voilà un chapitre :) Malheureusement, la suite n'est pas encore écrite, mais bien en tête :)  
><strong>

**Soyez pas trop méchante quand vous vous déciderez de me frapper après ce chapitre ^^  
><strong>

**10)**

L'heure tournait et bientôt les membres de l'équipe commencèrent à avoir faim… Voulant se dégourdir les jambes et avoir un moment seule à seul avec Castle sans personne pour les épier, Beckett se leva, exagérant un étirement du dos et se tourna vers Castle, qui la regardait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, fixés sur la parcelle de peau qu'elle avait montré en s'étirant.

-Castle, ici qu'on regarde ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de rêver, plutôt celle de manger !

Les gars rigolèrent avant d'approuver et de proposer de commander une pizza…

-Si ça ne vous ennuie pas les gars, je préfèrerai un thaï, mais vu qu'ils ne livrent pas dans ce secteur, Castle et moi allons y aller à pieds, puis elle rajouta en voyant le regard septique de son ami, j'ai besoin de m'aérer…

Il acquiesça, ainsi que ses collègues et c'est comme ça que le duo surprenant se mit en route. Ils se retrouvèrent vite à l'extérieur du precinct sans avoir partagé ne serait-ce qu'une seule parole… Le silence n'en était pas gênant pour autant, au contraire, chacun était à la fois plongé dans ses pensées et ravi d'être en présence de l'autre. Kate décida tout de même de briser ce silence une fois le bâtiment de police hors de vue.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'inquiéta-t-elle sincèrement… Votre nez ne vous fait pas trop mal ?

-Oh, j'en ai vu d'autre vous savez, ce n'est pas si douloureux et puis, si j'ai trop mal, je suis persuadé que vous ferez une très, très bonne infirmière, dit-il, jouant de ses sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle, je pense que me voir dans une petite blouse blanche, peu vêtue en dessous pourrait causer des problèmes cardiaques, surtout pour un homme de votre âge…

Sur cette douche froide l'enquêtrice continua sa route alors que son _plucky sidekick _restait derrière, immobile et bouche bée, des images peu catholiques se formant dans son esprit ! _Foutue imagination trop débordante ! _Se mordant la lèvre violemment, il souffla un bon coup pour se calmer avant de trottiner pour rattraper la femme de tous ses maux !

-_You're such a tease ! _lui fit-il remarquer en boudant alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

-_God you're easy !_

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sous la bonne entente ! Les blagues et les pitreries de Castle rendant le sourire à Beckett. Elle avait beau se plaindre de son côté enfant, elle l'adorait quand même, et au vu des deux derniers jours, elle se rendait même compte qu'il lui manquait ! Elle aimait le fait que Castle soit aussi optimiste et tente de lui faire voir le bon côté des choses au travail, la fasse rire pour lui faire oublier toutes les horreurs auxquelles elle assiste en permanence. C'était une capacité que seul lui avait…

Ils devaient parcourir cinq patés de maison avant d'atteindre le restaurant « Ruay Thai », un Thaïlandais de New-York réputé pour sa bonne nourriture et ses prix avantageux. Décidée à ne pas trop perdre de temps par rapport à l'enquête, Beckett avait poussé Castle à marcher plus vite ce qui fait qu'ils arrivèrent en moins de vingt minutes au restaurant…

Ne voulant pas prendre quelque chose pour chacun, ils décidèrent de prendre un assortiment de nourriture qu'ils se partageraient dans la salle de repos.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? leur demanda la serveuse avec un fort accent asiatique.

- Bonjour, répondit Castle, un sourire charmeur au visage, rendant la jeune femme rouge écrevisse avec des yeux de merlans fris. Il nous faudrait, deux poulets thaï sauce jungle, deux pad sew, un massaman curry au bœuf et un pad thaï au canard à emporter s'il vous plaît…

La jeune femme était déjà sous l'emprise de l'auteur et ça ne s'arrangea pas quand celui-ci lui fit un sourire made in Colgate White.

Beckett le fusilla du regard une fois la jeune femme partie en cuisine pour donner leur commande au chef.

-Ben quoi ? demanda innocemment Castle.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de donner de l'espoir à cette pauvre femme ? Elle doit surement être en train de chercher comment vous donner son numéro de téléphone sans que je ne m'en aperçoive !

Castle éclata de rire face à la jalousie mal placée de sa collègue.

-C'est mon rôle Beckett ! Je m'efforce de montrer aux jeunes femmes qu'elles sont toutes belles ! plaisanta-t-il. Mon job m'oblige à être un charmeur, il faut que je pousse les gens à acheter mes livres, ça ne veut pas dure que je charme dans le sens auquel vous pensez…

-Vraiment ? Kate était septique face à ces paroles. Si elle vous donne son numéro, vous ne la rappellerez pas pour lui proposer un rendez-vous ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes jalouse ? taquina l'écrivain.

-Dans vos rêves Castle !

-Dans ce cas… Je ne sais pas...

Il jouait avec les nerfs de sa collègue avec délectation… Savoir qu'elle jalousait une autre femme sur qui il n'avait pas de vue. Il avait été le même que toujours et pourtant, elle semblait réagir de manière plus agressive face aux femmes qui le regardaient. L'espoir d'une évolution de leur relation refit surface à l'idée de la voir comme ça.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! s'exclama-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle allait se dévoiler trop vite elle essaya de se rattraper. Vous…

-Relax Kate, sourit l'auteur, je vous fais marcher ! C'est quand même drôle de vous savoir jalouse ! Bien que vous n'ayez aucune raison de l'être, rajouta-t-il après quelques minutes alors que la jeune serveuse arrivait.

Beckett leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'asiatique tendre une serviette supplémentaire avec son nom avec numéro de téléphone tandis que Castle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir de rire. À peine furent-ils sortis du restaurant, il la regarda avec un regard joueur et, devant elle, sortit la serviette qu'il déchira et jeta dans une poubelle sur le chemin. Le lieutenant tourna la tête, faisant mine de vérifier la fluidité du trafic, pour cacher son sourire naissant. L'écrivain, lui, portait un sourire fier, jouissant de la jalousie de sa partenaire.

-Bon, dit Kate, reprenant sa voix de détective indomptable, dès que nous avons mangé, nous partons parler aux collègues de la victime en espérant en ressortir avec un début de piste.

-Le coupable devait vraiment détester Emily pour s'acharner à ce point contre elle, il faudra bien insister, ce n'est pas possible que personne n'ait remarqué quelqu'un autant en colère…

Beckett acquiesça, totalement d'accord avec la constatation de son ami. Un tel degré de violence ne peut pas venir de nulle part, le meurtrier s'était acharné sur la jeune femme, la faisant souffrir avant qu'elle ne finisse par mourir. Cette rage devait venir de quelque part et surtout, il devait y avoir eu des signes avant curseurs de cette attaque meurtrière. Le chemin retour parut plus long aux deux collègues, la bonne odeur de la nourriture torturant leur estomac…

Les gars avaient un peu compléter le tableau d'investigation. Ryan avait trouvé une anomalie en regardant dans les relevés téléphoniques de la victime. Depuis presqu'une semaine, elle recevait des appels d'un numéro de téléphone prépayé aux alentours de vingt-et-une heure. Il apparaît qu'elle n'avait répondu qu'au premier appel qui avait duré moins de quatre minutes, alors que les autres jours, elle avait ignoré les appels. Malheureusement, le téléphone avait été payé en cash et ils n'avaient donc pas de nom. Il faudrait en parler avec le mari quand il viendra au precinct fin d'après-midi avec des photos de sa famille à lui étant donné qu'Emily n'avait plus de famille. Les enquêteurs en avaient besoin afin d'identifier les membres de la famille et de les interroger si nécessaire. De plus, Beckett préférait avoir une photo de famille qui démontrait de la joie plutôt qu'une photo déprimante de la victime.

-Bien joué Ryan, félicita la leader du groupe en les entraînant vers la salle de repos avec Castle.

-Vous êtes mes héros, soupira l'hispanique en suivant l'odeur alléchante de la nourriture.

- Ah bon, ironisa l'écrivain, j'aurais juré que c'était Lanie votre héroïne !

Alors que tout le monde riait, Javier fit la moue, tout de même content lui aussi de voir son ami redevenir lui-même ! Les quatre amis se mirent autour de la table, les plats étalés devant eux les appelants.

-On dirait qu'on a un début de piste avec cet appel, commença à parler Beckett. Après manger, Ryan et toi essaierez de trouver l'appelant et Castle et moi allons regardez dans les photos de familles et des collègues que le mari nous à donner avant qu'on ne parte de chez lui afin de voir si quelqu'un paraît suspect. On ne finit pas tard ce soir, il faut être en forme demain, je veux qu'on résolve ce cas au plus vite et ce n'est pas en étant fatigué et sur les nerfs que nous avancerons !

Les trois hommes dévisagèrent la jeune femme comme si elle venait d'avouer avoir un sixième orteil…

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Katherine Beckett ? s'exclama Rick, les yeux lui sortant presque des globes.

-Vous êtes malade Beckett ? demanda Javier alors que Ryan ressemblait à un poisson sorti de l'eau avec sa bouche béante…

Elle leur fit une grimace et continua de leur parler de l'enquête comme si de rien n'était ! Ils se mirent d'accord de finir tous à 17 heures pour avoir les idées claires et être au bureau le lendemain dès sept heures du matin. Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme, chacun réfléchissant à ce meurtre et à un moyen de le résoudre…

Alexis et Ashley, n'ayant plus besoin de rester pour leur rendez-vous avec le directeur, rentrèrent chez la jeune fille tranquillement, leurs mains entrelacées et le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient passé une bonne journée, et maintenant que l'histoire avec Tom était sur le point d'être réglée avec l'aide du père de l'adolescente, ils pensaient aux vacances de Pâques qui approchaient et à ce qu'ils voudraient faire tous les deux…

-On pourrait demander à mon père pour aller dans la maison des Hamptons, même s'il ne fait pas chaud en avril, au moins il y a la piscine intérieure et puis ça nous dépaysagerait…

-Ton père me tuera avant la fin de ta question Lex ! s'écria l'adolescent, paniqué…

-Mais non, j'arriverai bien à le convaincre avec l'aide de ma grand-mère… Et puis, continua-t-elle, on peut demander à des amis de venir avec nous, mon père est du genre à me pousser à faire ce genre de chose ! Si je lui explique qu'on sera tout un groupe et qu'on y va pour faire la fête et passer un bon moment avant les examens de fin d'années et d'entrées dans les plus prestigieuses université du pays, il nous laissera y aller !

Voyant son petit-ami hésité, la jeune Castle appliqua une technique qu'elle avait appris de sa mère pour faire craquer son père… Elle s'arrêta de marcher, se plaça face à lui, baissa la tête et le regarda à travers ses cils qu'elle cligna tout en faisant une moue adorable de ses lèvres si roses… Ashley ne put que craquer face à cet air mais à la condition qu'elle en parle avec son père toute seule avant de lui en parler tous les deux….Alexis cria de joie avant de sauter dans les bras de son petit-ami et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, là-bas, en plein milieu d'un trottoir new-yorkais bondé. Certains passants levèrent les yeux au ciel face à ce manque de pudeur total alors que d'autres souriaient, attendri du spectacle qu'offraient deux jeunes gens amoureux et heureux !

Martha Rodgers avait passé l'après-midi sur le chantier qu'était son futur studio et endroit de cours de théâtre. Elle aimait croire qu'elle était aussi utile ici que sur scène, bien qu'elle amusait autant qu'elle agaçait les ouvriers en leur ordonnant de faire telle ou telle chose. Une fois rentrée chez elle ou plutôt chez son fils, elle prit le temps de s'apprêter, comme toujours, décidée à retourner au precinct afin de présenter ses excuses aux amis de son frère pour son comportement indigne d'une dame comme elle… Elle avait aussi en tête de voir comment allait son fils en le prenant par surprise étant donné qu'il ne lui dirait pas ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. De plus, elle voulait voir Kate afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux.

En ce jour mitigé pour les new-yorkais, personne ne se doutait de l'annonce terrible qui était sur point d'être dévoilée d'ici peu…

Ils avaient passé deux heures à étudier les photos afin de trouver quelqu'un qui se focaliserait plus sur la victime que sur l'objectif et avaient fait chou blanc, toute les photos montraient une famille unie, un amour véritable et c'est ce qui rendait la chose encore plus triste. Savoir qu'en une fraction de seconde, une famille heureuse comme rarement de nos jours avait été détruite par la cruauté du monde, d'un homme… Lassé de voir la photo d'une femme sans vie, Castle avait demandé la permission de mettre une autre à la place à Beckett, qui avait accepté, souriant de l'attention de Castle. A la place de la photo de la victime se trouvait une photo avec la victime, sa fille, son mari et les parents de celui-ci le jour du premier anniversaire de la petite Faith. La chose qu'ils avaient remarqué était qu'il n'existait aucune photo avec des parents d'Emily, comme si la jeune femme n'en avait jamais eue…

-Qu' est-ce qui vous touche autant avec ce crime ? demanda soudain la jeune femme, se surprenant elle-même.

-Je ne sais pas trop, d'une certaine façon je me sens proche d'Emily et de sa famille… Ajoutons à cela la violence du crime, j'ai du mal à l'encaisser pour certaines raisons. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment on peut lever la main sur une femme ou un enfant.

Beckett le regarda troublée, encore une fois, le passé de Castle semblait lui revenir en mémoire. Elle commençait à s'interroger plus sur le passé de son ami que sur le meurtre en lui-même et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

C'est à ce moment-là que les deux autres acolytes débarquèrent, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-On a trouvé l'homme qui l'appelait, s'exclama Ryan.

-C'est l'ex compagnon d'Emily, Connor Bennett, termina Esposito…

-Et il a un sacré casier notre bonhomme ! Arrêté à l'âge de dix-sept pour dégradations de matériel scolaire, puis alcool au volant, il a un passé de junkie également. Puis plus rien durant un an, l'année où il était avec Emily. Elle l'a quitté après qu'il l'ait frappé sévèrement au visage, à partir de là tout s'enchaîne, agression, vol avec agression, coups et blessures sur une autre compagne. Il est sorti de prison il y a deux semaines, il tirait une peine de six mois pour être entré par effraction chez une jeune femme et avoir tout ravagé chez elle. Il a expliqué son geste en disant qu'elle l'avait quitté pour un autre.

-Je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire, reprit Kate, allez le chercher et faites-lui passer une nuit en cellule, je veux le faire craquer demain quand je l'interrogerais !

Il était déjà trois heures, les gars se mirent en route pour être sûr d'avoir fini pour cinq heures. Castle, lui, était dans la salle de repos en pleine préparation de café délicieux pour sa muse et lui.

-Merci, sourit Beckett, poignant dans le café devenu un objet presque symboliques pour eux.

Elle se décida à faire de la paperasse et remettre son bureau en ordre en attendant l'heure. Même si elle ne le regardait pas, elle sentait le regard de l'écrivain sur elle et d'une certaine manière ça la flattait, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qu'il pouvait trouver de si fascinant chez elle qu'il veuille passer la journée à la regarder.

-Vous rentrez chez vous aujourd'hui lieutenant ? se risqua Castle à demander.

-Oui, je veux vérifier qu'il soit parti, et puis, je ne paye pas le loyer pour rien !

Il voulut répondre quand il entendit sa mère l'appeler en sortant de l'ascenseur.

-Mère ? s'étonna Castle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je venais voir Kevin et Javier pour m'excuser de leur avoir presque crié dessus et puis je voulais voir comment vous alliez tous les… elle stoppa net sa marche autant que sa phrase en regardant le tableau blanc.

-Martha ? s'inquiéta Beckett. Martha, que se passe-t-il ?

-Maman ? demanda Castle au bout d'un moment, paniqué de voir sa mère figée de la sorte… Tu reconnais quelqu'un de la photo ?

Quand il la vit hocher de la tête, il essaya de se rappeler d'où elle pouvait connaître une de ces personnes, mais rien ne vint…

-Cet homme, bégaya Martha, ce n'est pas possible !

Et d'un coup, la grande et forte Martha Rodgers s'effondra dans les bras de son fils, les larmes dévalant le long de ses joues…

Rick, inquiet comme jamais maintenant, dirigea sa mère vers la salle de repos, demandant à Beckett de ne pas venir…

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas été dans la salle avec eux, Beckett zieutait depuis son bureau mère et fils parler et ce qu'elle vit la choqua énormément… Martha venait de dire une phrase entrecoupée de sanglot et Kate voyait maintenant Castle se décomposé alors qu'il se reculait, secouant la tête comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve… Il finit par s'effondré au près de sa mère, des larmes dévastatrices coulant le long de ses joues...

SOOO ?


	12. Chapter 12

**_13jours ! _**

**L'attente devient pire que de la torture vous ne trouver pas ? Pour me soulager ainsi que vous ;) je vous poste ce chapitre assez lourd en émotions...**

**J'avoue que pour le moment, je sais ou je veux aller avec mon histoire, mais j'ai du mal à trouver le meilleur moyen de retranscrire ce que j'ai en tête ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre commencera par des émotions, et finira sur l'enquête...  
><strong>

**Sachez que je commence l'université lundi et que je ne sais pas quand je saurais poster les chapitres suivant... Je fais mon possible pour poster le plus vite, mais parfois je préfère attendre et laisser reposer mon travail avant de le relire et de voir quoi en faire et puis, tellement d'idées se bousculent dans ma tête que je dois faire des choix ! J'ai des idées pour un eou deux autres fictions, mais je préfère finir celle-ci avant... CEPENDANT, JE N'AI PAS ENCORE FINI CETTE HISTOIRE ET IL Y EN A POUR UN MOMENT CAR :**

**- il faut régler cette affaire**

**- Faith va devenir très importante dans l'histoire et va aider à mettre notre couple préféré ensemble **

**- L'histoire d'Ashley va être le déclancheur pour les révélations de Castle sur son passé, mais quand ?**

**Comme vous le voyer, tout cela prend du temps, surtout que le coupable est loin d'être attrapé...**

**En tout cas, un tout grand MERCI A VOUS pour vos reviews et critiques :)**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><em>11)<em>

La vie ne pouvait-elle donc pas le laisser souffler un minimum ? Son karma avait-il décidé de lui faire payer le prix fort pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu faire dans sa vie ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui ? N'avait-il pas assez souffert récemment ? Depuis presque quarante-deux ans il s'était fait à l'idée de ne jamais connaître une branche de son arbre généalogique… D'un coup de massue, sa mère venait de lui annoncer que toute sa vie, il avait vécu à moins de vingt kilomètres de chez son père ! Son père ! L'enquête prenait un tout autre tournant de son point de vue… Il devait maintenant aidé à retrouver l'assassin de sa belle-sœur !

Dieu sait que la vie est cruelle, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre une telle chose ! Sa vie venait de prendre un tournant qui le changerait profondément… En plus de se découvrir un père, il se découvre une belle-mère et un frère, ainsi qu'une nièce à qui il s'était déjà trop attacher pour son bien. Qu'était-il sensé faire maintenant ? Il se sentait perdu, incapable de contrôler sa propre existence ! L'impression de n'être qu'un pantin que l'on dirige aisément, n'ayant pas la moindre maîtrise sur sa vie était oppressante. Rick commençait à hyper-ventiler, il sentait sa poitrine se serrer, son pouls accélérer étrangement, sa respiration était laborieuse et il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui… La peur de faire une attaque l'envahissait alors que la nausée montait. Ses poils se dressaient à cause des frissons qui l'étreignaient, il tremblait, il se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir…

Martha, qui réussissait peu à peu à se calmer de ce choc supplémentaire, voulu se tourner vers son fils pour essayer de lui parler, de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais quand elle vit l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne lui fut pas difficile de reconnaître une crise d'angoisse comme Rick en avait plus jeune.

-Oh sweety, sanglota-t-elle.

Soufflant un bon coup, elle se reprit. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour lui, le faire revenir à lui, le calmer avant d'être obligée d'appeler un médecin.

-Richard, l'appela-t-elle doucement, Richard regarde-moi, lui ordonna Martha. Bien, focalise-toi sur moi et tente de calmer ta respiration prend une grande inspiration…

Il n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop lui demander, il ne pouvait pas se calmer, pas quand toute sa vie changeait, pas quand il venait d'apprendre qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un objet dans les mains du destin, un objet dont on se jouait !

Le voir comme ça était dur pour Martha, mais elle savait qu'il s'en remettrait, il s'en était toujours remit plus jeune… Cependant, elle ne savait pas comment le calmer, d'habitude il n'avait qu'à la regarder, se concentrer sur elle et comprendre qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais et qu'il y aurait toujours une personne pour l'aimer sur cette Terre, et il se reprenait en quelques secondes… L'actrice leva les yeux vers la porte et vit que Beckett faisait face à un dilemme. Il était clair pour l'actrice que la jeune femme ne désirait qu'une chose, venir voir ce qu'il se passait, l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage en était touchante. Et en même temps, elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de s'imposer dans un tel instant. C'est à cet instant que Martha comprit qu'elle n'était pas celle qui réussirait à empêcher à son fils, qui commençait à respirer de moins en moins bien, de finir à l'hôpital. Elle se leva et se précipita vers la porte.

-Kate, j'ai vraiment besoin que vous veniez, supplia-t-elle.

Ni une ni deux, Beckett arriva dans la salle et se rendit compte d'à quel point l'écrivain était mal.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est pas important pour l'instant ! Je n'arrive pas à le calmer et je pense que vous y arriverez mieux que moi… Il fait une crise d'angoisse, il n'en n'a plus eue depuis longtemps et je pense que mon confort ne lui suffit plus…

Kate voyait à quel point Martha semblait triste, coupable de quelque chose… Même si elle voulait découvrir ce que c'était, Castle était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Elle prit donc place près de lui, trop près par rapport à leur limite habituelle et lui prit la main. Ce geste suffit à apaiser légèrement l'écrivain, il s'accrocha à cette main comme si elle était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se perdre dans le brouillard qui l'entourait.

-Ok Rick, dit-elle doucement, j'ai besoin que vous ne vous concentriez que sur moi, vous pouvez essayer de faire ça pour moi ?

Difficilement, Castle fixa son regard sur le visage de sa partenaire, mais il ne semblait pas la voir correctement. Il n'avait pas d'étoiles dans les yeux en l'observant et il semblait incapable de se focaliser sur les yeux bruns de tristesse et d'angoisse de Kate.

-Encore un effort, vous qui aimez tant me regarder, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. Vous faites une crise d'angoisse, mais vous n'êtes pas seul, vous êtes entourés de personnes qui vous aiment d'accord ? Ecoutez ma voix et ne penser à rien… Bien, sourit-elle en le voyant la regarder enfin convenablement. Tentez de vous calmer, respirer profondément, comme moi.

Beckett prit une forte inspiration et souffla longuement. Elle refit le geste à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que Castle semble comprendre qu'il pouvait contrôler sa respiration et qu'il n'était pas une marionnette. Peu à peu, il se calma, bien que les tremblements de ses mains soient toujours importants et que Kate ait l'impression que sa main était dans un rouleau compresseur…

-Très bien Rick, maintenant, il faut vous calmer, vous ne risquez rien, vous êtes en contrôle. Personne ne vous supervise, vous gérez votre vie seul…

Martha était stupéfiée de voir à quel point cette femme arrivait à guérir son fils. Elle semblait le connaître mieux que personne… Martha commençait aussi à comprendre que la détective devait avoir été victime de crise de panique aussi pour savoir ce que Rick ressentait. Elle continua de fixer la manière de la jeune femme de faire revenir son fils des limbes dans lesquelles il s'était plongé. Kate continua de lui parler, telle une mère pour son enfant, de le rassurer et elle finit par attirer l'écrivain contre elle, calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou alors que les dernières larmes de Rick mouillaient son chemisier.

-Merci, souffla Castle, respirant l'odeur tant attirante de sa muse…

-Que s'est-il passé ? redemanda la brunette.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, continua Castle en se levant.

Cependant, il se tourna d'abord vers sa mère et lui dit d'une petite voix :

-J'ai besoin de temps, mère, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Comment suis-je supposé agir après ça ?

-Oh Rick…

-Mais, la coupa-t-il. Je ne t'en veux pas tu m'entends ? Je ne t'en veux pas et je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles ! Tu n'es pas responsable, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! On se revoit tantôt, j'ai besoin de faire le vide et de me consacrer sur l'enquête…

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, répliqua sa mère.

-Une femme est morte, et même si je sais qui elle est maintenant, ça ne changera rien, je ne la connaissais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a un mari et une enfant qui ont besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et je veux les aider…

Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa mère de répondre et se retourna de nouveau vers Beckett pour lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Esposito et Ryan étaient dans la voiture, en direction de l'appartement de leur nouveau suspect. Tous deux s'interrogeaient toujours sur les raisons pour lesquelles Castle avait si peur qu'ils fouillent dans son passé. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que Castle puisse avoir un casier et surtout, jamais ils ne l'auraient cru capable de se battre.

-C'est quand même étrange, remarqua Ryan. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive depuis deux jours, il n'est plus lui-même.

-Je sais bro, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive non plus… Il n'a jamais été aussi menaçant depuis qu'on le connaît. Ce n'est pas l'homme-enfant rieur, vantard et surtout calme qu'on connaît ! Tu as vu comme il a maîtrisé Josh ? D'où est-ce qu'il connaît ces techniques… Et hier, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour revenir dans cet état de la salle de sport, blessé et après avoir pleuré ?

-Je ne sais pas Espo… Il n'a jamais mentionné des cours de combats ou même des compétences dans l'art du combat ! C'était plutôt le contraire. Il nous donnait l'impression de ne s'être jamais battu, de ne pas être doué et pourtant, s'il l'avait voulu, je suis persuadé qu'il aurait mis Josh K.O sans prendre un seul coup !

-Il y a Beckett aussi, ajouta le bronzé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle refuse qu'on recherche le casier de Castle, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle semble si inquiète à son sujet récemment… Je ne comprends vraiment pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, l'envie de savoir de quoi parlait Castle me démange et je ne suis pas sûr de me retenir de fouiller un peu…

-Tu déconnes ? s'exclama Ryan alors qu'il stoppait la voiture devant l'immeuble détérioré. T'as vu la détermination avec laquelle nous a parlé Writer-boy ? Il ne plaisantait pas Javi, jamais il ne nous pardonnerait ça…

-Arrêtes tes conneries Kev', répondit son partenaire tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée. Jamais Castle ne nous tournerait le dos, il sera fâché, il boudera un temps, mais il reviendra.

-Tu te rappelles de l'été dernier ? Il est parti parce que Beckett l'a blessé, et je ne suis toujours pas sûr qu'il serait revenu s'il n'avait pas été arrêté. Imagine ce qu'il nous ferait si on le blessait alors qu'on ne compte pas autant pour lui que Beckett. S'il a réussi à accepter de souffrir en refusant de la contacter, il n'hésitera pas à refaire pareil avec nous !

-On verra, déclara Esposito avant de frapper sur la porte de leur suspect principal. Connor Bennett, NYPD, ouvrez la porte !

Ils entendirent un bruit de verre briser puis des pas précipités vers une autre partie de l'appartement que la porte. Sans perdre de temps, Javier défonça la porte et les deux partenaires se précipitèrent à la suite du suspect qui semblait fortement coupable à l'instant, passant par la fenêtre pour dévaler l'escalier de secours. Manque de pot pour lui, son nœud de lacet accrocha un clou au mur près de la fenêtre, et il s'étala lamentablement le long de la plateforme en fer.

-Connor Bennett, vous êtes placé en garde à vue à partir de cette heure et pour une durée de vingt-quatre, c'est-à-dire le 29 mars à 16 heures 04, dans le cadre d'une enquête pour meurtre.

- Wow wow wow, s'écria Bennett alors que Ryan lui passait les menottes, meurtre ? J'ai rien fait de ce genre !

-C'est pour ça que vous vous enfuyez quand la police arrive ?

-Allais les mecs, c'est une règle dans ce monde, la police débarque, tu te barres !

-Bien sûr, tout le monde réagit de la sorte !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, les deux flics l'emmenèrent, menotté, en bas de training et t-shirt crasseux vers leur voiture…

Lanie était heureuse que la fin de journée approche, c'était maintenant au tour de Permultter de prendre en charge la morgue et donc tous les cadavres qui tomberaient dans les prochaines 18 heures, elle n'aura qu'à se soucier de la victime du meurtre sur lequel travaillait ses amis quand elle reviendrait le lendemain.

-Bonne garde, Sidney, lui dit-elle en partant…

-A demain docteur Parish, répondit celui-ci poliment.

Lanie était la seule personne à qui il parlait gentiment et avec respect. En effet, Lanie était le médecin légiste en chef et même s'il n'avait pas toujours facile d'accepter qu'une femme de quinze ans sa cadette, mais il reconnaissait qu'elle était douée et qu'elle méritait cette place. De plus, elle comprenait et partageait sa passion pour son métier alors il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à respecter les normes sociales avec elle.

Epuisée des dernières 24 heures, la jeune hispanique alla se changer et se faire un café avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Travaillant à la morgue, il y avait une autre sortie possible que la grande porte qu'utilisaient agents, suspects, témoins et journalistes afin de faire venir les corps plus discrètement. Cette sortie se situait dans une petite ruelle sur le côté du commissariat. Quand Lanie ne veut croiser personne dans le but d'arriver à sa voiture au plus vite et de pouvoir rentrer chez elle pour se plonger dans un bon bain et de passer du temps seule, comme aujourd'hui, elle sort par là. Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver sa meilleure amie et son partenaire dans cette ruelle, ce qui expliqua son arrêt brutal alors qu'elle tenait toujours la porte ouverte. Bien que fatiguée, elle restait toujours Lanie Parish, totalement accro aux rumeurs et ragots et surtout, totalement prise dans un pari concernant ces deux énergumènes qui ne réalisaient pas qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ! Aussi discrètement que possible, elle referma la porte et resta cachée derrière la benne à ordure, remerciant pour une fois sa petite taille.

-Rick, commença d'une voix si tendre Beckett que Lanie dû se pincer le bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. _Oh là, il se trame quelque chose entre eux !_ Qu'est-ce que Martha vous a dit ? Pourquoi vous mettre dans un tel état, on a failli vous emmenez à l'hôpital !

-C'est mon père, c'est mon père, ce n'est pas possible, tout ce temps…Castle répétait ces bouts de phrase sans cesse, dans tous les sens, comme pour en vérifier la signification.

Lanie ne comprenait plus rien, que s'était-il encore passé pour que Castle soit dans un tel état ?

-Ok, je ne comprends rien Castle ! Qu'est-ce que votre père « inconnu » vient faire dans cette histoire ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas Beckett, s'énerva soudain l'écrivain, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. Le père de Cole, le beau-père d'Emily, le grand-père de Faith, quel que soit son nom, est MON père ! Pendant plus de quarante ans il vivait à moins d'une heure de chez moi, pendant plus de quarante ans, j'ai cru que je n'avais pas d'origine, que mon père resterait un mystère et je l'ai accepté trop tard ! Durant mon adolescence j'ai pété les plombs, j'ai agi de la pire des manières, j'ai fait pleurer ma mère, je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital au moins une fois par mois, j'ai failli aller en prison et surtout, surtout, j'ai failli y laisser ma peau ! Hier, j'étais mal parce que mon passé me revenait en pleine figure, mes erreurs et mes faiblesses. Hier, j'ai paniqué de me voir replongé, de ne pas savoir contrôler cette rage en moi. Aujourd'hui j'apprends que le papillon responsable de tout ça vit à moins d'une heure de chez moi ! C'est peut-être un homme que j'ai rencontré, que j'ai salué sans savoir qu'il était MON PÈRE ! Comment voulez-vous que je vive après ça ? Comment osez-vous me demander de me calmer ? Comment le pourrais-je alors que je découvre la vie que j'aurais pu avoir ? Cole a eu la vie que j'aurais dû avoir si son père avait eu assez de courage avec ma mère ! Je n'en veux pas à Cole, mais comment ne pas être jaloux quand je réalise que j'aurais pu avoir une adolescence loin des hôpitaux et des commissariats ! Toute ma vie est en train de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes ! Beckett, comment est-ce que je peux me calmer quand tout ce que je prenais pour acquis se trouve être faux, quand tout ce que je croyais perdu m'explose à la figure ?

L'écrivain était à nouveau au bord d'une crise d'angoisse, ces paroles criées étaient rapides, il ne contrôlait plus ses tremblements et son regard, son regard avait viré à un bleu si foncé qu'il paraissait noir.

Lanie pleurait silencieusement de voir son ami souffrir autant. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Castle ait autant souffert tout au long de sa vie et elle se sentait coupable comme jamais d'avoir écouté cette conversation qui aurait dû rester privée… Préférant ne pas se faire remarquer pour, d'une part, éviter de mettre Castle plus mal qu'il ne l'était, et, d'autre part, éviter les foudres de Beckett, Lanie quitta la rue le plus discrètement possible.

Elle comprit finalement l'état dans lequel ce mettait son ami, et elle avait mal pour lui, apprendre que toute notre vie, on vivait près de la personne que l'on cherchait est une torture psychologique énorme. Voyant qu'il était sur le point de refaire une crise, elle prit les devant et empoigna son visage fermement, le forçant à la regarder. Elle lui sourit, timidement, mais elle lui sourit, et cette simple action calma Castle…

-D'accord, je vais vous ramenez chez vous et on en parlera au calme ça vous va ? proposa-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un bref hochement de tête, mais accompagné d'un beau sourire, un sourire sincère…

Les deux compères se rendirent donc à la voiture de la jeune femme et prirent la route vers le loft des Castle.

-Je veux le dire à Cole, affirma l'écrivain avec gravité.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de lui annoncer maintenant ?

-Ecoutez Beckett, je veux aider à résoudre ce meurtre plus que n'importe quoi, mais je ne pourrais pas faire comme si je ne savais rien qu'en on parlera à Cole et à… ses parents, dit-il difficilement. Je ne parviendrais pas à rester de marbre face à eux en sachant que je suis lié à eux et qu'ils ne le savent pas. Cole mérite, et doit absolument savoir que je suis son grand-frère. Wow, je suis grand-frère, parla-t-il, plus pour lui-même. Et si jamais il refuse que j'enquête sur cette affaire, je respecterai son choix. Mais je veux le lui dire Kate, dit-il suppliant. J'ai besoin qu'il le sache, j'ai besoin de m'assurer que cet homme ne m'a pas abandonné consciemment et qu'il n'était pas au courant de qui j'étais depuis tout ce temps… Je vous en prie…

L'entendre et le voir si mal, si suppliant et responsable marquèrent Beckett. Elle avait toujours été persuadée que l'homme à ses côtés était un homme-enfant joyeux, sans complexe et qui se fichait du manque d'un père. Il en parlait toujours avec un manque d'implication incroyable, il ne semblait jamais choqué quand les gars lui faisaient une petite remarque sur son manque de masculinité dû à l'absence d'un vrai mâle dans sa vie et il en rigolait même parfois… Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il y avait toujours une once de fausseté dans ce rire, une tension le long de sa mâchoire et un voile de tristesse sur ses beaux yeux. Tout ce temps, il jouait la comédie pour ne pas montrer à quel point il avait souffert, il cachait sa détresse qu'il prenait pour une faiblesse. Beckett réalisait qu'ils avaient plus de points en communs qu'elle ne le pensait. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la flic inapprochable qui pensait ses plaies en cachette, qui ne montrait pas son deuil, qui pensait que toute sa détresse était faiblesse ?

-D'accord, on va lui dire. Avant tout, on va chez vous, vous allez vous rafraîchir et vous calmez pendant que je l'appelle pour le prévenir de notre visite…

Il lui fit un magnifique sourire, petit, simple, mais tellement reconnaissant qu'il en était magnifique.

Du haut de ses deux ans, Faith Anderson sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Depuis un temps qui lui paraissait très long, elle n'avait plus vu sa maman et le gentil Gick lui avait dit qu'elle ne la reverrait plus. L'enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa maman était partie, pourquoi son papa était triste et pleurait tout le temps dans sa chambre… Elle voulait sa maman, elle voulait ses câlins magiques qui faisaient partir tous les mauvais rêves, elle voulait ses bisous guéri-tout, elle la voulait ! Pleurant à chaudes larmes Faith grimpa hors de son petit lit et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre qu'elle eut un peu de mal à ouvrir et se dirigea vers son papa qui regardait des photos de sa maman.

-Pa…pa, sanglota la petite fille. Photo ?

Depuis qu'il avait donné des photos au lieutenant et à l'écrivain, à chaque fois qu'il ne s'occupait pas de sa fille, il était scotché à son divan, sa bouteille de bourbon au pied de celui-ci et les yeux rivés sur ses souvenirs de mariage. Il pleura beaucoup et fut heureux de ne plus pleurer quand Faith vint le rejoindre dans le divan.

-Hey ben alors ma puce, sourit-il difficilement, on ne dort plus ?

-Maman, je veux maman…

Son cœur se brisa encore un peu face à la détresse de sa fille. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de tenter d'expliquer à sa fille que sa mère ne reviendrait pas mais qu'elle l'aimait toujours autant que son téléphone se mit à sonner. Reconnaissant le numéro du détective Beckett, Cole se jeta sur celui-ci comme un affamé sur un bout de pain.

-Détective ? Vous avez des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il à peine eut-il décroché.

-Rien de concluant pour l'instant, monsieur Anderson, j'en suis désolée, lui répondit la jeune femme réellement mal à l'aise. Je vous téléphone pour une raison plus personnelle, à vrai dire, mon partenaire doit vous parler de votre père et c'est assez important…

-Mon père ? s'intrigua le jeune veuf.

-Oui, est-ce possible que nous venions chez vous d'ici une heure ?

-Hem… D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Cole raccrocha, s'interrogeant sur la raison de cette visite e sur l'implication de son père dans celle-ci…

Castle et Beckett étaient arrivée aux alentours de dix-sept heures quarante-cinq et Castle s'était tout de suite dirigé vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche relaxante, essayant d'oublier cette histoire l'espace de dix minutes. Beckett, pendant ce temps se fit couler un café en sortant son téléphone. L'appel se passa plutôt bien, malgré son anxiété. Elle retint un soupire lorsqu'elle entendit les premières paroles du pauvre homme désœuvré. En attendant son ami, elle essaya de refaire le puzzle des derniers évènements au sujet de Castle. Il avait été réellement blessé lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de trahir un ami et de le balancer ou de mentir pour se protéger en accusant un ami. Il lui avait par après dit qu'il aurait pu finir en prison ou mort, et ceci laissait beaucoup d'hypothèses drogue, violence, alcool voir même des armes ? Elle avait aussi appris qu'il avait eu une enfance difficile et une adolescence très dure, faisant pleurer Martha et se retrouvant régulièrement à l'hôpital, et son père ni serait pas innocent. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu de l'écrivain, elle pouvait dire que la violence semblait une hypothèse probable, mais ce qui lui faisait peur est que ses techniques de combat étaient des techniques de rues, de jeunes délinquants… Cependant, aujourd'hui, face à Josh, il avait montré aussi des techniques de combat professionnel, que les agents de polices et gardes de sécurité apprenaient pour désarmer, déséquilibrer des individus. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle en parle avec lui, d'une part parce qu'elle voulait éviter de blesser Castle comme elle l'avait fait, ça lui déchirait le cœur, et d'autre part parce qu'elle voulait le connaître mieux, apprendre à connaître sa vie, son passé et ses déboires car elle l'aimait, comme elle n'avait jamais aimé un homme… Elle buvait son café doucement, humant la délicieuse odeur aromatisé et goutant sa saveur du bout de la langue en attendant le propriétaire du loft. Durant cette attente, elle pensa à la nouvelle bombe qui venait d'être lâchée sur leurs épaules. Il n'avait encore jamais eu une enquête qui, en plus d'être compliquée, impliquait des secrets de familles, des passés tortueux. De plus, il fallait que ça tombe au moment où Castle n'était plus lui-même et semblait vraiment souffrir de son passé et de ce qu'il aimerait cacher. Elle se sentait profondément désolée de le voir lutter de la sorte contre ses fantômes et les peurs qu'ils ramènent sous leur cape. Pourtant, le flic en elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la véracité des menaces proférées à l'encontre de Josh. Le lieutenant en elle voulait connaître chaque fibre de ce supposé passé turbulent et entouré dans l'illégalité. Beckett avait ce besoin de savoir la vérité et de la comprendre, de tout savoir au sujet de la justice et de la vie des gens en qui elle a confiance. Malgré tout, la femme et amie, la Kate d'avant voulait à tout prix être capable de réconforter l'homme qu'elle aimait, le comprendre pour lui éviter des souffrances inutiles, le laisser vider son sac pour le soulager tout en ne le forçant à rien car ça le blessait encore plus. Ce dilemme cornélien entre Kate et Beckett était dur à gérer et la bataille entre cœur et tête était acharné, les coups de canons et de fusils résonnaient dans son crâne, aucun des deux ne remportant cette guerre…

Beckett finissait de laver sa tasse lorsqu'elle entendit les pas de Castle, il traînait légèrement les pieds, lui informant qu'il était plus abattu par la nouvelle qu'il ne laissait paraître. Triste pour lui, elle lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant en passant sa main le long de son bras. Ce geste impliquait tellement de chose pour eux, surtout que c'était elle qui avait initié le contact. Depuis quelque temps, bien qu'ils essayaient de combattre cette envie, ils avaient tendance à se frôler, se toucher plus souvent, brisant la frontière qu'ils s'étaient imposée au début de leur partenariat.

-On y va ? lui demanda-t-elle. Cole nous attend.

-Allons-y…

-Mon frère ? Je… ce… comment ? Quand ?

Cole tombait des nues, depuis qu'il avait huit ans il s'interrogeait sur l'identité du frère dont il avait entendu parlé son père un soir.

-Je sais que c'est surprenant, commença Castle, bon sang, j'ai toujours du mal à le réaliser… Ma mère est formelle cependant elle affirme que votre père serait le mien également…

-J'étais persuadé que je ne saurais jamais qui tu étais, souffla Cole, toujours sous le choc, employant le tutoiement comme il avait toujours espérer pouvoir le faire s'il retrouvait ce frère caché.

-Pardon ? s'exclama le duo.

-Un soir, quand j'avais huit ans, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, mon père travaillait tard et je voulais l'attendre pour lui dire bonne nuit. Il est rentré tard. J'étais content d'avoir la chance d'aller lui faire un bisou, mais quand je suis arrivé en bas des escaliers, j'ai remarqué qu'il s'était assis face à ma mère et je l'ai entendu lui dire qu'il devait lui avouer quelque chose qu'il gardait pour lui depuis bien trop longtemps. Je pense, maintenant que j'y pense qu'il devait avoir bu pour oser lui avouer qu'au début de leur relation, il l'a trompée avec une femme et que celle-ci était tombée enceinte et avait maintenant un fils. Il disait qu'il savait qui il était, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire car pour lui c'était une erreur d'un soir et il ne voulait pas détruire une famille déjà fondée sans lui en plus de la sienne… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il savait qui tu étais parce que ta mère était célèbre…

Un coup de vent traversa la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte en guillotine non loin d'eux, refroidissant encore plus son corps. Son père connaissait son existence et n'avait jamais eu le courage d'affronter la réalité ! Comment un père peut-il agir de la sorte ? Comment a-t-il pu se voiler la face et ignorer l'existence d'un fils pendant plus de quarante ans ? Castle était paralysé, la nouvelle s'imprégnant de chaque fibre de son être, le frigorifiant sur place, laissant des frissons le long de son corps. Tel un poison, elle lui fit ressentir le rejet dont il avait été victime toute sa vie, lui fit entrevoir ce qu'il aurait pu avoir si son père avait eu le cran d'assumer ses actes. Ses pensées étaient noircies par l'idée de ne jamais avoir été aimé par un parent dont il avait tant besoin. Son sang se refroidissait, laissant une trainée acide sur son passage alors que Castle comprenait que la lâcheté d'un seul homme aurait pu détruire sa vie et celle de sa mère !

-Rick, le secoua gentiment Beckett. Rick, revenez parmi nous…

Elle passait inconsciemment sa main dans les cheveux de Castle. Elle avait toujours rêvé de faire ça. Les cheveux de Castle, toujours aussi beau et coiffé, semblaient tellement doux, attrayant qu'elle désirait passé ses doigts fins dedans pour en essayer la matière.

-Gick, ça va ? demanda la petite fille alors qu'elle regardait son nouvel ami ne plus bougé depuis longtemps.

Il se secoua énergiquement la tête et finit par placer un sourire, légèrement forcé sur ses lèvres.

-Oui ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai juste été surpris.

Il regarda ensuite Cole et lui dit :

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était au courant, mais je ferai avec, je suis assez grand pour gérer ça. Ce qui m'intéresse pour l'instant, c'est de trouver qui à assassiner vot… ta femme, mais je ne participerai à l'enquête que si tu es d'accord avec l'idée…

-Bien sûr que oui ! Le détective Beckett et toi n'êtes pas comme les autres flics… Vous vous impliquez vraiment dans l'affaire pour en décortiquer la vérité et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez, je te veux sur l'enquête, je veux que tu fasses tomber le monstre qui m'a privé de l'amour de ma vie et Faith de sa mère…

-Très bien, je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses avoir justice, mais saches que même sans moi, le détective Beckett et son équipe aurait trouvé la vérité, ce sont les meilleurs.

Beckett sourit, flattée, avant de regarder attentivement les deux frères (mon Dieu que c'était étrange) et fut heureuse de voir qu'ils semblaient accepter la nouvelle parfaitement bien et elle espérait que Castle n'en voudrait pas à Cole pour les erreurs de son père.

-Gick ? Qu'est-ce passe ? essaya de demander Faith.

- C'est compliqué ma puce, mais tout ce que tu dois savoir, commença son papa, c'est que Gick est ton tonton…

-Vrai ? Cool !

Les yeux de l'enfant pétillaient de bonheur à l'idée de savoir que Rick était son oncle. Elle ne le connaissait presque pas, mais elle l'adorait déjà.

Les trois adultes rirent de l'enthousiasme de la petite avant de se décider sur la prochaine étape dans cette histoire. Cole leur demanda de l'accompagner chez ses parents pour en parler ouvertement avec son père. Au début, Beckett ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée, puis elle finit par y voir un avantage professionnel : elle pourrait interroger les parents de Cole pour avoir leur avis sur leur bru et savoir s'ils ne voyaient personne qui pourrait lui en vouloir au point de la tuer.

C'est comme ça qu'ils traversèrent la ville de New-York dans deux voitures différentes, en silence, observant le trafic effroyable de la grande Pomme et le soleil qui se couchait derrière les buildings et se reflétant sur l'Hudson.

* * *

><p><strong>ALORS ?<strong>

**Laissez une reviews please ;)**

**En attendant After the Storm qui risque d'être grandiose ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me revoilà !**

**Que dire si ce n'est que l'attente de l'épisode 5 est de la pure torture! Pire que l'attente de l'épisode 1 ;) Je fais mes petites théories, mais j'avoue que celle qui revient tout le temps, c'est l'idée que le triple tueur soit revenu et piège Castle! Malgré tout, je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe pour que eckett doute de sa fidélité :'(  
><strong>

**Qu'en pensez-vous?  
><strong>

**Trêve de blabla, voici mon nouveau chapitre :) J'essaie d'aller au plus vite, mais avec l'unif et le boulot c'est pas toujours facile :**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>12)<p>

-Ca va aller Castle ? lui demanda la jeune femme, posant le plat de sa main sur le genou de l'écrivain manière de le supporter.

-Oui, j'ai jamais eu de père, je réussirai à finir ma vie sans, lui répondit l'écrivain, toujours amer envers cet homme.

-Vous allez lui dire la vérité mais ne plus le revoir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'autres Beckett ? Il a toujours su que j'étais son fils, précisément que c'était moi, s'il n'a jamais voulu de moi dans sa vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y entrerai… Et puis, j'ai grandi sans lui, je suis un père maintenant et le fait d'imaginer faire la même chose me donne la nausée, alors je ne le considère même pas comme mon père. Cependant, il est en droit de savoir que je sais aussi et que même si je lui en veux, je n'en veux pas à Cole et que je n'interfèrerai pas dans leur famille.

-C'est très mature de votre part, lui dit-elle…

-Comme quoi tout arrive n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta l'écrivain.

Près de dix minutes plus tard, les deux voitures se garèrent devant l'immeuble des parents de Cole. Le ciel n'était pas tout à fait noir, il avait une couleur bleu foncée, telle la couleur des yeux tristes de Castle… A peine sortie de la voiture, Faith se jeta dans les bras de l'écrivain, lui racontant son extraordinaire voyage en voiture avec des mots d'enfants. Les trois adultes l'écoutaient, tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur de l'immeuble, Castle étant celui qui répondait et s'exclamait au fur et à mesure du récit de la fillette, lui donnant l'impression d'être importante, écoutée et adorée… Cet homme avait beau avoir un égo surdimensionné, être un véritable gamin à ses heures perdues, il n'en était pas moins un père fabuleux. Tout son être respirait l'amour qu'il avait pour les enfants, et il était facile de comprendre que ceux-ci l'adoraient en retour…

Devant l'appartement 85D, ils se stoppèrent et les deux hommes soufflèrent un bon coup tandis que le lieutenant toquait à la porte. C'est une vielle dame qui leur ouvrit. Elle devait avoir aux alentours de 65 ans, de petite taille, elle était bien habillée, une jupe par-dessus des collants, une tuniques à fleur de couleur moderne et un chignon d'où se dégageait quelques cheveux. Elle portait au pied des chaussons de grands parents, mis-à-part ça, on pouvait dire qu'elle s'habillait dans des magasins récents, mais des tenues décentes.

-Cole, sourit la vielle dame avec amour.

Elle leur fit singe d'entrer avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras, lui apportant le plus de réconfort qu'elle le pouvait suite à la perte tragique qu'il avait subi… Elle finit par lui demander qui étaient les personnes présentes.

-Maman, papa est-il ici ? Nous aimerions vous parlé dans ce cas, lui dit-il après qu'elle ait acquiescé.

Cécilia Johnson n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle son fils débarquait chez elle avec deux inconnus, dont l'homme tenait sa petite fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne semblait même pas réaliser qu'elle se trouvait chez ses grands-parents, totalement fascinée par ce grand monsieur – qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Cependant, Cécilia compris qui il était en voyant son mari faire les gros yeux en voyant l'homme entré dans la pièce.

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il, toujours sous le choc.

-A ce que je vois papa, commença Cole légèrement en colère contre son père pour lui avoir caché ce frère qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, tu vois qui il est…

-Calme toi Cole, conseilla doucement Castle. C'est pas si grave, je ne suis pas là pour créer des tensions entre toi et ton père.

-Notre père Rick, notre père ! Et oui papa, j'ai toujours su que j'avais un frère, je ne savais pas qui il était, et il a fallu qu'Emily se fasse… se fasse tuée pour que je le retrouve !

-Cole, je ne voulais pas…

-Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Me dire que j'avais un frère, assumer ta responsabilité ou quoi ?

-J'ai fait une erreur de jeunesse et j'ai paniqué, j'avais peur de perdre ta mère… Comme je lui ai expliqué, je suis tombé fou amoureux de cette femme, et ça a été passionnelle mais ça n'aurait pas pu durer plus d'une nuit ! Tandis que ta mère, je l'aimais déjà et je savais qu'elle était la femme de ma vie ! Je savais que Martha n'aurait pas été cette femme… Quand j'ai appris que la célèbre Martha Rodgers était enceinte, j'ai tout de suite compris que j'étais le père mais j'étais si jeune, je n'avais que vingt-cinq ans et je finissais mes études ! J'ai pris peur et par après je me suis dit qu'il était trop tard, je ne pouvais pas débarquer dans la vie d'un enfant et clamer être son père alors qu'il était heureux avec sa mère… Je ne voulais pas non plus perdre ta mère, ou te perdre toi… Je m'en excuse, auprès de vous deux, mais je ne peux regretter ce que j'ai fait, dit honnêtement David Johnson.

Cole était prêt à répliquer, mais Castle l'en empêcha d'une main sur l'épaule alors qu'il repositionnait Faith correctement contre sa poitrine.

-Calme Cole ! J'ai juste quelques choses à vous préciser, dit sérieusement l'écrivain en regardant son géniteur droit dans les yeux, ses yeux ! J'ai attendu toute ma vie de voir mon père arriver, parce que, même si j'étais heureux avec ma mère, j'ai souffert plus que de raison de l'absence d'un homme stable dans ma vie… Comment pouvez-vous dire que j'étais heureux ? Vous ne me connaissiez même pas ! N'utilisez pas l'excuse de l'âge pour vous défendre non plus ! Je suis devenu père à 22 ans, j'étais terrifié, mais j'ai eu la décence d'être responsable et de ne pas me cacher derrière des excuses bidons pour abandonner la mère avec une enfant ! Je ne m'imposerai pas dans votre famille, pas avec vous en tout cas ! Par contre, je peux promettre que si Cole ou Faith a besoin de moi, je serai là pour eux parce que je n'ai pas peur des responsabilités, c'est une chose que ma mère m'a appris et que vous ne comprenez pas apparemment ! Maintenant, je suis venu parce que j'estime que vous et votre femme méritiez d'être au courant que je connais votre existence…

Un long silence se fit dans la pièce. Beckett sentait à quel point Castle faisait un effort pour paraître fort et inébranlable alors que les paroles de l'homme devaient l'avoir profondément blessé. De son côté, Cole était toujours bouche bée face à la promesse de l'auteur seulement quelques heures après avoir appris la nouvelle. De voir Faith aussi bien dans les bras de l'homme, une main sur sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder afin de lui montrer son plus beau sourire et l'autre main fortement accroché à son col de chemise, il se dit que sa fille avait au moins trouvé une personne qui saurait bien s'occuper d'elle d'ici peu de temps. La mère de Cole avait fini par aller s'isoler dans la cuisine, blessée, encore aujourd'hui, surtout aujourd'hui, du mensonge de son mari. Celui-ci avait la tête basse, honteux d'avoir eu ce comportement. Cependant, avant d'avoir le temps de s'attarder sur cette discussion, d'essayer de se justifier encore une fois, l'écrivain reprit d'une voix neutre, respirant le professionnalisme, comme-ci rien n'était arrivé.

-Je pense maintenant que le détective Beckett, ici présente, aurait des questions à vous poser au sujet de l'enquête. Par ailleurs, je vous présente mes sincères condoléances.

La conversation dura encore une petite heure entre les cinq adultes, Faith ayant fini par s'endormir, les lèvres entrouvertes collées au cou de Castle. Beckett appris donc que, en effet, Emily n'avait jamais parlé de ses parents, expliquant à leur premlière rencontre que c'était très douloureux pour elle, étant donné qu'elle s'était retrouvée orpheline à 15ans, demandant son émancipation à 16 ans pour éviter les familles d'accueil. C'était d'ailleurs cet évènement qui l'avait poussée sur le chemin du social, elle voulait s'assurer de trouver des bonnes familles, de suivre le parcours des enfants qu'elle aidait afin d'être sûre qu'ils aient toutes les chances méritées de réussir. Aucun des deux ne voyaient qui pourrait en vouloir autant à leur bru, « _elle était si chaleureuse et aimante »_, avait dit Cécilia. Après quelques autres remarques, questions et conseils, Castle déposa la fillette dans les bras de Cole et suivit Beckett vers la sortie.

-Vous voulez commander un italien et venir parler un peu chez moi Castle ? proposa la jeune femme, peu encline à le laisser rentrer chez lui après cette visite.

-Avec plaisir, sourit l'écrivain.

Alexis venait de recevoir un message de son père lui signalant qu'il rentrerait tard et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. En vérité, cette nouvelle la soulagea. Elle avait invité Ashley chez elle pour qu'ils travaillent sur leurs futurs examen et aussi pour qu'ils continuent d'envoyer des demandes d'inscriptions dans les différentes universités du pays. De plus, elle voulait avoir un moment seul à seule avec son père plus tard, pour lui demander de partir aux Hamptons avec Ashley et ses amies afin de profiter des dernières vacances de sa fille d'étudiante secondaire.

Sa grand-mère avait également prévenu que sa répétition durerait plus longtemps pour cause de problèmes techniques et qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre. L'adolescente se retrouvait donc seule avec son petit-ami, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Bon, commença le jeune homme, on commence par étudier ou par rédiger des lettres de motivation ?

-Etudions un peu la chimie et la physique, je sens que le prof va pas y aller de main morte pour la fin de l'année.

La décision prise, ils s'installèrent autour du comptoir de la cuisine avec une boisson et un bol de chips.

Il était rentré chez lui, et avait téléphoné, malgré leur tardive, à son avocat afin de faire changer son testament. Sa femme étant décédée, il devait changer de tuteur légal au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Il savait déjà qui allait avoir la garde de sa fille, il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un doute. La question serait, est-ce que cette personne serait prête à élever sa fille d'ici peu de temps… Sa décision était prise, et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, il ne pouvait plus continuer comme si son cœur ne souffrait à chaque battement destinée à une personne ayant quitté ce monde !

Ils étaient devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme, un sac plein de bonne nourriture italienne dans les mains. Le trajet s'était bien passé, aucun ne parlant des évènements récents… Il lui avait raconté une anecdote sur Alexis après avoir prévenu sa fille qu'il rentrerait tard. Elle avait ri et aimé cette histoire, oubliant le monde qui les entourait. En sortant de la voiture, Castle remarqua une moto garée un peu plus loin… pas bien difficile de deviner à qui elle appartenait ! Il se tourna vers sa collègue, qui n'avait toujours pas vu l'engin et lui dit, soudain très mal à l'aise :

-Je vais peut-être attendre avant de rentrer, devant son air interrogateur, il lui désigna la Harley noire.

-Je ne le savais pas si idiot, siffla le lieutenant. Vous pouvez venir Castle, il n'avait qu'^partir comme je le lui demandais.

-Non pas que l'envie de vous laissée seule avec lui soit tentante Beckett, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… A sa place, la dernière chose que je voudrais après que vous m'ailliez largué serait de voir le mec que je déteste le plus au monde chez vous quand je voudrais vous parler… J'ai pas envie que ça ne dégénère et je pense que vu son état d'esprit de tout à l'heure va mener la conversation à mal si je suis là…

-Vous avez tort… Regardez-vous, dit-elle gentiment, vous venez de rencontrer un homme que vous cherchiez depuis des années, vous avez agi de manière responsable, vous êtes resté très calme, vous n'agiriez pas comme lui… Et puis, je ne pense pas que je doive craindre que vous en veniez aux mains n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne le voudrai pas, mais je n'ai pas envie que lui en vienne aux mains !

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lui prit la main, l'obligeant à la suivre.

Dire qu'elle était en colère était un euphémisme ! Qu'est-ce que Josh faisait chez elle alors qu'il avait eu toute la journée pour prendre ses affaires et quitter sa vie définitivement ! Malgré tout, elle ne pu empêcher un sourire mesquin d'apparaître sur son beau visage en pensant à la tête qu'il ferait en voyant Castle la suivre. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire souffrir un homme par plaisir, mais là, Josh avait été trop loin et elle n'allait pas regretter de le faire souffrir ! Elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Castle et poussa la porte d'entrée.

Josh était là, debout au centre du salon, l'air décidé à se battre au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Quand il vit leurs mains entrelacées, il serra les poings.

-Je t'avais dit de partir, lui balança Beckett en colère, la porte à peine fermée.

-Je voulais te parler ! Tu perds la raison si tu crois qu'il est intéressé par plus que ton cul dans votre histoire !

La vulgarité de Josh prit les deux amis au dépourvu, et Castle sentit sa main être serrée dans l'étau de fer de celle de Kate.

-Je pensais que c'était toi qui ne désirait que ça, répliqua-t-elle sanglante.

Josh fit mine de s'avancer, le visage sombre. Castle, toujours aussi protecteur eut le réflexe de se mettre devant Kate, même si elle essaya de l'en dissuader.

-Elle a été clair Josh, et moi aussi il me semble… Si tu veux vraiment la jouer ainsi, on peut être deux à jouer et tu ne gagneras pas !

-Fais-moi rire l'écrivain… Tu n'as même pas un casier si long que ça…

- Parce que tu as fouillé dans mon passé ? s'énerva l'écrivain.

Kate sentit Rick prendre une grande inspiration et se calmer. Il lui prit la main et la serra, comme pour la supplier de ne pas le laisser s'emporter.

-Va-t'en Josh, ordonna Kate. Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu me laisserais tranquille, tu ne m'aurais pas giflée et tu n'essayerais pas de provoquer Castle.

-Je t'aime ! C'est pour ça que je ne te laisse pas partir, surtout pas avec un mec qui n'en n'a qu'après une simple histoire de cul !

Kate soupira, fatiguée de Josh et de ses commentaires alors que Castle se tendit une fois de plus. Décidant de changer de tactique, il se redressa, pris un air menaçant, un véritable air menaçant, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de l'habituel Castle.

-Tu connaitrais mon véritable nom Josh, tu aurais l'occasion de voir dans mon dossier médical le nombre de fois que je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital durant mon adolescence. Tu découvrirais le nombre de côtes que je me suis cassées, fêlées, tu découvrirais le nombre de points de sutures que j'ai eu, le nombre d'opérations que j'ai dû subir… Tu verrais aussi, si je t'en donnais les noms, le nombres de gamins que j'ai envoyé à l'hôpital. Sauf Josh, que moi, je ne suis pas fier de cette période de ma vie et jamais je n'utiliserai ma force physique contre la femme que j'aime ! Jamais je ne me vanterai de la souffrance que j'ai infligée à ma mère et à tous ces jeunes durant mon adolescence, c'est ce que font les lâches !

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, l'écrivain s'était éloigné de Kate pour mieux s'approcher de Josh. Celui-ci reculait à la même allure de Castle, voyant à quel point il était sérieux. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, Castle le bloqua contre le mur et lui dit d'une voix glaciale, effrayant les deux autres personnes dans la pièce :

-Je ne le répèterai pas, tu quittes sa vie, tu ne l'approches plus ou je te jure que tu ne saura plus exercé la médecine de ta vie !

-Je te le demande Josh, insista la brune, laisse-moi tranquille !

Défaitiste, Josh claqua la porte de l'appartement pour la dernière fois !

-Ca va ? demanda gentiment Rick, s'approchant d'elle.

-On ne peut mieux, merci d'être là, sourit-elle.

-_Always_.

Préférant ne plus parler de cette affreuse journée, les deux amis se mirent à table devant un film. Après avoir mangé, ils s'étaient vite retrouvés très proches sur le divan de la jeune femme. Castle était appuyé sur un des côtés, les jambes étendues sur la table basse de manière légèrement oblique et Beckett, qui avait commencé à s'assoir vers le milieu, se trouvait désormais couchée sur le canapé, épuisée, sa tête sur les cuisses de Castle. Il lui caressait les cheveux de manière naturelle, sans même vraiment s'en apercevoir, ayant l'habitude de la faire avec Alexis quand ils regardent un film. Elle, cependant, se retenait de ronronner tellement les mains de l'écrivain lui faisaient du bien. Le sentir passer ses mains si délicatement dans ses boucles, masser son scalpe, rendait la lutte contre le sommeil presqu'impossible. Elle ne sut retenir un léger soupir de bien-être tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait encore plus dans le divan, sa tête appuyée plus profondément sur les jambes de Castle, touchant son bas ventre. Elle fut surprise de la douceur de ses abdos pourtant bien présents ! Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il ait de si beaux abdos. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas les plaques de chocolat bien dures de Josh, mais c'était encore mieux. Elle le sentait fort sous elle et pourtant, il était doux aussi, il était confortable et elle se sentait partir aux pays des songes sans aucune armes pour lutter.

Il l'a sentit se relaxer entièrement, peser plus lourd sur ses jambes et au son de sa respiration profonde, il en déduit qu'elle s'était endormie. Son sourire pouvait faire concurrence aux acteurs de _Colgate Max White_. Doucement, il soutient sa tête pour se glisser hors de son canapé. Il éteint la télé avant de se diriger vers le corridor afin de trouver la chambre principale. Une fois fait, il se força à ne pas faire le curieux, et se dirigea vers le lit pour l'ouvrir et ferma les rideaux. Il retourna auprès de sa belle endormie, et le plus délicatement possible, il la prit dans ses bras à la manière d'une mariée. Elle réagit légèrement, mais comme si elle savait que c'était Castle, elle ne se réveilla pas et sa cala dans ses bras, une main se fermant autour des cheveux de l'écrivain, dans le bas de son cou. Rick la coucha dans son lit et la couvrit avant de quitter l'appartement sans un bruit.

Alexis attendait son père, voulant lui demander la permission pour les Hamptons et le prévenir qu'elle l'appellerait au sujet de la réunion. Cependant, quand l'horloge eut passé les minuits, elle décida de lui en parler au petit-déjeuner. Se couchant, elle pensa à Ashley, elle ne savait pas qu'à son âge, elle pouvait aimer autant un autre homme que son père. Elle savait que celui-ci avait du mal à accepter qu'elle grandisse aussi vite, c'est pour ça qu'elle essayait d'y aller lentement par rapport aux week-ends avec Ashley. Elle savait qu'elle représentait tout aux yeux de son père, et elle le lui rendait ! Alexis avait toujours eu la chance d'avoir ce père fantastique ! Il l'avait élevé dans un cocon d'amour, de protection et d'attention. Elle ne se sentait jamais plus en sécurité que dans les bras de son père, elle ne se sentait jamais plus aimée que dans l'étreinte de son père et elle ne sentait jamais plus importante que dans la chaleur de ses bras. Toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais haussé le ton, prenant son temps pour lui expliquer pourquoi ce qu'elle avait fait été mal et lui expliquant qu'il ne fallait plus le refaire. Quand elle entendait parler ses amies se plaindre de leur parent, elle n'avait jamais compris… jusqu'à un certain âge, elle pensait que tous les pères étaient comme le sien… Après avoir réalisé qu'au lieu d'avoir payé des nounous et des baby-sitters comme tous les autres parents, son père avait choisi de rester et élever sa fille, Alexis avait compris que rien ne pourrait les séparer. Malgré les fois où elle est en colère contre lui, malgré les fois où il l'agace, elle se rappelle qu'il l'aime comme personne ne pourra jamais l'aimer, pas même Ashley. Comment pourrait-elle se fâcher avec un homme qui a passé sa vie à mettre la sienne en priorité, qui passait son temps à refuser des soirées pour les passer avec sa fille, qui s'est ranger pour permettre à sa fille d'avoir une belle vie, de ne manquer de rien… L'adolescente ne mis pas longtemps à s'endormir…

Bennett ne comprenait pas de quoi il était accusé… Ok, il était parfois un peu violent, il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait commis quelques infractions par-ci, par-là, qu'il a parfois été un peu « insolent » envers les flics... Mais pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait !

-Come on guys ! s'exclama-t-il depuis l'arrière de la voiture. Vous me faites une blague ? J'ai jamais tué personne…

-Il y a une première à tout ! répliqua Esposito…

-Qui aurais-je tué de toute façon ?

-Emily Anderson !

Choqué au départ, il ne répondit pas…

Cependant, lorsque Ryan regarda dans son rétroviseur, il vit un sourire sur les lèvres de leur suspect…

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Bon ou Mauvais ? La scène avec Josh fait pas trop j'espère :s<em>

_Bennett coupable ou non ?  
><em>

_Laissez une trace please :)  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO GIRLS !**

**Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre et puis on est reparti pour une séquence forte en émotion pour quelques chapitres... Mon histoire va être très dramatique encore un moment avant de bien repartir ;) Mais je vous promet que Caskett n'est plus très loin ;)  
><strong>

**Je poste aujourd'hui parce que suite à de gros problèmes familiaux, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête et il n'y a rien de mieux que l'écriture pour m'aider :) Tout commence à s'arranger mais on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge donc pour le moment j'écris très souvent...  
><strong>

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plais toujours autant :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>12)<p>

-Hey girl ! salua Lanie dès que Kate eut décroché.

-Salut Lanie, je peux t'aider ?

Kate était en route vers le precinct, Bennett venait de passer une nuit avec un mastodonte de 170 kg en manque d'héroïne, peut-être qu'il sera plus enclin à parler….

-Oui ! Ce soir, 20 heures chez moi, on a des choses à se dire il me semble…

-Lanie ?

-Oh non, ne joue pas l'ignorante avec moi tu veux ? Josh, Castle, ça ne te dit rien ? Je veux les détails !

-Ok, mais ça va dépendre de notre enquête… Kate savait inutile de se battre contre Lanie, et puis, une soirée avec son amie sera peut-être bénéfique pour se vider la tête.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai réexaminé le corps, tu saurais venir ?

-Ok, le temps de prendre Castle au precinct et on arrive !

Elle raccrocha avant de laisser l'occasion à la légiste de faire une remarque sur le fait qu'elle veuille prendre Castle avant de descendre à la morgue…

Se garant elle se remémora son réveil…

_Le réveil sonna qu'il était 5 heures, la sortant du sommeil le plus réparateur qu'elle ait connu depuis elle ne sait combien de temps. Se retournant dans son lit en s'étirant tel un félin, elle réalisa avec effroi qu'elle devrait se retrouver à terre, au pied de son divan au lieu d'être dans le confort de sa couverture ! Elle se rappelait parfaitement s'être endormie sur les jambes de Castle, sa main caressant ses cheveux et sa respiration sereine la berçant telle une mélodie pour un enfant. Son sourire se fit énorme en réalisant la gentillesse de cet homme. Il aurait pu en profiter pour s'endormir et passer sa nuit avec elle (ce qu'elle ne lui aurait pas reproché) ou encore la laisser dans le divan sans se soucier des maux de dos certains qui encourraient, il avait tout fait pour ne pas la réveiller et la mettre dans son lit… cependant, elle craignait qu'il ait eu la mauvaise idée de fouiller un peu !_

-Beckett, votre café !

Un café lui fut présenter à peine fut-elle sortie de l'ascenseur.

-Parfait merci, Lanie nous attend ! Au faite Rick, l'interpella-t-elle une fois les portes refermées sur eux, merci pour hier…

-Pas de souci, c'était un peu égoïste en fait, si vous avez mal au dos, vous n'êtes pas au top de votre forme pour faire votre boulot… Et Nikki ne peut pas se faire avoir à cause d'un mal de dos, c'est le genre de problème qui arrive aux flics ordinaires !

Le sourire de l'écrivain était étincelant au vue des rougeurs qui prenaient place sur sa nuque et ses joues.

-Si vous l'dites Castle !

Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent au precinct quelques minutes après le départ des deux autres membres de l'équipe.

-Ta passé ta soirée dans ton divan à boire du cacao avec Jenny ? T'as quel âge ? 64ans ? railla l'hispanique.

-Jenny voulait une soirée tranquille avec moi, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se voir souvent dernièrement et vu l'enquête qu'on a, je pense que ce sera la seule soirée paisible qu'on aura avant de la résoudre !

-Quand même bro ! Emmène-la dans un restaurant avant de rentrer chez vous…

-Et toi Javier, qu'est-ce que t'as fait avec Lanie ? Oh toi le maître des histoires de cœur !

-Rien de mieux qu'une soirée au lit avec une femme comme elle mon pote, crois-moi ! Maintenant qu'on va vivre ensemble, on est encore plus passionnel qu'avant !

-Pas besoin des détails, râla Ryan.

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de se mettre à enquêter sur les collègues de leur victime afin de vérifier qu'aucun d'entre eux n'auraient de raison pour commettre un tel crime. Ils divisèrent la liste des collègues directs en deux et se mirent au travail.

-Comme souvent, on ne voit pas toujours les traces de lutte sur le corps le jour de la mort, il faut laisser du temps au corps et à la peau pour que les bleus n'arrivent…

-Et alors ? demanda Kate. Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Regarde les traces de doigts sur la joue droite de la victime ainsi que sur le haut de sa cage thoracique.

Les deux acolytes se penchèrent d'un seul homme, leur visage très proche. Lanie crut halluciner lorsque son amie ne reprocha pas ce rapprochement à Castle. Depuis quand laissait-elle Castle s'impliquer autant dans une enquête, surtout qu'apparemment il y avait un lien de parenté entre Castle et la victime.

-L'assassin porte une bague au majeur droit, firent remarquer les deux acolytes.

-Exactement, confirma Lanie, la marque n'est cependant pas assez forte pour que je la reproduise afin d'avoir un maximum de détails.

-Merci quand même Lanie. Bon Castle, envie d'aller vérifier si Bennett porte une bague ?

-Je vous suis détective…

Comme ils étaient arrivés, l'écrivain et sa muse quittèrent la morgue d'un même pas, sous le regard surpris et très intéressé d'une certaine légiste…

-Comment va Alexis ? demanda la détective afin de combler le silence dans l'ascenseur.

-Un peu mieux je pense, elle est ravie que j'accepte de représenter Ashley pour une réunion au sujet de ce problème avec Tom. Mais j'avoue que je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier matin, fit-il attristé.

-Ca ne s'arrange toujours pas avec son ami ?

-Non, mais je pense que je comprends ce qui lui arrive, j'espère juste me tromper, parce que sinon, sa mère n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs...

-Comment ça ?

-Le père de Tom s'est suicidé il y a quelques semaines… Autant dire que pour un ado, c'est comme si son père ne l'aimait pas assez pour rester en vie, comme s'il l'abandonnait, et c'est un choc dont on ne se remet pas facilement. La preuve, j'ai quarante ans, je viens d'apprendre que mon père m'avait littéralement abandonné, et si je n'avais pas vécu ce sentiment dans mon enfance, je serai sûrement plus blessé que ce que je ne suis…

-Comment vous vivez la nouvelle, d'ailleurs ? interrogea Kate, réellement inquiète pour son ami.

-Plutôt bien, ça fait mal, je ne vais pas mentir, de savoir que mon père n'a jamais pris ses responsabilités. Mais, étant un père moi-même, je ne peux imaginer faire ça et ça me confirme dans l'idée que je n'ai pas de père finalement, mais ma mère m'a suffi toute mon enfance… De plus, je me retrouve avec une petite nièce adorable, je ne peux pas me laisser aller quand une si belle nouvelle arrive…

La conversation s'arrêta là, l'ascenseur arrivé à destination…

-Bon les gars, Lanie a découvert que notre tueur porte une bague au majeur de droit, ça va limiter les possibilités pour nos suspects…

Les deux partenaires acquiescèrent avant qu'Esposito ne reprenne.

-Dans les dossiers, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait eu un problème au travail avec notre victime. Il y a deux ans, elle a fait arrêter un père de famille, Greysom Keynes. Il avait trente-quatre ans à l'époque. Son deuxième enfant, un petit garçon de six ans, a fait une remarque étrange quand un service de protection de la jeunesse est passé dans leur classe pour mettre en garde les enfants par rapport aux risques d'abus sexuels, leur faire comprendre que s'il vivait ou connaissait quelqu'un dans le cas, il fallait en parler parce qu'ils n'étaient pas responsable. Christopher, le fils, a été trouvé l'assistante qui présentait le risques à la pause et lui a dit que son papa aimait bien le filmer quand il venait dans sa chambre. L'alarme a été sonnée et c'est Emily qui a reçu le dossier. Elle a découvert que l'homme était célibataire – sa femme est morte à l'accouchement du petit Christopher. Il avait également une fille de dix ans, renfermée sur elle-même, toujours cachée derrière de trop grands habits. Suite à une enquête, elle a découvert qu'il avait sombré dans l'alcool et qu'il abusait de ses enfants. La jeune fille n'a pas eu autant de chance que Christopher. Christopher a subi des attouchements, mais n'a pas été violé contrairement à Charlotte… La fillette a confirmé que les attouchements ont commencé qu'elle avait 5 ans, et que les violes sont survenus à partir de ses 7ans. Elle ne savait pas que son petit frère subissait la même chose, puisque son père l'accusait d'être responsable…

Les trois adultes qui écoutaient le détective étaient complètement choqués. Castle fut celui qui pris la nouvelle le plus durement, en tant que père d'une jeune fille, il ne pouvait imaginer faire subir ça à sa fille, ou même que quelqu'un lui fasse subir un tel traumatisme. Sa colère envers ce père monstrueux était plus forte que celle qu'il avait ressentie les quelques jours plutôt. Il n'y avait pas pire monstre que ces parents, docteurs, professeurs ou encore même prêtres qui abusaient d'enfants qui avaient confiance en eux, qui comptaient sur eux pour devenir de bons adultes…

Beckett, choquée, ne manqua pas de voir à quel point Castle fut touché de cette histoire, et sans même réfléchir au fait que ses deux subordonnés étaient toujours là, elle colla son flanc gauche contre le droit de l'écrivain et pris sa main dans un geste de réconfort.

-Qu'est-il arrivé aux enfants ? demanda l'écrivain, la voix légèrement tremblante, il ne savait si c'était de colère ou de tristesse.

-Ils ont été placé chez leur tante, une pédopsychiatre mère d'un petit garçon de deux ans à l'époque. Emily a suivi leur dossier et le suivait encore, s'assurant du bien-être et de la bonne évolution des deux enfants. Leur tante les a beaucoup aidés, de par son métier, elle a réussi à les faire s'ouvrir aux autres. Charlotte est désormais dans une bonne classe, bien entourée et évolue aussi normalement que possible même si elle fait encore des cauchemars de temps en temps et que certains jours sont très durs pour elle. Christopher va très bien, il était jeune au moment des faits et il n'a pas subi les attouchements trop longtemps. Il a des journées parfois difficile, mais il a beaucoup d'amis et n'hésite pas à s'ouvrir aux autres, à part pour les hommes, il est plus timide et ne fait pas confiance facilement.

-Tu m'étonnes, remarque Kevin, dégoûté.

-Fin bref, Greysom vient d'être libéré pour bonne conduite, et il a promis de récupérer ses enfants. Emily était en train de se battre au tribunal pour l'empêché d'avoir un droit de visite sur ses enfants quand elle a été tuée… Keynes a promis de je cite : « Je te ferais la peau si jamais je ne peux plus les voir, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de les récupérer ! ». Il a perdu son procès, bien évidemment…

-Aller me le chercher pendant que j'interroge Bennett. Ryan et toi vous chargerez de l'interrogation, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que nous nous en chargions, déclara Beckett en regardant Castle.

Celui-ci se reprit assez rapidement cependant et décida d'aller préparer deux cafés pour l'interrogation. Beckett appela les officiers en charge des cellules de détentions pour qu'on lui amène leur suspect.

-Je vous le répète monsieur Anderson, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, vous connaissez à peine monsieur Castle.

-Richard est un homme célèbre, de plus c'est mon frère, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter pour Faith. Ecoutez maître, mes parents ne seront pas capables de gérer une petite fille a vie, et au moins, je sais qu'avec Rick, elle sera en sécurité et protégée… Je ne changerai pas d'avis, je veux nommer Richard Castle comme tuteur légal de ma fille au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose…

Cole avait pris sa décision à l'instant même où il avait vu le sourire sur le visage de Faith de savoir que Rick était son oncle. Il ne pensait pas survivre longtemps à sa femme… Il amait sa fille, mais l'idée de respirer sans voir sa femme tous les jours était bien trop douloureuse, et il ne voulait pas que sa fille grandisse avec un père qui ne savait plus comment sourire, qui ne savait plus comment être heureux et rendre heureux… Faith méritait mieux que ça !

-Puisque c'est votre choix, concéda maître LaRoche, mais vous devez savoir qu'avant qu'elle ne soit placée entre ses mains, le tuteur à le droit de refuser la garde.

-Oh je ne m'inquiète pas, il ne refuserait jamais…

Une demi-heure plus tard, le nouveau testament était signé et l'avenir de sa fille était assuré…

Quand le suspect arriva, Castle et Beckett remarquèrent vite la bague qu'il portait au doigt…

-Il semblerait qu'on ait un suspect très potentiel !

Elle acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la salle d'interrogation. Avant d'entrer, elle se retourna et désolée, elle expliqua à Castle qu'il ne pouvait pas venir avec elle pour interroger le suspect.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Castle.

-Parce que je vous le demande !

Elle avait été plus mordante qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, mais elle détestait qu'il remette en cause son autorité. Le voyant se tourner pour aller vers la salle d'observation, les épaules basses, elle lui attrapa le poignet (encore une fois elle initiait le contact) et le tira vers elle. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux – elle adorait qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle, même avec ses talons hauts, c'était un critère de choix pour les hommes qu'elle avait fréquentés.

-Il a un passé avec les femmes, ça le déstabilisera de voir une femme d'autorité l'interrogé. Et vu son passé, justement, je sais aussi qu'il va essayer de m'impressionner et vous connaissant, vous aller vouloir me défendre. S'il voit un homme, il m'ignorera et si en plus vous me défendez face à lui, il va essayer de faire pression sur moi pour me diminuer. Pour lui, les femmes ne doivent pas être au pouvoir.

-Compris ! Juste au passage, s'il a l'intention de vous déstabiliser, son arme va être votre décolleter, plaisanta à moitié l'écrivain avec ce fichu sourire arrogant. À votre place, continua-t-il, je fermerai soit ma veste soit mes boutons jusqu'au col !

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui tordre l'oreille, il avait filé dans la salle. Elle retint son sourire et suivit son avis en fermant la tirette de sa veste en cuir jusqu'au cou, lui donnant un air encore plus sévère et autoritaire !

-Monsieur Bennett, vous a-t-n bien lu vos droits ? démarra Beckett la porte à peine ouverte.

Connor Bennett était avachi sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table d'interrogation, les mains croisées sur son abdomen et la tête pendant en arrière, bougeant sur le rythme d'une musique inexistante. Il redressa légèrement la tête en entendant une voix féminine et sourit de mépris en voyant que la personne qui allait l'interroger était UNE flic avec un physique fait pour le trottoir à la place !

-Wow ! T'as jamais essayé de gagner plus d'argent avec ton physique ? rit-il.

De l'autre côté de la glace, l'écrivain étudiait attentivement le comportement du suspect. Il était un expert quand il s'agissait de lire à travers le langage physique des personnes, ayant pris des cours plus jeune. Malgré son étude minutieuse, il crispa les mâchoires en entendant la remarque de Bennett. Cet homme respirait la malhonnêteté et le mépris. Cependant, Castle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas la personnalité d'un tueur. Connor détestait les femmes, sûrement à cause de sa mère et d'Emily, mais il était un lâche. Il frappait plus faible que lui et n'allait pas jusqu'au bout parce qu'il avait trop peur. Il n'était pas un dominant, il était un dominé et il détestait ce sentiment. L'auteur commençait déjà à inventer le récit de la vie de leur suspect ce qui fait qu'il rata une partie de l'interrogation jusqu'à ce que le suspect ne frappe des deux mains sur la table, espérant certainement effrayé sa coéquipière.

-Vous a-t-on lu vos droits ? insista Beckett, ignorant la dernière remarque.

-Ouais, ouais !

-Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-J'ai appris que j'étais suspecté d'avoir tué ma tendre ex petite amie, la bonne blague, rigola le jeune homme.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Vous la détestiez, vous l'avez assez fait comprendre je crois à l'époque de votre rupture.

-Ecoute ma belle, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire ! Alors arrête de faire la maligne… Emily est morte, alléluia, mais c'est pas mon travail… J'ai d'autres trucs à faire que de m'occuper d'elle.

-Pourtant, elle a été battue et poignardée à mort, plutôt semblable à vos méthodes de traitements des femmes…

Beckett voulait le pousser à bout un homme pareil ne parlerait que s'il était énervé. Elle savait aussi que le fait d'être une femme allait l'énerver plus facilement, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne réagit pas quand il frappa sur la table.

-Tu la fermes ! s'énerva-t-il. Elles méritaient toutes leurs baffes… Mais Emily, elle méritait de crever ! Madame fait la grande généreuse, elle veut aider tout le monde, elle disait. Mais qui m'a foutu dans la merde ? Qui m'a envoyé en taule ? J'ai perdu mon sang froid une fois et au lieu de m'aider, elle m'a enfoncé !

-Calmez-vous monsieur Bennett, ordonna la détective.

-J'ai pas envie ! Je suis pas un enfant de cœur, c'est vrai, mais je suis pas un tueur non plus ! Je vais pas la plaindre, mais pourquoi je l'aurais tuée ? On ne sait plus vu depuis des années…

Castle le croyait, il n'était définitivement pas un tueur ! L'homme en face d'eux aurait pu tuer une femme durant une dispute violente, mais le meurtre qu'ils avaient devant eux avait été prémédité et volontaire. Ça ne correspondait pas à leur type… Il écouta le reste de l'interview et confirma sa théorie, Connor Bennett était innocent, enfin innocent sur cette enquête. Il toqua donc doucement sur la vitre pour attirer l'attention de Beckett. Celle-ci se leva et sortit de la salle, demandant à Connor de penser à quelqu'un de leur passé commun qui aurait pu vouloir tuer Emily.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Castle ?

-Il n'est pas coupable, dit l'écrivain de suite.

-Comment le savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle intéressée.

Beckett aussi était persuadée que le suspect n'était pas coupable, mais elle était toujours impressionnée du talent de l'écrivain. Elle écouta son explication et confirma l'intuition de Castle.

-Pourtant il porte une bague et il a un mobile… Il n'a pas d'alibi valable, comment on prouve son innocence avant que le capitaine ne s'en mêle ? demanda Rick.

-Il a l'air de connaître quelqu'un ayant un mobile aussi. On va y retourner tous les deux et c'est vous Castle, qui allez le faire parler. Je viens de jouer au mauvais flic, j'ai besoin que vous essayez de le profiler, de faire comme vous faites d'habitude. Mettez-vous à sa place et faites-le parler !

-_Seriously ?_

Elle rit devant les yeux pétillant de l'écrivain. Le laisser mener la deuxième partie de l'interrogation était à la fois une manière de s'excuser pour plus tôt, mais aussi une manière de lui remonter le moral après ces derniers jours.

-Mademoiselle Castle, appela un professeur dans les couloirs du lycée.

-Oui ?

-Le directeur voulait vous faire savoir que la réunion avec Tom et Ashley ainsi que vos parents est reportée à après-demain vers 17heures.

-Oh, d'accord merci monsieur Lake.

Une bonne chose de faite pensa l'adolescente. Elle préviendrait son père le soir, et en profiterait pour parler de son projet dans les Hamptons. Elle se doutait qu'il a lait avoir du mal à accepter qu'il y ait non seulement des garçons, mais surtout Ashley. Cependant, Alexis était aussi sûre qu'il accepterait parce que son souhait le plus cher était qu'elle ait des souvenirs à raconter à ses enfants.

-Hey Ash', elle l'embrassa chastement. La réunion est replacée tu es au courant ?

-Oui on vient de me prévenir. J'espère que ça ne dérange pas ton père ?

-Non, il est cool avec ça. C'est lui qui s'est proposé de nous venir en aide.

Ashley acquiesça, mais il n'en était pas pour autant rassuré. D'après la plupart de leurs amis, Alexis avait le père le plus cool qui existait. Il était d'accord, monsieur Castle était vraiment génial concernant sa fille, mais il n'en n'était pas moins un père. Ashley avait vraiment peur de l'homme en tant que beau-père, il fréquentait quand même des gens avec des armes. Et puis, il était le petit-ami d'Alexis, ce qui fait que du point de vue paternel, il était une menace potentielle.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, lui souffla Alexis en l'enlaçant. Il joue les gros bras avec toi pour être sûr que tu ne me blesseras pas, mais il n'a rien contre toi.

-Si tu l'dis…

La jeune femme rigola avant d'entraîner son petit-ami vers le parc de l'école pour pouvoir manger sous leur arbre préféré.

-Son père ? Elle n'a pas de parent, réfuta Castle.

-C'est ce qu'elle disait ? se surpris à demander Bennett. Quelle mytho !

-Expliquez-vous, ordonna Beckett.

-Quand je l'ai connue, elle vivait chez ses parents. Son père est un véritable salaud, pire que moi, sérieux ! Il traitait sa femme et sa fille comme des chiens. Il était un véritable drogué. Dans ses moments de sobriété, il était plus ou moins normal… Quant à sa mère, elle était une irresponsable. Elle avait une vie horrible, je le reconnais, mais elle était aussi un monstre. Elle reportait toute sa colère sur Emily, elle ne faisait rien chez eux. Emily devait gérer tout chez eux, elle était pire qu'un esclave. Je suis en colère contre elle pour m'avoir laissé tomber parce que j'ai tout fait pour la sortir de cet enfer ! Je suis celui qui l'a poussé à porter plainte et qui a fait qu'elle ne tombe pas dans une famille d'accueil. Je l'ai accueillie chez moi, mes parents nous ont soutenus et voilà comment elle m'a remercié ?

-Ok, imaginons que ce soit vrai, pourquoi le père voudrait la tuer maintenant ? demanda Castle, sceptique.

-Après qu'elle ait porté plainte, son père à finit en prison pour maltraitance sur mineure et violence conjugale. La mère est morte moins d'un an plus tard en prison… J'ai des amis en prison et d'après le codétenu de son père, il aurait été libéré il y a un mois et peu de temps avant, il parlait encore d'à quel point il détestait sa fille et aimerait lui faire payer sa peine.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, parlant avec les yeux et d'un même mouvement se levèrent.

-Ne quittez pas la ville, ordonnèrent-ils.

-Valaskez, appela le détective Beckett en sortant de la salle d'interrogation, cherchez tout ce que vous pouvez trouver sur les parents biologiques d'Emily Anderson, nom de jeune fille Delgado.

-Bien lieutenant Beckett…

-Si Emily a menti à l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au sujet de ses parents, sur quoi a-t-elle pu mentir d'autre ?

Castle se mit à réfléchir, essayant de comprendre la jeune femme…

-On va devoir en parler à Cole, lui annonça Beckett.

L'auteur grimaça, l'idée ne l'enchantant pas tellement…

-Ca va le détruire Kate, savoir qu'elle lui a menti va être vraiment blessant… On n'a vraiment pas le choix ?

-Désolée Castle, mais peut être que quelque chose va lui revenir s'il apprend la vérité…

Castle n'était pas fan de l'idée, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Malgré tout, Cole allait vraiment mal prendre le fait qu'on ressorte les vieux démons du placard. Lui-même ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il apprenait que la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout (et quo se trouvait à moins de trois mètres de lui) lui mentait sur un sujet aussi important.

-Peut-être qu'elle avait honte, supposa-t-il. Après tout, elle fait tout pour aider les enfants et les familles en difficultés alors qu'elle n'a pas eu le courage de se sauver elle-même avant l'arrivée de son premier petit-ami, qu'elle a également laisser tomber par après. Peut-être qu'elle s'en voulait tellement que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle faisait tout pour que des familles puissent être réunies à nouveau. Elle voulait se faire pardonner d'une certaine façon. Si jamais elle a suivi le parcours de Bennett, ça à dû être une peine pour elle. Savoir qu'elle aurait pu l'aider comme il l'a aidé et qu'au lieu de ça, elle l'a envoyé à sa perte… Son idée, ce qu'elle croyait, pas moi évidemment. Connor a sa en lui, il n'aurait pas su cacher sa vrai personnalité bien longtemps, mieux valait qu'ils en restent là à l'époque, ça aurait sûrement mal tourné de toute façon.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Son comportement… A mon avis, sa mère a abuser de lui, peut-être même sexuellement. Il a grandi en la détestant, ça c'est une certitude. Il en a haï toutes les femmes. Il a essayé de changer, mais son mépris pour les femmes est trop profondément ancré. Il n'est pas macho, il est juste en colère contre la gente féminine et il veut l'humilier comme sa mère l'a humilié. Malgré tout, ce n'est pas un tueur, il est trop lâche pour ça. Il a peur de vous. Voilà pourquoi il déteste les femmes d'autorité, elles lui rappellent trop sa mère. Croyez-moi, si vous le poussez à bout et lui criez dessus, il va juste redevenir le dominé, il va se replier dans un coin et n'osera plus vous affronter, vous regarder dans les yeux.

Elle sourit, une nouvelle fois surprise. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui dre quoi que ce soit, les portes de l'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir sur Espo et Ryan avec leur nouveau suspect, qui ne portait aucune bague.

Toujours décidée à ne pas l'interroger, elle leur dit que la salle d'interrogation numéro 2 était libre et elle entraîna Castle dans la salle d'observation.

Ils n'apprirent rien de neuf, si ce n'est que l'homme en question n'était autre qu'une véritable ordure ! Beckett avait dû, à plusieurs reprises, calmer Castle pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur lui. L'entendre expliquer ce qu'il rêvait de faire à Emily, à sa fille et autre les avait dégouter. Elle pouvait également voir que Ryan était celui qui gardait le plus son calme même s'il prenait mal la chose.

Le téléphone de Beckett sonna au moment où les garçons disaient au suspect qu'ils allaient chercher tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le faire tomber à nouveau. Un homme comme lui ne devait pas être en liberté, c'est une certitude. Et au vu du sourire sadique de l'homme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de refaire du mal à des enfants.

-Beckett, répondit-elle par habitude.

-Hey girl, toujours libre ?

-J'arrive dans une demi-heure chez toi Lanie !

Castle, comprenant que ce départ signifiait la fin de la journée, fut soulagé. Il voulait passer du temps avec Alexis. Il quitta donc de suite après Beckett, en même temps que ses deux amis et le capitaine.

-Alors, finit par demander Lanie après qu'elles aient mangé et discuté de choses et d'autres. Que s'est-il vraiment passé avec Josh ?

-J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en acceptant son invitation à dîner durant l'été, Lanie, souffla Kate.

-_Don't tell me !_ ironisa la légiste.

-Sérieusement Lanie ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse agir de la sorte ! Depuis quelques semaines il se montrait jaloux et possessif par rapport à Castle, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en arrive là !

-Que s'est-il passé avec Castle avant que vous ne redescendiez de la salle de sport ? Les gars n'ont pas réussi à savoir…

-Je ne sais pas vraiment Lanie… J'ai fait une réflexion à Castle, je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux sur le sujet. Il l'a mal pris, j'ai tenté de m'excuser, mais ça n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses… Résultat, il est partit pour se vider la tête. Sauf que Josh venait d'arriver et avait vu notre échange. Il a bloqué Castle et a voulu le forcé à venir s'excuser. Je n'avais jamais vu ni Josh ni Castle dans cet état. Castle était agressif mais je pouvais voir qu'il essayait de se calmer. Il a fait une réflexion quand j'arrivais et sans que je n'ai pu m'en rendre compte, Josh lui a donné une droite. Castle est parti avant même que j'ai pu réagir.

-Attends, Josh a frappé Castle ? Je vais te dire, heureusement que Ryan et Javier n'aient pas été là…

-J'ai mis Josh dehors, continua la jeune femme. Quand je suis arrivée à la salle de sport…_God Lanie_…Pour la première fois de ma vie Castle m'a fait peur ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça et honnêtement je ne veux plus jamais le voir dans cet état. Il s'est acharné sur un sac de boxe, il l'a foutu en l'air Lanie !

Malgré elle, Beckett eut un sourire idiot en revoyant l'abdomen bien développé de son ami.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout…

-Qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait un si beau corps ? Sérieux Lanie, l'homme n'est pas un top model, mais il a six bonnes plaquettes et des muscles plutôt bien développés pour un écrivain. Bref, j'ai essayé de l'appelé sans résultat. C'est pour ça que Martha est venue et, Lanie, il m'a brisé le cœur. _You should have seen him Lanie, he looked like a little boy, so scared!_ Il a réussi à se blesser à la main malgré les gans… Tu imagines la force qu'il a dû mettre dans ses coups ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite Kate ? insista sa meilleure amie. Quand vous êtes redescendus, il était clair qu'il avait pleuré et tu n'en menais pas large non plus !

-Je suis partie chercher de quoi soigner sa main, et quand je suis revenue, il parlait avec sa mère. Je ne peux pas tout te dire, c'était vraiment privé et même s'il m'a promis de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa jeunesse pour qu'il ait honte de son passé et pour expliquer ses connaissances en combat, je ne peux pas le trahir Lanie. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'il souffre d'être au precinct, réellement, pas comme un petit garçon a qui on a pris son jouet. Mais il a failli se disputer avec Martha quand elle lui a demandé de ne plus venir. Il lui a dit qu'il m'avait fait une promesse et que peut importe ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, il ne m'abandonnerait pas !

-Wow ! Si ça, c'est pas de l'amour…

-J'ai décidé de rompre avec Josh à l'instant même où il a dit ça… Comment aurais-je pu rester avec lui alors que je faisais souffrir mon meilleur ami et l'homme que j'aime ?

Lanie recracha la gorgée de vin qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

-ENFIN ! cria-t-elle, tu reconnais…

-Je sais, j'ai mis le temps, mais je suis sûre de moi…Quand toute cette histoire sera derrière nous, je compte faire avancer les choses dans le bon sens.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans les rires. Lanie interrogeant Kate sur ce qu'elle pensait faire avec Castle et toute autre chose. Il y eut bien un moment très dur quand Beckett raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec Josh chez elle et les évènements qui y sont liés.

Dans un petit appartement, un homme sortit de sa veste l'arme qu'il venait d'acheter, décidé. Il n'avait plus qu'un coup de fil à passer demain, et tout serait fini !

* * *

><p><em>REVIEWS ?<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY ! **

**Je sais que ça fait vraiment longtemps, mais comme vous le savez, je suis en première année universitaire et je viens d'avoir un mois de block et un d'examen... Je n'aurais vraiment pas su écrire...  
><strong>

**En plus j'ai des idées plein la tête et je dois faire le tri pour choisir celles que je veux mettre dans cette histoire et celles dont je ferais un one-shot... J'ai aussi une idée pour une autre fanfiction, mais, même si je commence à l'écrire, je ne la posterai pas avant quelques mois. Je vous tiendrai au courant mais le fil conducteur sera : Kate et Rick se rencontre quand ils ont 17 ans, Alexis n'a qu'un mois et demi et Johanna est bel et bien vivante. J'ai le pas mal de fanfictions dans ce genre en anglais et ça m'inspire assez.  
><strong>

**Concernant cette fanfiction, je sais où je vais, mais j'avoue que quand j'écris j'ai tendance à m'emballer donc je ne peux promettre un chiffre exacte de chapitres restant... Je sais qui est l'assassin et tout et tout, mais il faut tout mettre en place.  
><strong>

**Parlons maintenant de la saison 5 de Castle! J'avoue avoir été extrêmement DECUE du 5X10 ! Je pensais vraiment pas à un scénario dans le genre. J'espérais voir un peu plus de Beckett - Mérédith,... Mais bon voilà quoi ! J'adore toujours autant malgré tout ;)  
><strong>

**Je me réjouis de voir Recoil, il risque d'être épique pour notre équipe (^^) cette épisode !  
><strong>

**BREF, BONNE LECTURE ET LAISSER UNE REVIEW PLEASE :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>15)<p>

-Papa ! s'exclama Alexis en voyant enfin son père.

-Hey Alexis, ça va ?

-Très bien ! Je voulais justement te parler…

-J'ai fait une bêtise ? demanda Castle, soudain inquiet.

-A toi de me dire, fit remarquer l'adolescente, un grand sourire aux lèvres…

Rick rit avec elle avant de se diriger vers le frigo pour sa dose quotidienne de crème fraîche. Il déglutit légèrement en voyant sa fille le fusiller du regard avant de lui rappeler qu'ils allaient bientôt manger…

-Décholé, tenta-t-il de dire.

Après que Martha ait elle aussi franchi la porte, ils se mirent à table. Alexis était secrètement ravie de voir sa grand-mère arriver. Elle la soutiendrait pour son projet.

-En fait papa, je voulais te parler de deux choses… La première est que la réunion avec le directeur sera après-demain vers 17 heures. Il n'y aura que nous trois avec Tom et sa mère.

-Pas de soucis, mais téléphone moi quand même un peu avant pour me rappeler de me détacher de l'enquête… Elle se complique de plus en plus.

-Toujours rien ? osa demandé Martha malgré son malaise par rapport aux liens avec la famille de la victime.

-Non, mais de plus en plus de suspect et de découvertes. Notre victime a menti toute sa vie sur ses parents et il va falloir qu'on l'annonce demain à Cole. Mais bon, ne parlons pas trop de cette enquête, ce soir j'aimerai un peu me vider la tête. Quel était l'autre chose ma puce ?

-Eh bien… Heu…

Rick n'avait jamais vu sa fille aussi mal à l'aise que quand il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas.

-Je ne vais pas aimer n'est-ce pas ?

-Je voulais te demander si je pouvais avoir la maison des Hamptons pour moi durant deux jours les vacances de Pâques ? J'aimerais bien inviter des amis pour une journée et une soirée pour décompresser avant les examens de fin année…

-Des _amis _?

-Oui, il y aurait des amies et des amis en plus d'Ashley et moi… S'il te plaît papa, on doit vraiment se changer les idées et puis, on sera responsable je te promets…

Sa première réaction était de crier qu'il en était hors de question et qu'il allait étriper Ashley, mais devant la mine de chien battu de sa fille. Sas yeux brillants et ses lèvres tordues, il eut du mal à parler. Il souffla un bon coup, se tourna vers sa mère et dit, malheureux :

-J'ai fait pire n'est-ce pas ? Elle acquiesça. C'est une étape importante chez les jeunes ? Elle opina. Bon, ma petite fille n'est plus une petite fille, pleurnicha-t-il.

-Papa ! Je serai toujours ta petite fille promis… Alors c'est oui ?

-Ok, mais pas dans les mêmes chambres et si j'entends quoi que ce soit des voisins, Ashley devra quitter le pays avant que je ne le retrouve !

Alexis cria avant de monter les escaliers en courant pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre et prévenir Ashley ainsi que d'envoyer un message collectif à ses amis les plus proches sur facebook.

La nuit fut paisible pour les enquêteurs. Lanie avait obtenu la plus belle des confessions de la part de Kate. Celle-ci se sentait enfin soulagée de ne plus avoir Josh dans les pattes et d'avoir pu se confier à sa meilleure amie au sujet de Castle. Et l'écrivain, il ne dormi pas beaucoup… En effet, vu les derniers évènements, il resta éveillé jusque trois heures du matin à écrire sur Nikki et Rook pour se vider un peu la tête. Il se demandait déjà comment entrer ces nouvelles dans son récit…

-Détective Beckett, appela le capitaine Montgomery en la voyant arriver à son bureau.

-Cap'tain ?

-Comment avance votre enquête ?

-Pas très bien, monsieur. On est à cours de suspect, et on commence à apprendre que notre victime a menti durant des années sur ses origines.

-J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que si vous n'avancez pas plus dans cette enquête, je vais devoir la classer pour passer à une autre…

-Bien chef, regretta la jeune femme.

Kate détestait fermer un cas sans l'avoir résolu. Ça lui faisait trop penser à son propre cas… Et puis, cette enquête était trop similaire à l'enquête concernant sa mère et elle voulait absolument la résoudre. Elle ne laisserait pas la vie d'une autre petite fille être détruite à cause de l'incapacité des flics à résoudre le meurtre de sa maman !

-Valasquez ! Des nouvelles concernant les parents de ma victime ?

-Voilà le dossier lieutenant !

La jeune femme ne vit pas le temps passé, trop prise par la lecture de ce dossier. Elle apprit que le jeune frère de leur victime avait fini par mourir d'une overdose à l'âge de quinze ans, et qu'Emily avait dépensé tout l'argent de ses études pour lui rendre un bel hommage. L'empathie qu'éprouvait la jeune flic était trop forte, trop douloureuse, il _fallait _qu'elle résolve cette enquête ! C'est à la fin du dossier, au moment où elle découvrait que le père d'Emily avait été libéré de prison trois jours avant le meurtre, et qu'il proclamait encore vouloir se venger de sa fille pour tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé en prison, que Richard Castle déposa un café à l'odeur délicieuse devant elle.

-Du nouveau ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

-En fait, oui. Regardez ce que je viens de découvrir.

Elle lui tendit le gros dossier, et le jalousa quand il lut la deuxième moitié en quelques minutes seulement. _« Je pratique la lecture rapide ! »_ lui avait-il dit sur un ancien cas.

Castle avait la mine grave, une « poker face » qu'il affichait quand il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point il était touché par ce qu'il apprenait.

-Comment peut-on aimer détruire la vie de ses propres enfants ? souffla-t-il, dépité.

Beckett lui caressa tendrement l'avant-bras avant de l'inviter à aller chercher Neil Barker pour une interrogation en règle. Une partie d'elle espérait sincèrement qu'il était coupable pour avoir une occasion de le remettre derrière les barreaux ! Cependant, quel genre de flic pourrait espérer que le père de la victime soit coupable ?

-Ca va aller pour l'interroger ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je pensais que c'était Ryan et Esposito qui devaient s'en charger…

-J'ai changé d'avis… Le capitaine m'a dit que si on n'avançait pas très vite, il allait clore le dossier, je dois craquer ce cas au plus vite. Je pense que je vais envoyer les gars parler à Cole… Ce sera plus facile. Vous êtes trop liés pour que vous ne le fassiez.

L'écrivain acquiesça, comprenant la situation.

Alors qu'ils allaient se mettre en route, le téléphone de Castle sonna. L'écrivain ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça en répondant !

-Castle!

-Salut Rick, lui parvint une voix désespérée.

-Cole?

-Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le ton paniqué de son demi-frère l'effrayait et Beckett pouvait le voir. Elle stoppa ses mouvements pour écouter la conversation.

-Je ne peux pas continuer, je ne peux pas infliger ça à Faith…

-Ok Cole, tu dois te calmer, et m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Je ne veux pas que ma fille grandisse avec un père qui ne sais plus comment sourire, un père qui ne sait plus comment aimer… Ma fille mérite mieux que ça… Tu vas t'en occuper hein ? J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle sera entourée, aimée et dans un environnement sain !

Castle comprit tout de suite la signification de ses mots, et il fit signe à Beckett de prendre ses clés.

-Ne fais pas ça Cole ! Ta fille a besoin de son père…

-Non Rick ! Elle a besoin d'un père qui pourra l'aimer, lui sourire, lui faire voir que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue… Je n'en suis pas capable !

Rick n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la ligne se coupa…

Il était décidé ! Il aimait sa fille, sincèrement et profondément, et c'est cet amour qui le poussait à agir de la sorte ! Faith méritait de grandir dans un environnement heureux. Un endroit qui la fasse se sentir en sécurité. Il est incapable de lui donner ça. Depuis la mort d'Emily, il s'est noyé dans l'alcool et il voyait que sa fille commençait à agir différemment, qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Toute sa vie avait été dédiée aux gens qu'il aimait, à sa famille. Ils passaient en priorité ! Son geste allait s'en doute passer pour un acte égoïste, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il est clair qu'il ne se sentait pas l'âme de survivre à sa femme, mais il se savait capable. L'ennui est qu'il avait beau se savoir capable de vivre, il savait également que ça ne serait pas une vie. Il se contenterait de survivre, il avait déjà du mal à manger normalement, à se tenir éveiller. Cole était persuadé que s'il se battait pour sa vie, il n'en sortirait pas indemne ! Il ne savait plus comment sourire, il ne savait plus quel était le son de son rire, et encore moins comment le retrouver. Le jeune veuf ne comprenait plus ni la signification de joie de vivre ni la définition de beauté du monde. Sa fille, Faith, son petit ange, il l'aimait tellement, mais il ne savait comment lui faire sentir que ce seul amour valait la peine d'être vécu. Cole ne parvenait pas à trouver le moyen d'élever sa fille dans un optique d'envie de vivre. Comment pourrait-il apprendre et faire comprendre à sa fille que la vie était belle, bien que souvent injuste, qu'il fallait en profiter un maximum et que les bonnes choses de la vie (il ne voyait même pas ce que c'était à l'instant même) rattrapait tout le malheur du monde. Comment pouvait-il accepter que sa fille, la fille d'Emily (qui croyait tant en la bonté et la beauté humaine) grandir dans un environnement si instable ? Quel enfant mériterait de grandir avec un père dépressif et au comportement autodestructeur ? Il aimait sa fille, et c'est pour ça qu'il voulait qu'elle ait la chance de grandir dans un environnement sain, avec des gens qui lui montreront que la vie peut être belle et que quoi qu'il arrive, elle aura toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider à rendre ce monde meilleur ! Lui, il avait perdu sa personne, la personne lui faisant croire à la magie et il ne voulait pas que sa fille grandisse sans avoir la chance de connaître une telle personne ! Cole savait qui était cette personne, il savait qu'elle prendrait soin de Faith et l'aimerait comme elle mérite d'être aimée !

Il avait demandé à ses parents de garder Faith pour ne pas qu'elle soit dans la maison au moment où ça arrivera. Cole savait que son frère et sa coéquipière allaient arriver, c'est pour ça qu'il posa le canon de son colt frontier sur sa tempe, arma le chien et ferma les yeux. Une larme précédant une fontaine coula sur ses joues creuses et il pressa la détente…

Deux minutes après le coup de feu, le détective Beckett, précédée d'un Castle agité, pénétra dans la pièce.

-Appelle les secours ! ordonna Castle alors qu'elle pressait déjà le deuxième 1.

-Ici le détective Kate Beckett, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance au plus vite pour une tentative de suicide…

L'écrivain n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Il était à genou, regardant désespérément son jeune frère à peine retrouvé, l'arme toujours à la main et l'autre main serrant contre son flan deux lettres.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Cole ?souffla-t-il, ému.

Respirant un grand coup, il poigna dans les lettres et remarqua que l'une d'entre elles lui était adressé, alors que la seconde était au nom de Faith. Il les mit dans la poche interne de sa veste de costume. Soufflant un coup, ravalant un petit sanglot, il ferma les yeux de Cole et se leva. Beckett le regardait avec compassion, sans aucune once de pitié, ce pour quoi il la remerciait silencieusement. Il baissa un peu la tête avant de reprendre une grande inspiration et de dresser la tête, cachant tout sentiment. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête comprendre pourquoi Emily était morte !

-Ca va Rick ?

-J'irai bien. Je ne le connaissais pas assez, c'est ce que je regrette, mais bon, ça me fait quand même quelque chose. Je venais de le trouver… Que va-t-il arriver à Faith ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, les ambulanciers arrivant pour constater qu'il n'y avait rien à faire de plus que de ramener le corps à la morgue de l'hôpital pour faire constater la mort par suicide.

Après avoir donné leurs noms et prénoms au cas où ils devraient être entendus, ils quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre au 12ème avec pour idée de trouver l'assassin au plus vite !

Ryan raccrocha avec Beckett. _Et merde !_ Il était dans le hall d'accueil du bâtiment où travaillait leur victime, afin de réinterroger deux ou trois collègues dont le témoignage semblait faux. Esposito et lui voulaient leur reposer des questions et essayer de voir si l'un d'entre eux n'auraient pas eu une bonne raison de le tuer.

-Du nouveau ? s'enquit l'hispanique.

-Cole Anderson vient de se suicider.

- Hijo de puta !

Un des membres du conseil de direction arriva vers eux, un grand sourire (de publicitaire) sur les lèvres.

-Messieurs, nous avons prévenus Logan Wilson, Amanda Rigsby et William Graam de votre arrivée, ils seront en salle de conférence numéro 3 d'ici quelques instants. Laissez-moi vous guider.

-Bien, répondit Esposito d'un ton dur, toujours sous le choc d'avoir appris le suicide du jeune veuf.

Ils avaient décidé de revoir ces trois personnes parce que leurs premiers témoignages ne correspondaient pas aux seconds, ce qui indique qu'ils avaient menti.

-Bonjour, commença Ryan d'une voix imposante, nous n'irons pas par quatre chemins, vous êtes ici parce que vous avez menti. Et je pense devoir vous rappelez que mentir à des enquêteurs sur une affaire de meurtre est une obstruction à la justice et que c'est par conséquent punissable par la loi ! Alors, si vous ne voulez pas être arrêtés, je vous suggère de vous expliquer !

Les trois collègues se regardèrent, paniqués de s'être faits prendre. Amanda leva une main tremblante pour se frotter l'arête du nez, décalant légèrement ses lunettes. C'était une belle femme, un peu petite, mais mignonne.

-Ecoutez, je ne portais pas Emily dans mon cœur, loin de là même, mais je n'allais pas vous le dire alors que vous cherchez son meurtrier ! Autant me passer la corde au cou…

- Pourquoi la détestiez-vous madame Rigsby ?

-Elle se donnait un genre ! Elle faisait peut-être bien son travail, en attendant, elle ne suivait jamais plus de quinze dossiers quand nous autres, vrais travailleurs nous prenons en charge pas loin de trente dossier avec chaque jour de nouveaux qui arrivaient. Mais non, elle ne voyait qu'une chose, que tout le monde l'aime. Résultat elle suivait les familles durant presque trois ans après les placements et elle agissait comme si ça ne la dérangeait pas !

-Parce que ça la dérangeait de faire ce métier ?

-Non, on ne peut pas dire ça d'elle, intervint Logan. Elle adorait aider les gens, mais elle n'était pas faite pour ce job. Elle voulait voir le monde en rose, elle voulait montrer que la nature humaine était bonne et qu'on pouvait sauver les démunis. Elle était naïve quant à la bonté humaine ! Sa place était dans des associations plutôt qu'ici, où on tombe sur des familles qu'on doit détruire….

-Vous avez essayé de lui dire qu'elle devait changer de métier ? Ca a tourné en une dispute, et il y a eu des conséquences ? Esposito faisait des hypothèses pour les pousser à tout leur dire.

-Bien sûr que non ! Elle était la bonne employée toujours gentille avec tout le monde ! Monsieur Wise, notre ancien patron, paix à son âme, l'idolâtrait, il voyait en elle ce que devait être le système social… Jamais on aurait osé lui faire de remarques, on se serait fait reprendre par le chef. Quant à Keller, à peine arrivé il lui a fait du rentre dedans ! Elle avait beau tout faire pour lui échapper, le repousser, il continuait d'insister, on ne voulait pas la mettre dans une mauvaise position avec lui.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Amanda, je détestais travailler avec mère Theresa bis, mais Emily était une brave fille. On ne voulait pas qu'elle ramène de gros problème auprès de sa famille. Je crois pouvoir parler en notre nom en disant qu'on ne la supportait pas mais que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on voulait sa mort. On espérait seulement qu'elle se rende compte que cette carrière n'était pas faite pour elle.

-Très bien, termine Ryan, j'espère que vous ne nous avez rien caché, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous poursuivre si tel était le cas.

Bien sûr, il ne faisait qu'une menace en l'air pour effrayé les trois collègues à ne rien lui cacher. Ils hochèrent la tête frénétiquement avant de se lever et quitter la pièce.

Castle avait refusé d'annoncer la nouvelle aux parents de Cole, la situation était suffisamment difficile comme ça. Il avait donc accompagner Beckett jusque chez eux et avait demandé à rester auprès de Faith, toujours profondément endormie dans son lit. Il avait toujours aimé regarder Alexis dormir, encore maintenant, après un terrible cas, une scène un peu trop violente sortie de son imagination, il aimait la regarder dormir, il n'y a pas vision plus apaisante.

L'écrivain tenait l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée dans sa main, chiffonnée, mais toujours fermée. Il ne réalisait pas que le petit-frère qu'il venait de rencontrer s'était donné la mort… il n'avait jamais vraiment compris les personnes qui agissait de la sorte. Après tout, Cole avait une petite fille merveilleuse pour le tenir en vie mais toute cellule de son corps semblait avoir abandonné, au point qu'il se tue. Comment ce terrible évènement allait-il influencer la vie de la petite Faith ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse dans le système, le même que celui qu'Emily tentait de combattre. Castle était prêt à la prendre sous son aile, son toit, avec l'accord des parents de Cole et surtout celui d'Alexis. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Cole, mais il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, se mettre à sa place. Forcément, Rick savait que si Kate venait à mourir de quelque sorte que ce soit, il ne vivrait plus de la même façon, il ne parviendrait plus à écrire, mais il se battrait pour que le monde n'oublie pas la femme qu'il aime et il se battrait pour que sa fille ait un père. Il sombrerait sûrement dans la dépression, peut-être même, à l'instar du père de sa partenaire, plongerait-il dans les bouteilles d'alcools, mais il s'en sortirait, il ferait tout pour que la mémoire de Beckett soit honorée. Cependant, il ne pouvait juger un homme pour ne pas survivre à la mort de la femme de sa vie, il savait que s'il n'avait pas sa fille il ferait sûrement la même chose. Voilà le hic pourtant, Cole avait Faith, il a quand même décidé d'abandonner. Même s'il savait qu'elle ne réaliserait pas avant plusieurs années, Rick avait peur que cette petite fille finisse par penser que son père ne l'aimait pas assez pour se battre, qu'il l'avait abandonnée.

L'auteur de grands thrillers souffla légèrement, ne voulant pas troubler le sommeil plaisir de la fillette, et ouvrit enfin sa lettre.

_Rick,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire pour te faire comprendre que je suis désolé de partir de la sorte alors que l'on vient juste de se retrouver. Malgré les circonstances monstrueuses et destructrices par lesquelles nous nous sommes rencontrés, crois-moi quand je dis que j'ai été heureux de découvrir que ce grand frère que j'imaginais durant mon enfance n'est autre que toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, un homme bon et qui ne cherche rien de plus que de donner foi en la justice aux gens. Je t'ai vu agir avec Faith et j'ai pu en déduire facilement quel bon père tu as fait. Tu n'as peut-être pas eu de père, mais tu en es un fabuleux qui donne tou son amour et dédie toute sa personne pour sa fille. Il n'y a qu'à t'entendre parler d'elle pour comprendre une telle chose._

_C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je veux que tu sois le tuteur légal de Faith. J'ai signé des papiers pour que ma volonté sois respectée. Mes parents ne pourront pas s'y opposer. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, après tout, on ne se connaît pas si bien. Mais tu es la seule famille qu'il reste à ma fille excepté mes parents et ils sont trop vieux pour s'occuper d'elle. De plus, ce sont ses grands-parents et je ne veux pas qu'ils aient le rôle de parents. Toi par contre, tu es un père fabuleux qui fera comprendre à ma fille ce qu'est l'amour. Tu lui feras comprendre la différence entre le bien et le mal, la justice et la vengeance (tu le fais à travers tes livres et en aidant cette lieutenant à trouver des assassins « bénévolement » alors que peu de gens riches s'en préoccupent véritablement), tu lui feras voir le bon côté de la vie et lui fera prende conscience qu'il en existe des mauvais mais qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur du bonheur si ça signifie risqué d'être blessé. J'ai confiance en toi pour lui faire savoir qu'Emily et moi l'aimions plus que tout au monde et pour lui permettre de grandir dans un environnement sain et équilibré. Je veux que ma fille connaisse le bonheur d'aimer et être aimée, je veux qu'elle sache que malgré la violence et les drames qui touchent ce bas monde, les beux moments, passés avec des êtres chers effacent ces douleurs. _

_Moi, je n'en suis pas capable. Quand Emily est morte, c'est mon cœur qui est parti en flamme. J'étais peut-être physiquement là, mais mon corps était vide et je ne pouvais plus voir la lumière du jour. Je ne voulais pas que ma fille grandisse auprès d'un père sans joie de vivre. _

_Mon geste peut paraître égoïste, et en un sens il l'est certainement, mais la seule chosde à laquelle je pense est que ma fille ne connaîtra jamais le bonheur si elle vit avec moi._

_Je te supplie de ne pas m'en vouloir et de prendre soin de ma fille, ma petite princesse, notre Espoir à sa mère et moi. Je te demande de lui expliquer la signification de son nom, pourquoi sa mère voulait l'appelé comme ça, je suis sûr, d'après ce que je t'ai dit d'elle et ce que tu as découvert que tu as compris que son nom représente l'espoir que nous placions en la bonté des Hommes. Je t'implore même de prendre soin d'elle comme tu as pris soin de ta fille, de la considérer comme telle pour qu'elle connaisse l'amour d'un père..._

_La deuxième lettre est dédiée à Fait, garde-là précieusement jusqu'au jour où tu estimeras qu'elle est en âge de comprendre mon choix, qu'elle est prête à ouvrir cette lettre._

_Merci pour tout ce que tu feras,_

_Désolé,_

_Ton petit frère, _

_Cole_

Castle déchirait presque le papier tellement il le serait fort dans sa main. Des larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues, silencieusement. Il regarda Faith dormir et murmura avant de quitter la chambre pour aller dire aux parents de Cole qu'il serait le tuteur de leur petite-fille : « _Je te promets de ne jamais te laisser vivre un jour sans savoir que tu es aimée, Faith. Je vais t'élever comme ma fille et t'aimer comme tes parents t'aimaient._ »


	16. Chapter 16

_**HELLOW :)**_

_**J'ai été un peu plus rapide cette fois :p **_

_**J'avoue que je manque de temps avec mes études, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, en ce moment j'ai une imagination débordante et je pense que d'ici quelques chapitres ce sera la fin de cette histoire...**_

_**Je vais essayer de voir pour que le chapitre prochain il y ait une découverte sur l'enquête et que le chapitre qu'y suit, vous saurez qui est la coupable :) Après on ne se focalisera que sur Alexis, Castle, Faith et Beckett :D**_

_**ALERTE SPOILER: Qui a Target ? Trop magnifique, j'adore voir un Castle pareil :) Je rêvais de voir quelque chose arriver à Alexis depuis le début de la série pour qu'on nous donne la chance de voir comment serait Castle... Et de voir comment Beckett réagirait à Castle ! Nathan Fillion joue son rôle comme un pro ! Vivement Lundi ! **_

**IMPORTANT : Bon j'ai réalisé que j'avais fait une faute de logique... En effet, j'ai donné comme nom aux parents de Cole « Johnson », mais leur nom devrait être Anderson puisque c'est le nom de Cole. Je rectifie le tir dans ce chapitre.**

15)

Kate regarda son équipier sortir de la chambre de sa nièce doucement, une lettre pliée à la main. Quand il redressa la tête, elle fut déchirée de voir les larmes sur ses joues, assombrissant le regard pourtant si doux de l'homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître au fil des années.

-Monsieur et madame Anderson, commença-t-il d'une voix calme, douce...Faible. Cole a laissé deux lettres avant de... Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le dire. L'une d'elle est pour Faith, quand elle sera plus grande, l'autre m'était destinée...

-A vous?s'étonna la mère de Cole.

-En effet, confirma l'écrivain. Il me demande de prendre soin de Faith et de devenir son tuteur légal.

-PARDON?s'écria le père de Cole, et de Rick également. N'y compte surtout pas !

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Cole écrit avoir signé des papiers faisant de moi le tuteur de Faith et je vais respecté sa décision.

-Et nous dans l'histoire ? Continuait de s'énervé David Anderson.

-Je ne suis pas vous, s'envinima l'écrivain. Jamais vous ne serez ma famille, mais jamais je ne vous empêcherai de voir votre petite-fille. J'espère que vous garderez une relation grands-parents petite-fille avec Faith. Il est préférable d'attendre d'avoir des nouvelles du juge au sujet du testament de Cole. Mais je vous laisserai mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone fixe et portable, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler pour parler à Faith ou à me prévenir d'une vistite pour que je m'organise et sois sûr d'être là. On trouvera des solutions pour que Faith vienne passer des nuits chez vous et que vous soyez généralement en contact. Je veux que Faith reste en contact avec la famille qu'il lui reste. J'attends également des rapports cordiaux entre nous, elle ne doit pas vivre dans une famille qui se déchire... Cependant, que ce soit clair entre nous, dit-il d'une voix grave, regardant David Anderson droit dans les yeux, vous êtes le père de Cole, mais vous n'êtes absolument rien pour moi ! Vous n'êtes pas mon père, je ne vous tutoierai jamais et j'attend la même chose dans l'autre sens. J'estime mériter cette marque de respect après ce que j'ai appris.

Kate regardait l'auteur avec de gros yeux, impressionnée par le calme apparent de son ami. Elle retint difficilement un grand sourire en entendant qu'il allait élever la petite Faith. Beckett savait qu'il serait fantastique, il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'était devenue Alexis, et puis au vu de la façon dont Faith s'était attachée à lui, elle allait facilement accepter l'idée d'aller dormir chez lui. Elle était encore trop petite pour comprendre qu'elle vivrait là définitivement. Une petite fille de deux ans comme elle comprendrait que ses parents ne reviendraient pas, ils lui manqueront, elle sera triste mais ce ne sera que passager puisqu'à cet âge, au bout de quelques mois elle verait Castle comme étant son papa. Beckett, bien qu'attristée par la mort des deux parents, savait que Faith n'aurait pu trouver meilleur tuteur.

Le vieux couple était bouche bée face à l'ardeur des paroles de Richard Castle. Ils ne purent que hocher la tête, accpetant l'offre de l'homme. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. En effet, ils étaient tous deux plus âgés et plus fatigués et seraient incapable de tenir sur la longueur en ayant une enfant de deux ans à charge.

Ryan et Esposito ne savaient plus trop quoi faire avec leur affaire, toutes les pistes étaient des culs de sac et aucune porte ne s'ouvraient à eux... Les deux agents redoutaient de devoir annoncer à leur boss qu'ils allaient sûrement devoir classer cette affaire dans les archives des non-résolues. Ils étaient au precinct, relisant leurs documents pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien manqué. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre qui aurait pu faire ça à part peut-être le père de leur victime, mais Beckett leur avait envoyé un message exprimant clairement qu'elle et Castle se chargeraient de l'interrogation de ce monstre. Elle leur avait tout de même demandé de le retrouver et d'envoyer des officiers l'arrêter et le mettre dans une cellule, seul, au poste. Il y croupissait maintenant depuis près de deux heures. L'après-midi était bien entamé, mais suite au dernier événement, Castle et Beckett avait dû se rendre chez les parents de Cole avant de revenir.

-Ils nous cachent quelque chose, souffla Ryan, pensif. Pourquoi Castle est-il si concerné avec cette enquête. Et puis, ils ne devaient pas se rendre chez les Anderson à la base, donc comment ont-ils fini là juste après le suicide de Cole ?

-J'sais pas bro', qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils nous cachent ?

À ce moment précis, leur deux amis franchirent les portes de l'ascenseur avec trois autres personnes. Aucun ne manqua les yeux rouges de l'écrivain et ses mains serrant une lettre froissée, ils ne manquèrent pas non plus le fait que Beckett se tienne vraiment très près de l'auteur, lui parlant d'une voix basse et douce.

-Guys, cria-t-elle, dans la salle de repos, on a quelque chose à vous dire...

Ryan sourit fièrement à son partenaire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait vu juste. Esposito leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers la salle de repos, précédé de son jeune collègue.

-_What's up ?_

L'écrivain toussota avant de se redresser légèrement et de finir par leur déballer toute la vérité sur la véritable identité du père de Cole et ce que ça représentait pour lui. Il leur avoua le coup de fil de son jeune frère ainsi que la lettre qu'il avait dans sa main et son contenu sur le futur de sa nièce. Les deux agents étaient bouche bée, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Tous deux se sentaient très mal pour leur ami mais savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, seul le temps servirait d'anesthésiant...

-Bon, maintenant que la vérité est sortie, déclara Beckett, nous allons nous concentrer sur cette enquête. Deux personnes sont mortes à cause d'une seule, nous devons trouver au plus vite qui est responsable du meurtre d'Emily Anderson qui a mené au suicide de Cole...

Les roues tournaient dans le cerveau de Castle. Les dernières paroles de Beckett venaient de déclencher une alarme dans son système nerveu... Quelque chose manquait dans cette affaire, elle était plus compliquée que ça. Pourquoi cette pensée ? Plusieurs théories commençaient à tourner dans sa tête jusqu'au moment où il comprit ce qui clochait.

Beckett remarqua l'étincelle s'illuminer dans les yeux de Rick. Souriant, elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant avec insistance.

-Et si on se trompait de mobile ET de victime ? Demanda-t-il.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent ahuris, ne comprenant pas un mot de l'écrivain.

-Imaginez, commença l'écrivain avec cette voix hypnotisante qu'il prenait lorsqu'il racontait ses théories, quel serait le meilleur moyen de vous faire souffrir guys ? Pour ma part, la meilleure façon serait de s'en prendre aux femmes que j'aime ! Alexis est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, maintenant j'ai Faith sous mon aile aussi, il y a bien sûr ma mère, elle a beau être très... enfin vous voyez, continua-t-il, faisant rire ses amis.

Beckett ne manqua pas le regard de Castle dans sa direction durant les quelques longues secondes qu'il laissa s'écouler en silence. Une façon silencieuse de lui dire qu'elle faisait partie de ces femmes. Avant, elle aurait ignoré ce regard, maintenant, elle en était flattée, touchée au plus profond de son être. Ryan et Esposito souriant fièrement l'un à l'autre, ayant capté ce regard également.

-Bref, se reprit Castle, si la victime _principale _de ce meurtre n'était pas Emily mais bien Cole, ça lui faisait mal de parler de Cole si rapidement après sa mort, mais il le cacha rapidement. Peu sont les hommes aussi brutalement détruit par la mort de leur femme, même dans ces circtonstances, il sourit délicatement à Kate, comprenant que son père avait été pareil une dizaine d'années plutôt. Il n'a même pas réussi à... il toussota, survivre à la mort d'Emily...

La voix de Castle s'était faite très calme et triste à la fin de son monologue, il avait baissé les yeux sur la lettre posée sur le bureau de Beckett. Expirant longuement, il redressa la tête, et aucun des lieutenants ne rata les yeux légèrement rougis de leur ami et désormais équipier. Beckett avait une sainte horreur de le voir dans un état pareil. Elle rêvait d'être seule avec lui pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras à l'instant présent, lui souffler des paroles réconfortantes dans le creux de l'oreil en l'apaisant par de tendres caresses dans ses cheveux. Kate avait beau avoir une personnalité très autonome, indépendante, une cuirasse en fer autour de son cœur, elle n'était autre qu'une main de velours dans un gang de fer (oui-oui, le dicton disait l'inverse mais bon). Elle avait toujours été tactile dans ses précédentes relations, aimant se serrer dans les bras de son compagnon, se réfugier dans son cou, de se blottir contre lui la nuit.

-Donc, se reprit-il à nouveau, imaginez qu'une personne en veuille particulierement à Cole, pas au point de le tuer, mais plutôt au point de vouloir le faire souffrir un maximum, le voir sombrer petit à petit, sans rien pour se raccrocher, cette personne, un homme pour sûr, savait que pour parvenir à son but, il fallait s'en prendre à l'être cher de Cole. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée de tuer une petite-fille, il s'en prend donc à sa femme. Il attend le moment opportun et tel un lion ou plutôt une lionne, il se jette sur sa proie la nuit.

Les trois agents se regardèrent, pesant le pour et le contre, mais rapidement, ils comprirent que l'écrivain tenait peut-être, une fois de plus, une piste à suivre très valable.

-Ok, Castle, si vous étiez lui, demanda Ryan, vous l'auriez tuée de la sorte ?

-Non, quelque chose cloche quand même, réfléchissait l'écrivain. Le meurtre d'Emily relève d'une véritable haine envers elle. Le meurtrier doit forcément les connaître tout les deux. Ils éprouvaient, et éprouve sûrement encore, une colère noire envers eux. Cependant, il semble que sa colère envers Emily soit plus profonde, comme s'il la ressentait depuis des années déjà et que c'est sa haine envers Cole qui l'a poussé à l'acte ! La question est donc, qui les détestait autant et pourquoi ? Il a laissé une orpheline derrière lui, il devait vraiment être aveuglé par la rage pour avoir agit de la sorte.

-Ryan, Esposito, je veux que vous fouillez le passé de Cole en priorité, peut-être qu'il y aura quelque chose de plus flagrant que dans les dossiers d'Emily. Remonter aussi loin que possible et essayez de voir si vous reconnaissez des noms, des dates ou des lieux de ce que vous avez lu dans les fichiers sur Emily. Je vais aller dire au capitaine que nous avons de nouvelles pistes et demander qu'il nous laisse un délai plus important avant de fermer l'enquête. Castle, un œil neuf sur les dossiers d'Emily pourrait s'avérer utile, regarder si vous trouvez quelque chose, remonter à une dizaine voire une quinzaine d'années, peut-être dans ses premiers cas !

-Et pour le père de la victime ? Demanda Esposito, déjà en route vers son bureau avec Ryan pour prendre les documents et aller dans une salle plus adéquate.

-Castle, ça vous dérange si on voit les dossiers plus tard (elle le regardait, lui faisant comprendre que plus tard signifiait chez elle, ou chez lui, au choix) et qu'après mon entrevue avec Montgomery on interroge José Delgado ?

-D'accord Beckett, je vous attend dans la salle d'observation.

Avant d'entrer dans le bureau de leur capitaine, elle demanda que l'on monte Delgado dans le box 2.

-Cap'tain !

-Beckett, du nouveau sur votre enquête ?

Beckett lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis hier soir, y compris le suicide de Cole et le lien de famille entre Rick et lui. Elle dû jouer de ses charmes de persuasion pour que Castle ne soit pas mis sur la touche, après tout, il était celui qui avait découvert leur piste principale dans cette enquête qui bloque au point mort depuis le début.

José Delgado se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise, ses points cognant sur la table alors qu'il se couchait sur ses bras, tout à fait à son aise. Pas de doute, la prison n'avait pas servi de leçon à cet homme. Castle et Beckett l'observait depuis le miroir sans tein, voulant le pousser à bout en faisant croire que même s'il devait être interrogé, il n'était pas si important que ça et qu'il pouvait attendre. Ils réfléchissaient également à un angle d'attaque. Jouer au méchant flic n'aiderait pas dans cette situation mais en même temps jouer au gentil flic serait passer pour faible et dépendant des réponses de leur suspect...

-Allons-y, ordonna Beckett en quittant la salle. Et Castle, n'intervenez pas constamment !

-José Delgado, 56 ans dont 8 derrière les barreaux pour maltraitance, veuf, votre femme est morte en prison, vous avez eu de la chance on dirait d'après votre dossier, commença Beckett à peine la porte ouverte, faisant référence aux nombreuses agressions dont Delgado avait été « victime » en prison étant donné qu'il s'en prenait à sa femme et aux enfants. Sorti il y maintenant quatre jours de prison, soit un jour avant que votre fille ne soit assassinée... _Care to explain ?_

L'homme resta de marbre, ne pipa mot et fixait toujours la vitre sans tein le menton sur les avant-bras.

-Le silence ne vous aidera pas Delgado, je peux vous renvoyer directement dans votre cellule sans oublier de faire passer le message aux prisonniers que vous vous en êtes à nouveau pris à votre fille, mais que cette fois vous l'avez tuée !

L'idée de retourner en prison sembla sortir le suspect de sa torpeur puisqu'il se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sur la défensive.

-Tout doux ma p'tite dame, dit-il avec un accent hyspannique fortement marqué. J'l'ai pas tué cette petite garce ! Quel plaisir y aurais-je pris ?

-Vous venger pour vous avoir envoyé, vous et votre femme, derrière les barreaux, fit remarquer la jeune flic. Pour moi c'est plutôt un bon mobil...

-Oh non, me venger c'est clair, mais la tuer serait bien trop facile et puis le jour après ma sortie, c'est trop gors, vous me seriez tombez dessus, comme maintenant...

-Vous prévoyiez donc bien vous venger sur votre fille ? Demanda Beckett, plus doucereuse, voulant le forcer à confier ses plans.

-Ouaip !

Un silence lourd perdura quelques minutes durant lesquelles un combat de choc opposait Beckett à Delgado, aucun ne voulant baisser le regard.

Castle, étant Castle, sorti son carnet et commença à écrire en partie ce qu'il observait dans cette scène pour la réutiliser dans son prochain livre.

-Vous êtes qui vous ? Demanda Delgado. Vous avez pas la tête de l'emploi !

-Monsieur Castle est un consultant sur nos enquêtes, répondit Beckett, ne déviant pas son regard une seconde.

Delgado hocha la tête avant de fixer à nouveau le regard sur la vitre sans tein. Kate sourit, le fait qu'il ne tienne pas son regard était bon signe.

-Et comment, au juste, comptiez-vous vous venger de votre fille si vous ne vouliez pas la tuer. Parce qu'honnêtement, dit-elle en sortant les photos de la scène de crime où le corps d'Emily n'avait pas encore était enlevé. Ca ressemble fort à vos manières vous ne trouvez pas ?

Delgado regarda les photos, et même s'il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais bien traité sa fille, ça ne signifiait pas que la voir morte de cette manière ne lui fasse rien.

Castle et Beckett virent l'éclair de douleur passé dans le regard de leur suspect. Pendant une seconde il ressembla à un père abattu par la mort brutale de son enfant.

-J'ai pas fait ça ma p'tite dame!commenta Delgado.

Malgré l'histoire du personnage, Castle crut immédiatement l'homme en face de lui. Il avait beau s'être reprit rapidement, il n'avait pas feint la douleur face aux photos du corps de sa fille.

-Expliquez-moi alors votre plan et prouvez-moi que vous n'avez pas pu la tuer !

-Ecoutez, cette fille, ma fille, a brisé ma vie. Elle avait un toit et était nourrie mais ça ne lui suffisait pas!

-Vous la maltraitiez, elle avait tous les droits de porter plaintes!

-Ca dépend les avis ! Mais je l'aurais jamais tuée, je comptais ruiner sa carrière, m'arranger pour qu'elle perde sa fille...

Castle se tendit en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il arriva à cacher cet accès de colère.

-Puis, y'a trois jours je fêtais ma sortie avec une jolie Cindy sur la 36ème !

-Bon, on va vérifier votre alibi, vous êtes libre de partie monsieur Delgado mais...

-Ne quittez pas la ville, se pressa de dire l'écrivain.

Le juge regarda le dossier que lui portait l'avocat d'un jeune suicidé. Il reconnu le nom du tuteur attitré et, le connaissant grâce au juge Markway, il savait que rien ne pourrait aller contre cette demande, il déclara donc que monsieur Richard Castle avait maintenant la charge de Faith Anderson. Il demanda à l'avocat de prévenir le centre de service social qui gardait la jeune fille en attendant la décision du juge et de faire en sorte que la fillette soit dans se nouvelle maison dès ce soir, afin de ne pas la perturber plus que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

En sortant de la salle d'interrogation, les deux acolytes observèrent leurs collègues plongés dans les dossiers en secouant légèrement la tête. Voyant qu'il était près de 17 heures, Beckett dit à Castle qu'ils allaient commander à manger et que pour finir, ils regarderaient les dossiers sur Emily en compagnie des garçons. Castle acquiesça, mais demanda quelques minutes pour appeler sa fille et la tenir au courant sur les prochains changements qu'il y allait avoir dans leur vie.

Alexis venait d'arriver au loft et se préparait quelque chose à grignotter quand son téléphone portable sonna. C'était la sonnerie de son père, _Every body loves me _des One Republic, c'était son père lui-même, bien sûr, qui avait choisit de mettre cette chanson comme sonnerie sur le téléphone de sa fille. Souriant, elle décrocha rapidement :

-Papa, tu rentres tard je suppose ?

-Désolé ma puce, mais on a enfin une piste sérieuse et je risque d'être bloqué ici pour encore quelques heures...

-D'accord, je te mettrais une assiette dans le frigo...

-En fait, Alexis, chérie, commença Castle, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, je ne téléphone pas pour ça...

-Mmmhm, montra son intérêt la jeune femme.

-Le mari de la victime, tu sais Cole, je suis sûr que Grams t'en à parler...

Il est vrai que Castle n'avait pas ouvertement parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé au douzième avec sa mère, mais il savait que sa mère aurait mis Alexis au parfum. Il connaissait aussi sa fille pour savoir qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions, mais qu'elle lui laissait le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle.

-Ton petit-frère, dit timidement Alexis, concentrant tout son intérêt sur la conversation à présent.

-Il s'est suicidé ce matin, annonça tristement Castle.

-Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Alexis. Je suis désolée papa...

-Merci ma puce, mais le fait est que lui et Emily avaient une petite fille de deux ans, Faith. Cole a décidé de faire de moi le tuteur légal de Faith... Ce qui signifie que dès que le juge aura accepté, elle viendra vivre à la maison avec nous...

-Vraiment ? Demanda Alexis surprise mais aussi excitée à l'idée d'avoir une « petite-soeur » à la maison.

-Je suis désolé Pumpkin, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser et puis Faith est une adorable petite fille et elle a déjà vécu trop drame...

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa ! Je trouve ça fantastique... Bien sûr les criconstances sont horribles, mais je me réjouis de la rencontrer...

-Merci Pumpkin... Maintenant, je me disais...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Etant donné qu'il est probable qu'elle arrive bientôt, tu pourrais aller faire quelques magasins pour lui trouver des jouets, des vêtements, de la nourriture adéquate et tout ce qui te plairait pour qu'elle se sente véritablement accueillie dans sa nouvelle maison... Dès que j'en aurais la garde, je retournerai chez elle pour reprendre son lit, des vêtements, des jouets et des objets pour qu'elle se retrouve un peu... Ca prendra sûrement quelques jours d'adaptation, mais il faudra faire revenir un maximum de ses affaires ainsi que de rassembler des objets et photos ayant appartenus à ses parents pour lui donner dans quelques années...

Alexis sourit en réalisant que son père avait déjà penser à tout pour cette fillette. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver pour un meilleur père et elle savait que Faith serait heureuse dans cette maison avec Castle...

-Bien sûr papa, ta carte de crédit pour les urgences de ce genre est toujours dans ton bureau, je vais y aller tout de suite...

-T'es un ange, je t'aime Alexis.

-Moi aussi papa, papa..

Rapidement, Alexis engloutit un fruit et une boisson avant de prendre la carte de crédit de son père et de sauter dans un taxi direction le centre commercial.

Castle arriva en souriant pleinement dans la salle où les autres lisaient les dossiers. Il s'assit auprès de Beckett, très près de Beckett par rapport aux précentes fois, cependant elle ne le repoussa pas, souriant légèrement de cette proximité.

Ils travaillèrent pendant un quart d'heure, l'écrivain avançant rapidement dans les fichiers mais ne trouvant rien de spécialement sortant du lot. Le capitaine entra soudainement dans la pièce, suivi par une dame d'âge mûre à l'air assez dure portant une petite Faith légèrement perdue...Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Castle.

-Giiiiiiiik ! Gik ! Gik ! S'enthousiasma la fillette.

-Hey princesse ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ?

Le capitaine et la dame, que les autres soupçonnèrent d'être une assistante sociale, désignèrent le bureau du capitaine, demandant implicitement qu'ils déplacent leur conversation là-bas.

-Les gars retournons au boulot, ordonna la jeune femme.

-Le juge à rendu son jugement et désire que vous preniez Faith en charge le plus rapidement possible, c'est-à-dire dès ce soir.

-Bien sûr, accepta Castle sans réfléchir une seule seconde.

Faith s'agitait dans les bras de la madame qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était rejoindre son tonton Rick, le seul qu'elle reconnaissait depuis ce matin. La dame comprit finalement et la laissa au sol. En moins de quelques secondes, elle était à hauteur des genoux de Castle et s'agrippait à son jeans, sautillant sur place.

-Hey Crevette, on se calme là, sourit l'écrivain.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se blottit automatiquement contre son cou. Les trois adultes sourirent avant de s'assoir autour du bureau de leur capitaine.

-Je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une procédure à suivre, commenta Rick.

-En effet, cependant votre situation n'est pas ordinaire. Après tout vous avez un lien de parenté direct avec l'enfant donc, il n'y a pas de papiers de tutelle à signer. Maintenant, il n'est pas impossible qu'une personne vienne inspecter votre maison dans les jours ou semaines à suivre pour s'assurer que l'environnement soit adéquat pour une petite fille de 2 ans. Il vous est tout de même demander de signer des papiers attestant de votre accord à élever votre nièce suite à la mort de ses parents, votre frère et sa femme. Il vous est aussi possible, si vous le décider d'adopter votre nièce mais ça ne vous est pas obligatoire.

-Je préfère attendre avant de prendre la décision de l'adopter, je veux d'abord en parler à ma fille aînée et à ma mère ainsi qu'aux grands-parents de Faith. De plus, je ne veux pas lui retirer son nom, c'est une des seules choses qu'il lui reste de ses parents. Mais je pense qu'il doit être possible de prendre le temps qu'il me faut pour prendre cettte décision. De plus, je veux d'abord voir si Faith s'adapte et se sent bien chez moi avant de m'avancer et fde conclure qu'elle ne sera jamais mieux ailleurs. Le principal est que Faith se sente bien avant tout...

Le capitaine ainsi que l'assistante sociale sourirent devant cet élant d'amour de la part de cet homme. Le fait qu'il se soucie à ce point pour la petite fille prouvait qu'elle devrait être bien intégrée dans un environnement sain et équilibré pour son éducation.

-Je dois cependant m'assurer que vous ayez le nécessaire pour prendre soin de Faith ce soir, je ne peux pas la laisser partir si elle n'a pas de place...

-Ne vous en faite pas pour ça, ma fille aînée est en train de me ruiner en achetant matériel et vêtement pour la petite. Je voulais aussi demander, si le capitaine Montgomery me l'autorise, à Beckett pour qu'elle m'accompagne chez Faith pour aller prendre des affaires à elle afin qu'elle ne se retrouve pas perdue au milieu d'objets inconnus. Je pense que ce serait bien de lui ramener sa couverture, ses doudous et quelques pyjamas. Je retournerai après l'enquête récupérer le reste de ses affaires et des affaires à ses parents...

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, mais emmenez Faith n'est pas une très bonne idée...

-C'est en partie pour ça que je veux Beckett avec moi, qu'au moins un de nous puisse veiller à ce que Faith n'ait pas accès au salon. Mais je préfèrerai qu'elle vienne dans sa chambre avec moi pour me montrer ce qu'elle veut absolument avec elle la nuit, il faut qu'elle soit le plus confortable possible et le plus rapidement également.

L'assistance sociale n'objecta pas. Les trois adultes continuèrent de discuter de la situation pendant presqu'une demi-heure. L'assistante posant des questions à Castle sur sa manière de vivre, les raisons pour lesquelles il avait élevé sa fille seul, comment il allait s'y prendre pour l'éducation scolaire de Faith, pourquoi il avait accepté exactement ce rôle aussi vite alors qu'il ne connaissait pas la famille une semaine auparavant, et tout un tas de questions similaires pour s'assurer qu'elle n'envoyait pas la fillette dans un mauvais endroit. Bien qu'elle soit persuadée que ce n'était pas le cas, elle se devait de poser ces questions et de prendre notes des réponses afin de vérifier la vérité de ces dires lors de la visite impromptue qu'elle devrait faire dans le courant des semaines suivantes.

Les trois détectives, de leur côté, continuaient de fouiller dans l'amas de dossier présent sur la table en verre. Ryan avait retiré son gillet et déserré sa cravate afin de bouger plus librement. De son côté, Esposito avait relevé les manches de son polo, exposant ses avant-bras musclés aux yeux de tous. Pour finir, Beckett avait retroussé les manches de son chemisier blanc cintré et étant légèrement serrée, elle avait défait les deux premiers boutons, laissant une vue plongeant sur la naissance de ses seins galbés. Chacun avait une tâche définie particulière. Les garçons ayant déjà lu les dossiers concernant Emily, ils s'étaient divisé les dossiers sur Cole, Ryan lisant ceux concernant son passé jusqu'au moment où Cole finissait ses études et Esposito s'occupant du reste. Beckett quant à elle se lançait dans lecture concernant Emily, espérant qu'un nouvel œil trouverait peut-être des informations. Elle aurait aimé que Castle soit là pour lire les dossiers, il s'avérait d'une grande aide lors de ces moments. En pensant à son ami, elle leva la tête pour le voir quitter le bureau de leur capitaine, les petits bras de Faith enserrant son cou et sa tête posée sur la large épaule droite de l'écrivain. _Chanceuse, ça doit être confortable_, pensa la jeune femme, avant de se reprendre, elle ne devait pas penser pareil chose maintenant et ici... Rick, Faith, Roy et l'assistante sociale (personne ne sait son nom où quoi ?) se dirigeaient vers leur salle, Beckett se redressa donc légèrement, fronçant les sourcils.

-Détectives, commença le capitaine pour attirer leur attention, monsieur Castle ne va pas pouvoir rester plus longtemp aujourd'hui, il sera de retour demain. J'estime que vous êtes en droit de savoir qu'il a maintenant la garde de Faith et donc qu'il ne saura certainement plus avoir les mêmes horaires qu'il avait avant pour venir ici...

Il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé, raccompagnant l'assitante à l'ascenseur.

-Ca va aller Castle ? Demanda Ryan, touours le fidèle ami.

-Bien sûr, sourit l'écrivain. Beckett, interpella-t-il la jeune femme, je pourrais vous parler deux minutes ?

Tous deux sortirent de la salle pour se rendre au bureau de la jeune femme. La journée touchant à sa fin, il n'y avait plus que deux ou trois officiers de police à cet étage.

-Alexis est allé chercher le nécessaire requis pour Faith, mais j'aimerais retourner chez Cole pour reprendre des affaires à elle pour la mettre à l'aise. Ca vous ennuierait de venir avec moi et de garder Faith pour ne pas qu'elle aille dans le salon ? On pourra rentrer manger chez moi après et regarder les dossiers sur Emily si vous voulez...

De voir tant d'espoir dans les yeux de l'écrivain à l'idée de passer la sorée avec elle et de pouvoir, toujours, aider sur l'enquête, le lieutenant ne pouvait refuser. De plus, elle ne voyait pas en quoi ça serait mauvais, au contraire, peut-être qu'elle arriverait à percer à jour l'écrivain sur son passé et en apprendre plus sur lui... Et puis, elle rêvait de le voir en mode Papa Castle avec Faith, après tout elle l'avait connu qu'Alexis avait 15 ans, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un enfant plus jeune.

-Ok, Castle, le temps de prévenir les deux curieux, pointant Javier et Kevin qui les regardait fixement, et de prendre les dossiers et on se rejoint à ma voiture ?

-Merci, dit-il souriant largement.

-_Always_, réussit-elle à répondre au bout de quelques secondes.

Comment aurait-il pu se douter que ça se passerait ainsi ? Le voir souffrir était une chose, même s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir, et même si le savoir mort ne le touchait pas plus que ça, il ne voulait pas qu'une gosse de 2 ans se retrouve orpheline de ses deux parents ! La mère ne méritait pas d'être mère, pas après tout le mal qu'elle faisait autour d'elle ! Mais cette gamine n'y était pour rien ! Et voilà que le père, _quel lâche celui-la_, se suicidait, décidant de la laisser sans personne ! Ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir d'enfant ! Replier dans sa planque, à jouer les chimistes comme toujours, il ruminait sur les deux personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde, se remémorant l'instant où Emily Anderson avait fermé les yeux définitivement !

* * *

><p><strong>Je pense commencer le prochain chapitre qu'ils seront chez Castle, je ne vais pas trop entrer dans les détails du retour chez Cole :) Mais dites-moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé !<strong>

**Bye bye :)**


	17. Chapter 17

HELLOW ^^

Bon, je sais que j'ai du retard, mais je bloquais réellement sur ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas très contente, mais je ne sais pas faire mieux désolée :s En réalité, je ne savais pas comment lié mon début à ma fin...

Je n'ai pas une bonne nouvelle : dans un mois je commence les examens et ce jusque fin juin, étant donné que c'est ma première année à l'université, je vais me consacrer à mes études, c'est pour ça que je poste aujourd'hui, je voulais vous mettre un chapitre avant mes examens !

Trêve de blabla,

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>-17-<p>

Alexis avait fait le plein pour l'arrivée de Faith... Son père lui avait envoyé un message pour la prévenir que Faith serait avec eux dès ce soir et pour qu'elle n'achète pas de lit mais plutôt un lit pliant pour la première nuit, il irait récupérer le lit de Faith. Mais à part ça, elle avait acheté chaise haute, jouets, essuies et produits de bain pour enfants, nourriture adéquate, livres pour enfants, des langes puisque Faith n'était pas encore propre la nuit et avait parfois des accidents le jour et tout un tas d'autres vêtements pour lesquels l'adolescente avait complètement craquée... Elle savait que son père avait gardé quelques objets et jouets à elle, mais égoïstement, ces jouets représentaient trop de souvenirs avec son père, ils avaient une trop grande histoire personnelle pour qu'elle ne les donnent à Faith. Et puis, elle préférait donner une chance à son père tout comme à Faith de commencer de nouveaux souvenirs à eux.

La jeune fille était en train de préparer le repas quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Souriante, comme souvent, elle se tourna pour accueillir non pas son père et Faith comme elle le pensait, mais le détective Beckett également. La jeune femme portait une fillette alors que son père portait des sacs pleins, suivi par le portier qui portait aussi quelques sacs.

-Merci Joe, Castle lui donna un billet discrètement. Alexis, ça a été ma puce ?

-Faudra renflouer ton compte, elle souriait innocemment.

Castle la dévisagea alors que Beckett profitait du spectacle.

-J'ai peut-être craqué pour une ou deux choses, mais papa c'est tellement mignon ce qu'on fait pour les petits maintenant...

Les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire avant qu'une petite voix ne se fasse entendre.

-Est qui ça?

Beckett regarda Castle, lui donnant les cartes en main et Faith par la même occasion puisque l'écrivain ayant les mains libres, la petite voulait retourner près de lui.

-Faith, voici ma grande fille, Alexis, tu te rappelles, je t'ai parlé d'elle ?

-Alesis ?

-Bonjour princesse, dit délicatement Alexis, s'approchant lentement de la fillette.

Timide, Faith se cacha dans le cou de Castle. Celui-ci décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, ne pas pousser Faith était meilleur dans cette situation pour ne pas qu'elle se sente mal. Il reprit donc une conversation routinière.

-Beckett va rester avec nous cette soirée, on va travailler sur le cas après manger. Que prépares-tu de bon d'ailleurs ?

-Poulet sauce curry !

Le visage de l'écrivain s'illumina comme un véritable gosse à l'idée de manger du poulet. Beckett sourit tendrement et se débarrassa de sa veste.

-Où met-on les sacs ? Demanda la jeune femme en désignant ce qu'ils avaient ramener de l'ancienne maison de Faith.

Ils avaient passé près d'une heure chez les Anderson, gardant Faith dans sa chambre pour ne pas qu'elle voit les traces de sang dans le salon, elle avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. Castle avait eu énormément de mal à retourner dans la pièce pour y prendre des photos de famille, il avait également cherché des objets ayant appartenu aux parents de Faith qui pourrait avoir de la valeur sentimentale. Emily était quelqu'un de discret et de simple, le peu de bijoux en sa possession en était la preuve, mais il était clair d'après l'endroit où certains se trouvaient que ceux-ci étaient importants, il avait donc pris une bague (ils soupçonnaient que c'était la bague de fiançailles d'Emily) et un collier dont le pendentif contenait une photo de Faith bébé et une d'Emily et Cole quand ils étaient jeunes. Avec l'aide de Beckett, Castle avait sélectionné des vêtements dans la garde-robe de l'enfant, ramenant sous-vêtements, pulls, sous-pulls, jeans, jupes et pyjamas en plus de deux vestes avec bonnets et écharpes. Castle ne voulait pas tout ramener pour que Faith réalise que les nouveaux vêtements qu'il lui achèterait était la preuve qu'elle était désormais sous sa garde et qu'il prendrait toujours soin d'elle. Ils avaient aussi ramener quelques jouets que Faith avait choisis elle-même.

Les deux trajets en voiture avaient été assez silencieux, les deux adultes ne voulant pas parler de l'affaire avec Faith derrière dans la voiture. De plus, puisque Beckett n'avait pas de siège-auto, Castle s'était installé derrière afin de s'assoir à côté de Faith et de vérifier qu'elle restait bien attachée. Il détestait faire ça, trouvant que c'était irresponsable, mais il savait que sa fille en avait acheté un et que désormais, il ne recommencerait pas une telle chose.

Castle se dirigea vers la cuisine, proposant un verre de vin à Beckett et un jus de fruit à sa fille. Il prépara également un gobelet d'eau pour Faith qu'il avait posée à terre afin qu'elle découvre par elle-même son rez-de-chaussée.

La fillette resta immobile durant plusieurs minutes, surveillant du coin de l'œil que son tonton ne s'en allait pas, à regarder le rez-de-chaussée presque entièrement ouvert avec de grands yeux curieux. Elle finit par, avec hésitation, s'avancer vers le salon, et par faire le tour de la pièce. Passant près du piano à queue des Castles, elle cria de joie et se tourna pour courir vers Rick, qui l'attrapa et la porta au-dessus de sa tête tel Johnny Castle (N/A : ^^) dans Dirty Dancing. Beckett regardait, décontractée et heureuse dans cet endroit qu'elle considérait comme une maison, l'interaction, voir cette petite fille rire de la sorte était un cadeau du ciel pour un agent de la criminelle.

-Mu'ique ! Mu'ique ! S'écriait Faith en rigolant, Castle la chatouillait depuis qu'il l'avait rattrapée. 'top Gick 'top ! Mu'ique, redit-elle en pointant le piano du doigt.

-Ah, tu aimes la musique ? Demanda Castle, retenant son fou rire en voyant la petite hocher vigoureusement la tête. Voyons voir ce que ce piano peut faire...

L'écrivain alla s'assoir sur le banc et plaça Faith à ses côtés.

-Écoute, dit-il tendrement à l'enfant.

Et c'est avec stupéfaction que Beckett regarda Castle jouer la mélodie _Twinkle, twinkle little Star_, chantant la berceuse à la fillette.

-Ton père joue du piano ? S'étonna Beckett auprès d'Alexis.

-Pas vraiment, quand j'étais petite, j'adorais qu'on me chante des chansons ou qu'on me mette de la musique, alors il a fait des recherches, elle sourit en voyant l'autre femme lever les yeux au ciel, et à appris à jouer mes berceuses préférées, mais il ne saurait pas lire une partition...

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire en regardant l'homme de leur vie s'amuser avec sa nièce.

Castle finit par dire aux filles qu'il montait faire faire un tour à Faith et leur demanda de monter les sacs de vêtements pendant qu'il prenait la couette et les doudous de Faith pour les mettre dans la nouvelle chambre de Faith. Alexis avait eu l'aide du voisin du dessous pour monter tout ces achats, ainsi que de celle du portier et du chauffeur de taxi, ce qui fait que tout était en place.

L'avantage de la sensibilité de Castle était dans ce cas, qu'une fois qu'Alexis avait assez grandi pour avoir sa chambre de « grande », c'est-à-dire lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans, Castle avait préféré garder sa première chambre intacte et de faire une nouvelle chambre dans une autre pièce, ne voulant pas fermer ce chapitre de sa vie. La seule chose qu'il manquait durant ces années, avait été le lit d'une personne qu'il avait remis dans la chambre d'Alexis, après avoir changé Alexis de chambre, il avait même remis la table à langer dans la chambre. Faith allait donc se retrouver dans une véritable chambre de petite fille. Meredith avait voulu tous les clichés du cinéma pour Alexis, choisissant du rose bonbon pour les murs avec des rideaux en matières tutu rose flash, les parures de lit étaient des princesses sur fonds rose et la table à langer était rose également. Il n'y avait que du rose... A peine le divorce prononcé, Castle avait fait repeindre les murs, deux étaient mauve fushia, un était mauve foncé et enfin, le dernier était blanc avec des sticks de papillons. Il avait aussi fait mettre sur le mur blanc, tout le long du bas du mur, une matière permettant à Alexis de dessiner et effacer ses dessins sur le mur, pour qu'elle décore sa chambre aussi. Il avait remplacer la table à langer de princesse par une table à langer plus pratique, elle était en bois clair et verni. Pour finir, il avait gardé les parures de lit, mais en avait racheté deux qui plaisaient à Alexis. Tout était toujours de la sorte dans la chambre qu'il avait continué à faire entretenir par leur femme de ménage. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, le petit lit pliant était placé contre le mur, déjà prêt à l'utilisation. Faith s'émerveilla devant la chambre, faisant des petits « Ooooh » « Waou »...

Les trois adultes rirent devant ces notes d'appréciation. Beckett avait beau le caché, elle n'en revenait pas de voir une telle chambre dans le loft des Castle, après tout, Alexis avait 17 ans.

-Papa m'a installé dans ma chambre actuelle pour ne pas devoir retirer tout ça...

-Voir ma petite fille grandir était assez dur comme ça, rajouta l'auteur de macabre, bougon.

Beckett explosa de rire, secouant la tête. Elle adorait le fait d'avoir la chance de voir le véritable Richard Castle. Le monde de la presse le voyait comme un playboy, un homme à femmes ne se prenant pas au sérieux, ayant obtenu la garde de sa fille faute de mieux,... Et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle ne le voyait pas de la sorte également, mais plus maintenant. Après presque 3 ans de travail à ses côtés, elle avait finit par comprendre que Castle aussi avait monter sa propre carapace. Il avait beau être arrogant et malin, il n'en n'était pas moins tendre, doté d'empathie, compréhensif et sincère. Beckett luttait toujours contre elle-même au sujet du passé de son ami, voulant comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour qu'il en vienne à se cacher derrière un mur. Cependant, il lui avait demandé, l'avait supplié, de ne pas chercher dans son passé, qu'il lui en parlerait une fois qu'il serait prêt. La jeune femme avait quand même une crainte de découvrir la vérité, pourquoi tant de secrets ? Qu'avait-il fait de si horrible qu'il ait peur de la perdre ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu que Castle commençait à ranger les vêtements dans la garde-robe du même bois que la table à langer. Il découvrit de la sorte que sa fille avait bel et bien dévalisé les magasins. C'est le rire de Rick qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Regardant de plus près, elle réalisa qu'Alexis avait acheté toutes sortes de vêtements. Il y avait même des vêtements pour l'hiver et l'été, qu'elle avait pris en plus grande taille. Faith ne manquerait certainement de rien ici, sera même fortement gâtée, et pas que par Castle.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, l'écrivain avait tout rangé, aidé de son amie alors qu'Alexis était redescendue s'occuper du repas et mettre la table. Faith continuait de découvrir sa chambre, jouant avec ses jouets, mais tout en jetant des regards aux nouveaux jouets dans la pièce...

-A table, cria l'adolescente.

Martha arriva au loft alors que tous s'asseyait après avoir installer Faith dans sa chaise avec une petite assiette comportant quelques morceaux de blanc de poulet et du riz, sans sauce.

-Et bien, qui est-ce qu'on a là ? Demanda l'actrice avec son entrain naturel.

La petite fille la regardait avec attention, mais en entendant la dame s'écrier joyeusement, elle sursauta et se tourna vers Rick à sa droite.

-N'aie pas peur Faith, voici ma maman, Martha. Mère, voici Faith, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir. Cole m'a nommé comme tuteur légal de cette jeune demoiselle. Nous avons donc une personne de plus dans cette maison...

Martha déglutit, comprenant que si cette petite était ici, c'est que son père était décédé. Elle s'inquiétait pour son fils. Ces derniers temps, il n'allait pas très bien à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le détective Beckett. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé au precinct quelques jours plutôt, il avait du mal à se remettre, à ne plus penser à son histoire. En tant que mère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que cette nouvelle épreuve ne le fasse craquer et qu'il ne replonge dans son passé, se remémorant des choses qu'il vaut mieux enterrer définitivement. Ne voulant pas gâcher cette nouvelle arrivée, elle se dit qu'elle parlerait à son fils plus tard.

-Et bien bonjour jeune demoiselle!

Faith sourit, mais ne dit rien, plongeant sa petite cuillère dans son assiette. Les adultes l'imitèrent et parlaient de tout et de rien tout le long du repas.

Après le souper, ils débarrassèrent la table, et pendant que sa mère et sa fille rangeaient la cuisine, ayant forcé Kate à s'assoir au comptoir pour un café, il avait monté Faith dans sa chambre pour la changer et la coucher, il lui donnerait un bain le lendemain matin. Il nota également sur son I phone qu'il devrait téléphoné à la crèche de Faith pour expliquer la situation.

En redescendant, il remarqua sa mère, seule dans la cuisine, semblant l'attendre.

-Beckett, l'appela-t-il, vous pouvez préparer les dossiers sur la table du salon, on sera mieux installé dans le divan... Alexis, viens dans la cuisine avec nous s'il-te-plaît, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qu'il va se passer maintenant que Faith est là.

Beckett comprenait qu'elle ne devait pas faire partie de cette discussion. Elle n'était pas membre de la famille, bien qu'elle espérait que ça change assez vite, et puis, Martha et surtout Alexis étaient les premières concernées. Après tout, c'est leur vie qui allait changer, elles allaient devoir s'adapter à cette nouvelle situation. Kate aimait que Castle s'y prenne directement pour en parler avec elles et leur expliquer ce qui allait se passer, il faisait attention à son entourage. C'est avec ces pensées qu'elle commença à sortir les dossiers sur la vie d'Emily et son ordinateur portable qu'elle avait récupéré plutôt dans la journée.

-Que veux-tu me dire ? Demanda Castle, aussitôt arriver dans la cuisine, sa fille sur les talons.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien Richard ?

-Oui mère, je t'assure que ça va... C'est dur de se dire qu'à peine retrouvé, je perds mon frère, mais cette petite fille a besoin de moi et je serai là pour elle comme si c'était ma fille...

Il se tourna ensuite vers Alexis.

-Je sais que ça va te faire bizarre, tu es enfant unique, mais je suis certain que tu comprends à quel point c'est une situation compliquée.

-Ne t'en fais pas papa, il y aura probablement des moments où j'aurais du mal à m'adapter, le temps de m'y faire, mais je suis super contente que tu l'aies prise en charge, elle à l'air d'être une fillette géniale. Je me réjouis de la connaître mieux.

-Ça c'est ma petite fille !

Castle prit Alexis dans ses bras, tous les deux souriant. Il lui dit à nouveau que rien ne changerait pour leur relation, qu'elle resterait, à l'instar de Faith, sa petite puce et qu'il l'aimerait toujours plus que sa propre vie.

Martha souriait devant l'interaction entre son fils et sa petite-fille, mais elle n'avait pas fini.

-Richard, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de rester au precinct après cette enquête, tu te fais du mal en restant auprès d'elle de la sorte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mère ! Kate et moi allons très bien, elle passe une sale période également en ce moment et je veux être là pour elle... De plus, on se rapproche fort et je veux partager mon histoire avec elle, elle mérite de le savoir...

Martha secoua légèrement la tête, espérant de tout cœur que son fils n'allait pas finir complètement brisé dans cette histoire.

De son côté, Beckett avait regardé de loin la discussion, n'entendant pas tout ce qu'il s'était dit. Cependant, elle comprit qu'à un moment donné, ils parlaient d'elle. L'inquiétude de Marta étant semblable à ce que la policière avait eu l'occasion de voir dans la salle de sport et l'irritation de Rick prouvant qu'elle lui demandait encore de quitter le douzième. Quand elle remarqua que Castle et sa famille se dirigeait vers elle, elle retourna à ses dossiers, attendant la suite des évènements.

-Bon, avant que vous ne montiez dans vos chambres, commença-t-il. Demain, je téléphonerai à la crèche pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe, et je passerai la matinée avec Faith, afin qu'elle s'habitue à son nouvel environnement. Je ne viendrai donc que la première partie de l'après-midi Beckett, il attendit qu'elle hoche la tête avant de continuer. Mère, j'aimerais que tu restes ou que tu viennes passer un moment avec nous demain pour que Faith s'habitue à ta présence. Vu que j'ai une réunion avec le directeur d'Alexis demain après-midi, il va falloir que tu aies la chercher à la crèche pour la ramener ici et que tu attendes avec elle que nous rentrions.

Martha accepta tout de suite, précisant tout de même qu'elle ne serait pas là avant 11 heures puisqu'elle avait rendez-vous avec un potentiel professeur pour son école, puis, Alexis et elle montèrent dans leurs chambres pour la nuit.

Toute la soirée, Castle et Beckett épluchèrent et décortiquèrent les dossiers, cherchant à trouver quelqu'un qui serait susceptible d'en vouloir aux parents biologiques de Faith. Rien dans les finances et dans les relevés téléphoniques n'indiquaient une quelconque anomalie. Ils en étaient donc à regarder dans les dossiers de travail d'Emily. Chacun était silencieux, ne se posant que quelques minutes pour un café, ne parlant presque pas, tout se disait avec les yeux. Ils lisaient des choses affreuses sur certaines affaires sociales auxquelles avait participé Emily. Castle, étant père, ne pouvait imaginer que des parents puissent faire de telles horreurs à leurs enfants, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, en lisant des dossiers de parents drogués, que sans Damian, peut-être serait-il devenu quelqu'un comme ça. Rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir pu mettre la vie d'Alexis dans une telle situation lui donnait la nausée... Beckett, de son côté, pensait beaucoup à sa propre enfance. En lisant ces dossiers, tout ce à quoi elle pensait était la chance qu'elle avait eue d'avoir des parents comme les siens. Sa mère l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel, rien n'était plus important que Kate, et elle lui faisait ressentir cet amour à chaque minute de chaque jour passés ensemble. Son père, lui, aurait fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger sa petite-fille.

Ils lisaient les dossiers depuis presque trois heures maintenant, minuit approchait grandement. Ce fut le ventre de Castle qui les sortit de leur torpeur lorsqu'il gronda fortement. Le détective rit, amusée par le regard gêné de l'auteur.

-Une glace à la Castle, ça vous intéresse ? Demanda-t-il, impatient.

Kate hocha la tête, déjà replongée dans la dernière page du dossier d'une famille détruite par un incendie qui a tué les parents et l'enfant ainé, laissant deux petites jumelles sans famille. Emily avait apparemment trouvé une famille prête à les accueillir toutes les deux pour ne pas les séparer. Cet accident était survenu bientôt 4 ans au par avant, et Emily avait fait un suivi jusqu'à l'année dernière quand les parents d'accueil avaient décidé d'adopter les deux fillettes.

Esposito était rentré avec Lanie aux alentours de vingt-deux heures et il lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait appris concernant Castle ce jour-là. Lanie lui expliqua alors qu'elle était au courant.

-Comment ça ? Il ne l'avait dit qu'à Beckett, et quand je vois comme elle a failli m'arracher la tête quand j'ai proposé de chercher le casier juvénile de Castle, je doute qu'elle n'en ait parlé...

-Non, en effet, elle a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit concernant Castle, répondit la jeune femme. Sauf que le jour où il a appris que Cole était son frère, il a fait une crise d'angoisse et Beckett l'a accompagné dehors, ils étaient dans la ruelle à côté du precinct. C'est par là que je suis sortie et j'ai entendu des voix. J'ai observé, je l'ai entendu raconté la vérité à Beckett et tu aurais vu comme il était brisé Javi, tu comprendrais que ni Beckett ni moi n'en ayons parlé avant lui. Sans Beckett, il aurait refait une crise d'angoisse... Je suis partie avant de voir la suite, je ne supportais pas de voir Castle comme ça...

-Seriously ? S'étonna l'hispanique. Il n'a jamais connu son père, quand on lui en parle, il agit comme si de rien n'était, je vois pas en quoi ça la fait autant flippé de savoir ça... J'veux dire, ok, c'est dur de l'apprendre, mais il le connaissait pas donc...

Outrée, la jeune métisse se leva, et parti prendre sa douche sans un mot. Elle ne comprenait comment Esposito pouvait dire une chose pareil. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Castle aurait eu un passé difficile, il était obsédé de découvrir la vérité. Il était vexé que Castle n'en parle pas... Lanie avait fini par comprendre que Javier ne croyait pas l'écrivain et qu'il était déçu... Seulement, Lanie avait vu l'homme brisé que Rick était, et elle pouvait assuré qu'il disait vrai, qu'il avait honte de son passé... Javier avait beau être un charmeur, et être loyal envers Kate et Ryan, elle trouvait qu'il n'accordait pas assez de crédit à Castle... Lanie savait qu'il aimait vraiment son ami, mais il agissait toujours comme s'il n'était pas possible que Castle aussi ait vécu des choses difficiles... Il savait que l'image de Castle dans les médias n'était que ça, une image, mais il continuait de croire que l'auteur de thriller était né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais eu de gros problèmes... Et ce côté de son homme agaçait profondément Lanie, c'est un défaut qu'elle n'acceptait pas chez lui.

Esposito avait vu le regard frustré de Lanie, mais il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle parte se laver comme ça. Il n'avait rien dit de mal quand même ! Il comprenait que Castle soit mal après le suicide de son frère, mais pourquoi aurait-il été si paniqué à l'idée d'avoir un frère ? Après tout, il plaisantait aisément avec Ryan et lui au sujet de l'absence d'un père qui l'avait rendu métrosexuel... Alors pourquoi découvrir qui était son père était-il si dur ? Castle était une star fils de star, il n'avait sûrement jamais connu des difficultés comme lui avait pu connaître. Javier était né dans un quartier pauvre et mal famé de New-York, il savait ce que c'était qu'une enfance difficile, et il doutait que l'écrivain sache de quoi il parle... Soufflant, il alla se mettre en boxer et se coucha dans le lit, s'endormant avant même que Lanie ne sorte de la salle-de-bain...

Ryan et Jenny aussi avaient discuté de la situation inattendue... La jeune femme s'inquiétait pour Castle, elle appréciait vraiment l'écrivain. Elle avait vu à quel point il tenait à son homme et elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider... Et puis, elle adorait spéculer sur l'évolution de la relation Caskett, comme ils en étaient venus à appeler la relation entre Castle et Beckett au precinct. Ryan, lui, toujours le garçon posé et réfléchi, bien qu'inquiet au sujet de son ami, il préférait attendre de le laisser faire le premier pas... Il avait vu le regard de Beckett à plusieurs reprises, et elle semblait véritablement soucieuse pour son ami. C'est à ce moment-là que Kevin avait compris qu'elle savait plus qu'elle n'en disait et que ce que Rick disait était vrai. L'homme qu'il pensait connaître était un mystère, il semblait avoir lui aussi forger une carapace autour de lui, sauf qu'au contraire de Kate, il avait réussi à tellement bien caché ce mur, que personne ne l'avait vu en trois ans de partenariat.

Finalement, épuisé par cette enquête interminable, il dit bonne nuit à Jenny et parti se coucher alors que sa fiancée terminait de lire un livre d'un auteur que Ryan ne connaissait pas...

La glace à la Castle était en faite un bol, avec une boule chocolat, une boule fraise et une boule vanille, avec de la sauce chocolat et une tonne de crème fraîche. Le tout avec des granulés de couleurs et une cerise.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'on va trouver quelque chose dans ces dossiers ? Demanda Kate en mangeant sa glace.

-Je l'espère, sinon on n'a plus rien pour relancer l'enquête...

-Ça va vous ?

-Oui, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que Cole m'a dit... Il voulait que sa fille grandisse dans un foyer aimant et joyeux et il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas capable d'offrir ça à Faith. Tout ce à quoi je peux penser c'est à cette petite fille qui n'a rien demandé et qui se retrouve orpheline, à cause d'un homme en colère. J'ai peur de ce que l'avenir lui réserve...

-Hey, interpella la jeune femme, elle a un début dans la vie difficile, mais elle vous à vous et votre famille maintenant... Vous êtes un parent formidable Rick, je ne m'en fais pas pour son avenir, je sais qu'elle va grandir dans un environnement génial. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment Alexis a tourné. C'est une jeune femme extrêmement intelligente et débrouillarde, elle est généreuse, elle sait qu'elle a de l'argent mais elle n'en abuse pas et elle n'hésite pas à aider les autres. Faith va être bien élevée et elle connaîtra l'amour d'un parent parce qu'elle vous a vous Castle. Il faut juste être là pour elle comme vous l'avez été pour Alexis, la protéger des médias et de la vie facile qu'apporte l'argent comme pour Alexis.

-J'ai eu de la chance avec Alexis, vous savez, répondit Richard, ému. Après tout, elle s'est presque éduquée toute seule, je ne sais pas d'où elle tient tout ça...

-Oh non, Richard Castle, vous ne me ferez pas croire ça ! S'exclama Beckett. Pourquoi vous dénigrez-vous ainsi concernant son éducation ? Vous êtes un bon père Castle, vous avez beau être un arrogant égocentrique à vos heures perdues, vous n'en êtes pas moins un homme qui a accepté de perdre 100 000 dollars pour avoir un indice sur le meurtre de ma mère, l'homme qui prépare une bourse d'étude en l'honneur de ma mère. Vous êtes généreux et vous feriez n'importe quoi pour vos proches, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'Alexis soit comme elle est...

-Merci, souffla l'écrivain, essuyant une larme qui s'était échappée.

-_Always_, sourit-elle.

Après ça, ils restèrent silencieux le temps de finir leur glace. Le silence n'était pas dérangeant, il n'était troublé que par les bruits de la nuit de New-York, on entendait au loin des sirènes de voitures de fonctions, des coups de klaxon et le trafic de la voie rapide, et pourtant, ce bruit de fond était rassurant, c'était leur ville... Dans le loft, seule la musique faisait du bruit, et elle était à peine perceptible, la célèbre musique du film Armageddon, _I don't want to miss a thing_, était une des plus belles chansons que le duo connaissait.

Ils se remirent finalement au travail, ce qui fut bénéfique... En effet, le premier dossier dans lequel l'écrivain poigna, lui donna une idée pour avancer dans l'enquête. En effet, il s'agissait d'une famille monoparental, le père absent. Une mère et sa fille qu'Emily avait dû séparer parce que la mère sombrait dans l'alcoolisme et sa fille, alors âgée de 11 ans, n'était pas assez grande et responsable pour s'occuper de tout. Sauf que la séparation fut difficile, en effet, la mère finit par passer un marché avec Emily. Elle promit de se faire soigner et fit promettre qu'après sa désintox, elle récupérerait sa fille. Le fait que cette petite fille, Andréa, suppliait qu'on la laisse avec sa mère avait décidé Emily a accepter. Malheureusement, la mère n'avait jamais réussi à se soigner complètement et avait finit par mourir des suite d'une maladie du foie en désintoxication, un an et demi plus tard. Andréa avait alors reproché la mort de sa mère à Emily.

-Et si on ne cherchait pas un parent en colère, mais un enfant ?

-Pardon ?

-Imaginer, un cas remontant à quelques années, peut-être Emily a-t-elle séparé un père et son fils, ou une mère et son fils, qui devait avoir 13-14 ans. Sauf que cet enfant ne voulait pas de cette séparation... Il aimait profondément son parent et il se sentait responsable de lui... Cet adolescent ne voyait pas en quoi l'enlever à cette personne pourrait être un bien, comment pourrait-il aider son père maintenant qu'ils étaient séparer ? Comment pourrait-il soutenir sa mère ? A cet âge-là, en pleine crise d'adolescence, les hormones nous jouent des tours, on se met vite en colère... Il a alors placé toute sa rage sur Emily.

-Et alors ? Quel serait le lien avec Cole dans ce cas ?

-Cole était un enseignant dans un lycée publique... Il donnait cours à des jeunes entre 17 et 18 ans. Les jeunes sortant du système social n'ont pas les moyens d'aller dans le privé. Peut-être Cole avait-il un élève qui avait eu affaire à Emily et qui lui en voulait encore... Alors savoir que cette femme qui lui avait enlever sa famille, avait sa propre famille, que son mari soit un prof qu'on déteste. En considérant que tous les adolescents ont le profil de sociopathe, peut-être s'est-il passé quelque chose en classe qui a déclencher une rage incroyable chez ce jeune et qu'il a craqué...

Kate écouta avec attention ce que son partenaire lui racontait, recollant les pièces du puzzle en même temps... Un jeune adolescent de 17 ans, venant d'un milieu difficile, avait la force nécessaire pour commettre un tel crime... De plus ça explique qu'on ait retrouvé plusieurs indices sur la scène de crime et le cadavre... En effet, les traces de bagues pouvaient être incriminantes, ainsi que l'ADN retrouvé sous les ongles de la victime. Lanie avait envoyé un message plutôt dans la journée pour dire que personne dans leur fichier ne correspondait, ce qui confirmait la théorie de Castle, puisque les parents incriminés par les services sociaux finissent généralement e prison ou dans des centres et que leur ADN est alors ajouté au système.

-C'est cohérent avec le reste de l'enquête, confirma-t-elle. Bon, écoutez Castle, il est tard, demain vous avez une fillette à occuper, je vais rentrer et demain, j'irai avec Ryan au lycée de Cole pour avoir accès aux noms d'élèves, s'ils refusent il faudra faire une demande de mandat et ça prendra la matinée, je vous tiendrai au courant si on trouve quelque chose...

-Très bien, détective, mais vous êtes sûre que ça va aller de rentrer chez vous aussi tard ?

-_Don't forget I'm an armed cop ! _

-Je ne l'oublie pas détective, loin de là !

Il se leva pour la raccompagner. En se levant il s'étira, remettant en place ses vertèbres, mais surtout, pour le bonheur de Beckett, il découvrit le bas de son ventre jusqu'au dessus du nombril. Elle fixa du regard cette partie du torse de Castle, toujours surprise de voir qu'il était musclé de manière agréable...

Castle, de son côté, sourit discrètement en voyant le regard de son amie. Peut-être la tâche allait-elle s'avérer plus facile qu'il ne le pensait... La jeune femme semblait plus ouverte à une possible relation entre eux qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Après tout, ces derniers jours, elle avait initié beaucoup de contact, elle ne s'éloignait pas systématiquement de lui quand les gars arrivaient, elle se confiaient encore plus facilement et elle cherchait à le connaître mieux... De plus, elle ne s'énervait pas les fois où il s'asseyait tout près d'elle, ou encore, elle ne montrait pas tellement de résistance à l'idée de passer des soirées avec lui, chez lui...

Toujours le gentleman, il aida sa coéquipière à remettre sa veste, et pour la première fois, c'est lui qui sorti les magnifiques cheveux de Kate du colle de sa veste, faisant frissonner le détective.

-Au revoir Kate, souffla-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue...

Beckett ne pu qu'hocher la tête avant de quitter le loft, les jambes tremblantes...

Cette nuit, les deux amis révèrent de l'avenir qui les attendait, impatients de découvrir s'il était aussi prometteur que ce qu'ils espéraient...

* * *

><p>Alors ? Critiques bonnes ou mauvaise, elles sont appréciées à leur juste valeur !<p>

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de commenter cette fan fiction et à vous dire que le chapitre prochain, le coupable sera trouvé, mais pas encore arrêté ^^ Et surtout, SURTOUT, grande évolution pour notre CASKETT dans le prochain chapitre !

REVIEWS NOW PLEASE ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Me revoilà enfin ! **

**Alors, je tiens à préciser qu'il me reste maximum 4 chapitres à écrire :) On arrive au bout ! **

**Merci à toutes de continuer à lire et je m'excuse du retard, mais avec les examens et le travail j'ai eu du mal... Maintenant, j'espère tout finir pour fin juillet :) **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p>- 18 -<p>

Castle avait enfin finit par trouver le sommeil. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne dura pas longtemps. En effet, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, un cri d'enfant le réveilla. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Faith qui pleurait, criant après ses parents. Ça lui déchirait le cœur d'entendre ces sanglots de la bouche de cette petite fille. Heureusement, l'écrivain s'était douté qu'il y aurait un risque de cauchemar, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait laissé la porte de la chambre de Faith légèrement entrouverte et qu'il avait laissé celle de son bureau et de sa chambre ouverte. Au moment d'acheter le loft, il s'était assuré que sa chambre soit bien insonorisée pour l'extérieur, mais qu'il pourrait entendre ce qu'il se passe s'il était à l'intérieur, il voulait juste éviter que sa fille, puis sa mère, n'entendent quoi que ce soit venant de sa chambre. Rick se précipita vers les escaliers, les gravissant trois par trois. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre de Faith, Alexis sortit de la sienne, demandant ce qu'il se passait.

-Ne t'en fais pas _sweetheart_, Faith a sûrement fait un mauvais rêve et ne reconnaît pas son environnement, je m'en occupe, retourne te coucher.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre, ne voulant pas effrayer plus que ça l'enfant.

-Hey Faith, c'est Rick, tu te souviens, tu fais dodo chez moi maintenant.

-Gii... Giiick ! Sanglotait la fillette.

-Hey ma puce, dit l'écrivain en se baissant pour sortir Faith de son petit lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Alors qu'il attrapait la couverture de l'enfant, ainsi que ses doudous, et qu'il l'enveloppait, la serrant contre son torse, Faith se calmait doucement.

-Tu veux venir faire dodo avec moi ma puce ?

Elle hocha, se rendormant déjà dans ses bras... Castle redescendit, se couchant dans son lit le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Il finit par retrouver le sommeil pas loin d'une heure plus tard, en vain, puisque Faith se réveilla vers 4H du matin ne se rendormait que pour quelques minutes à chaque fois.

Le lendemain, alors que Beckett allait se mettre en route pour le commissariat, son téléphone sonna. Sans regarder qui appelait, elle répondit en fermant sa porte à clé.

-Beckett.

-Hey, c'est moi, lui répondit Castle. J'aurais besoin d'un petit service...

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez Castle? Sourit-elle dans son téléphone.

-Faith fait un peu de fièvre, elle a mal dormi, je crois qu'il ne s'agit que d'un coup de fatigue, mais je n'ai pas le nécessaire ici... Ma mère est partie d'urgence ce matin, un problème de plomberie à l'école, et elle ne rentre pas avant fin de matinée, et Alexis est déjà en route aussi et je dois rester avec Faith et...

-C'est bon Castle, l'interrompit Kate, se retenant de rire face aux babillages de Castle, dîtes-moi juste ce dont vous avez besoin !

-Vous sauriez passez à la pharmacie chercher des suppositoires pour faire baisser la fièvre... Je peux comprendre si vous n'avez pas le temps mais je...

-Je serai chez vous dans une demi-heure, trois quarts d'heure Castle...

-Utilisez votre clé, je suis dans ma chambre avec Faith, elle s'est enfin endormie, mais je ne m'éloigne pas...

Beckett souriait tendrement alors qu'une image se formait dans son esprit depuis qu'ils avaient raccroché. Imaginer Castle rester auprès de la petite fille de 2 ans pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien était juste trop craquant. Elle aimait tant qu'il soit si attentionné avec Alexis et Faith. Il avait tout d'un gros bisounours et pourtant elle savait qu'il pouvait devenir dangereux. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de la personnalité de cet homme. Kate avait mis du temps, mais elle comprenait enfin que Castle était caché derrière un mur et que celui-ci commençait à craqueler, elle espérait juste qu'il arrive à s'ouvrir à elle avant de se renfermer. Au début de leur partenariat, elle n'aurait jamais cru que Castle pouvait avoir une personnalité si divisée… Il adaptait son comportement en fonction de la situation et des personnes présentes. A chaque nouvelle facette, Kate avait l'impression de redécouvrir un nouvel homme. La facette qu'elle préférait était le père en Castle, il était protecteur et ferait n'importe quoi pour sa fille (et Faith maintenant). Elle adorait le voir interagir avec Martha aussi, il était un fils attentionné et aimant, il serait prêt à tout aussi pour assurer la sécurité et le bonheur de sa mère. Mais surtout, Beckett ne pouvait que craquer devant la facette que Castle montrait quand elle était en danger. Bien qu'étant indépendante, elle avait eu du mal à l'accepter, Beckett savait qu'elle aimait la façon dont Rick la protégeait. Il n'hésitait pas à se mettre en danger pour elle, mais en même temps, il respectait son besoin d'indépendance, et c'est pour ça que généralement il essayait de lui parler pour lui faire voir le danger. Il avait beau avoir recours à un comportement de Neandertal à certains moments, elle aimait ça, qu'il se montre viril et sûre de lui, qu'il montre que lui aussi pourrait très bien la dominé. Pourtant, il n'y avait que rarement recours, il montrait toujours beaucoup de respect pour l'autorité de Kate et son désir d'indépendance. Il était un homme complexe, mais c'est ce qui l'attirait le plus !

L'image qu'elle s'était créée ne rendait pas justice à la réalité. Elle venait d'arriver et se dirigeait vers la chambre de l'écrivain. C'était la première fois qu'elle y mettrait les pieds, et si elle était honnête, elle avouerait que ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'elle pensait y rentrer pour la première fois... Elle se voyait plutôt dans les bras de Castle, les jambes autour de sa taille, la première fois qu'elle entrerait dans ce temple...

Castle s'était rendormi, Faith allongée près de son flanc gauche, la tête sur le même coussin que lui. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'immortaliser le moment. Sortant son téléphone, elle prit rapidement une photo des deux endormis avant d'observer la chambre de l'écrivain. Le lit était immense, mais semblait tellement confortable... Cette chambre était à l'image de son propriétaire... Masculine avec une touche de classe. Les couleurs étaient sombres, mais la décoration était recherchée... Elle se sentait tout aussi bien dans cette chambre que dans le reste du loft.

Se sortant de sa torpeur, Beckett se dirigea vers le côté du lit où dormait Castle, la bouche entrouverte d'où sortait de temps en temps un petit sifflement. Voir ces lèvres boudeuses entrouvertes était un véritable appel au viol ! Comment pouvait-elle résister ? Pourtant, Kate se fit violence et ne lui sauta pas dessus. Elle posa le sachet de la pharmacie sur la table de nuit en s'asseyant doucement près de son ami.

-Castle ? Essaya-t-elle de le réveiller... Rick... Il faut se réveiller !

-Mmmmh, bouda l'écrivain, se tournant légèrement vers le lieutenant de police, les yeux toujours fermés. Pas maintenant, recouche-toi...

D'abord choquée, la jeune femme se reprit et sourit avant de se baisser un peu plus vers l'auteur de macabre.

-Allez la belle au bois dormant !

Elle le secoua un petit peu au niveau des épaules et sourit en le voyant cligner des yeux...

-Je croyais que la belle au bois dormant se réveillait grâce à un baisé et non un tremblement de terre, boudait Castle, pas encore assez réveillé pour contenir ses paroles.

Beckett n'en revenait pas... Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas, mais elle savait une chose cette nouvelle proximité, le fait qu'il soit dans un t-shirt dévoilant ses bras musclés, en plus de ces lèvres boudeuses à quelques centimètres des siennes, elle luttait contre son désir... Jusqu'au moment où elle ne lutta plus !

Elle se pencha encore un peu plus, et tout aussi doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Castle. Ce fut suffisant pour sortir l'écrivain du brouillard. Au début, il ne réagit pas, puis, il ouvrit de grands yeux n'en revenant pas, et finit par, très rapidement, répondre au baiser de la jeune femme. Il posa une main sur la nuque de Kate, l'attirant encore plus à lui, au point qu'elle finit par être à moitié couchée sur son torse. Le baisé augmentait en intensité, Rick passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Kate qui les ouvrit de suite, l'acceptant. A partir de là, la chaleur de la pièce augmenta. Leurs langues se battaient pour la dominance, Kate était maintenant sur l'écrivain, les jambes de chaque côté de l'homme, évitant de réveiller l'enfant, et leur souffle était erratique. La jeune femme ne put retenir ses gémissements longtemps, surtout quand la deuxième main de Castle se fit plus baladeuse, passant sous la chemise rouge de la jeune femme pour se poser sur sa taille de guêpe.

Ils finirent par manquer de souffle et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, tous deux ébahis de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Wow, souffla Rick alors que Kate se redressait, réalisant en même temps leur position compromettante et sentant la bosse sous le bas de pyjama de Caslte.

Le geste qu'elle eut après était purement instinctif, mais il raviva la flamme entre eux plus rapidement que de l'essence sur un feu. Elle bougea juste un peu, plaçant l'érection de son partenaire juste où elle en avait besoin, et tous deux gémirent alors que l'écrivain avait bougé son bassin contre celui de Kate.

Heureusement pour Beckett, qui avait complètement perdu la raison et ne savait plus où elle était sous le plaisir qu'elle avait, Rick n'avait pas oublié que Faith était là. Et bien que c'était difficile pour lui d'imaginer devoir stopper Kate qui – _Oh God ! – _commençait à remuer des hanches contre lui, créant une friction délicieuse et distrayante à souhait.

-Kate, soupira l'écrivain, tentant en vain de lui faire arrêter cette torture.

De son côté, la jeune femme ne savait plus qu'une chose, c'était que ce que Castle était en train de lui faire (même si c'est elle qui bougeait) était la plus délicieuse des tortures qu'elle ait connu. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, que ce supplice finisse dans une explosion de plaisir aveuglant. Et elle savait que ce serait explosif vu comme elle était prête alors qu'il portait tous les deux leurs vêtements. Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait quand ils seront nus ?

Avec difficultés, et suite aux bruits de moins en moins filtré par le détective qui risquaient vraiment de réveiller Faith, l'auteur de thrillers stoppa les mouvements de la jeune femme en la bloquant avec ses mains, lui tirant un gémissement de mécontentement.

-Désolé, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Kate secoua la tête, la réalisation de ce qui était sur le point de se produire faisant son chemin dans son esprit embrumé. Soudain, la présence de l'enfant lui revint de plien fouet dans la figure ! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser emporter de la sorte ? C'était complètement _out of character _pour elle ! Elle était toujours en contrôle, surtout durant les moments intimes, jamais elle ne se laissait aller dans les bras d'un homme pour ne pas qu'il ait le contrôle sur son corps et sur elle tout simplement ! La jeune femme ne faisait jamais assez confiance aux hommes pour qu'il ne profite pas de ce contrôle, elle devait toujours avoir le pouvoir dans une relation pour ne pas se perdre… Sauf qu'ici, il ne s'agissait pas d'_un_ homme, mais _de L'homme_… Elle considérait Castle comme son meilleur ami depuis un certain temps déjà et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer cette situation… Il n'était pas un homme avec qui elle pouvait avoir une relation et garder un pied en dehors, elle lui devait bien plus…

Rick ne savait pas comment briser le silence. Le fait que la jeune femme ne bougeait plus, ne semblait même plus respirer, le bloquait complètement. Elle ne le regardait même pas ! Et lui, lui, il se connaissait, il savait que s'il parlait maintenant, il risquait de tout faire foirer ! Lui, l'écrivain reconnu était totalement à court de mot de peur de ne pas savoir rattraper ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne voulait pas faire comme si ce baiser n'était jamais arriver, il ne voulait pas agir comme si rien ne s'était passé, ne jamais en parler, comme pour le baiser sous couverture qui avait eu lieu quelques mois auparavant… Cependant, quoi qu'il veuille, Castle respecterait la décision de Kate, il savait qu'elle avait un besoin de contrôle, et il avait bien trop peur de la voir fuir si jamais il lui disait qu'il voulait en parler… Mais encore, ces derniers temps, sa partenaire semblait plus encline à la possibilité d'un futur pour eux… Il était complètement perdu !

Le silence fut rompu par le téléphone de l'inspectrice qui y répondit plus vite que jamais, en profitant pour se soulever du lit de l'écrivain.

-Beckett !

- Yep ! Ryan, s'identifia l'irlandais. C'était pour savoir s'il y avait un problème ? D'habitude tu es déjà à ton bureau, plongée dans les dossiers à cette heure-ci… **(N/A : Je sais que normalement Ryan et Esposito vouvoient Beckett, je l'ai même écrit comme ça dans des chapitres avant… Mais ça me dérange :s En effet en anglais c'est beaucoup plus simple ! Et puis, ils considèrent Beckett comme une petite sœur, c'est une amie vraiment importante pour eux, donc logiquement ils devraient la tutoyerJ) **

-Je ne vais pas tarder, j'ai dû faire un détour à la dernière minute… En attendant, je veux qu'Esposito et toi ailliez à l'école où travaillait Cole et essayer d'avoir accès au dossier de ses étudiants sur les 3 dernières années. S'il n'y a pas moyen, on fera une demande de mandat… J'expliquerai ça plus tard.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, persuadée que son collègue saurait parfaitement quoi faire… Se tournant, elle vit Castle l'observer, peu confiant de ce qui allait se passer à leur sujet. Temps de prendre la bonne décision ! Après avoir soufflé un grand coup, elle leva la tête et sourit timidement à son ami.

-Je dois vraiment y aller… Je tiens à finir cette enquête au plus vite… Mais, dit-elle fortement, je t'assure Rick, dès que l'enquête est finie on parlera… Ce qu'il vient de se passer n'était pas un accident !

Le sourire sur le visage de l'écrivain avait bien plus de valeur aux yeux de Kate que tout l'or du monde. Les yeux de l'écrivain pétillaient de bonheur, et son sourire devait commencer à lui faire mal tellement il était large. Lui souriant également, Kate se pencha et donna un tendre baiser à Rick avant de récupérer ses affaires et sortir du loft sans un mot.

Les évènements avaient pris une tournure qu'aucun n'avait envisagée, mais dont tous deux étaient heureux ! Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir essayer de faire quelque chose de potable de toute cette énergie et tension entre eux depuis des années… Ils pourraient parler de ce qu'ils attendaient de l'autre, ils pourraient commencer quelque chose de concret et c'était ce qui était le plus important, leur histoire allait devenir concrète ! Bien sûr, aucun des deux ne se faisaient d'illusions, il y aurait des engueulades et des disputes, il y aurait des malentendus et des non-dits, il y aurait des nuits blanches et des journées noires, il y aurait des problèmes et des décisions à prendre, mais s'ils arrivaient à gérer ces situations comme ils gèrent le travail, ensemble, ils pourront y arriver ! Castle savait que son manque de confiance en l'amour et en lui concernant Beckett serait son principal défaut, il avait peur de l'abandon et de la trahison et ça le poussait à se fermer un peu trop quand ça concernait ses sentiments. De son côté, Beckett était parfaitement au courant que son manque de confiance en elle et aux autres serait son principal défaut ! Elle avait peur de s'ouvrir et se souffrir, et donc, elle pouvait se refermer comme une huitre et fuir… Mais autant l'un que l'autre était finalement prêt à prendre le risque…

Tout avait foiré ! Comment aurait-il pu savoir que cette mauviette allait se suicider et laisser une gosse derrière lui ? Il avait entendu la rumeur comme de quoi une des personnes enquêtant sur la mort de cette trainée était enfaite le demi-frère du prof ! Si cette rumeur s'avérait être vraie, alors ils n'étaient pas prêts de lâcher cette affaire et il courrait un risque ! Mais en même temps, qui irait chercher du côté d'adolescent ? Non ? L'angoisse commençait à monter et c'est à cause de ça qu'il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il mettait dans sa composition chimique… Une bombe à retardement était lancée….

Ryan et Esposito étaient rentrés au commissariat bredouilles, le lycée avait refusé de donner les informations, ils devaient maintenant attendre que le juge signe le mandat, ce qui prendrait au moins deux heures étant donné que Frederikson était sur son temps de midi et qu'il ne travaillerait même pas pour sa propre mère durant ce temps… Quand Beckett leur avait expliqué ce que Castle et Beckett soupçonnaient, les deux amis avaient tout de suite sourit, encore une fois c'était une histoire à la caskett… Il n'y avait vraiment que Kate et Castle pour trouver une idée de la sorte et la développer suffisamment pour limiter les recherches à ce point !

En attendant que le mandat arrive, les trois lieutenants s'étaient chacun investit dans une affaire classée ou alors dans la paperasse…

De son côté, Castle expliquait à sa mère ce qu'il se passait avec Faith et qu'il allait partir au poste. Cependant, il était resté un peu plus d'une heure afin de s'assurer que Faith se sentait zassez à l'aise avec Martha, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit encore plus perdue qu'elle ne l'était déjà… L'écrivain se mit donc en route pour le douzième pour aider à trouver des suspects potentiels pour le meurtre d'Emily ! Sachant que sa détective préférée ne penserait sûrement pas à se nourrir, il s'arrêta dans un chinois pour prendre quelque chose à manger pour ses trois plus proches amis. Il arriva au poste aux alentours de midi trente pour trouver Ryan, Esposito et Beckett totalement concentré sur leurs dossiers.

-Saluez votre Sauveur ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant légèrement les deux sachets plein de bonne nourriture…

Esposito et Beckett levèrent les yeux au ciel alors que Kevin sourit et salua d'une fausse révérence Castle…

-J'en déduis à vous voir sur de la paperasse que vous devez attendre le mandat ?

Beckett hocha de la tête avant de capter le regard de Rick et de lui faire un sourire tendre et sincère, ses yeux d'un vert magnifiques et d'une douceur incroyable lui faisant comprendre à quel point elle était contente qu'il soit enfin là. Depuis quelques mois maintenant, elle avait réalisé que travailler quand Castle ne savait pas venir lui pesait bien plus qu'avant sa rencontre avec son écrivain préféré. Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin en accord sur l'avancée de leur relation, elle n'imaginait pas passer une journée sans avoir la visite de Castle, ne serait-ce que pour avoir son café…

Les trois enquêteurs lâchèrent avec joie leur occupation pour aller manger…

Par contre, les choses ne faisaient que se compliquer pour Alexis et Ashley. En effet, le matin, ils n'avaient ni cours ensemble, ni cours avec Tom, mais la première heure après le temps de midi, ils avaient tous les trois cours ensemble pour le cours de sciences appliquées, et c'est là que tout parti en vrille. Tom n'était absolument pas dans son état normal, il semblait stressé, tremblant et en colère… Le professeur McCarty avait décidé de faire un travail de groupe, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un groupe de 4 : Alexis, Tom, Ashley et Button… Tom, qui semblait fort paranoïaque ces derniers temps, jurait par tous les Dieux que les 3 autres le contredisaient tout le temps, l'empêchaient de travailler et d'autres choses encore. Il finit par complètement craquer et se jeta sur Ashley dans une colère noire… Heureusement, les garçons de la classe s'interposèrent assez vite et maîtrisèrent Tom. A nouveau, tous furent envoyés chez le principal, sauf Button, qui n'avait absolument rien à voir dans cette histoire.

-Bon, commença monsieur Fitzgerald, puisqu'apparemment vous n'êtes pas capable d'attendre la réunion, j'ai demandé à madame Bean de contacter votre maman monsieur Foster !

-Vous m'emmerdez tous ! Toute une histoire pour une putain d'affaire de tricherie ! Mais réveillez-vous, s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond, les yeux dilatés et les poings serrés, tout le monde triche ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre que ce soit lui ou moi qui ait triché ? J'ai triché, oh mon dieu, c'est un crime !

La colère de Tom semblait s'amplifier avec le temps et, sentant qu'il allait commettre l'irréparable, Ashley se mit devant lui pour le calmer ! Ce fut tout le contraire ! Et bientôt, les deux adolescents étaient au sol alors qu'Alexis se précipitait pour appeler son père et le détective Beckett !

Après avoir mangé, les trois policiers et l'auteur de macabre s'étaient remis à lire les dossiers d'Emily et Cole pour tenter de faire une connexion entre les dossiers et trouver des noms se raccordant aux dossiers du couple. Ils avaient déjà trouvé quatre familles liées à la fois à Emily et à Cole. Ils n'avaient pas fait le quart du travail quand le téléphone de Castle sonna, la chanson réservée à Alexis résonnant dans la petite pièce. Sachant que sa fille devrait être en cours, le visage de Rick reflétait l'inquiétude.

-Tout va bien Alexis ?

C'est en pleure qu'Alexis le supplia de venir au lycée, articulant difficilement qu'il y avait un problème avec Tom…

-Ok Alexis, j'ai besoin que tu respires un bon coup, je vais arriver dans une petite demi-heure, mais explique-moi ce qu'il se passe…

Pendant qu'Alexis lui racontait ce qu'il se passait, avec beaucoup de difficultés, il demanda à Beckett de le conduire au lycée d'Alexis. Voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son partenaire, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et demanda aux deux autres de continuer de fouiller, qu'elle prendrait la relève plus tard.

Ashley sentit le poing de son « meilleur ami » s'écraser contre sa joue, et tomba en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Tom, mais depuis le suicide de son père, c'est comme ci quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession du corps de son ami… Il avait fait tout son possible pour le soutenir et l'aider dans sa période de deuil, mais rien ni faisait, Tom semblait s'enfoncer dans une abysse profonde et dangereuse, et rien ne pourrait le stopper…

Les vingt minutes d'attente furent les plus longues qu'elle n'ait jamais vécues ! Alexis ne savait pas quoi faire, le directeur avait tenté de s'interposer, mais Tom était dans un état second, on aurait dit qu'il avait perdu le contact avec la réalité… Quand enfin, son père et Kate firent leur entrée dans le bureau, il y eut un blanc dans la pièce. En effet, l'entrée avait été suffisamment fracassante pour sortir Tom de sa léthargie, laissant le temps à Ashley de se dégager de son emprise et rejoindre Alexis afin de la réconforter et lui montre que malgré les coups, il allait bien.

Rick n'eut qu'à jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction de Tom pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ayant lui aussi été dans cette position et sachant ce qu'il pouvait passer dans la tête de ce gamin.

-Ok, déclara-t-il assez firt pour que tous dans le bureau l'entende et pour stopper Beckett qui déplaçait sa main vers son holster pour prendre son arme (dû à son travail, elle aussi avait reconnu l'état de Tom). Je veux que tout le monde se mette à un bout de la pièce et me laisse parler avec Tom.

Beckett fit mine de répondre, mais Castle se tourna vers elle et lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il se chargeait de la situation et qu'il ferait appel à elle s'il en avait besoin.

Tom regardait vers Castle, l'air d'une biche pris dans le phare d'une voiture, les bras tremblant.

-Tom, c'est bien ça ?

-Ouais, qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ?

-Juste parler… Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? A voir ton état je dirais que tu as pris des amphétamines, je me trompe ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Vous êtes qu'un gros riche qui veut protéger sa gentille petite fille !

Les autres regardaient avec étonnement la scène se jouer devant eux… Aucun, à part Kate, n'avait compris que Tom était drogué.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été riche tu sais ! Alors c'est vrai, je ne peux peut-être pas tout comprendre dans ce qu'il t'arrive, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je comprends une bonne partie… Voir le regard de pitié des autres, sentir que ses amis ne se comportent plus de la même manière avec toi, avoir l'impression que tout t'échappe et que personne ne comprend… Mais le pire, c'est d'entendre les autres te dirent qu'ils te comprennent, que la douleur va passer,…

Tom écoutait Castle, captivé, essayant de savoir si l'écrivain se jouait de lui ou bien s'il comprenait vraiment… Il voulait tellement trouver quelqu'un qui le comprenne et ne le traite pas comme un pauvre gosse à moitié orphelin.

-Qui m'dit que vous essayez pas de m'entuber ?

-Je ne peux pas comprendre la perte d'un père, Tom, mais je peux comprendre ton sentiment d'abandon ! Mon père est parti avant ma naissance, j'ai appris récemment qu'il a toujours su que j'existais mais qu'il ne voulait pas me connaître… Avoir l'impression que mon père m'avait abandonné, qu'il avait jugé que j'étais inutile et que je ne valais pas la peine d'être aimé par un père et d'avoir droit, comme les autres enfants à des moments avec mon papa, Tom, ça m'a fait faire des choses qu'aujourd'hui encore je regrette, et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas faire mes erreurs.

-Je, Tom ne savait pas comment s'expliquer, il était comme un Dieu pour moi ! C'était un modèle et il a tout foutu par terre ! s'écria-t-il.

-Je sais Tom, mais tu ne dois pas oublier ta mère ! J'ai fait souffrir la mienne pour l'absence de mon père, pensant que ce que je faisais ne l'atteignait pas. Je n'ai réalisé que bien plus tard qu'elle aussi n'avait personne pour l'aider à m'élever ! Ma mère ne m'en a jamais voulu, elle a tout fait pour me soutenir, et tu ne peux pas imaginer comme la culpabilité me ronge à la simple pensée de tout ce que je lui ai fait subir ! Comme toi, j'ai commencé par la marijuana, puis les amphétamines, et j'ai failli faire une overdose d'héroïne quand j'ai essayé !

Alexis et Kate écoutaient attentivement Rick, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles ! Alexis n'avait jamais rien su de la jeunesse de son père, si ce n'est qu'il avait fait quelques conneries d'adolescents, mais jamais, jamais il ne lui avait raconté qu'il avait sombré dans la drogue. Kate de son côté, commençait à en apprendre plus sur ce qui touchait autant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne pouvait imaginer Castle au bord de l'overdose, pas le Castle qu'elle connaissait du moins.

-Comment vous vous en êtes sorti ? demanda Tom qui se calmait de plus en plus, se laissant glisser le long du mur pour s'assoir alors que l'auteur s'asseyait en face de lui.

-Un très bon ami m'a aidé… Mais pour tout comprendre, je vais te raconter mon histoire, tu seras le premier à l'entendre… Et si tu me laisses faire, après avoir expliqué comment ma vie aurait pu se finir à ton âge, je pourrais être l'ami qui t'aide à t'en sortir.

A ce moment, et Alexis, et Kate se rapprochèrent de l'écrivain et s'assirent à ses côtés, voulant à la fois entendre son histoire et être présentes pour le soutenir.

-Ok, tout commence quand j'avais 13 ans, je commençais dans une école privée de la ville, et à cette époque, une mère célibataire la plupart du temps, et se mariant bien trop souvent, un père inconnu et absent n'était pas bien vu par la société. Une telle situation familiale choquait les gens. J'ai commencé à partir en vrille quand un gamin de ma classe s'est mis à lancer la rumeur comme de quoi ma mère se prostituait et qu'elle était tombée enceinte… Ce fut la première fois que je me battais, et la seule fois où je me suis fait tabasser ! Après ça, j'ai commencé à me muscler et j'ai appris à me battre… Le début des ennuis commença pour ma mère et moi… J'ai continué à me battre, et ça finissait toujours mal. Après m'être fracturé trois côtes, fêlé le poignet droit et m'être ouvert l'arcade sourcilière gauche, le front et l'avant-bras, ma mère m'a changé d'école et c'est là, du haut de mes 14 ans, que j'ai commencé à fumer…

Kate était complètement choquée d'entendre ça, elle commençait seulement à réaliser que Richard Alexander Rogers avait été profondément blessé et même parfois malheureux et que la personnalité de Richard Edgar Castle n'était qu'une couverture pour apaiser ses douleurs.

De son côté, Alexis avait les larmes aux yeux. Réaliser que son père n'avait pas toujours été aussi joyeux, optimiste et d'une générosité aussi incroyable était le choque de sa vie. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que son père ait pu avoir une telle adolescence !

-Les ennuis n'ont fait que s'empirer par la suite…

* * *

><p><em>NE ME TUEZ PAS ! <em>

_Je sais qu'elle est l'histoire de Castle, je l'ai préparée mentalement, je fais tout mon possible pour poster le prochain chapitre dans les 7 jours ! Je ne promets rien, mais je vais y travailler :)_

_REVIEWS ?_


	19. Message

Bonjour à toutes !

Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews !

Ne vous en faîtes pas, je n'arrête ABSOLUMENT PAS cette fan fiction !

La vérité, c'est qu'il me reste deux chapitres à écrire, que j'ai tout en tête mais qu'avec l'université et le travail que ça demande, en plus de mon job d'étudiant, quand j'ai du temps, je suis fatiguée ou alors je n'ai pas l'envie d'écrire.

Bien que je sache ce que je veux faire pour finir cette histoire, je ne sais pas comment le mettre par écrit, et je me suis promis de ne pas écrire vite fait la fin, la bacler et vous décevoir... De plus, j'ai souffert de la page blanche pendant des mois donc je me remets doucement au travail !

Alors ça risque de prendre du temps, mais le prochain chapitre est commencer, je vais retrouver la force d'écrire la suite et vous mettre une bonne suite :)

Vos reviews me motivent plus que vous ne puissiez l'imaginer, et je vous en suis hyper reconnaissante !

J'ai aussi l'idée d'une autre fan fiction que je commencerai après celle-ci, mais je la posterai une fois que j'aurai assez de chapitre d'avance ;)

Bisous, Bisous

HARMO !

SPOILER : dans mon prochain chapitre : Castle sauve la vie de Beckett lors d'une explosion, ça vous dit ?


	20. Chapter 20

**Comme promis voici le chapitre suivant ! **

**Je n'ai pas encore commencer le prochain, donc ça prendra un peu de temps à cause de mon horaire de cours... Mais il me reste un chapitre qui contiendra la soirée au Old Haunt et leur after ;) Rated M au prochain chapitre donc ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

><p>- 19 -<p>

Ryan et Esposito ne savaient plus où donner de la tête… Ils étaient plongés dans les dossiers du lycée de Cole depuis des heures, ils en étaient au point où ils n'arrivaient plus à lire les noms correctement tellement tout se mélangeait dans leurs têtes. De plus, le départ précipité de Castle et Beckett les distrayaient vraiment, les poussant à s'interroger sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer avec leurs amis.

-Castle est vraiment bizarre depuis l'autre jour, fit remarquer Javier en faisant référence à l'incident de la salle de sport.

-On ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Beckett et lui ce jour-là, mais depuis, il a appris qu'il avait été abandonné par son père, il n'a pas eu le temps de connaître son frère avant que celui ne se suicide, et il se retrouve maintenant à charge d'une enfant de 2 ans qui a tout perdu en quelques jours…

-Ouais mais bon, Castle en a jamais rien eu à faire de l'absence de son père, et puis, comme tu l'as dit, il ne connaissait pas son frère, le fait que ce soit son frère est dur, mais bon, ils étaient tout de même des inconnus l'un pour l'autre… Et puis Castle aime être père, Faith ira très bien avec lui, il fera en sorte qu'elle connaisse ses parents malgré leur mort ! Castle est pas en sucre, même si c'est mon ami, il reste un écrivain de renommée très bien payé ! Il n'est pas malheureux ! Et son histoire de passé ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Il dit juste ça histoire d'impressionner Beckett !

Ryan resta bouche bée, dégoûté d'entendre de telles paroles de la bouche de son co-équipier !

-Sérieusement ? Tu t'entends ? Sur les dernières années auprès de Castle, tu as toujours cette image de lui ?

Esposito le dévisagea. Bien sûr que non ! Il ne pensait plus que Castle était le riche, arrogant, égoïste et égocentrique qu'il était au début de son partenariat avec Beckett. Cependant il fallait avouer que rarement Castle faisait preuve de sentimentalisme concernant les homicides sur lesquels ils enquêtaient. De plus, il n'avait jamais montré une quelque once de tristesse ou d'autre sentiment à l'évocation de l'absence de son père. Il ne devait donc pas être tellement touché par la découverte récente de son père… Quant à son frère, il était normal que Rick soit triste, il n'était quand même pas un sans cœur, mais il n'avait (malheureusement) pas eu le temps de créer une relation fraternelle entre eux. Javier savait aussi très bien que Castle était un père extraordinaire, et que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, il serait formidable avec Faith. Par rapport au passé de Castle, il était persuadé que l'écrivain n'avait jamais fait un dixième de ce qu'il prétendait, il n'avait absolument pas le profil. Malheureusement, quand il avait fait une recherche sur son casier, il n'avait pas pu remonter loin. Esposito avait alors compris qu'il n'avait pas le nom de naissance de Rick et il ne savait pas faire de recherche approfondie…

-Je ne te pensais pas si con, s'exclama l'irlandais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire pour te convaincre ! Même Beckett a compris que Castle serait prêt à mourir pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger ! Et je te rappelle qu'il était prêt à se mettre en danger quand on était séquestré par un tueur professionnel ! Castle serait prêt à tuer pour nous, il nous a montré qu'il était bien plus que l'image qu'il sert aux medias ! Alors franchement, je serai toi, je réviserai ma vision des choses avant de perdre l'amitié de Rick, parce que crois-moi, après la façon dont il a géré les choses avec Davidson, il était très sérieux dans ses menaces de couper les ponts !

Javier resta coi plusieurs minutes après ça, se demandant s'il n'avait pas eu tort de penser connaître Castle au vu des réactions de Lanie et Ryan…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le mandat fut accepté et les deux co-équipier retournèrent sur le lieu de travail de Cole pour récupérer les dossiers d'élèves.

* * *

><p>Dans le bureau de monsieur Fitzgerlad, le calme planait alors que l'auteur tentait de se reprendre pour continuer son récit. Kate avait pris sa main dans les siennes et lui caressait tendrement le dessus de son pouce, faisant passer un maximum de réconfort. Elle découvrait seulement la partie cachée de l'iceberg qu'était Richard Castle. Alexis, elle, était subjuguée par le récit de son père, comprenant aussi que son père était une personne avec un passé bien plus lourd qu'elle ne le pensait.<p>

-Dans ma deuxième école, un élève d'un an mon aînée m'a pris en grippe… Il prenait un plaisir fou à me faire sortir de mes gons, presque tous les jours, nous finissions en sang… de nouveau, je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital avec lui… J'ai commencé à fumer, ce qui fait que je ne prenais plus rien au sérieux, plus rien ne m'importait, j'étais dans un cycle infernal, je me disputais sans cesse avec ma mère et je n'étais plus qu'un bleu géant tellement j'étais amoché. Je suis resté quatre mois dans cette école avant d'être viré parce qu'un des professeurs m'a trouvé dans les toilettes en train de fumer de la drogue. C'est là que ma mère m'a envoyé à Ledgewick Academy, une école privée loin de New-York. C'est la première année où je n'ai pas eu d'ennuis, j'ai eu 15 au cours de cette année. En effet, je me suis battu une fois mais de suite, on m'a expliqué les règles de l'école, plus aucune erreur ne serait admise. Je savais que ma mère s'était ruinée pour m'envoyer là, je me suis calmé.

"Un jour, j'ai vu une annonce comme de quoi il cherchait quelqu'un qui pourrait publier des histoires dans le journal de l'école. Je me sentais mal, j'étais loin de chez moi, ma ville me manquait, je manquais les quelques soirées que ma mère et moi passions ensemble devant un bon film ou une pièce de théâtre. Je me suis mis à l'écriture, j'écrivais mon mal être, le fait d'avoir ce sentiment permanent de solitude et mon mal du pays. Le rédacteur en chef du journal, Damian Westlake, l'ami qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir, m'a fait venir dans son bureau et m'a dit que j'avais du talent, que je pouvais devenir quelqu'un si je m'appliquais. Toute cette année-là, mes notes ont grimpé, j'ai passé mon temps libre avec Damian à écrire… Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien.

"Malheureusement, ma mère n'avait pas les moyens de me payer une deuxième année dans cette école, elle n'aurait même pas pu m'envoyer dans une école privée de New-York. Elle m'a mis dans une école publique près de chez nous. J'étais clean et je le suis resté après ça, je n'ai plus jamais touché une cigarette ou un joint, sauf une fois, et ça aurait pu très mal tourné !

"L'enfer a repris. J'ai réussi à m'intégrer dans une petite bande, on était quatre amis : Mark, Derreck, Jerry et moi. Mark était de loin celui dont j'étais le plus proche. Pourtant, comme avant Ledgewick, je me suis retrouvé en conflit permanent avec des jeunes. Il y avait une autre bande, de gosses plus âgé, ils avaient tous au moins 17 ans, Lucas était le meneur. On avait de gros problèmes avec eux… Un jour, le jour où tout simplement m'a vie aurait pu s'arrêter, Mark, pour se venger d'une crasse de Lucas, a complètement défiguré la voiture de Lucas. Quand celui-ci a vu sa voiture, il a tout de suite su que c'était l'un d'entre nous. Suivi par ses chiens de garde, aussi musclé que lui, il a dardé sur nous, secouant Mark pour savoir la vérité. Mark m'a accusé, trop peureux que pour assumer. Je n'avais aucune chance, tous les trois se sont jetés sur moi et m'ont massacré !

"Sans l'intervention des professeurs et d'autres élèves, ils m'auraient tué. Ce jour-là j'ai fini à l'hôpital, ils m'avaient complètement tabassé et amoché au plus haut point ; trois côtes cassées, deux fêlées, le plus grave étant une commotion cérébrale, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, la lèvre fendue et j'étais recouvert de bleu sur tout le corps. Je suis resté deux semaines St Vincent avant de pouvoir rentré chez moi avec obligation de rester le plus immobile possible encore deux semaines pour mes côtes.

"Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère dans un état pareil. Elle était en larmes à mon chevet quand je me suis réveillé. C'est ce jour-là, que je me suis promis de ne plus jamais la faire souffrir.

"J'ai tenu pendant quatre mois sans me battre une seule fois. Cependant, alors que je venais d'avoir 16 ans, j'ai commis la plus grave erreur de toute ma vie. J'étais en soirée, un gamin d'à peine 14 ans m'a provoqué pour faire le malin devant ses copains. Au cours de cette soirée, je m'étais laissé entrainer et avait fumé un mélange de drogue très dangereux. Je n'étais donc pas dans mon état normal, et j'ai démarré au quart de tour après sa petite provocation. Toute ma vie, je vais regretter d'avoir répondu à sa provocation. En effet, j'ai failli tuer ce gamin tellement je lui ai tapé dessus dans mon état second. Heureusement, mes amis m'ont arrêté à temps. Charlie est resté trois jours dans le coma. Il a eu six mois de rééducation suite au fait que je lui ai cassé la jambe en trois endroits. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si je l'avais tué. Je me suis arrangé avec ses parents et j'ai remboursé tous les traitements dont Charlie a eu besoin. Heureusement pour moi, ils n'ont pas porté plainte, quand ils ont vu que j'étais prêt à tout payer avec l'argent que je gagnais grâce à mon job d'étudiant et que je promettais d'aider Charlie après sa sortie d'hôpital.

"Encore maintenant, je fais tout mon possible pour m'assurer que Charlie et ses parents ne manquent de rien. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que ça fait de voir un gamin à moitié mort par ta faute ! Quand Charlie est sorti du coma, j'ai passé les trois semaines qu'il est resté à l'hôpital à son chevet. J'ai aussi fait la promesse à ma mère que plus jamais je ne me battrais, que plus jamais je ne la ferai souffrir comme je l'ai fait durant ces quatre dernières années et que plus jamais elle n'aurait à s'inquiéter pour l'argent.

"Suite à cette histoire, j'ai repris contact avec Damian et je me suis remis à l'écriture. J'avais compris que le seul moment où j'avais été heureux avait été à Ledgewick Academy, au moment où j'écrivais. Ecrire ma haine, ma douleur, mes ressentis envers le monde qui m'entourait, l'absence de mon père, l'amour de ma mère, c'était devenu mon point d'ancrage. L'écriture m'a sauvé la vie et je n'ai jamais plus arrêté ce qui m'a permis de ne plus jamais sombrer ni dans la drogue ni dans la violence ! Ma mère a tout fait pour me soutenir et encourager à continuer sur cette voie. Tous les bénéfices de mon premier roman, je les ai versés à la fois sur le compte de la famille de Charlie, sur le compte de ma mère, et enfin, sur le compte de Damian. Et voilà maintenant où j'en suis. Comme tu le vois, on peut très bien s'en sortir malgré notre mauvais départ.

"Alors je te propose, Tom, que dès la semaine prochaine, tu ailles à Ledgewick Academy afin de t'éloigner un peu de New-York et de reprendre un nouveau départ. Je serai ton garant, je gérerai les frais scolaires pour ne pas inquiéter ta maman, mais à la condition unique que tu n'auras pas de seconde chance. Je m'arrangerai même pour que tu restes là-bas le temps de l'été afin de t'habituer à l'endroit, de participer au cours de rattrapage, et tu referas ton année ! Mieux vaut perdre une année que de finir au fond du caniveau ! Tu te trouveras un job d'étudiant sur place, si tu n'en trouves pas, tu deviendras l'assistant du concierge pour l'été et tu travailleras pour l'école durant l'année ! Je t'ouvrirai un compte sur lequel l'argent que tu toucheras de ton travail sera gardé. Si ta maman est d'accord, je deviendrais ton tuteur financier, je gérerai ton argent avec mon banquier, de manière à ce que tu ne dépenses pas ton argent n'importe comment. Je t'enverrai tous les mois sur un compte auquel tu auras accès une somme d'argent. Cet argent te servira pour des sorties si tu en fais, pour t'acheter à manger et autres… Si tu avais besoin d'argent pour une raison quelconque, tu devras me téléphoner et m'expliquer pourquoi et comment tu dépenserais cette argent et je serai celui qui débloquerait l'argent. On ira voir mon banquier ensemble pour t'expliquer comment ça fonctionnera. Je serai ton tuteur jusqu'à la fin de tes études universitaire, de sorte à ce que tu aies de l'argent pour te lancer dans la vie.

"Mais, sache Tom, qu'à la moindre erreur, tu reviens à New-York et que tu iras dans une école public, tu n'auras pas de seconde chance… Sois déjà content que je t'offre une telle chance… Pense au fait que c'est tout ton avenir qui est en train de se jouer ! "

Un long silence suivit le monologue de Castle… Alexis n'en revenait pas, son père avait souffert toute son adolescence, et pourtant, il était là aujourd'hui, heureux, comme si rien ne s'était passé… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'homme qui l'avait élevé avec tout cet amour, avec toute sa tendresse, ait pu un jour avoir eu une vie aussi désastreuse… Toutefois, elle ne pouvait que l'aimer plus. Cet homme s'était battu pour devenir qui il était à présent, il n'avait jamais abandonné, il avait trouvé son échappatoire et avait tenu sa promesse ! Alexis n'avait encore jamais réalisé à quel point elle était chanceuse d'avoir un père aussi extraordinaire ! Les mots ne sauraient jamais exprimé ce qu'elle avait ressenti au travers du récit de son père. L'amour incroyable qu'elle ressentait pour lui, plus fort que jamais, alors qu'il expliquait à quel point il aimait Martha et que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est battu contre ses démons ! Et le voilà maintenant, proposant son aide à un gamin en qui il se retrouvait ! Sa générosité n'avait pas de limites, il était prêt à prendre Tom en charge afin de lui assurer un avenir convenable ! Elle se tourna alors vers son père, et le choque (ainsi que la joie) ne fut que plus grande devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle…

Beckett était incapable d'expliquer le torrent de sentiments qui se battaient en elle… Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses mots avaient tant blessé Castle, pourquoi il avait du mal à parler de son passé, encore aujourd'hui, elle pouvait entendre la souffrance et la difficulté avec laquelle il racontait son histoire. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de ce jeune adolescent quand il avait failli tuer un gosse sans raison. Kate ne savait pas comment dire à Castle que ça ne changeait rien en ce qui concernait ce qu'elle pensait de lui, au contraire, ça ne faisait que lui montrer à quel point cet homme était fantastique, _extraordinaire_. Il n'avait pas lâché prise, il n'avait pas choisi le chemin de la facilité, non, il s'était battu, il s'était sorti de ce cercle infernal et il avait réussi à s'en sortir, à rendre la vie de sa mère meilleure et à prouver qu'on pouvait toujours s'en sortir avec la volonté et un bon entourage… Et il était maintenant prêt à aider un ado en détresse à faire de même. Ne sachant pas comment lui dire à quel point elle était fière de lui, elle fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit, elle se tourna vers lui, entoura de ses mains le visage marqué de l'auteur et l'embrassa avec passion.

Alexis ne purent tenir son sourire à ce spectacle que lui offrait son père et Beckett. Enfin ! Ils avaient réussi à avancer dans la même direction en même temps. Au moment où elle voulut dire aux deux adultes à quel point elle était contente, le téléphone portable de Beckett commença à sonner.

-Beckett !

Pendant que Kate parlait au téléphone avec son collègue, Alexis se rua dans les bras de son père. Alors que Tom et Ashley se serraient la main en essayant de mettre cette histoire dans le passé. Tom n'eut pas à réfléchir plus d'une minute avant d'accepter la proposition de Castle et le remercia grandement. Le directeur de son côté, téléphona à la maman de Tom afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle et de lui demander de revenir le plus vite possible à l'école pour préparer tous les documents de transfert de Tom. Castle et les adolescents, ainsi que le directeur préparèrent le terrain pour organiser les changements qui allaient arriver dans la vie de Tom. Castle donna rendez-vous à Tom la semaine d'après pour planifier les prochains mois de leur collaboration et mettre au point tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Castle puisse tenir sa promesse faite à Tom.

* * *

><p>-<em>Beckett !<em>

Esposito, pour se faire pardonner par son coéquipier, avait pris la responsabilité de téléphoner à leur boss pour la prévenir qu'ils rentraient au precinct avec une petite quarantaine de dossier d'élèves de Cole ayant été en contact avec les services sociaux. Il savait que d'avoir encore des heures de travail avant de pouvoir rendre justice à la famille des victimes, surtout que Castle était impliqué jusqu'au cou dans l'affaire, allait tout sauf mettre de bonne humeur son amie.

-Yo, c'est Esposito ! On a les dossiers, on rentre au douzième. Castle et toi avez bientôt fini ?

-On termine, on sera là dans une demi-heure. Il est 14H, je veux que pour 20H on est notre suspect, c'est clair ? Alors divise le tas de dossiers en 4 et plongé déjà dedans en attendant qu'on arrive.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Javi de répondre, se tournant déjà vers les Castle pour prévenir son partenaire de l'avancée de l'enquête. Il ne leur suffit qu'un regard pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Bon, Alexis, tu sauras prévenir ta grand-mère que je rentrerai tard ce soir ? Je vais téléphoner aux grands-parents de Faith pour qu'ils la prennent pour dormir, comme ça elle se retrouvera dans un environnement qu'elle connait et elle dormira un peu mieux.

-Ok… Papa, commença-t-elle, ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire, je… Je te vois plus tard, finit-elle par déclarer.

Rick acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il allait devoir parler avec sa fille de son passé et de ce qu'il se passait avec Kate.

Les partenaires se mirent en route directement pour le Precinct, leur main respectivement placée sur la jambe de l'autre.

-Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il t'était arrivé, remarqua Kate. Je n'aurais jamais fait cette remarque si j'avais su…

-On a tous nos secrets, Beckett, vous n'auriez pas pu savoir… Et puis, il en est sorti quelque chose de bon de cette histoire, fit-il, sourire aux lèvres.

-Et quoi donc ?

Beckett ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait voir de positif dans tout ce foutoir… Après tout, depuis plusieurs jours il était tendu, et au vu de son histoire, plongé dans des souvenirs douloureux pour lui.

-Si je n'avais pas craqué, nous n'en serions sûrement pas là aujourd'hui, dit-il, prenant la main de la jeune femme, posée sur son genoux, pour en embrasser la paume.

Des frissons la parcoururent, le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle aimait qu'il n'y ait pas de gêne entre eux, au vu de leur récente évolution dans leur relation. Comment cet homme pouvait rester positif et aimant de la sorte, lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Elle ne pouvait que l'aimer plus de tenter de la faire se sentir mieux.

Par son simple touché, elle se sentait électrisée… Kate ne pouvait pas voir cette enquête venir à sa fin assez vite. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, qu'ils rentrent chez elle et passent une nuit inoubliable. Kate Beckett n'avait jamais été autant attiré physiquement et intellectuellement par un homme. Cet écrivain lui avait retourné la tête, et maintenant, elle ne pensait plus qu'avec son cœur quand elle pensait à lui. La détective avait compris que, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, _ils_ étaient inévitable !

Alors qu'elle conduisait, sa main toujours fermement maintenue dans celle de _son _écrivain, car il était à elle maintenant, tout comme elle était sienne, lui était au téléphone avec la grand-mère de Faith.

-Je ne serai peut-être pas celui qui vous accueillerai à la porte, à mon regret. Mais nous sommes à la fin de l'enquête, et il ne faut plus rien lâché. Vous comprendrez que je ne veux rien de plus que de mettre le meurtrier d'Emily derrière les barreaux.

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de la vieille dame, mais elle sentit Rick se tendre avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Ecoutez, j'ai une fille qui est sur le point d'entrer à l'université avec un semestre d'avance et je l'ai élevée tout seul. Ça me confirme que je ne suis pas un mauvais père et que Faith aura tout ce dont elle a besoin. Excusez-moi de vouloir trouver l'homme responsable du fait qu'elle soit maintenant orpheline ! Alors franchement, oui je n'ai pas toujours des horaires faciles, mais j'ai une famille qui me soutient, et de plus, il est clair que je vais m'organiser différemment maintenant qu'elle est à ma charge.

Bien qu'elle s'y attendait, Beckett sentit une pointe de regret à l'idée que leur partenariat professionnel puisse s'arrêter. La première chose qui l'avait faite tombée sous le charme de Castle, en dehors de son physique (_he was ruggedly handsome_) était son côté père. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il mettrait les besoins de Faith avant les siens, et elle l'aimait pour ça, mais ne plus l'avoir au precinct allait s'avérer difficile.

-Je vous conseille de venir seule, madame. Ce sera sûrement ma mère qui ouvrira la porte, et je doute que vous, tout comme ma mère et votre mari, ne voudriez pas qu'une rencontre entre eux deux se fasse… Bien, au revoir !

Il n'arrivait toujours pas, et n'arrivera sûrement jamais à parler de David Johnson en tant que père. Maintenant que la vérité avait éclaté, il avait obtenu _closure_ (N/A : ça signifie bien fermeture émotionnelle, mais ça donne mieux en anglais ^^) et il pouvait refermer cette plaie. Il avait fait l'erreur de penser toute sa vie que, quoi qu'il arrive, il était de sa famille et Castle se devait de l'aimer même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Aujourd'hui, Rick comprenait que son père ne serait jamais de la famille ; sa famille se constituait de sa mère, sa fille, Faith, Beckett, Lanie et les gars. Kate était sa famille, son père ne l'était pas !

-Etant donné que Faith passera la nuit chez ses grands-parents, et que, j'espère, nous aurons sûrement fini cette enquête ce soir, ça te dit qu'on aille passer la soirée au Old Haunt et puis qu'on se fasse notre soirée à nous ? proposa Castle, l'espoir d'une réponse positive fixé sur son visage.

Elle hocha, son plus beau sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle pensait à ce qu'il risquait sûrement d'arriver ce soir, impatiente d'y être. Kate était persuadée que même ses rêves les plus fous, et elle en avait fait avec lui comme principal acteur, ne rendait pas justice à la réalité. Après ce qu'il s'était le matin, Beckett n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient arrivés au precinct une heure plus tôt. Il était presque 16 heures, et les enquêteurs commençaient à craindre qu'ils n'auraient pas le mandat d'arrêt aujourd'hui s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement leur coupable.<p>

Tout le monde à l'étage des homicides regardaient en souriant l'auteur participé aux recherches… Il était rare de voir Richard Castle participer à tout ce qui touchait, de près ou de loin, à la paperasse…

-J'ai trouvé, s'écria le dit écrivain. Troy Hamilton, 16ans. Il était étudiant dans la classe de Cole, et au vu de ses notes et remarques, ces deux-là ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Il est mis dans son dossier scolaire qu'il a changé d'adresse 15 fois en 3 ans et que c'est Emily qui se chargeait de son cas. C'est le premier étudiant qui a eu affaire à la fois à Cole et à Emily.

Ryan se rua sur son ordinateur, cherchant à voir si ce jeune homme avait un casier juvénile.

-Wow, siffla-t-il. Troy a été accusé de tentative de vol, vol avec agression, et violence sur les parents de sa troisième famille d'accueil. Au procès de son père, il a juré qu'il se vengerait de la personne responsable de la séparation avec son père alors qu'il n'avait que 14 ans. D'après une expertise psychologique, il a de gros problèmes de gestion de la colère. Cet ado est une bombe à retardement ! Il est en colère et il ne le cache pas.

-On a une adresse ?

-Oui, il est en ce moment dans une famille d'accueil dont l'appartement se situe à moins de 10 minutes de la scène de crime. Il est chez les Gideon.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se mirent en route. Tous sentaient la fin de l'enquête arrivé et voulait en finir avec cette histoire pour rendre justice à Faith et ses parents.

* * *

><p>Arrivés là-bas, le père, un chômeur en pyjama, Beckett et son équipe apprirent que le jeune homme n'était presque jamais là. D'après Stephen Gideon, il aurait fait sa tanière dans un des entrepôts abandonnés sur les quais. <em>« A chaque fois qu'il pointe le bout de son nez, il pue le poisson »<em>. Troy serait très doué en chimie et aurait trouvé l'endroit parfait pour faire des expérience…

Castle, Beckett et les autres reprirent la route pour les quais et n'eurent aucun mal à trouver l'endroit. Il y avait une dizaine d'immeubles abandonnés, mais seul un, au bord de l'eau, semblait être occupé. La porte avait laissé de nombreuses traces sur le sol, preuve qu'elle était ouverte régulièrement, de plus, il y avait de nombreuses traces de mains et de pieds dans la poussière plus que présente sur les lieux. Ryan et Esposito faisaient le tour du building pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres portes alors que _caskett_ rentrait par devant.

Une fois dans une pièce, qui avait du être un hall immense, ils entendirent du bruit de l'autre côté d'une porte à gauche. Ils approchèrent, mais Castle était sur ses gardes, l'odeur qui se dégageait lui était familière.

-Beckett, attends !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il trafique derrière cette porte !

Beckett reconnu qu'il avait raison et se positionna différemment pour ne pas être dans la ligne de mire alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir le regard terrorisé de leur suspect avant que Castle ne l'attrape par les hanches et ne la projette contre un mur, se positionnant devant elle, la tête dans son coup. Un bruit assourdissant retentit, le corps de Troy fut projeté vers le hall et les flammes détruisait le local que l'ado s'était créé.

La brunette regardait son partenaire ébahie. Il venait de lui sauver la vie, une nouvelle fois.

-L'odeur, pendant que je faisais des recherches pour un Derrick Storm, j'ai suivi des scientifiques militaires, ils ont commis une erreur un jour et ça a explosé, quelques minutes avant, cette odeur s'était dégagée de la place. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont su qu'il y avait un problème et qu'ils ont fait évacué le labo…

La jeune femme ne put que hocher, toujours sous le choc.

-Kate, est-ce que…

L'auteur de macabre n'eut pas le temps de finir, les cris de leurs collègues l'avaient interrompu, ainsi que les gémissements de l'adolescent.

Ils se ruèrent à son côté alors que Ryan et Esposito arrivaient en courant, prévenant le central de la situation et demandant une ambulance d'urgence.

-Je… Troy toussait et gémissait… J'ai pas voulu ça…

-Gardez vos forces Troy, ordonna Beckett.

-Dites-lui que je voulais pas qu'elle soit orpheline…

Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et à s'évanouir.

-Troy, avez-vous tué Emily Anderson ?

Beckett se devait de poser la question. Si le garçon ne s'en sortait pas, il fallait savoir avec certitude s'il était innocent ou coupable.

Troy acquiesça avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Les pompiers arrivèrent rapidement et le firent quitter l'endroit. Troy Hamilton était déjà mort à l'arrivée de l'ambulance…

Castle était dans l'ambulance, un secouriste désinfectant ses mains. Il s'était blessé en plaquant Kate contre un mur de brique, ses mains entre le corps de la jeune femme et le mur.

-Hey Chuck Norris, sourit Beckett en montant à côté de son partenaire.

-Hey, il cogna leurs épaule dans un geste d'affection.

Elle regarda autour d'eux et vit que personne ne leur prêtait attention. Elle se pencha alors vers Rick et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionnel, mais un baiser tendre et amoureux.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé…

-_Always._

* * *

><p><em>Vos avis ? <em>

_J'avoue que je n'aime pas trop la vitesse à laquelle tout se passe à la fin, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire autrement..._

_Dites-moi quoi :)_

_Harmo !_


	21. Chapter 21

**NOUS Y SOMMES ENFIN ! **

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette première longue fan fiction Castle ! **

**Désolée pour les longues attentes entre chaque chapitre, mais il est vrai que je jongle entre 2 travails, un job de Baby-sitting et des études universitaires, en plus de toutes les séries que je suis, je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de temps en ne journée ! **

**J'espère finir sur une bonne note, il s'agit d'un CHAPITRE M, ne jugez pas trop durement cette scène, je n'en ai pas l'habitude :) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- 20 –<p>

Il passait la porte du café, grimaçant quand il déplia ses doigts de la poignée à cause des éraflures. Malgré que la seule partie de son corps qui lui soit véritablement nécessaire pour son métier soient abimées, il ne pouvait pas regretter la façon dont il avait eu ces petites blessures.

Castle zieutait la salle du _Old Haunt_, à la recherche de ses amis, même s'il continuait de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé au loft plus tôt dans la soirée.

_Castle était rentré chez lui directement après avoir rendu sa déposition aux enquêteurs au sujet de l'explosion du building, voulant se rendre au plus vite près de Faith. Il avait prévenu Kate et les gars qu'il les rejoindrait pour une soirée à son bar, son regard s'attardant langoureusement sur celui de Beckett. Tous deux ne savaient pas comment ils allaient faire pour ne pas se dévoiler à leurs collègues et amis, leur désir pour l'autre ayant atteint son paroxysme avec cette nouvelle approche de la mort. _

_L'écrivain était arrivé chez lui pour découvrir qu'Alexis était rentrée et Martha en avait profité pour aller voir son école et être sûr que tout se passait bien. Alexis jouait avec Faith, un tableau qui lui amena des larmes aux yeux. Petite, Alexis s'entêtait à lui demander un petit frère et (pas ou) une petite sœur pour qu'elle puisse être la meilleure grande sœur qu'un enfant puisse avoir. Bien évidemment, Castle n'était pas assez stable dans ses relations avec les femmes et surtout avait perdu la foi en l'amour véritable. Il était inimaginable pour lui d'amener un enfant dans un couple sans véritable amour. Quand il s'était marié avec Gina, elle s'était montrée très claire en affirmant ne jamais vouloir avoir d'enfant, trop de responsabilité et plus assez de temps pour elle, disait-elle. Alors, voir Alexis avec la fillette était un tableau auquel il n'aurait jamais espéré assister. Il était, de plus, trop tôt pour y penser avec Kate, même si l'idée d'avoir des enfants avec elle était présente dans son esprit. _

_-Hey Pumpkin ! Faith !_

_D'entendre son nom, Faith leva la tête et un immense sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres en voyant l'homme à l'entrée de la pièce. _

_-Gick ! Gick ! Gick ! _

_Il rit alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras, serrant ses petits bras autour du cou de Castle. _

_-Tu t'es bien amusée avec Gram ?_

_Faith était tellement heureuse d'avoir passé une journée aussi joyeuse, elle raconta toute sa journée à l'oreille attentive de son oncle. Rick avait le don de toujours faire sentir à ses interlocuteurs qu'il les écoutait et que ceux-ci ne parlaient pas dans le vide, ou ne racontaient pas quelque chose d'inintéressant. Une fois calmée dans son récit, Castle en profita pour lui annoncer que Granny allait venir la chercher. Lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer, de peur de ne jamais pouvoir revenir au loft, Castle avait pris le temps de lui expliquer qu'il irait la chercher le lendemain, mais qu'elle allait faire dodo chez ses grands-parents pour passer du temps avec eux et s'amuser._

_L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que David ait décidé qu'il viendrait malgré les mises en gardes de Rick. Donc, quand il ouvrit la porte, l'auteur eut la surprise de voir le visage souriant de son père. Ayant été bien élevé et ne voulant pas être rude en présence de Faith, il força un sourire et les fit rentrer. _

_-Mère a préparé le sac de Faith, déclara-t-il en tendant l'objet à la grand-mère de Faith. _

_-G'anny, G'apa ! _

_La fillette couru dans les bras de ses grands-parents, la frayeur de ne pas revoir Rick oubliée. _

_Alexis qui suivait sa cousine de près s'arrêta net en voyant un homme grand avec une présence et un charme lui rappelant son père dans la pièce. Elle resta béat un moment avant de se reprendre et de se diriger vers son père. _

_-David, Cécilia, je vous présente ma fille, Alexis. _

_Cécilia lui sourit gentiment, se présentant à la jeune fille. Cependant, David eut la mauvaise idée de s'avancer vers Alexis et de se présenter comme son grand-père. _

_-Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas de grand-père, répondit assez froidement Alexis. Je suis d'accord avec mon père sur tout ce qu'il vous a dit. J'aime déjà énormément Faith, et je me réjouis de passer du temps avec elle. J'aime l'idée d'avoir un membre en plus dans la famille, mais vous ne serez jamais mon grand-père. Vous serez le bienvenu pour voir Faith et je me montrerai toujours cordial, mais je ne pardonnerai pas vos actions. _

_Sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'était tournée vers Faith pour un dernier câlin, avant de s'excuser et de monter dans sa chambre pour étudier. _

_Castle avait eu du mal à retenir son sourire face à une telle assurance de sa fille. Il était fier et ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle était devenue une femme forte et indépendante, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait. Lui aussi serra sa nièce contre son torse, la chatouillant en lui faisant de gros bisous dans le cou. _

_David et Cécilia Johnson étaient partis avec Faith, après des aux revoir tendus de la part de David, choqué par la franchise de sa petite-fille. _

Heureusement, Martha n'était rentrée qu'après le départ de David, alors que Castle allait partir pour rejoindre l'équipe au Old Haunt.

-Alors Beckett, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir encore une fois été sauvée par notre cher écrivain ?

Le lieutenant de police leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, une demi-heure plus tôt, ses collègues et Lanie n'avaient pas cessé de lui rappeler les évènements de la journée.

-Elle n'ose pas vous dire qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans moi, fit remarquer une voix qu'elle reconnut de suite.

Lanie rit en voyant le sourire s'étirer sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi souriante avant. Quelque chose avait dû se passer au vu de ses yeux pétillants et cette espèce d'aura qu'elle dégageait. Kate repéra le regard de la légiste et lui fit un signe de tête négatif pour lui signifier qu'elles parleraient plus tard.

-Bien sûre Castle, tout le monde sait que je n'ai jamais été flic avant ton arrivée parmi nous, ironisa la jeune femme.

L'homme en question s'assit à côté de Beckett, autour de la table qu'il leur attribuait dans son bar, place qui lui était toujours réservée.

-Vous savez, le minimum quand le propriétaire ne vous fait pas payer les consos, c'est de lui commander à boire !

Le quart d'heure qui suivit se passa dans la bonne humeur, les amis parlant de tout et de rien pour oublier l'enquête difficile qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Lanie était heureuse de voir Castle en bien meilleur forme que quelques jours plus tôt, quant à Espo, il profitait de la soirée pour observer plus attentivement l'écrivain et comprendre comment il avait pu se tromper dans son analyse de sa personnalité. Il réalisait peu à peu que Castle avait bien plus de couches à découvrir qu'il ne le pensait. L'hispanique se fit la promesse de ne plus juger si vite Castle, afin de préserver son amitié avec lui.

Après avoir plaisanté tout un moment, Ryan et Esposito charriant Castle pour ses mains et Lanie ne lâchant pas Kate des yeux, Castle et Beckett se levèrent pour aller chercher une nouvelle tournée. Rick garda sa main collée dans le bas du dos de sa partenaire.

-Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai la soirée sans poser mes mains sur toi, lui souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille alors qu'ils attendaient leur commande.

Elle frissonna sous le désir grandissant dans son bas ventre. Kate non plus n'était pas sûre de tenir. Si elle ne se rapprochait pas de lui très vite, elle mourrait de combustion instantanée. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, se coller à lui et récolter sa chaleur, sentir son corps contre le sien en attendant de retourner chez elle pour qu'elle puisse terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé le matin. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là était si fort qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer l'explosion qu'allait advenir à la fin de cette soirée.

Kate ne lui répondit pas, incertaine de sa voix, mais elle colla son dos contre le torse de son homme pour lui faire comprendre son dilemme aussi, avant de se séparer et se remettre en route vers la table, le plateau avec les verres en main.

Arrivée à table, Kate décida de prendre le risque. Elle ne voulait pas trouver des excuses idiotes pour cacher sa relation avec Castle. Elle savait qu'il était son _one and done_, Kate savait aussi qu'il avait des insécurités à son propos qu'elle voulait calmer. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle fit s'assoir Castle avant de s'installer sur son genou, ses longues jambes entre celle de l'écrivain, son bras entourant les épaules de l'homme.

Kate fut prise d'un fou rire terrible lorsqu'elle regarda la tête de ses meilleurs amis, ainsi  
>que celle de Rick. Celui-ci se reprit rapidement et l'entoura de ses bras forts, plus heureux que jamais de la voir aussi libre et <em>jeune<em>, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Lanie fut la première à s'en remettre.

-Girl ! Il va falloir qu'on parle toi et moi !

-Chica ? s'écria Javier, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Ryan restait assis, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux comme des ronds de flan. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Le jeune détective ne pensait plus que ça arriverait, et surtout pas avec tous les évènements de cette semaine.

-Oui, Castle et moi sommes ensemble, c'est très récent, donc on apprécierait que vous gardiez vos vannes pour plus tard !

Et pour rajouter une cerise sur le gâteau, la tête que faisaient ces trois-là étant trop magnifiques, elle se tourna vers Rick et l'embrassa langoureusement. Les partenaires oublièrent tout ce qui les entourait dès le moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, plus rien n'existait à part eux.

-_Wow Guys _! s'écrièrent Ryan et Esposito en même temps, les yeux fermés.

Lanie et Kate éclatèrent de rire en les voyant se frotter les yeux comme pour effacer une image qu'ils voudraient oublier. Castle avait juste une expression de grande fierté, heureux de pouvoir enfin montrer aux hommes du café et même du monde qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la toucher de la sorte.

-On est heureux pour vous, mais évitez de nous envoyer voir un psy !

Lanie s'approcha alors de Javi et lui planta un baiser dont il se souviendrait.

-Voilà tu es à égalité gros bébé !

Le reste de la soirée resta sur le ton de l'humour. Ils plaisantèrent sur les pitreries de Castle et le fait que, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Kate adorait quand il agissait comme ça. Beckett ne quitta pas les genoux de Castle, désireuse d'un contact constant en attente de la soirée. L'écrivain n'en était que plus content, il adorait l'idée de pouvoir la plaqué contre son torse, sentir la main de sa belle passer sans relâche dans ses cheveux, lui donnant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Ce qu'il aimait le plus était les moments où, quand leurs amis parlaient entre eux, les laissant profiter de cette nouvelle bulle dans laquelle ils s'enfermaient, Kate se penchait vers lui, plaquant ses seins contre son torse, ses cheveux lui caressant le visage alors qu'elle lui soufflait d'une manière provoquante toutes les choses qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse le soir même. Quand finalement il n'en pu plus, il se leva, la forçant à se séparer de lui, tout en la gardant stratégiquement devant lui, et déclara qu'ils devraient rentrer, vu qu'il fallait aller récupérer Faith le lendemain. Les autres savaient très bien que ce n'était qu'une excuse à en croire leur sourire, mais les partenaires s'en contrefichaient, ils ne voulaient qu'une chose, se retrouver l'un avec l'autre comme ils en avaient toujours rêvé depuis leur rencontre.

Ils étaient arrivés chez Beckett, bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru possible. L'érection de l'écrivain n'avait pas diminué, bien au contraire. A peine franchi les portes de l'ascenseur, Kate se jeta sur lui, fusionnant leurs lèvres. Le feu ne cessait de grandir entre eux. Ils étaient bien conscients que la première fois serait aussi fougueuse et explosive que leur relation l'avait été, presque 3 ans de préliminaires étaient assez. Ils prendraient le temps de découvrir le corps de l'autre plus tard.

Castle plaqua la jeune femme contre un des murs de l'ascenseur, l'englobant de toute part, il n'y avait aucun espace entre leurs deux corps. Il avait agrippé le bout de ses cheveux, tirant pour qu'elle penche la tête en arrière et qu'il puisse s'attaquer férocement à son cou. Il n'hésita pas à laisser sa trace sur sa jugulaire, ce qui la fit gémir comme il ne l'avait jamais entendue. Ayant passé ses jambes entre celles de Kate, il porta ses mains sur les cuisses de celle-ci. La chaleur de ses mains se répandit à travers son jeans. Il la souleva, ses jambes longues à n'en pas finir s'enroulant autour des hanches de l'auteur. Son érection était pressée contre l'entre-jambe de Kate, et quand il donna un coup sec alors que l'ascenseur arrivait à destination, elle cria sous la surprise. Il la fit glisser le long de son corps pour la remettre sur ses pieds, lui permettant de sentir son désir pour elle.

Les partenaires s'empressèrent de rentrer dans l'appartement du lieutenant de police, ne réalisant même pas que Josh sortait de la cage d'escalier à temps pour voir Castle se presser contre le dos de Kate alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, lui soutirant un gémissement supplémentaire. Le docteur comprit, enfin, qu'il l'avait perdue.

Castle avait toujours imaginé que Beckett ne serait pas une maitresse silencieuse, mais de l'entendre gémir et grogner de la sorte alors qu'ils portaient toujours leurs vêtements dépassaient ses rêves le plus fous. Il savait que c'était surtout dû à l'anticipation, mais ce n'en n'était pas moins excitant pour lui.

Une fois la porte passée, Beckett plaqua Rick contre la porte, la refermant en même temps, et commença à détacher un à un les boutons de la chemise de _son_ écrivain, embrassant, léchant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle découvrait. Elle avait beau l'avoir vu quelque jour plus tôt, elle était toujours impressionnée par le torse de Rick.

-_You've been hiding from me _!

L'écrivain ricana, incapable de parler pour l'instant. Il poussa doucement Kate, la soulevant à nouveau pour les diriger vers la chambre de la jeune femme. En chemin vers la chambre, ils perdirent leur haut. Castle avait dégrafé le soutien-gorge de Kate d'une main experte, s'empressant de prendre un de ses tétons érigés dans sa bouche. Il suça sur le sein de la jeune femme avant de souffler de l'air frais, la faisant geindre. Ils étaient enfin dans la chambre de Kate, et Castle la posa délicatement sur son lit. Il retira ses chaussures et celles de sa compagne. Alors qu'il retirait son jeans, elle fit de même, les laissant tous deux avec leur sous-vêtements comme seule barrière entre leurs corps enflammés par le désir.

Rick recouvrit alors le corps de Kate avec le sien, ne se retenant que par les avant-bras, posés de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune femme. Ils se regardaient sans ciller, les émotions présentes dans leurs yeux parlaient d'eux-mêmes, les faisant frissonner. L'écrivain et sa muse comprenaient enfin qu'ils étaient où ils voulaient depuis tellement de temps. A cet instant précis, chacun savait qu'il n'y aurait plus personne qui leur conviendrait.

Le baiser qui suivit aurait pu faire fondre un iceberg. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, leurs mains touchant, caressant, griffant, agrippant et leurs bassins créant une friction intense et sensationnelle !

-Castle, gémit la jeune femme, prête à supplier tant son désir se faisait immense.

Elle n'eut cependant pas besoin de dire plus, l'auteur ayant compris. Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long du corps de déesse de sa compagne, ses mains descendant en même temps et retirant le string noir de Kate. Arrivé à son mon de Vénus, il posa ses lèvres sur son bouton de chair avant de continuer sa descente, se promettant de prendre le temps de découvrir entièrement cette zone excitante plus tard. Après un dernier baiser dans l'intérieur des chevilles de Kate, Rick se redressa pour retirer son boxer qui ne cachait plus son érection. Il sourit fièrement en voyant les yeux ébahis de Kate face à sa largeur.

Elle en écarta plus les jambes, un long gémissement de désir sortant du plus profond de sa gorge. Alors qu'il se recouchait sur elle, elle caressa le torse de son homme, encerclant sa taille de ses longues jambes.

Castle se plaça correctement et entra en elle d'un coup de rein fort et sûr, la faisant crier sous l'effet du plaisir de l'avoir entièrement en elle.

A partir de là, toute tendresse fut brisée, le désir et la passion prenant possession des deux êtres. Les coups de reins étaient forts et durs, les cris et gémissements si fort qu'ils devaient réveiller les voisins deux étages au-dessus, le bruit de claquement entre leurs corps ajoutant plus de tension dans la pièce et finalement, l'orgasme les toucha en même temps, le nom de l'autre sur leur lèvres alors qu'il grognait et qu'elle criait son plaisir.

Essoufflé, Rick s'écroula à côté de Kate, un sourire énorme sur le visage, rivalisant avec celui de la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent, heureux d'être enfin réunis…

La semaine avait commencé difficilement pour les partenaires, et aucun des deux n'auraient pu deviner qu'elle finirait si divinement…

Le reste de leur vie les attendait, bras ouvert sur un voyage fructueux mais sûrement heureux !

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? <em>

**Maintenant que j'ai fini, je vais me consacrer à une histoire que j'ai en tête depuis des mois. Je ne la posterai pas avant un certain temps, histoire de prendre de l'avance et de poster plus vite ! **

**Ce sera une fiction AU, dans laquelle nos personnages favoris auront entre 17 et 18ans. J'ai lu plusieurs fan fictions de ce genre et j'ai adoré! Donc, je vais me lancer aussi. La fan fiction sera certainement plus courte que celle-ci, et j'espère la finir plus vite ! **

_**SPOILERS!**_

_J'ai aussi l'idée de faire un fan fiction suivant cette saison 6, dans laquelle évidemment, l'explication se fera avec un grand rôle pour Jerry Tyson, personnage que je trouve fascinant ! Il s'agira d'une fiction beaucoup plus Angst, et Dramatique, étant donné que ce sera plus criminel. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais m'y mettre, mais j'espère assez vite. (Car ce n'est pas vraiment des vacances pour moi, je dois travailler et étudier, ce qui demande du temps :s)_

_LAISSEZ UN P'TIT COMMENTAIRE ;) _

_Bisous, bisous, _

_Harmonie !_


End file.
